Scars Deeper Than Love
by Miss Wong
Summary: AU. Luego de una tragedia que cambió sus vidas para siempre, Mikasa es vendida a una casa de geishas a sus trece años de edad siendo separada del niño con el que se crió toda su vida, Eren Jaeger, solo para reencontrarse diez años más tarde, probando la fuerza de su amor y re-abriendo heridas del pasado. Eremika. Long-fic.
1. Silencio

**«** **Scars deeper than love** **»**

Todo de Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary:  
** AU. Luego de una tragedia que cambió sus vidas para siempre, Mikasa es vendida a una casa de geishas a sus trece años de edad siendo separada del niño con el que se crió toda su vida, Eren Jaeger, solo para reencontrarse diez años más tarde, probando la fuerza de su amor y re-abriendo heridas del pasado. Eremika.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?)**

 _Antes que comiencen a leer (y para que también sea más amena la lectura): la historia está basada ambientalmente en los años 40 o 50 más o menos, época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, aka Hitler y los nazis, para que puedan imaginar todo mucho mejor. Ahora sí, ¡a leer! :D_

 ** _Y SÍ, LE DEDICO ESTE FIC A MIS BEBÉS, KAREN Y CELESTE :c las amo -dibuja corazones-_**

* * *

 **—o—**

El vaivén de la carreta era tan irregular como tranquilizador, la lluvia deslizándose por su rostro no lo era.

Mikasa podía sentir las gotas resbalarse por sus párpados cerrados recorriendo toda la extensión de su cuello lentamente, introduciéndose por sus oídos y humedeciendo por completo su ropa desgastada y ensangrentada, _su_ bufanda roja… su corazón. Durante un instante se sintió más niña que nunca; usualmente las madres abnegadas cargaban entre sus brazos a sus pequeños para mecerlos y arrullarlos como un cálido viento de primavera sacude las hojas de los árboles, el continuo movimiento de la carreta parecía querer simular ese tipo de gesto, la única diferencia era que no había brazos cariñosos rodeándola amablemente y su madre no se encontraba allí presente.

Solo había oscuridad. Frío. Lágrimas secas sobre la piel de sus mejillas. Relámpagos resonando en lo alto del cielo y un intenso dolor en cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo. Las luces de una ciudad que antaño había anhelado ver, una ciudad a la cual había sido arrastrada por la fuerza, una ciudad de la cual, Mikasa sospechaba, no saldría jamás. El viaje había sido largo y aunque Mikasa no durmió durante todo el recorrido mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con firmeza; poco tenía que ver con la hinchazón de sus párpados a causa de los moretones, o porque temiera que el agua fría le nublara la vista. Simplemente anhelaba desaparecer, mantener sus ojos cerrados era lo único que podía asemejarse a estar muerta, a permanecer dentro de un agujero negro sin final con la prometedora oferta de borrar su memoria, sus sentidos, todo.

El llanto seco y desinteresado abandonó su pecho muchas horas después, y los hombres que conducían la carreta no se habían molestado en silenciarla. La lluvia se había detenido, pero su cuerpo se hallaba empapado y tenía mucho frio, nadie a quien aferrarse. No había una cama en la cual recostarse ni unos brazos a los cuales recurrir, solo una bufanda roja. No había nada, solo lágrimas y el constante sonido de los caballos al trotar contra la tierra mojada. Ya no había nada, nadie, _nada…_

Mikasa Ackerman jamás se había considerado una fiel amante de los días lluviosos, pero _ese_ día… ese día las lluvias se tornaron exageradamente nubladas para ella. Ese día odio la lluvia un poco más, si eso era posible.

El tiempo pasó y Mikasa finalmente abrió sus ojos cuando confirmó sus sospechas: habían abandonado el eterno campo en el cual se había criado para dar paso a la ciudad. _La ciudad_. La primera muralla alzándose con gloria sobre los cielos, eran tan altas que podían alcanzar las estrellas. ¿Cuántas veces Mikasa soñó con visitar las murallas y adentrarse en sus mágicas ciudades? Su hermano solía hablarle de ellas, solía viajar los fines de semana para vender los pescados que pescaba en el río todas las mañanas, la única fuente de dinero que podían darse el lujo de tener dentro de ese orfanato. Decía que las luces iluminaban la noche como estrellas todos los días sin siquiera detenerse. Decía que el murmullo de la gente era similar al canto de los pájaros cuando ambos se paseaban por el bosque al mediodía recogiendo frutas. Mikasa apretó los puños. ¿Era por eso que le hablaba de la ciudad? ¿Era esa la razón por la cual sus labios le susurraban historias de sus viajes a los suburbios antes de dormir? ¿A caso estaba preparándola para _esto_?

¿A caso todo fue una mentira?

Mikasa olvidó su miseria durante un momento para observar las calles que la rodeaban, repleta de gente incluso durante la madrugada, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿A caso nadie dormía aquí? La lluvia se había detenido pero las personas se reían y visitaban tiendas como si nada fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlos. Mikasa miró con curiosidad a unas mujeres muy ligeras de ropa sentarse sobre los regazos de unos hombres frente a una especie de tienda muy grande, ellos bebían cerveza y las mujeres le susurraban cosas en el oído, riendo escandalosas.

Los puestos de comida callejera emanaban un aroma tan delicioso como torturador, su estomago rugió por ello y entonces recordó cuanta hambre tenía. Había perros interponiéndose en el camino de algunos autos viejos, niños corriendo y otros pidiendo limosnas sobre las grietas de los callejones. Entonces la vio.

Una mujer muy, muy hermosa. Tal vez la más hermosa que Mikasa había visto nunca y aunque Levi solía decir que su madre era la mujer más hermosa de todas —y Mikasa siempre estuvo de acuerdo con ello—, ésta mujer era una diosa. Vestía un kimono, su mamá también llevaba uno guardado en su armario, pero no se comparaba en lo absoluto al que ésta mujer lucía con la elegancia propia de una reina, caminando sutilmente por el pavimento seco de las calles. Su kimono era hermoso, brillante y bañado en verde y amarillo, blanco y rojo, un perfecto bordado de flores rodeando la cintura ajustada. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un maquillaje tan pálido como las nubes, la nieve, el azúcar. Sus labios teñidos de rojo le sonrieron al verla observándola de esa manera, mientras cargaba en sus manos una sombrilla rosa con mucha delicadeza. Le sonrió, la mujer le sonrió. Mikasa parpadeó, confundida, y se tambaleó al notar que la carreta se había detenido de repente. Se volteó temerosa y los hombres abandonaron la carreta con suma tranquilidad. Uno de ellos se acercó hacia la celda en la que Mikasa permanecía encerrada y con la llave abrió el candado que mantenía la puerta atascada. Le hizo una seña para que se bajara y así, descalza como estaba, Mikasa se agarró de los bordes de la celda para pisar tierra firme con un respingo. El suelo estaba muy frío.

Se abrazó a sí misma, retomando sus ganas de llorar y cuando buscó a la mujer de rostro blanco entre la multitud notó que ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Aquél día todo estaba desapareciendo. El hombre que abrió la celda tomó una manta roñosa y rota para colocarla sobre sus hombros con mucha delicadeza, Mikasa lo observó sorprendida. Hasta el momento no había pensado qué demonios harían con ella y definitivamente no esperaba un gesto como ese. Mikasa deseó llorar, deseó agradecerle por algo tan simple como eso… pero el hombre la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a caminar junto a él por un par de calles luminosas, entonces Mikasa tuvo miedo. No, por favor…. No.

No otra vez.

—¿Es ésta?

La voz de una mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos. Mikasa alzó la mirada, no había notado que se detuvieron en medio de una calle tan silenciosa como recurrida, oscura y con vivos destellos de luz por doquier. Tampoco notó el lugar en donde se habían detenido ni la mujer que abrió la puerta frente a ellos, hablando directamente con el señor que la mantenía sujeta del brazo. El hombre asintió y sin decir nada más la mujer se aferró a su mano arrastrándola dentro de la vivienda, cerró la puerta y Mikasa nunca volvió a ver a ese hombre otra vez. La mujer volvió a tomar su mano y la llevó por un pasillo silencioso, corredores muy bonitos y acogedores, hasta el momento Mikasa no había notado que la mujer llevaba un kimono, no era tan hermoso como el que había visto minutos atrás ni tampoco utilizaba maquillaje blanco en su cara, además, era muy adulta, para nada comparada a la jovialidad de esa mujer de rostro tan pálido como la nieve que había deslumbrado a Mikasa en todos los aspectos. Repentinamente se encontró en un pasaje de terrazo que corría entre dos construcciones casi pegadas y terminaba en un patio detrás de ambas. Una de las construcciones, que era una vivienda pequeña, como su casita en el campo, tenía dos habitaciones de suelo de terrazo y era el espacio destinado a las criadas. La otra era una casa pequeña y elegante, levantada sobre un lecho de piedra, de tal forma que un gato podría colarse bajo ella. El pasaje se abría al oscuro cielo, por lo que a Mikasa le dio la sensación de que se encontraba en una especie de pueblo en miniatura más que en una casa, sobre todo porque en el otro extremo del patio había varias pequeñas edificaciones de madera. Por entonces todavía ella no lo sabía, pero ésta era la clase de vivienda típica de los barrios de la ciudad, su hermano le había hablado de ellas. Viviendas típicas en barrios de geishas.

Geishas, como la mujer que vio en la ciudad. Mikasa se tensó.

Atravesaron un corredor estrecho de un perfecto piso de bambú cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta _Shoji_ , corrediza. La mujer de cabellos pálidos abrió la puerta y obligó a Mikasa a entrar en ella, le siguió con cuidado, paciente.

Dentro, el humo de un fuerte tabaco la hizo toser. Mikasa conocía el aroma a la perfección. El cuarto estaba a oscuras iluminado débilmente por la luz de un candelabro sobre un escritorio de madera. En su silla yacía sentada una de las mujeres más hermosas que Mikasa había visto nunca. No debía tener más de treinta años, su cabello era largo y tan rubio como el sol, sus ojos tan claros como el agua y su mirada tan fría como el hielo. Expulsó el humo de su tabaco y se incorporó de su silla para caminar frente a Mikasa.

Miró de reojo a la mujer.

—¿Es ella, Nanaba? —preguntó, sosteniendo su pipa en la mano.

Nanaba asintió con un suspiro. La mujer de cabellos como el sol bajó la mirada hacia Mikasa inspeccionándola detalladamente. Sostuvo su mandíbula, giró su rostro un poco y examinó su cabello como si buscara algún rastro de piojos. Gimió lentamente, ladeando el rostro.

—¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

Sin saberlo, tembló. Asintió despacio, sin atreverse a mirarla del todo.

—M-Mikasa…

—Mikasa —pronunció la mujer, paseándose por la habitación muy lentamente—. Bonito nombre. Simboliza _fuerza_ y _protección_. Me agrada. ¿Sabes dónde estás, Mikasa?

La niña negó con la cabeza, aquella pregunta le causó demasiada tristeza. Tanta, que deseó llorar de nuevo.

La mujer expulsó más humo de sus labios y la miró desde lo alto.

—Estás en Shiganshina, en los barrios de placer. Esto es una _okiya_ , hogar de las geishas y aprendices de geisha. Ella es Nanaba, le dirás _Tía_ de ahora en adelante —dijo la mujer, señalándola con el dedo—. Y mi nombre es Frieda, te referirás a mí como _Madre_. El incidente dentro de ese orfanato no volverá a mencionarse otra vez, así que cualquier recuerdo o lazo afectivo con tu pasado debe romperse ahora mismo. Nosotros somos tu nueva familia ahora. Y aunque no he pagado por ti como acostumbro a hacer, te he comprado con mi misericordia, y a causa de ella se ha creado una deuda conmigo que deberás pagar con tus años de servicio. Comenzarás por ayudar a mis chicas en todo lo necesario y observarás para aprender. Posees rasgos orientales, ¿no es verdad? —La mujer sostuvo la mandíbula de Mikasa lentamente, alzándola, y sonrió con satisfacción—. Eres muy hermosa… me harás ganar una fortuna.

Mikasa creyó que Frieda diría algo más, pero al parecer ese fue el fin de la conversación. Con una sonrisa, mientras expulsaba el humo de su pipa, hizo un gesto con su mano y regresó a su escritorio como si nada hubiera sucedido, entonces Nanaba la tomó del brazo cálidamente para abandonar la habitación. Lentamente la arrastró hacia un oscuro cuarto de baño, débilmente iluminado por una lámpara de aceite. La desvistió, suspirando con pesar al notar la sangre seca desparramada entre sus piernas, las lastimaduras en sus muslos internos, y mientras la niña abrazaba sus rodillas dentro de una bañera de agua caliente, lloró. No se molestó en apaciguar sus sollozos y a Nanaba no parecían molestarles. Echó agua sobre su enredado cabello, susurrando un tierno _«_ todo estará bien, niña _»_ que Mikasa no se atrevía a creer del todo. La peinó, la vistió con harapos para nada bonitos pero sí muy limpios, luego la llevó hacia una habitación más grande que, según Nanaba, sería el lugar en donde dormiría de ahora en adelante. Le proporcionó las coberturas necesarias para abrigarse del frío y Mikasa deseó rogarle que no cerrara la puerta antes de irse, que la oscuridad le aterraba y que no podría dormir si no había algo de luz cerca de ella, pero no se atrevió.

La niña de trece años de edad se acurrucó en su nueva cama y las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas hasta que se quedó dormida. Fue a partir de ese día cuando su verdadera vida comenzó.

Una vida que se convertiría en su peor pesadilla.

— **o—**

 **DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

 _Sé que hay temor en sus corazones, corazones que dejaron de latir ante la imposibilidad de poder abrir sus alas y volar hacia la libertad. Hay temor en mí también, pero éste no es el momento de temer. Es el momento de alzar nuestras alas y luchar por la libertad, es el momento de ser valientes como las águilas. Ésta transmisión es peligrosa, pero me atrevo a enfrentar las cámaras que me enfocan para enviar un mensaje directo a Uri Reiss, hijo de su fallecido padre, Rhodes Reiss: la corrupción termina aquí. El pueblo será libre y yo, Erwin Smith, me encargaré de que así sea._

La voz de aquél rubio a quien Hanji llamaba «el hombre de cejas prominentes» habló con mucha determinación sobre la pantalla de la pequeña televisión que poseían en la sala. La multitud en la conferencia aplaudió con fervor, chillando y exclamando, sin embargo Mikasa apartó la mirada y continuó arreglando su cabello frente al espejo. Siempre era bueno sintonizar este tipo de noticias antes de asistir a las casas de té, a los hombres les interesaba la política y durante los primeros minutos la conversación siempre giraba en torno a eso; su trabajo consistía en entretenerlos, asentir cuando era debido y dar su opinión cuando se la pedían, sonreír y no argumentar nada en contra de las sentencias de sus clientes. De todas maneras, eso no evitaba que dejara de sentirse interesada por Erwin Smith y su continua lucha contra la corrupción de la familia Reiss. Una guerra que no parecía terminar, tan monótona que se había vuelto aburrida.

—Ah —suspiró Sasha, sentada sobre una silla de madera mirando la pantalla del televisor con los labios separados ligeramente—. Erwin es tan apuesto.

Mikasa rió ante su comentario y continuó arreglando su cabello. Si tenía que escoger meticulosamente las palabras exactas para describir lo que yacía en el reflejo de ese gran espejo hecho de roble, probablemente murmuraría una sutil _muñeca de porcelana._ Eran las favoritas de los comerciantes, luciéndolas con orgullo detrás de los estantes de sus tiendas, paralizadas bajo una belleza deslumbrante de noche y de día ajenas a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Eran compradas y vendidas, algunas corrían la suerte de permanecer sobre las chimeneas de sus dueños durante todo el invierno y otras, en cambio, rotas dentro de cajas de madera, ocultas en lo profundo de un sótano olvidado y repleto de mogo. Mikasa podía considerarse a sí misma una muñeca de porcelana también, incluso su atuendo y maquillaje se le asemejaban. Aunque no estaba segura si eso era algo bueno o no.

Probablemente no lo era.

Alzó el rostro suavemente y observó con detenimiento el perfecto deliñado negro por encima de sus ojos, era consciente que tan solo una mirada era capaz de atravesar el alma del mismísimo diablo, era el efecto que producía en los hombres, un efecto que se había esforzado por perfeccionar año tras año y que ahora manipulaba con maestría. Sus pequeños labios rojos causaban la impresión de una manzana, una fruta prohibida que nadie se atrevería a probar jamás. Su piel pálida producto del maquillaje la convertían en la mujer más hermosa que hubiera pisado la tierra. Tampoco estaba segura si eso era algo bueno o no.

Probablemente no lo era.

Mikasa acomodó las mangas de su kimono de seda, una tela tan costosa como hermosa a la vista. Aquellas prendas valían una jodida fortuna y Mikasa era consciente del valor exacto de cada vestido guardado cuidadosamente en el armario de su habitación. Poseía muchos más que el resto de sus compañeras, producto de la buena fama que logró ganarse dentro de Shiganshina. Su obsesión por las prendas color rojo la habían distinguido del resto de las geishas por un divertido apodo a mano de sus clientes _. La dama de rojo_ , le decían. La joven sonreía al ser reconocida por ese atractivo sobrenombre, considerando que el color rojo había dejado de ser su favorito hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

No le tría buenos recuerdos.

Annie regresó descalza hacia la habitación con los pendientes que Mikasa le había pedido traer de su cuarto. La joven se inclinó frente a ella con sus pequeñas manos extendidas.

—Aquí tienes, hermana.

Mikasa miró de reojo a la rubia y tomó los pendientes entre sus manos. Oro.

—No son esas, dije las de plata —Mikasa le regresó los pendientes de mala gana—. Trae lo que te pedí.

Annie asintió con rapidez susurrando un «sí, hermana» tan bajito que Mikasa podría haberlo imaginado. La muchacha se marchó de la habitación rápidamente y Sasha dejó escapar una risa culpable, incorporándose de la silla para apagar la televisión.

—Oye, eres muy dura con ella. No deberías hablarle de esa manera —aconsejó, tan cálida y amistosa como siempre.

Mikasa resopló, restándole importancia. Que la rubia bonita fuera una simple _maiko_ no significaba que pudiera hacer lo que le viniera en gana. A fin de cuentas aún no era una geisha y transitaba el camino de aprendiz, era su obligación bajar la cabeza y obedecer a sus hermanas mayores en todo lo que quisieran. Aunque a decir verdad, Mikasa se aprovechaba tan solo un poco de su posición como geisha, era bonito tener una criada que no se atreviera a replicar o cuestionar cualquiera de tus órdenes.

—Debe aprender lo que es la disciplina, de lo contrario nunca podrá avanzar en su entrenamiento —replicó, mirando el reloj con impaciencia y dejando escapar un jadeo pesado—. Maldita sea, ¿dónde demonios está Hanji? ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Tía apareció junto a Annie, la muchacha cargaba los pendientes correctos con sus manos y Mikasa le agradeció con una sonrisa bonita. Nanaba colocó sobre Sasha su capa de terciopelo negro para cubrirla del frío, desde la ventana medio abierta el clima inmutable era abrazador y nadie podía permitirse que una de sus geishas pescara algún resfriado.

—Ya saben como es Hanji. Estará lista en un minuto. Annie, querida, ve a decirle que se apresure —Tía cubrió la espalda de Mikasa con su capa de terciopelo también—. ¡Recojan sus cosas, niñas, el carruaje está esperándolas en la entrada! ¡De prisa!

Siempre era de esa manera cada vez que tenían citas en las casas de té. Hanji se retrasaba por tonterías mientras los últimos minutos antes de abandonar la _okya_ eran tan apresurados como las carreras de caballos a las afueras de las murallas. Mikasa se echó un último vistazo al espejo, acomodando su capa con cuidado y por orden de Tía Nanaba abandonaron la habitación con rapidez, calzándose en los pies sus sandalias _zori_ que a pesar de años y años de práctica Mikasa aún no se acostumbraba a utilizar, eran tan incómodas que vivía con la sensación de que caería en cualquier momento si no se aferraba a algo firme, por suerte sus clientes siempre le ofrecían sus brazos a la hora de caminar, era un buen recurso para evitar hacer el ridículo frente a otras personas.

Surcaron los pasillos hacia la entrada cuando Hanji se cruzó entre ellas algo desaliñada, mientras Annie se esforzaba por arreglar los últimos toques en su cabello. Mikasa desplegó su abanico rosa, agitándolo con fervor frente a su rostro, el aire se sentía pesado incluso a pesar del frío.

—Tarde, como siempre —replicó Mikasa, observando a Hanji de mala gana.

Pero ésta no lucía mortificada al respeto. Rió, observando el cielo una vez que abandonaron la _okya_ , Annie observando la escena desde la entrada, aún no se le permitía acompañarlas a las citas de té, como _maiko_ su deber era continuar dentro de la _okya_ aprendiendo los modales necesarios que necesitaría más adelante para poder tratar con un cliente apropiadamente.

—¡Ah, parece que esta noche se largará una tormenta!

Mikasa arrugó la nariz disgustada por su veredicto climático; no le agradaba las tormentas. Nanaba las ayudó a entrar dentro del carruaje y los caballos arremetieron su galope para trasladarlas hacia su destino. Esta vez no irían demasiado lejos, al menos no lo suficiente para abandonar la muralla María y aquello estaba bien para Mikasa, ese día no era el mejor y sinceramente sus ganas de trabajar eran nulas, pero sus deseos siempre se veían eclipsados por el deber que estaba atada a cumplir día tras día como geisha, un deber que parecía no tener final. A Mikasa no le hacía ninguna gracia pensar en ello, en cuanto tiempo haría falta para que su deuda con Frieda fuera finalmente saldada. Si apostaba demasiado en ese efímero pensamiento acabaría por enloquecer. Algo dentro de su pecho insistía en que jamás abandonaría esa _okya_. Nunca.

El sol se ocultó dando paso a una noche nublada cuando aterrizaron en su destino. El dueño de la casa de té las recibió con amabilidad y las ayudó a abandonar la carreta indicándoles el lugar por donde deberían entrar. Shiganshina se dividía en dos grandes barrios, el pobre y el rico, la gran mayoría de fiestas a las que tenían la obligación de asistir eran dentro de los distritos millonarios, donde los más grandes magnates de la bolsa solicitaban sus delicadas atenciones. Aunque Mikasa poseía un privilegio muchísimo mejor en comparación al de sus compañeras Sasha y Hanji: sus atenciones eran muy solicitadas dentro de la muralla Sina, el hogar de los millonarios y los políticos. Constantemente se veía obligada a viajar hacia Sina para ofrecer sus servicios, la cantidad de dinero que pagaban por tenerla entre sus reuniones era excesiva, su boca aguándose ante las cifras escritas en los cheques que llegaban a la _okya_.

De todas maneras, esta gente también pagaba muy bien y un poco de dinero siempre era bien recibido entre sus manos.

El hombre las dirigió por los estrechos pasillos hacia donde se situaba la habitación en la cual deberían permanecer, bastante apartada del murmullo dentro del restaurant principal cuando Mikasa se topó a Jean abandonando una de las tantas habitaciones disponibles luciendo sus tan comunes trajes color negro, dotándolo de una elegancia sobrenatural, digno heredero de la empresa de su poderosa familia. Éste alzó la mirada y sonrió discretamente al encontrársela de manera repentina. No se habían visto durante algunas semanas y Mikasa no sabía que se encontraba aquí en Shiganshina, aunque probablemente Frieda sí estaba al tanto de ello. A fin de cuentas Jean Kirschtein era su _danna._

Hanji y Sasha se apartaron de Mikasa y entraron en la pequeña habitación donde comenzaría su exhaustiva jornada laboral, podía oír las risas de sus clientes al darles la bienvenida y las exclamaciones histéricas de Hanji. Pero Mikasa esperó unos minutos antes de entrar, Jean terminó de despedirse de algunas personas, probablemente socios de la empresa y esperó a que se marcharan para acercarse a Mikasa con lentitud. Ella se abanicó con su abanico, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—No sabía que estarías aquí, aunque Frieda seguro lo sabe.

Jean se colocó su abrigo sobre el traje mientras sacaba de los bolsillos unos guantes de cuero.

—Así es, hablé con ella esta tarde —dijo, colocándose los guantes—. Le pedí que cancelara todos tus compromisos del sábado.

Mikasa encaró una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

En cuanto Jean terminó de colocarse los guantes, se acercó sutilmente a ella y le susurró en el oído.

—Porque te quiero solo para mí ese día. Además, tengo un regalo que darte.

Aquella fue su frase de despedida. Sin armar un escenario demasiado escandaloso u romántico frente a otras personas —podría malinterpretarse, especialmente si nadie sabía que él era su _danna_ — le dedicó una última mirada, una que Mikasa respondió con la más bella de las sonrisas, aquello fue suficiente para él. Jean se marchó del lugar y Mikasa decidió que ya era hora de ingresar en la habitación para comenzar su trabajo.

Los clientes aplaudieron al verla, la mismísima dama de rojo por la cual habían pagado dinero se encontraba junto a ellos dispuesta a entretener sus agitadas noches. Porque eso era lo que los hombres buscaban en una geisha, una vía de escape a todos sus problemas laborales y familiares, con esposas que no les entregaban lo que realmente deseaban y correr a los brazos de una simple prostituta podría arrebatarles la buena reputación, pero para eso existían las geishas, mujeres de alta clase que no se abrirían de piernas así como así, mujeres que los hacían reír y les proporcionaban todos sus conocimientos en cuanto al arte.

Mikasa se sentó en el suelo junto a ellos y la charla comenzó. Había sido su trabajo conocer la manera exacta de entretener a un hombre, la técnica perfecta de lograr arrebatarles suspiros de placer al saber que a su lado poseían a una mujer hermosa e inalcanzable, una mujer con la que podían permitirse fantasear todo tipo de ilusiones sexuales, ilusiones que jamás podrían emplear en la vida real. Las geishas cumplían un delicado papel de diosas, intocables, y a los hombres les fascinaba poseer algo que a su vez les era prohibido tener. Les encantaba.

Pero mientras Mikasa radiaba sensualidad Hanji les provocaba carcajadas exageradas. Para la sorpresa de todos dentro de la _okya_ , Hanji se había convertido en una geisha muy popular con el paso del tiempo. Era escandalosa, pero tal vez eso era lo que le gustaba a los clientes. Alguien con quien reír y olvidarse de sus problemas diarios, ellos le tomaban fotos mientras posaba con los lentes de un cliente, haciendo muecas divertidas con su rostro y manos. A veces creía que era la única geisha dentro de la _okya_ que disfrutaba realmente su trabajo. Sasha, tan hogareña como siempre, les informaba sobre una receta de cocina que había aprendido de un mercader en la ciudad, los clientes escuchaban sus relatos muy atentos y reían ante los extraños ingredientes que mencionaba.

Pero Mikasa era un asunto completamente diferente. Los hombres preferían divertirse con ella de otra manera. Le comentaban sus problemas con sus esposas y pedían su opinión al respecto, un sutil pero evidente _"¿y tú qué harías en su lugar?"_ en donde Mikasa debía responder lo que ellos deseaban oír con fervor.

" _¿De verdad se negó a darte un masaje? ¡Pero qué crueldad! Jamás le negaría un masaje a alguien tan guapo como tú, mi manos son muy habilidosas."_

Y ellos reían sonrojados, emocionados, mientras Mikasa se veía obligada a repetir la misma monotonía una y otra vez. Estaba cansada, no había podido dormir bien anoche y lo único que deseaba era recostarse en una cama y dormir, simplemente dormir, pero no podía darse ese lujo por ahora. Todavía eran las dos de la madrugada y había mucho trabajo por hacer. Encender los cigarros de sus clientes, servirles sake y sonreír, simplemente sonreír como una desquiciada hasta que sus mejillas comenzaran a arder. Bailar, jugar juegos, mantener a sus hombres contentos. Un mundo tan frágil como irreal.

Uno de sus clientes colocó frente a ella una pequeña copa de sake, sonriéndole muy abiertamente. Mikasa apretó los puños, _sabía_ que esto pasaría.

—Bebe.

No lo susurró ni lo sugirió, lo ordenó. Y Mikasa no tuvo otra alternativa que sonreír y beber la primera copa, luego la segunda, la tercera, hasta que perdió la cuenta y todo su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Pero allí no había lugar para quejas.

En el mundo de las geishas el cliente siempre tenía la razón.

— **o—**

—Maldición, Jaeger. Esto es póquer, deja de reírte…

Aquel comentario hizo que Eren riera aún más. Recargó su espalda contra la silla de madera mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás, sus labios dejando escapar una carcajada incontrolable. Sí, era un verdadero capullo, se suponía que no debías reírte mientras jugabas póquer, se suponía que no debías demostrar expresión alguna pero, ¿cómo podía Eren evitar no reírse si entre sus manos tenía las cartas que lo llevarían hacia la victoria? Connie rodó los ojos, molesto ante semejante preludio y Alger, su oponente, suspiró con pesadez.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —se disculpó Eren. Suspiró, tranquilizándose, y le asintió a su oponente—. Bien, sigamos.

Alger lo miró de mala gana y luego de un momento desplegó sus cartas sobre la mesa, tan serio como una roca. Eren rió ante lo que tenía en frente, aquello puso furioso a Alger, pero éste no dijo nada. Connie se inclinó hacia Eren, suplicante. Si aquel bastardo no ganaba la partida ninguno de los dos se llevaría lo acordado, Connie no estaba dispuesto a perder más dinero de nuevo.

—¡Eren, déjame ver tus cartas! —suplicó en voz baja.

Pero él ignoró a su amigo. Tal vez con la intención de intimidar a su oponente se dedicó unos pocos minutos de relax para observar con pereza la taberna medio vacía a su alrededor. Para ser un viernes a la madrugada era extraño que el prostíbulo se viera así de vacío. ¿Dónde estaban los borrachos con ganas de follar? Al parecer dormidos, o perdidos, o quién sabe dónde. Así que Eren se desligó de sus innecesarias obligaciones como soldado de la Legión del Reconocimiento —arrastrando a Connie consigo, por supuesto— y entró en la taberna, dispuesto a proponer una agradable partida de póquer y echar su suerte en mano de los dioses, no es que estuviera demasiado escaso de dinero o algo por el estilo, pero siempre venía bien apostar y llenar sus bolsillos de monedas. Suspiró, sonriente, y le echó un vistazo a Hitch, sentada junto a él sobre el brazo de la silla. Al no contar con clientes a los que atender, lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse junto a ellos y observarlos apostar patéticamente.

Si Carla tan solo supiera en qué demonios gastaba su dinero… joder, tendría su cabeza colgando sobre una pica.

Eren tomó su mazo de cartas y lo acercó a los labios de Hitch.

—Sopla. Necesito de tu buena suerte —pidió.

Hitch rodó los ojos, pero no protestó al respecto. Sopló las cartas dos veces y Eren supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Asintió, emocionado, y le dedicó a Alger una última mirada.

Desplegó sus cartas frente a él y Alger dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—Lo siento, niñitas —se burló Eren, recargándose contra la silla y rodeando la cintura de Hitch con su brazo—. Flor corrida de diamantes. Confórmense con verme ganar.

Connie chillaba de alegría a su lado despeinando el cabello de su amigo, pero la emoción no duró demasiado. Eren no notó cuando Frank dejó sobre la mesa su mazo de cartas y el silencio reinó dentro del oscuro prostíbulo.

—Flor imperial —anunció, serio y carente de emoción mientras arrastraba todo el dinero sobre la mesa hacia él. La siguiente advertencia no pasó desapercibida para Eren—. Me debes cien monedas de oro, _niñita_. De lo contrario te patearé el trasero.

La noche concluyó con Eren prometiendo pagarle lo que le debía —aunque no tenía la menor idea de donde sacaría el maldito dinero— y Connie quejándose como una anciana, replicando y preguntándose a sí mismo por qué demonios aún seguía siendo su amigo. _Soy guapo y no puedes vivir sin mí_ , le había contestado Eren. Ambos se despidieron de la bella Hitch y Eren cargó su chaqueta contra su hombro mientras observaba cuidadoso el cielo repleto de relámpagos, la lluvia azotando con fuerza los tejados de Shiganshina. A Eren no le preocupaba mojarse, solo era lluvia, al llegar a casa se cambiaría de ropa y asunto arreglado. Su turno como soldado había terminado así que podía marcharse a casa sin cuidado. Incluso si era tarde debía asegurarse de llamar a Carla al llegar a su hogar. Ya podía oír el exagerado monólogo que le echaría desde la línea telefónica. _"Eres un desgraciado, ¡no he podido dormir por tu culpa, por qué no me has llamado antes! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado?"_

Sonrió, divertido, mientras silbaba entre las estrechas calles iluminadas débilmente por los faroles mientras suspiraba al sentir la lluvia fresca mojar su cara, era relajante de alguna manera y a Eren siempre le gustó la lluvia. No fue hasta que giró la calle junto al callejón donde se ocultaba la basura y los perros abandonados cuando sintió que chocó contra algo duro y alto. Eren parpadeó, tambaleándose, las gotas de lluvia infiltrándose por las comisuras de sus ojos. Bajo la oscuridad de la noche se apartó ligeramente para visualizar mejor el motivo de semejante impacto. Se sorprendió al notar que era una chica. Una geisha.

Ésta había caído de rodillas y se le dificultaba muchísimo incorporarse de nuevo, ni siquiera se esforzaba por intentarlo, parecía que Eren le había hecho algún tipo de favor y la pobre iba a quedarse dormida allí mismo en un rincón junto a la pared. Entonces supo que estaba borracha, demasiado.

—¿Oye, estás bien? —preguntó, no muy seguro, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse sosteniéndola por el brazo.

Ella llevó su mano a su frente como si su cabeza doliera, frunciendo el ceño mientras su maquillaje se desteñía poco a poco con la lluvia. Lo miró confundida.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —preguntó, sus palabras se estancaban en su lengua.

Eren rió, su voz se oía tan distorsionada que causaba gracia. La geisha llevaba el moño en su cabeza algo desarreglado y el kimono rojo que lucía se veía embarrado por lodo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes siquiera hacia dónde vas? —preguntó nuevamente.

La geisha observó a su alrededor algo desorientada, pero asintió varias veces.

—S-Sí, sí… yo-¡Ah!

La muchacha dio un respingo cuando un relámpago se hizo oír a lo lejos. Se tambaleó, cubriéndose las orejas exageradamente y gimiendo como un bebé. Eren rió, demostrando ser muy evidente el temor que le tenía a los relámpagos. O tal vez solo estaba demasiado ebria. Sintió pena por ella.

—Oye, quieres que-

Ella alzó la mano en el aire, rechazando todo tipo de amabilidad por parte de un oficial, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces y decidió retomar su camino sin su ayuda. Él la observó mientras se marchaba, sus altos zapatos de madera resbalándose ocasionalmente con el lodo de la tierra y sus manos cubriendo sus oídos constantemente, su espalda dando respingos cada vez que los relámpagos chocaban entre sí en lo alto del cielo. Eren suspiró, volteándose y continuando su propio sendero.

Mientras la lluvia caía y los truenos repiqueteaban, sus labios se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa cargada de nostalgia al recordar a una persona en especial, alguien que también solía temerle a los truenos de manera exagerada tal y como esa geisha con la que se topó minutos atrás. Eren resopló, su sonrisa borrándose de inmediato para dar paso a una amargura inexplicable.

Ya no tenía caso pensar en ello.

— **o—**

—El lugar está quedando muy bien. Te felicito, Armin. Siempre supe que llegarías lejos.

Armin Arlert, reciente sub-dueño de una importante casa de té dentro de los barrios altos de Shiganshina sonrió con bochorno ante los halagos de Jean. Incluso a pesar del intenso dolor de cabeza que azotaba su mente aquella noche, Mikasa también sonrió suavemente. La mayoría de los hombres que dirigían las casas de té en Shiganshina no eran de su especial agrado, solían ser hombres repulsivos y pervertidos, echando vistazos de más y desparramando comentarios obscenos a sus espaldas, Hanji le había divulgado en susurros las populares habladurías masculinas en numerosas ocasiones, pero Armin Arlert no era así. Bajito, delgado y rubio, Armin era el muchacho más tierno y educado que había conocido durante sus años de trabajo. Recto y muy inteligente, Armin se había ganado el respeto del mismísimo Jean Kirschtein por haber sabido sobrellevar una de las casas de té que estaban a su nombre, financiándolas con numerosas sumas de dinero. Con un respaldo económico como ese, Armin podía darse el lujo de abandonar la vida miserable que antaño lo atormentaba para escalar cada vez más alto dentro de la alta sociedad. Era un muchacho digno de admiración, constantemente preocupado por superarse a sí mismo.

—¡El lugar se ve muy bien! —Exclamó Sasha, observando a la multitud, pero luego hizo una mueca—. Eh, Armin, por casualidad… ¿dónde está la mesa del banquete? Es que no he podido desayunar ésta mañana y-

—Sasha —reclamó Nanaba, molesta.

Pero Armin rió.

—Claro. He preparado una mesa especial dentro de la sala —le echó un vistazo a Mikasa—. Todo está listo.

Ella sonrió suavemente, asintiendo, y junto a Sasha y tía Nanaba se introdujeron en la enorme sala dentro de la casa de té mientras Jean se quedaba platicando junto a Armin un momento. La multitud invitada esa noche le sonrieron al verla llegar. Las mujeres con envidia, los hombres con deseo y admiración. La suave música jazz entusiasmaba a los invitados, una niña tuvo que detener su danza al verla pasar junto a ella, tan hermosa y etérea como una muñeca de porcelana. En secreto, Mikasa le guiñó un ojo, un efímero destello de la primera vez que Mikasa había visto una geisha y cómo ésta le sonrió la primera vez que llegó a Shiganshina. Sasha se abalanzó hacia la mesa repleta de delicias esperando ser probadas y comenzó a engullir uvas a diestra y siniestra. Mikasa, por otro lado, simplemente optó por beber algo de vino blanco en una copa de cristal, recibiendo los constantes halagos de los invitados al pasar cerca de ella. _Buenas noches, Mikasa, siempre es un placer verla. ¡Pero qué hermosa! Mamá, algún día quiero ser como ella._

Mikasa asentía, sonriendo, sin decir nada más. Sasha, por otro lado, le comentaba sobre una bicicleta que se encontró junto a Hanji y aquellas anécdotas convertían su mal humor en algo insoportable. Para colmo, la resaca de la noche anterior no se había esfumado aún, su cabeza parecía querer estallar en mil pedazos y su hermana no parecía ser de gran ayuda.

—Madre está enfadada porque arruinaste su kimono —comentó, su boca repleta de comida.

—No me interesa —replicó Mikasa, fría como el hielo—. Jean pagará por él si eso es lo que le preocupa.

Nanaba la miró de mala gana.

—Si Madre te oyera hablar así de ella… por todos los Dioses…

Una camada de cerdos la obligaban a beber en contra de su voluntad, ¿y la culpable era ella al arruinar un estúpido kimono? Nada de eso habría pasado si Sasha y Hanji la hubieran esperado para marcharse y no lo hicieron. Mikasa tuvo que recorrer las calles de Shiganshina en completa soledad bajo una tormenta deplorable porque tampoco había sido capaz de encontrar el carruaje que se suponía debía traerla de regreso a la _okya_. Estaba cansada, demasiado cansada y harta de recibir quejas por parte de Frieda cuando lo único que Mikasa pedía a gritos era descansar. Simplemente descansar, dejarse caer bajo la sombra de un árbol y observar el cielo y cerrar sus ojos y oír los pájaros cantar. Pero era algo que nunca podría darse el lujo de tener otra vez. Con mucho resentimiento había aprendido a aceptarlo.

Su amiga no se atrevió a decir nada más y en silencio, Mikasa echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Todo se veía perfecto, tal y como lo había deseado Frieda. Aquél día era importante, demasiado, pues Annie debutaría por primera vez como _maiko_ oficial. Danzaría para los invitados e imitaría casi todos los movimientos de sus hermanas mayores para ser aceptada dentro de la comunidad, para recibir los halagos de los hombres y Mikasa sabía que así sería, Annie poseía una belleza sobrenatural. Allí donde Mikasa destacaba debido a sus rasgos exóticos y orientales, Annie era una muñeca andante, rubia y hermosa, aunque demasiado narigona para el gusto de Mikasa. Incluso si no simpatizaba demasiado con la muchacha —en numerosas ocasiones la había encontrado hurgando entre sus cosas— sabía que tendría mucha suerte en el mundo de las geishas.

Hanji se acercó y se sirvió algo de zumo, Sasha optó por abandonar la comida momentáneamente y ayudar a Annie a arreglar su cabello rubio, quien ya comenzaba a recibir miradas de curiosidad por parte de los invitados. Mikasa se alejó de sus compañeras y se paseó alrededor del lugar con aburrimiento. Jean dio por finalizada su conversación con Armin y se acercó a Mikasa junto con otros hombres, los cuales sondeaban la misma conversación una y otra vez.

Halagos, felicitaban a Jean por haber adquirido a una geisha tan perfecta y aclamada como Mikasa, luego la política. Que Erwin Smith ganaría la guerra, que nos libraría a todos de la corrupción de los Reiss, que Uri debía ser condenado a la horca, un millar de cosas más de las cuales Jean evitaba opinar muy abiertamente, su postura y reputación dentro del ámbito político debía ser cuidadosa y recatada. Cuando los hombres se marcharon hacia otra parte para hablar con otras personas, Jean aprovechó la soledad para hablar con ella.

—Hoy te ves más bella que nunca —comentó, acomodando ligeramente su corbata.

Mikasa le sonrió sin muchos ánimos, su pálido maquillaje cubriendo las pronunciadas ojeras invisibles bajo sus ojos.

—Tú y tus halagos —respondió—. De todas maneras, ¿no crees que la presentación se está demorando demasiado? Es un fastidio esperar tanto…

Y Mikasa estaba en lo cierto. Los músicos ni siquiera parecían verse preparados para comenzar la función especial de Annie. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la casa de té, un par de ojos tan verdes como la esmeralda ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de entrada, buscando a un rubio con impaciencia. Armin Arlert cargaba una bandeja de platos hacia la cocina cuando una voz demasiado conocida le hizo pegar un salto.

—¡Eh, cabeza de coco!

El rubio dejó caer la bandeja a causa del respingo y los miles de platos que cargaba encima se estrellaron contra el suelo estrepitosamente. Éste se volteó, temeroso, pero sus ojos se expandieron esperanzadoramente al ver a Eren Jaeger en la puerta de su casa de té, luciendo ese intimidante y a la vez elegante uniforme de la Legión. Armin sonrió, olvidando los platos esparcidos en el suelo.

—¡Eren!

Él rió, divertido. El rubio se acercó hacia él para otorgarle un fuerte abrazo y Eren rió nuevamente, a veces Armin podía ser una verdadera nenaza, pero era _su_ nenaza. Revoloteó su alocado cabello, golpeando su espalda con firmeza, sus delgados huesos tambaleándose ante la fuerza que Eren poseía después de largos años de entrenamiento dentro de la Legión del Reconocimiento.

—¿Ya me extrañabas? —bromeó.

—¡No sabía que estabas en Shiganshina! —Exclamó con su voz chillona, apartándose de él para mirarlo bien—. Ah, aún no me acostumbro a verte vestido de esta manera.

Eren pellizcó sus mejillas, haciéndole enfadar levemente.

—Llegué hace unos pocos días, en Quinta requerían de mis asombrosas habilidades —presumió.

—¡Debiste haberme avisado! —Armin miró detrás de Eren, buscando a alguien con sus ojos—. ¿Y Levi? ¿Ha venido contigo también?

—No, tuvo que quedarse en Mitras.

—¡Eh, Armin!

Connie y Marco aparecieron de repente, también vestidos con sus uniformes militares y ambos con una gran sonrisa se abalanzaron hacia Armin para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo. Como soldados de la Legión, su trabajo dentro de las murallas era continuo, sus viajes perpetuos entre las distintas ciudades convertían sus vidas en una monotonía agitada, pero cada vez que a Eren le tocaba trabajar dentro de la muralla María nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para hacerle una visita a uno de sus más fieles amigos, Armin Arlert. Incluso si el muchacho era cobarde y para nada aventurero, deseando no involucrarse del todo dentro de la guerra civil que amenazaba la vida de los ciudadanos cada día, Armin lo había sacado de muchos apuros a lo largo de su existencia y Eren supo que siempre tendría una intensa deuda con él.

—¡Ah, deja de pellizcar mi oreja! —se quejó Armin, apartando a Connie con una sonrisa forzada—. Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí exactamente?

Eren se acomodó los guantes de cuero.

—Tenemos que reunirnos con unos capullos de las Tropas Estacionarias. Ya sabes, información confidencial y esas cosas.

—Oh, pues, deberían apresurarse. Una de las _maikos_ debutará su danza en pocos minutos.

Eren hizo una leve mueca de fastidio. Las pocas visitas que había efectuado a las casas de té le resultaban exageradamente aburridas. Las geishas no eran el tipo de compañía que Eren solía frecuentar, a diferencia del resto de los hombres —inclusive muchos de sus compañeros de la Legión— Eren no las consideraba tan hermosas, misteriosas y despampanantes como ellos pensaban. A diferencia de ellos, a Eren le resultaban terriblemente falsas, muñecas de porcelana utilizadas por grandes magnates para diversión propia. Tal vez era un pensamiento algo machista, pero Eren prefería la compañía de las prostitutas, mujeres libres de todo tipo de presiones que calentaban su cama en días lluviosos y congelados y no estaban atadas a ningún tipo de trato formal o algo por el estilo, de alguna manera Eren lograba sentirse más libre junto a ellas que con las geishas de Shiganshina.

Dejando a un lado sus prejuicios y el fastidio que lo rodeaba ante lo que sería una larga y exhaustiva noche, Eren y sus compañeros se adentraron dentro de la casa de té y se reunieron con las personas indicadas, sentándose en los asientos indicados mientras las luces del salón se amortiguaban para dar paso a lo que sería la estupenda presentación de la nueva _maiko_. A decir verdad, era muy hermosa. Como hombre, Eren se sentía particularmente atraído por las mujeres con el cabello del color del sol, tan brillante y pálido como una nube. Los invitados se veían embelesados por su clásico baile, su largo cabello rubio danzando al compás de sus movimientos como una cascada de oro.

Eren resopló al desviar la mirada de la maiko para descubrir que alguien muy especial yacía sentado a unos pocos metros de ellos. Golpeó con disimulo el hombro de sus compañeros, señalando disimuladamente con su barbilla.

—Miren quién está ahí —anunció en un susurro—. El cara de caballo.

Jean Kirschtein observaba la función con atención, ladeando el rostro e inspeccionando con detenimiento la belleza danzante frente a sus ojos. Eren bufó.

Vaya hipócrita.

— **o—**

Mikasa no aguantó ni siquiera cinco minutos observando la función.

Sin siquiera murmurar palabra alguna a su _danna_ sentado junto a ella, Mikasa abandonó la casa de té cargando entre sus manos su larga boquilla de cigarro y se instaló frente a la puerta del edificio a fumar en completo silencio, las luces de la ciudad alumbrando el perfecto delineado de sus ojos mientras sus labios desprendían un humo tan blanco como fantasmal, desapareciendo lentamente en el aire árido de las calles solitarias. No es que fumar fuera su pasatiempo favorito, se suponía que una geisha no debía fumar, aunque no había nada escrito Frieda no estaba demasiado de acuerdo, tampoco es que a Mikasa le agradara el sabor de la nicotina deslizándose por su lengua, pero era un mal hábito que aprendió a adoptar después de noches sin poder dormir y músculos tensos ante recuerdos dolorosos. De alguna manera, ese miserable cigarrillo lograba tranquilizarla un poco.

Podía oír la música de la presentación de Annie, resopló. Mikasa ya había tenido que atravesar ese tipo de situaciones y no le entusiasmaba demasiado presenciarlas de nuevo. Los invitados, incluidos Jean, se encontraban demasiado concentrados en su actuación como para notar si La dama de rojo todavía seguía presente, así que supuso que nadie replicaría al verla abandonar la ceremonia. Tal vez ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de ello. Mikasa observó detenidamente a las personas caminar entre las calles, Shiganshina era una ciudad demasiado concurrida a pesar de ser pequeña y —gran parte de la población— pobre, a Mikasa le gustaba permanecer oculta detrás de la ventana de su habitación, o bajo el tejado del porche de la _okya_ y observar en silencio a las personas pasar, comprando cosas en alguna tienda, los niños jugando a la pelota esquivando los autos al pasar, durante años se consideró una persona muy observadora. Ese había sido su trabajo desde que ingresó en la _okya_ ; observar. Observar a sus ex-hermanas mayores e imitarlas en todo, un hábito que poco a poco logró convertirla en lo que hoy era.

De alguna manera, observando, podía sentirse parte de ellos, de la multitud, de la normalidad. Podía verse a sí misma paseando entre las calles con las alas de la libertad desplegándose desde su delgada espalda. Podía verse a sí misma perteneciendo a un mundo del que no formaba parte realmente, un mundo que antaño le perteneció, pero ya no.

Ya no.

Ahora todo era gris, todo era oscuridad, ahora siempre llovía.

El cielo dio un último aviso y Mikasa alzó la mirada con sus ojos entrecerrados, el viento lagrimando sus párpados y erizando su piel. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, podía sentir el aroma a una lluvia que aún no había descendido inundar sus fosas nasales, impregnar su piel, revoloteando su cabello sujetado en un alto moño sobre su cabeza. Apagó el cigarro cuando supo que la ceremonia había terminado, los aplausos corrieron a flor de piel y poco a poco los invitados abandonaron la casa de té, reuniéndose en la entrada para conversar sobre lo hermosa que había sido Annie, sobre la comida exquisita y la buena atención de aquella casa de té que poco a poco ganaba una gran reputación dentro de Shiganshina.

Sasha y Hanji acudieron a su encuentro afirmando que Annie aún seguía despidiéndose de algunos invitados, ambas mostrándose muy curiosas al encontrarla fuera de la casa de té, ¿por qué no había decidido quedarse para la ceremonia? Hanji bromeó, diciendo que tal vez estaba celosa de que ahora había llegado otra muchacha dispuesta a arrebatarle el puesto que con tanto esfuerzo se había esmerado por conseguir. Sasha rió. Mikasa las ignoró, preguntando si Jean ya había abandonado el establecimiento para encontrarlo y marcharse antes de que la lluvia arrasara Shiganshina. Sus ojos viajaron por la multitud de invitados con curiosidad intentando encontrarlo.

Entonces lo vio.

 _Lo vio._

Alto, cabello indomable como una tormenta de verano, como los relámpagos a los que ella tanto les temía.

Le aterraban.

Vestía el uniforme de la Legión del Reconocimiento. Su piel morena resplandeciendo bajo la oscuridad, sus ojos verdes… sus ojos…

Habría reconocido _ese_ par de ojos en donde fuera. En cualquier lado, en el mismísimo infierno.

Un jadeo. Dos. Manos temblorosas y un par de pulmones que olvidaron respirar como si nunca hubieran sido creados para esa insignificante tarea. Todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse, el canto de los pájaros, los autos al pasar, el ladrido de los perros en los callejones… y Mikasa no puede comprender del todo qué está sucediendo. Una voz dentro de su mente le susurra que es solo una pesadilla, que sus ojos no lo están viendo realmente, que no es él… que probablemente está confundiéndolo con alguien más, como tantas veces hizo en el pasado. No es él, no puede.

No.

Fue solo una broma, su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Porque si había algo a lo que Mikasa logró acostumbrarse durante diez años era a las constantes pesadillas que perturbaban sus noches. Piel sudando, labios temblorosos, lágrimas desparramándose de sus pupilas como si hubieran presenciado una catástrofe… siempre era de esa manera. Pesadillas donde _él_ sonreía, donde todo era como antes… _no quiero despertar, no me dejen despertar_ … pero el sueño desviaba su rumbo y la sangre sobre su cuerpo era lo único que podía ver.

Diez años reducidos a nada, allí, frente a ella.

Sin siquiera notarlo Mikasa se tambaleó, aferrándose con torpeza sobre unos pilares de madera detrás de ella, oyendo la preocupación exagerada de Sasha. Entonces Armin se interpuso entre ambas, ni siquiera notó que estaban allí y caminó hacia _él_.

—¡Eh, Eren, te has olvidado los guantes!

Eren.

 _Eren. Eren. Eren._

Jadeó, aterrada.

 _Aterrada._

Recordando.

 _Cielos nublados y una mano fría aferrada a la suya guiándola por un sendero desconocido pero seguro. Todo a su alrededor siempre era seguridad. Confianza. Tranquilidad._

No.

— _Lloverá. No me gusta la lluvia. Y hace frío._

— _Ten, usa mi bufanda._

Y de manera involuntaria Mikasa llevó su mano alrededor de su cuello, la punta de sus dedos trazando una caricia sobre el lugar en donde aquella bufanda había permanecido aferrada por mucho, mucho tiempo. Mikasa sollozó. Deseó vomitar, incluso tuvo la sensación de que las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a dar vueltas. La voz de Sasha era cada vez más frenética. _¡Mikasa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?_

Idiota, idiota. Estúpida niña, ¿por qué no puedes fingir? ¿Por qué no puedes pretender que todo aquello simplemente no importa? No pudo. No cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, curiosos, y Mikasa sintió como si alguien le hubiera embarrado cemento en el cuerpo, poco a poco endureciéndose hasta el punto en que ni siquiera sus dedos parecían querer reaccionar. Paralizada como el hielo mismo. Él la observaba, indagador, tal vez temeroso. ¿Por qué demonios una geisha lo miraría de esa manera, como si hubiera presenciado a un fantasma por primera vez?

Todo se fue al diablo cuando Armin siguió la mirada de Eren y también la vio. Entonces gritó su nombre.

Gran error.

 _No, no, no lo digas… él no puede saberlo…_

Ni siquiera parece notarlo…

—¡O-Oh, Mikasa, ven! —gritó Armin, sonriendo, agitando su mano para atraerla hacia ellos.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Eren sintió que un individuo invisible acababa de apuñalarlo desde la espalda con un objeto demasiado frío, demasiado afilado, demasiado doloroso. Durante un instante no logra comprender la situación, incluso si siempre se consideró un muchacho despierto y de mente ágil en todo tipo de situaciones, teniendo que probar dichas habilidades dentro de su labor como soldado de la Legión del Reconocimiento. Pero en ese instante… en ese efímero y a la vez interminable instante… Eren no pudo moverse.

Se estaba ahogando. No podía respirar, la sangre de esa apuñalada poco a poco comenzaba a inundar sus pulmones… un frío de muerte recorrió su espina dorsal y miró a Armin, temblando. Temiendo lo peor. Temiendo algo por lo que durante tanto tiempo creyó estaba listo para enfrentar. Y ese temor tenía un nombre, un nombre que solo aparecía en sus sueños, un nombre que buscó y nunca volvió a encontrar, un nombre que probablemente era el único en su clase, un nombre que Armin acababa de pronunciar con demasiada normalidad y provocó un jadeo ahogado.

La geisha lo miró, Eren la miró a ella, tan pálida y fantasmal… y no por su maquillaje. Había algo más. Sus lágrimas, su expresión corporal… se veía tan aterrada como él.

Él parpadeó, entonces lo supo. Después de tantos años… después de tanto, tanto…

Eren lo supo.

Mikasa decidió —incluso si no se encontraba en las condiciones para tomar algún tipo de decisión coherente— que aquello había sido demasiado, que ya era suficiente. Abandonando sus ojos verdes tan vivos como el oro puro, Mikasa se volteó de inmediato, frenética, desesperada, tropezando con sus propios pies y abandonando sus sandalias de madera sobre el pavimento, poco importándole el frío del suelo o los truenos o la lluvia que había comenzado a caer desde el cielo con frenesí. Como pudo, llorando, temblando, se escabulló entre la multitud que se paseaba por las calles intentando de alguna pobre y absurda manera esconderse de sus ojos que la perseguían como un cazador persigue a su presa. Entonces oyó su voz. Su nombre.

 _¡Mikasa!_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

La lluvia la envolvió en un mortífero abrazo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de la incomodidad de su kimono, tan ajustado y pesado y estrecho. Corrió y corrió y corrió, chocando contra las personas a su alrededor, las plantas de sus pies traspasando trozos de vidrio esparcidos por los mugrientos suelos de Shiganshina. Corrió, corrió, corrió, y su nombre no dejó de oírse a su alrededor. Él la seguía, la perseguía, como tantas veces lo hacía en sus sueños.

Como nunca lo hizo años atrás.

No podía dejar que la encontrara. Mikasa no estaba del todo segura hacia donde se dirigía. Poco a poco la multitud de la ciudad escaseó hasta que se adentró en un callejón oscuro y solitario, la lluvia siendo su única compañía, su única tortura, su única miseria. Mikasa se escabulló detrás del paredón, la parte trasera de su kimono embarrándose con la mugre de los ladrillos, ladeando el rostro ligeramente para observarlo y cubriendo su boca con la palma de sus manos para intentar amortiguar su llanto exasperado. Y oyó sus pasos, los oyó tan claramente como su voz, quebrada y tan desesperada como sus piernas que atravesaron casi toda la ciudad para escapar. Lejos, lejos, muy lejos. Entonces lo vio detenerse en medio de la calle observando con inquietud a su alrededor, jadeando, lucía como un loco que acababa de abandonar su manicomio, las personas a su alrededor caminando e intentando escapar de la lluvia. Él las miraba a todas, enloquecido.

 _Que no me vea, por favor, que no me encuentre…_

— _¡Mikasa!_ —gritó, su voz quebrándose al pronunciar su nombre, su voz agotando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—. _¡Mikasa!_

Ella negó con la cabeza. Una, dos, tres, mil veces. Se cubrió las orejas con sus manos, mordiéndose los labios tan fuertemente que pudo sentirlos sangrar.

 _Detente, por favor, detente… no…_

— _¡MIKASA!_

Lo oyó sollozar, sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza con aflicción como si frente a sus ojos hubiera perdido lo más valioso de su vida… _otra vez_. Incluso si Mikasa no lo sabía, incluso si su intenso dolor no le permitía ver las cosas con claridad, la situación volvía a repetirse otra vez… otra vez… diez años después. La herida que por tanto tiempo sangró dentro de Eren… ese cuchillo había vuelto a desgarrarla, más profunda, más grande esta vez. Y Eren supo que esta vez no iba a cicatrizar.

Era ella. Era ella. Estaba seguro, seguro, muy seguro.

 _Tenía_ que ser ella.

Gritó su nombre de nuevo enviando al demonio el dolor en sus cuerdas vocales… gritaría su maldito nombre todas las veces que fueran necesarias. Mikasa lo oyó de nuevo, más fuerte, más intensamente, y él se marchó. Corrió derecho hacia la siguiente calle y sus pasos y sus gritos se perdieron con el sonido de la lluvia, con los truenos que la hacían temblar y dar respingos en su lugar, acurrucada junto a ese contenedor de basura mientras mantenía sus oídos protegidos de los relámpagos, de su voz.

Su voz era el más vil de los relámpagos.

Y cuando supo que él se había marchado, Mikasa lloró. Una y otra vez hasta que creyó marearse y comenzó a faltarle el aire. Jadeó, inquieta, sosteniéndose de un contenedor de basura con firmeza. No podía respirar. No podía, simplemente no podía, había lidiado con este tipo de ataques de pánico tantas veces… la lluvia y los truenos no ayudaban. Nada ayudaba.

— _Lloverá. No me gusta la lluvia. Y hace frío._

— _Ten, usa mi bufanda._

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—¡Mikasa!

—¡No, no! —gritó más histéricamente, unos brazos sosteniéndola por los hombros con firmeza.

Pero no era Eren quien pronunciaba su nombre con impaciencia. Era Jean. Mikasa alzó la mirada, abrumada, él la observaba aterrorizado. No era la primera vez que había presenciado uno de sus ataques de pánico, sabía cómo lidiar con ellos, pero aquél había sido tan imprevisto y repentino y escandaloso… ninguno de los dos se esperaba algo como eso. Sus hombres se encontraban a pocos pasos detrás de él, sosteniendo paraguas por doquier, sin embargo Jean se había empapado entero y no parecía importarle. Él la sostuvo por las mejillas obligándola a mirarlo.

—Mikasa, shhhh, tranquila…

—J-Jean…

Ella se inclinó hacia él, llorando, y Jean les hizo una señal a sus hombres para que aguardaran un momento. Con firmeza él la envolvió entre sus brazos, su voz susurrando su nombre una y otra vez, se oía tan distinto a la manera en que Eren lo hizo, tan desesperado, tan quebrantado… Jean murmuraba su nombre como una canción demasiado conocida, una música que pretendía tranquilizar sus más desesperados temores.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien, tranquila…

Aunque Mikasa no detuvo sus continuos temblores en ningún instante Jean logró calmarla. La ayudó a incorporarse y luego de colocar una manta a su alrededor su chofer les abrió la puerta del auto, ambos introduciéndose en la parte trasera con sumo cuidado. Jean les ordenó que regresaran a la _okya_ y Mikasa cerró los ojos, llorando en silencio, con el impulso extraviado en el fondo de su garganta de decirle que no, que no quería ir a la _okya_ , que lo único que deseaba era que ese auto marchara y nunca se detuviera, jamás. Pero no lo hizo. Jean la envolvió entre sus brazos y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, temblando, su labio inferior sangrando, sus ojos verdes penetrando en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

El recorrido terminó más rápido de lo que habría deseado. Cuando abandonaron el coche y Nanaba les abrió la puerta de la _okya_ con suma sorpresa —al parecer habían regresado antes— Jean entró dentro de la vivienda sin decir ni una sola palabra, sosteniendo a Mikasa por los hombros y arrastrándola hacia su habitación. Dentro de esa _okya_ Jean podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, él era dueño y señor de Mikasa, financiaba cada uno de sus gastos y supo que esa fue la razón por la cual Frieda no dijo absolutamente nada al verla llegar, fumando de su pipa y recargada contra la puerta de la habitación. Mikasa ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y Jean tampoco se molestó en saludarla.

Le ordenó a Nanaba que cambiara su kimono por ropas secas y cómodas, y así lo hizo. Jean esperó frente a la puerta mientras Nanaba quitaba su kimono, suspirando con pesadez al notar que estaba completamente arruinado, Frieda se enfadaría demasiado. Le colocó nuevos ropajes, tal y como hizo el primer día que la conoció y al terminar abandonó la habitación, otorgándole a Jean el permiso para pasar.

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama justo en frente de ella. Mikasa permanecía sentada en silencio, abrazando sus rodillas mientras los relámpagos a las afueras de la ciudad no parecían querer concederle ni un minuto de paz. Jean permaneció en silencio durante unos pocos segundos, pero su voz se oyó firme cuando decidió hablar.

—Mikasa —dijo, paciente—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Ella evitó el contacto visual en todo momento. Su mirada permaneció en sus manos temblorosas intentando esforzarse por mantenerlas quietas, pero era imposible.

—No lo sé —susurró, despacio, mintiendo—. Los relámpagos me asustaron.

—Mikasa… —advirtió Jean, insinuando que no creía palabra alguna.

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí. Es tarde, deberías regresar a casa.

Mikasa no supo realmente si sus palabras fueron honestas o no. Tampoco supo si era realmente lo que deseaba. Jean tenía una esposa, una mujer a la cual le debía lealtad y aún así no había dudado ni siquiera un minuto en ser su _danna_ , su protector. Él decía que su matrimonio no era nada más que por cuestiones políticas, arreglos entre familias que eran necesarios para poder escalar hacia la cima, hacia donde Jean siempre quiso estar. A Mikasa poco le importaba, de todas maneras, era mejor visto que un magnate con esposa acudiera a los brazos de una geisha que a los de una prostituta. Jean no había ganado mala reputación por ello, y aunque Mikasa no sentía absolutamente nada por él, sabía que las cosas eran diferentes para Jean.

—Vendré por ti mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, sin decir nada más, y Jean se inclinó para plantar un beso sobre su cabeza. En silencio se incorporó de la cama y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta corrediza con lentitud.

Soledad.

Todo lo que Mikasa sintió luego de que Jean se marchó fue soledad.

Una habitación vacía, lágrimas secas impregnadas en sus mejillas y una lluvia que la torturaban a cada minuto. Ni siquiera supo por qué lo hizo, no comprendió del todo aquél absurdo impulso pero abandonó su cama y se dirigió hacia su cómoda. Se arrodilló en el suelo hasta alcanzar el último cajón, el más oculto y recóndito de su habitación. Quitó la ropa innecesaria dejándola sobre el suelo, entonces la vio.

En el fondo, arrugada y marchita, estaba su bufanda roja.

No había vuelto a ponérsela desde que pisó por primera vez la _okya_. Incluso después de todo lo sucedido, por alguna extraña razón —tal vez en contra de su voluntad, tal vez presa del capricho de una niña de trece años— le pidió a Nanaba que no tirara la prenda, que la lavara, que deseaba conservarla. Cuando se la entregó limpia y seca, Mikasa no volvió a colocársela de nuevo. La escondió en el fondo de su cajón y ese trozo de tela que contenía tantas memorias no volvió a ver la luz del día otra vez.

Hasta ahora.

Sus ojos se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas y Mikasa tomó la prenda con cuidado, sosteniendo la tela marchita y vieja entre sus manos, sus dedos deslizándose por el lienzo lentamente. Una bufanda que antaño le proporcionó el calor necesario para vivir, para continuar. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. La tela ahora se sentía fría contra sus dedos. Muy fría. El calor que una vez la había mantenido abrigada había desaparecido. Había muerto. Y Mikasa lo dejó ir, el dolor punzante y cortante en su pecho, lo dejó escapar, transformándose en un sollozo cargado de rabia, de impotencia.

De odio.

Arrugó la prenda entre sus manos como si quisiera estrangularla.

—Maldito… —calumnió, arrugando el rostro y rechinando sus dientes—. ¡Bastardo!

Y entonces arrojó la bufanda hacia su cama con mucha fuerza, su llanto eclipsando los estruendos en los cielos y poco importándole si dentro de la _okya_ alguien oía sus patéticos lamentos.

— _Lloverá. No me gusta la lluvia. Y hace frío._

— _Ten, usa mi bufanda._

—¡Te odio! ¡Púdrete, ya no la quiero! ¡Eres un bastardo!

Cuando un cristal o un plato se rompen, se oye el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Cuando una ventana se hace añicos, la pata de una mesa se rompe, o se cae algún cuadro sobre una pared… también se oye un ruido. Pero cuando un corazón se quiebra, el silencio es total. Es algo tan importante que pienses que su ruptura ocasionará tal ruido que todo el mundo será capaz de oírlo también. Pero solamente permanece un silencio, agotador, desesperante, perturbador, y es cuando desearías que hubiera al menos un sonido que pudiera distraer ese dolor.

Pero lo hay. Y es interno, es un grito y nadie puede oírlo, solo tú. Es tan alto que tus oídos pitan y la cabeza duele. Es tan salvaje, como una herida abierta expuesta a agua marina, salada. Pero cuando realmente se rompe, solo se oye el silencio. Gritas en tu interior, pero nadie puede oírlo.

Aquella noche el silencio abrumó a Mikasa Ackerman desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

Aquella noche, incluso si ella no lo sabía, Eren Jaeger experimentó el mismo y espantoso silencio también.

* * *

 **#Randomfacts.**

 **Geisha :** Una geisha es una artista tradicional japonesa, cuyas labores constituyen, tras un aprendizaje que podía ser tanto desde los 15 años o de la infancia, en entretener en fiestas, reuniones o banquetes tanto exclusivamente femeninos o masculinos como mixtos.  
 **Danna :** El danna es una especie de patrón que decide hacerse cargo de todos los gastos de una geisha, es como una especie de manager/representante, pero mucho más íntima, una geisha puede mantener una relación amorosa con su danna.  
 **Maiko :** Aprendíz de geisha.  
 **Okya :** Casa de geishas.

* * *

 **OKAY, AHORA SÍ.**

 **¡Hello everybody!**

 **Ay, que nervios, de verdad.**  
Aquí su fiel **servidora del mal,** _Mel_ , trayéndoles otro fic de **Eremika** bien larguito y bonito. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decir y ni se por donde empezar(?). Primero que nada, a todas las que leen **I will always return** ( _si aún no lo leíste, ¡qué esperas, corre!_ ), quiero **agradecerles infinitamente** por todo el apoyo que me dieron con ese fic :) espero poder **contar con ustedes nuevamente para éste**. **¡Y no se preocupen, actualizaré IWAR muy pronto!**

Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir un fic donde **Mikasa fuera una geisha** , lo más gracioso es que mi conocimiento en cuanto a ellas **era muy nulo** , así que me puse a investigar, a ver la película de _Memorias de una Geisha_ , etc; y así es como nació **Scars deeper than love**. Un fic muchísimo más maduro que **IWAR** , donde **habrá romance al 100%, mucho smut/lemon, drama** , todas las cosas trágicas que se ustedes aman que escriba(?).

Comentando un poco la ambientación de la historia para que no se confundan: como dije en la nota más arriba, el mundo de éste fic tecnológicamente hablando estaría **basado en la época de los años 40 o 50** , la época de la **Segunda Guerra Mundial** , los **nazis** , **Hitler** , etc. Pueden buscar imágenes en google sobre ello para que vean bien como era la tecnología del a época, vestimenta, blabla. Para ser más exactas, ¿vieron la película de _Diario de una Pasión_ / _El diario de Noah_? **PUES ESA ÉPOCA, YA XDDDDD.**

La guerra entre los **Reiss** y los **Smith** vendría a ser el conflicto que sustituye la guerra de los nazis contra los judíos. Y sobre las geishas, pues, si alguno de ustedes leyó del tema y así, sabrán que es una **cultura extremadamente japonesa** , por lo cual ( _yo basándome en hechos/circunstancias europeas/alemanas como en el manga_ ) voy a verme obligada a **tomarme ciertas libertades** con respecto a las reglas en el mundo de las geishas, para poder adaptarlo mejor al fic, por si vienen los **cerebritos** a decir _¡ay no porque las geishas no hacían eso y blablabla!_ (?)

¿Qué más decir? Así como lo estuve con IWAR, **estoy nerviosa con respecto a este fic** XDDD es mucho más largo que IWAR y tiene un romance mucho más adulto, de verdad espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Como ven, **algo terrible pasó** en el pasado de Eren y Mikasa, mantendré un poco el suspenso con respecto a eso ;) pero ya se enterarán de lo que pasó muy pronto. Tengo el segundo capítulo terminado y **solo quiero tener la confirmación de ustedes para animarme a subir el segundo. ¡Espero sus reviews, hermosas** , díganme que opinan de ésta cosa _extraña_ y dramátiaca!

Las amo, **¡nos leemos pronto en I will always return!**

 _ **—Mel.**_


	2. Cruel y Hermoso

**«** **Scars deeper than love** **»**

Todo de Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary:  
** AU. Luego de una tragedia que cambió sus vidas para siempre, Mikasa es vendida a una casa de geishas a sus trece años de edad siendo separada del niño con el que se crió toda su vida, Eren Jaeger, solo para reencontrarse diez años más tarde, probando la fuerza de su amor y re-abriendo heridas del pasado. Eremika.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?)**

 _Actualizacioooooun._

* * *

 **—o—**

Negro.

Ojos tan negros como el ónix, brillantes y profundos, tan profundos que son capaces de albergar un universo entero dentro de ellos, un sinfín de estrellas y constelaciones y galaxias que succionaban todos tus sentidos, una caída sin fin, eterna, un agujero negro del cual Eren no se habría molestado en caer para siempre.

Su cabello corto, su sonrisa fácil, sus pestañas largas y abundantes, sus manos pequeñas… tan frágiles como las de una bailarina. Toda ella se muestra frente a él, quieta, esperando. Él intenta seguirla, camina sobre los fríos pavimentos de esa ciudad nocturna que lo envuelve como un lamento silencioso, pero ella escapa. Corre lejos, muy lejos de él, los relámpagos en el cielo dan paso a una furiosa tormenta y Eren corre tras ella con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su ser, con todo su corazón.

No otra vez.

 _¡MIKASA!_

Grita su nombre, insiste en pronunciarlo pero sus cuerdas vocales no emiten sonido alguno, su voz permanece extraviada en el fondo de su garganta y respira con el asma de un viejo bandoneón. Oye a Mikasa reír, por instantes se voltea, risueña, casi con burla. No, no, no. Se escapa, como lluvia entre sus manos aquella muchacha que viste un kimono de sangre se escapa de nuevo y Eren no puede hacer nada más que gritar.

Pero ella no lo escucha. Nunca lo hace.

Aquella noche fue peor que las anteriores. Despertando de una pesadilla eterna bajo los efectos del alcohol, su cuerpo repleto de sudor mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba contra el techo de su vivienda, la ventana de vidrio sollozando lágrimas cristalinas que Eren aprendió a adoptar como suyas. Tal vez era el alcohol que arribó a su puerta como un ángel salvador después de haberla perseguido durante horas, tal vez era el sueño y el frío y el dolor en su cuerpo, pero Eren despertó durante la medianoche demasiadas veces, más de las que podía contar. Las lágrimas descendían de sus ojos como ácido, quemando su piel, irritando sus ojos, permanecía inmóvil en su cama contemplando distraídamente la oscuridad, temblando, entonces miraba sus manos.

Sus manos.

Hubo sangre una vez, mucha sangre. Vidrios entrecortados atravesando su piel, dañándola, y también hubo sangre en las manos de ella. Pero ninguno hizo un ademán de soltarse, ni siquiera especularon en esa posibilidad… sus dedos se aferraron a los suyos y ambos lloraron. Él, más cobarde que nunca, ella, tan valiente como siempre. Mucho, mucho más valiente de lo que él fue, de lo que podría ser ahora, de lo que nunca será.

 _—Vamos a casa, ¿s-si?_

Una promesa rota entre constantes tartamudeos.

 _—V-Vamos a casa…_

Una promesa que nunca pudo cumplir.

Incluso cuando el sol ya había penetrado las cortinas de su desordenada habitación horas atrás, Eren permaneció recostado sobre su cama, su mirada perdida en un techo desgastado, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente. Deseó dormir otra vez, cerrar sus ojos suavemente y caer en un abismo profundo, pero el teléfono junto a su cama comenzó a chillar desesperado.

 _Riiing. Riiiing. Riiiiiing._

Sin siquiera voltear a verlo Eren tomó el auricular del teléfono y lo llevó hacia su oído, paciente, su voz ronca y perezosa murmurando un aburrido _¿Hola?_

— _¡Bebé!_

Eren suspiró al oír el sonido de su voz. Cerró los ojos.

Era Historia.

—Hey.

 _—¡Ah, al fin respondes! Te llamé a tu casa de Klorva pero nadie respondía y supuse que estabas fuera de la ciudad, entonces hablé con Marco y dijo que estabas en Shiganshina. ¿Dormías?_

Eren refregó sus ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—Acabo de despertar. No dormí bien anoche.

Historia gimió de frustración al otro lado de la línea.

 _—Oh, bebé_ —se lamentó, su voz aguda entremezclándose con el sonido de lo que parecía ser una numerosa multitud—. _Marco me pidió que te dijera que deben regresar a Rose al mediodía, Erwin y mi papi convocarán una reunión en el cuartel por la tarde._

¿Reunión? Joder. Ni siquiera llevaba una semana dentro de Shiganshina y ya debía marchar nuevamente hacia Rose. En otros momentos, en otras circunstancias… no le habría molestado, no realmente. Pero ahora era diferente. La había visto, o al menos había creído verla… no podía marcharse sin verla de nuevo, tenía que cerciorarse de que lo sucedido la noche anterior fue real. Pero tampoco podía abandonar sus responsabilidades de la noche a la mañana. Suspiró, agotado. Aquél día prometía ser una verdadera mierda.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Eren, algo desorientado, buscando un reloj que no parecía encontrar.

Historia rió.

— _Ay, bebé, eres tan despistado. Son las diez. Marco dijo que estaría esperándote en la taberna a las once para marcharse. ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Yo también estoy en Rose! Prometo llenarte de besitos cuando te vea, de esa manera podrás dormir bien en la noche._

Eren no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario.

—Vale. Te veré allá.

 _—¡Hasta dentro de unas horas! ¡Te amo!_

Eren no respondió aquello último.

La línea telefónica se cortó y Eren abandonó la comodidad de su cama para tomar un baño ligero. Incluso si su horario era apretado, incluso si sabía que tenía que apresurarse para reunirse con Marco en la taberna… no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció inmóvil bajo la lluvia de su ducha, cada gota adormeciendo poco a poco los músculos tensados de su espalda, su frente recargada contra la fría pared mientras mantenía sus ojos firmemente cerrados como si ese simple gesto fuera a desvanecer por completo todos los problemas que abrumaban su vida. Eren no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, solo.

Probablemente una hora. O más, quien sabe.

 _Quién sabe._

Vamos a casa, le había dicho.

Aquella frase retumbó dentro de su mente durante toda la noche, bajo la lluvia de la ducha no parecía querer dejarlo. Con el paso de los años Mikasa Ackerman había logrado convertirse en su fantasma personal. Un espíritu tan bello como aterrador que lo perseguía en sus peores pesadillas, pero también sonriéndole en los sueños más bellos. Desgraciadamente aquellos últimos eran demasiado escasos para su gusto.

 _Mikasa. Mikasa. Mikasa._

¿A caso estaba volviéndose loco? ¿A caso su mente le había jugado una mala pasada? La misma mujer que chocó contra su cuerpo esa noche de tormenta… ebria, asustada… una geisha. La reconoció dentro de la casa de té, supo que era ella, Eren pocas veces lograba olvidar una cara, dentro de la Legión era reconocido por sus destacables habilidades visuales, si debían atrapar a un maleante o conspirar contra un soldado de la Policía Militar… tan solo bastaba una foto miserable para que Eren pudiera identificarlo dentro de una multitud infernal, era uno de sus tantos talentos.

Hasta que Armin pronunció su nombre, un nombre tan prohibido como anhelado. Un nombre que —incluso preso de la incertidumbre— Eren conocía era el único, tenía que ser el único. Carla misma había sido autora de él, fue producto de su creación. No existía otra Mikasa, no había, no podía.

Pero Eren la vio, o tal vez creyó verla, o tal vez era un simple fantasma como tantos otros que aparecían en sus pesadillas. Pero los fantasmas no lloraban, no sostenían tu mirada con un terror sin nombre y se echaban a correr por una multitud como si el diablo estuviera persiguiéndolos. Eren nunca olvidaba un rostro… Eren jamás podría haber olvidado _su_ rostro… sin embargo allí estaba, preguntándose a sí mismo bajo la frialdad de la ducha si esa geisha era realmente la Mikasa Ackerman que una vez conoció. Se odiaba por ello, se odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tal vez se trate de otra Mikasa… —había sugerido Marco, paciente y bondadoso, luego de que Eren decidiera beber unos tragos después de semejante persecución. Así, mojado y confundido como estaba, ni Marco ni Connie lo abandonaron esa noche.

—Oh, Marco, por favor… —bufó Connie, bebiendo de su cerveza—. Dime, de verdad… ¿a cuántas Mikasa has conocido dentro de las murallas?

—Pues-

—Porque yo he conocido a muchas Annie, muchas Isabel y muchas Raquel —interrumpió Connie—. Pero jamás he conocido a una Mikasa. Y su nombre de por sí es jodidamente difícil de pronunciar. Dijiste que lloró, ¿verdad, Eren?

Él había respondido con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, su mirada perdida en el fondo de su jarra de cerveza, sus ojos poco a poco ardiendo y picando… y no por falta de sueño o exceso de alcohol.

—Pues ahí tienes —dedujo Connie, asintiendo muy orgulloso—. ¿Por qué lloraría y se echaría a correr si no te conociera? No se ustedes, muchachos, pero yo voto a que ésta es la Mikasa de Eren.

Marco arrugó el rostro, apenado.

—¿De verdad crees que se trate de ella, Eren?

Si tan solo él lo supiera…

Diez años poseían el poder suficiente para alterar en demasía los recuerdos de un ser humano. Una niña sonriente, cabello corto, hoyuelos… ¿cómo podía eso parecerse a una mujer que lucía como una muñeca de porcelana? ¿Cómo podía él ser tan imbécil, tan bastardo como para no lograr reconocerla incluso después de haber compartido tanto tiempo juntos? Durante diez años sus ojos vivieron para entremezclarse con las grandes multitudes, buscando con desesperación una muchacha de cabellos cortos, una cicatriz sobre su mejilla… una señal, una simple señal de que ella seguía ahí, en alguna parte, esperando por él. Pero la suerte nunca parecía estar de su lado. Cualquier mujer se había convertido en Mikasa, cualquier sombra repentina albergaba la esperanza de que se tratara de ella. La veía en todas partes, en los árboles, en las nubes… en las tormentas a las que tanto solía temerle.

¿Aún seguía haciéndolo? ¿Sus ojos aún brillaban cuando las hojas de los árboles desmayaban al ingresar el otoño? ¿Sus mejillas se curvaban en unos perfectos hoyuelos cada vez que reía? ¿Su cabello continuaba siendo tan oscuro y sedoso como antes? Eren no se avergonzó cuando una lágrima descendió por su mejilla lentamente.

—Sabemos que la has buscado, amigo… lo sabemos. Y la encontrarás, estoy seguro de ello —consoló Marco, palmeando sus hombros con suavidad.

Eren de verdad deseó confiar en sus palabras.

De todo corazón.

Porque mientras se preocupaba por vivir… _no_ , existir… ésa era la palabra correcta, hacía mucho tiempo que Eren no sabía lo que era vivir verdaderamente. Mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y sus labios recorrían la piel de otras mujeres, mientras sostenía a su novia entre sus brazos durante noches heladas, mientras su risa escandalosa hacía reír a Carla e irritaba a Levi, mientras existía y caminaba con un alma quebrándose poco a poco a cada paso… Eren tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Temía que un día ella apareciera caminando a su lado casualmente entre una multitud y que él ni siquiera fuera consciente de ello. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ya lo hizo, tal vez la vio con anterioridad y ni siquiera supo que se trataba de ella. Eren aún conservaba su fotografía, algo arrugada y manchada, pero allí seguía. Los tres, juntos, como siempre había sido. Él, sosteniendo una caña de pescar con una sonrisa arrogante plantada en su rostro, luciendo orgulloso el pescado que había logrado sacar del lago en el bosque del orfanato, enseñándolo ante la cámara como el mayor de los trofeos. Levi, observando de reojo el pescado muerto con muchísimo asco ante lo _poco higiénico_ que se veía, una escena demasiado poco improvisada.

Y ella.

 _Mikasa._

Hermosa, sonriente, tan repleta de vida como los pajarillos que cada mañana anunciaban un nuevo amanecer junto a su ventana. Sus cejas alzadas con exageración, su sonrisa enseñando un hueco entre sus labios para lucir con humor el tercer diente de leche que había perdido esa misma semana. Eren miraba la fotografía todo el tiempo… pero ni siquiera podía recordar cómo se veía su rostro realmente.

Abandonó la ducha con un suspiro seco, amargo, pero absolutamente decidido. Sus ansias por viajar a Rose eran nulas, de todas maneras, pensó, podría hacer una parada rápida en Trost para visitar a Carla, durante un mes entero fue incapaz de encontrar tiempo libre para visitarla y aunque mantenían constantes conversaciones telefónicas sabía que no era lo mismo para ella. Tampoco para él. Sería demasiado extraño verla nuevamente después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Volvió a suspirar, inquieto, y decidió que antes de marchar hacia Rose haría una rápida visita a la casa de té de la que Armin era dueño. Él pronunció su nombre, él le sonrió al verla… aquello significaba que él la conocía. Tenía que averiguar, tenía que cerciorarse de que se trataba de ella. Se vistió con su uniforme y abandonó su vivienda para reunirse junto a Connie y Marco, ambos preparados para marchar hacia Trost dentro del auto que como equipo poseían, pero Eren les hizo esperar, se apresuró a tomar asiento en la butaca del conductor y aceleró por las calles de Shiganshina a toda velocidad, esquivando torpemente a los perros maliciosos que se interponían en su camino.

Dentro de la Legión del Reconocimiento Eren Jaeger era reconocido por un divertido y curioso sobrenombre: el bastardo suicida, le decían. Arriesgado como ninguno, Eren era capaz de cometer las más atroces locuras con tal de cumplir su deber, y aunque aquello lo metía constantemente en problemas, los resultados de su labor siempre resultaban siendo satisfactorios, Levi decía que esa era la razón por la cual Erwin Smith no lo había enviado al demonio durante el primer año en el que lo reclutaron. Y supo que aquél apodo también se aplicaba a su manera de conducir.

En cualquier momento terminaría atropellando a alguien, joder.

—Eren, maldita sea, ¡ve más despacio! —Replicaba Connie, aferrando su vida a los asientos de cuero, inclinando su espalda hacia atrás como si aquello pudiera salvarlo de un choque repentino—. ¡Ya hablarás con Armin cuando regresemos!

—¡C-Connie tiene razón! —sugirió Marco, aterrado—. ¡Además, llegaremos tarde!

Eren ignoró la súplica de sus amigos con una risa seca. ¿Ir más despacio? Ni una mierda. Estacionó con torpeza frente a la casa de té y dejó a sus compañeros esperando en el auto mientras una mujer vestida en kimono —aunque no parecía ser una geisha— lo recibía con una cálida sonrisa. Desesperado preguntó por Armin Arlert, dónde estaba, si aún seguía dormido, cada minúscula información acerca de él solamente para recibir como respuesta un desolado _oh, Armin no se encuentra en estos momentos, volverá dentro de unas horas_ que arruinaron su día por completo.

No había caso. Eren debía estar en Rose en menos de una hora y Armin regresaría mucho tiempo después. Tendría que esperar, y si había algo que el espíritu inquieto y atolondrado de Eren Jaeger detestaba por completo era esperar. Durante diez años había esperado, buscado, simplemente para no hallar nada en lo absoluto. No estaba seguro de poder tolerar más tiempo, de poder controlarse y adquirir esa fuerza de voluntad que necesitaba para mantenerse sereno, para hacer las cosas bien. Joder.

Regresó al auto a paso lento y desganado, entonces Marco supo que no conduciría él esta vez. Ambos intercambiaron asientos y Eren descansó su cabeza pobremente contra el vidrio de la ventana, observando la gente pasar y esperando que por algún milagro divino pudiera verla allí, caminando. Pero eso no sucedió, nunca sucedía. La noche anterior había sido una mera coincidencia, un milagro… ¿volvería a ocurrir de nuevo?

Eren cerró los ojos. Cansado, agotado…

Recordando.

 _Mikasa ya no sabía qué más demonios hacer para detener aquella locura._

 _—¡Déjenlo! ¡Fue mi idea subir al árbol!_

 _—¡Este es nuestro árbol, Jaeger! ¡Solo los niños altos podemos subir aquí!_

 _Eren nunca se había considerado un niño debilucho, alguien fácil de aporrear y manipular. Tenía fuerza, o al menos eso creía él. Era habilidoso con sus manos, una vez había fabricado un pequeño caballo de madera con troncos de roble, un regalo que amistosamente le dio a Carla para su cumpleaños. Había arreglado la cañería rota de la cocina del orfanato —por orden de Carla, en realidad, ya que él la había roto en una de sus tantas travesuras— y reparado las patas rotas de la silla de Hannes —también por orden de Carla—, sin embargo, esa tarde su fuerza había sido puesta a prueba en todo su esplendor y los resultados no se veían tan satisfactorios como imaginaba._

 _Pero es que aquellos dos capullos, Reiner y Bertholdt, poseían una fuerza sobrehumana. De verdad, ni siquiera podía considerarse como algo normal. No era culpa de Eren que esos bastardos lo hubieran acorralado contra un árbol a los alrededores del orfanato, patadas y puños viajando por doquier contra su piel. Sí, tal vez Eren no era la persona más fuerte de todas, pero había algo que lo caracterizaba por sobre todos los niños dentro de ese lugar: Eren no era un cobarde._

 _—¡No es cierto! ¡Thomas es más bajo que yo y aún así puede ir al árbol! ¡Soy más alto que él, y éste árbol no les pertenece! ¡Les patearé el trasero, capullos, ya lo verán!_

 _Reiner se echó a reír._

 _—Aún no veo que lo hagas la primera vez. ¿A caso Carla tendrá que salvarte de nuevo?_

 _—¡Eren princesa! ¡Eren princesa! —canturreó Bertholdt con maldad, repartiendo más patadas contra su estómago._

 _—Son las reglas, princesa. O te adaptas, o te golpeamos._

 _Empujaron a Eren contra el tronco sosteniendo sus ropajes con firmeza. Eren lo miró furioso._

 _—¡Es una regla de mierda! —insultó—. ¡Y tú eres un pequeño hijo de puta que merece más castigo del que le dan!_

 _Aquello pareció enfurecer a Reiner, porque un puñetazo directo hacia su ojo fue lo que siguió en la lista. Eren cayó al suelo y Bertholdt se encargó de dejarlo sin aliento con patadas sobre su pecho._

 _Mikasa chillaba agudamente detrás de ellos, cubriéndose la boca con las manos y aferrando contra su pecho su muñeca de trapo. Kushel, se llamaba._

 _—¡No! ¡Suéltenlo! ¡Eren!_

 _—Hueles como Hannes cuando ha tomado su medicina —se burló Bertholdt._

 _En un acto de desesperación, Mikasa decidió arriesgar a su pobre muñeca Kushel para sostenerla fuertemente e impactarla contra la espalda de Reiner un sinfín de veces, incluso si él era diez veces más alto que ella el niño jadeó con sorpresa, se volteó muy molesto pero Mikasa alzó el rostro, para nada acobardada. Sin embargo, aferró su muñeca firmemente contra su corazón. Al menos había logrado detener la golpiza._

 _Además, ¿cómo se atrevían a insultar a Hannes de esa manera?_

 _—¡Hannes dice que se siente mucho mejor con su medicina! —chilló, dispuesta a defender el honor de Hannes, claramente irritada por ser ignorada—. Pero mami dice que no es medicina. Dice que él le da a la botella. ¡Pero Hannes dice que se siente mucho mejor así que sí es medicina, maldita sea!_

 _—Ah, mira, Berth. Es Misaki._

 _—¡Mikasa! —corrigió la niña, terriblemente ofendida._

 _—¿Misaka? —preguntó Bertholdt, ladeando el rostro con una sonrisa irritable._

 _Sabía que solo lo hacían a propósito para fastidiarla, aquellos imbéciles conocían su nombre muy bien._

 _—Creo que dijo Migraña…_

 _—Da igual. ¿Qué quieres, Michoza? ¿Vienes a rescatar a tu novio otra vez?_

 _Mikasa se sonrojó._

 _—¡M-Mi mamá dice que aún soy pequeña para tener novio! ¡Pero Eren y yo nos casaremos y compraremos una casa y nunca te invitaremos a entrar! ¡Y tampoco te prestaré mis muñecas! ¡Eres un estubido!_

 _¿Así se decía? ¿Estubido?_

 _Bertholdt se estremeció exageradamente, escondiéndose detrás de Reiner quien reía a carcajadas._

 _—Ya te lo he dicho, Reiner… está obsesionada con él. Aléjate, puede ser peligrosa._

 _—¡Eren y yo nos casaremos! —insistió Mikasa, casi al borde de las lágrimas. ¡Aquello era tan injusto! —. ¡Eren me lo prometió!_

 _Eren se incorporó lentamente aunque aún seguía sentado entre el césped. Limpiaba la sangre de su nariz con cuidado._

 _—Solo estábamos jugando… —agregó, algo avergonzado, intentando conservar su infantil masculinidad incluso frente a sus agresores._

 _Ambos rieron._

 _—Nadie querría casarse con una niña tan fea como tú. ¡Tonta!_

 _Mikasa enrojeció violentamente, sus manos convirtiéndose en puños alrededor de su muñeca. No. Oh no. Estaba a punto de escupirlo, sus dientes insistían en sostener su lengua en lo más profundo de su garganta pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sabía que su madre no quería que dijera groserías. Eres una niña, decía Carla, las niñas no debemos decir groserías. Pero aquella situación era mucho más grande de lo que una niña de ocho años podía manejar y la voz de su hermano repiqueteaba en su interior, recordando todas las veces en las que la regañaba con fervor, insistiendo en que debía aprender a defenderse de aquellos que la molestaban. Insúltalos, decía. Esto es lo que debes decir._

 _Y lo hizo._

 _—¡Tu mamá es tan fea y tan peluda que el único que la folló fue el titán colosal y ahora tu eres la consecuencia, chupacables cenutrio!_

 _Entonces le arrojó la muñeca en la cara._

 _Sí. Esa era la consecuencia de tener un hermano como Levi Ackerman._

 _Reiner se paralizó, pestañeando repetidas veces. ¿Qué demonios…? Definitivamente no esperaba una respuesta como esa, mucho menos proviniendo de alguien como Mikasa. Bajita, delgada, tan delicada como un parajillo de verano, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos que ahora reflejaban una culpa aterradora. Oh no. ¿Qué había hecho? Su madre iba a regañarla. Incluso si no sabía lo que significaba follar, o chupacables y cenutrio… Levi dijo que eran las palabras indicadas para defenderse cada vez que alguien intentara meterse con ella. Incluso a pesar de lo golpeado que se veía, pudo jurar oír una risa débil desprenderse de los labios de Eren._

 _Pero otra aún mayor la eclipsó por completo._

 _Todos se voltearon y de entre unos arbustos Levi Ackerman apareció, delgado y pequeño, pero con la gracia de un ángel salvador. O demonio. Reía macabramente y sin detenerse mientras cargaba entre sus manos una enorme escopeta. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Una escopeta? Eren se incorporó, sorprendido, ¿de dónde demonios había sacado eso?_

 _Mikasa aprovechó la intervención de su hermano para recoger apresuradamente su muñeca que había caído sobre los pies de Reiner. Se aferró a ella y dio unos pasos hacia atrás._

 _—Ya la oíste —dijo Levi, muy divertido por la situación, sosteniendo esa escopeta entre sus manos con la intención de generar respeto e intimidación—. Nunca he creído en esa basura de los titanes, es absurdo, pero al ver tu cara… estoy seguro que tu madre se folló a uno porque no logro concebir cómo un pedazo de mierdaseca como tú existe en este mundo. Ahora lárguense o les dispararé el culo, capullos. Tengo una gran puntería._

 _Mikasa se cubrió la boca con las manos, sorprendida. Vaya. Eso sí era un verdadero insulto. Eren se echó a reír sin detenerse. Levi era probablemente el niño más grosero y malhablado que Eren había conocido nunca. Carla vivía regañándolo por eso, hasta que un día se rindió. ¿Qué caso había? La lengua de ese mocoso era incontrolable, pero su verdadera preocupación era Mikasa. No podía permitir que su hija siguiera los pasos de su hermano mayor de esa manera. Eren rió, porque ya lo estaba haciendo._

 _Sin decir ni una sola palabra, el dúo de imbéciles se marchó con la misma dignidad de un ganso apestoso y Mikasa respiró tranquila._

 _Levi miró de reojo a Eren, algo asqueado._

 _—¿Estás bien?_

 _Eren asintió, incorporándose._

 _—No es nada._

 _Mikasa corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, su nariz sangraba mucho._

 _—Eres un marica. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a defenderte?_

 _—Ya, ya, cállate —Eren no estaba de humor para sermones. En lugar de eso, dejó que la curiosidad infantil lo envolviera y se acercó a él, observando la escopeta con asombro—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

 _Levi sonrió._

 _—De la habitación de Hannes. Y creo que está cargada._

 _Eren se inclinó junto a Levi, ambos inspeccionando el arma. Para la mala suerte de Mikasa —o mejor dicho, su baja estatura— fue imposible inclinarse al igual que ellos. Le daban la espalda, Mikasa intentaba saltar._

 _—¡Quiero ver!_

 _—Eres una niña. Ve a jugar con tu muñeca. Las armas son para los hombres._

 _—¡Le diré a mami que robaste la escopeta de Hannes! Y no eres un hombre. Los hombres no son enanos como tú._

 _Eren estalló en carcajadas, apartándose de Levi y haciendo muecas de dolor. Reír no era bueno después de haber recibido una golpiza en el estómago. Su hermano la miró de muy mala gana, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, Mikasa podía ser extremadamente cotilla cuando se lo proponía y sabía que si se comportaba como un imbécil la mocosa iría hacia los oídos de Carla a confesarle todo. Eren se echó a caminar de regreso al orfanato. Mikasa, como siempre, aceleró su paso para caminar junto a él, enroscando su brazo alrededor del suyo en un gesto romántico y maternal, dejando a Levi levemente atrás._

 _No le habría molestado si ambos no estuvieran susurrándose tonterías al oído mientras caminaban, volteándose ligeramente hacia Levi, riendo._

 _Estaban burlándose de él._

 _—Si no cierran la maldita boca juro que-_

 _—Mikasa dice que caminas como un pingüino —dijo Eren._

 _—Este jodido pingüino te volará la cabeza de un disparo si no te callas._

 _Las infantiles carcajadas de Mikasa ante las groserías de su hermano llenaron el campo de colores, de vida._

Eren se durmió en el vehículo lentamente, el sonido de una risa antigua arrullándolo como el canto de una diosa.

Cruel y hermoso.

* * *

Siempre que los perfectos orbes de Mikasa recorrían espectrales su propio reflejo a través de un frío espejo, tenía la vaga impresión de estar contemplando una hermosa y terrorífica muñeca de porcelana. Una de carne y hueso, una de tamaño real. Perfecta y aterradora a la vez.

Pero ahora ve a una triste paloma y nada más.

Sucia, sus alas profundamente heridas. No conoce otra manera de levantar vuelo, de escapar. Un ave encerrada dentro de una jaula por una eternidad que a Mikasa le resulta más eterna de lo que debería, más interminable de lo que se supone debería ser. Su impecable maquillaje _oshiroi_ reflejaron lo imperfecta que se sentía por dentro aquella tarde, la palidez de su crema cubriendo a la perfección esa cicatriz que durante años cargó sobre su mejilla, una cicatriz producto de travesuras empleadas en su niñez, una niñez tan hermosa como cruel a la vez. De alguna manera Mikasa agradecía que su maquillaje fuera lo suficientemente potente como para ocultar la marca sobre su pómulo, probablemente el único signo que lograría identificarla del resto y Mikasa no quería ser encontrada por nadie.

Ya no.

El reflejo de un elegante Jean recargado contra la puerta de su habitación fue lo que Mikasa vio en el espejo cuando colocó una de sus flores en lo alto de su cabello, un moño perfectamente elaborado después de años de práctica. Ella encaró una ceja, divertida.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Él se encogió de hombros con lentitud, sus labios curvándose en una minúscula sonrisa torcida.

—Te ves hermosa, eso es todo.

Mikasa rió suavemente, volteándose hacia el espejo de nuevo para terminar de arreglar su cabello. ¿Hermosa? Sí, claro. Lo cierto es que Mikasa ni siquiera lograba reconocerse a sí misma frente a un espejo. No lucía en nada como la niña que solía ser. Cabello corto, ojos brillantes. Ahora solamente existía una máscara, una máscara de porcelana fría que se rompería en cuanto Mikasa dejara que sus emociones la rodearan lo suficiente para destruir un personaje que por tanto tiempo se esmeró en crear. Una mujer deseable y amada por todos. Tan falsa como ella misma.

Pero Jean era su _danna_. Su trabajo era hacerla sentir hermosa incluso si no lo sentía así.

Mikasa recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que sus ojos contemplaron su rostro a través de una ventana de barrotes oxidados. Mucho más joven de lo que ahora podía llegar a ser, a sus casi cuarenta años de edad. Era costumbre que los _danna_ doblegaran en edad a una geisha, al fin y al cabo un _danna_ no era solamente un amante o un asqueroso cliente de prostíbulo. Eran sus protectores, hombres que las compraban como objetos pero las trataban como a una flor de invierno, tan delicadas y etéreas y perfectas. Cuando Jean apareció en su vida de manera repentina Mikasa supo que no solo fue su _danna_ o un hombre poderoso ofreciéndose a financiar cada una de sus presentaciones así como su calidad de vida. Jean había sido su ángel salvador.

Paciente, demasiado paciente con ella incluso después de toda la mierda que había sucedido en su patética vida. En Jean encontró brazos donde llorar, un hombre egoísta que abandonaba sin piedad a su propia esposa solo para pasar una noche junto a Mikasa, abrazándola, susurrándole que todo estaría bien, que no dejaría a nadie hacerle daño de nuevo, que él la protegería siempre. Jean fue el primer hombre en tocarla de verdad, en sentir su piel bajo sus dedos de una manera tan íntima como aterradora. Mikasa recordaba lo mucho que había llorado esa noche, lo mucho que sus manos temblaban y lo paciente que Jean había sido con ella, susurrándole un _todo estará bien_ que Mikasa no creía realmente. Su cama de seda fue testigo de una segunda vez, incluso a petición de ella, pero también una última. Luego de esa noche Mikasa evitó constantemente cualquier tipo de intimidad entre ambos y poco a poco Jean captó las sutiles indirectas.

Solamente había sido por despecho, para demostrarse a sí misma que su cuerpo podía volver a ser el mismo de antes, que su cuerpo podía sobreponerse a cualquier tipo de daño y secuelas y dolor. Pero Mikasa poco sabía que el verdadero dolor jamás subsistía en la piel, sino en el corazón. Su cuerpo sanaba, sin embargo las cicatrices dentro de su pecho aún seguían sangrando, cada vez un poco más.

Sí, Jean era su ángel salvador, pero también era su dueño.

 _Su dueño._

El único con el poder y dinero suficiente para librarla de esa vida que tanto aborrecía. Durante ocho años gozaba del privilegio de ser su _danna_ y aún así allí seguía Mikasa, encerrada dentro de esa jaula de cristal que Jean mismo había fabricado para ella, pero aún así allí seguía. Sin poder escapar. Y Jean lo sabía.

Y Mikasa también sabía que no la dejaría ir nunca.

Pero tal vez era mejor así. Jean era su zona de confort, un puerto seguro, alguien que nunca la traicionaría como los demás. Alguien que no la obligaba a tomar riesgos y si permanecer encerrada dentro de esa jaula era la única solución para evitar otro dolor… Mikasa supo que prefería seguir encerrada siempre. Su corazón había sufrido demasiados golpes y no estaba lista para enfrentar otro aún más poderoso, más agresivo. El mundo era un lugar cruel, demasiado. Pero Mikasa poseía el más fuerte de los escudos.

Se apartó del espejo frente al que estaba sentada y caminó hacia Jean con la gracia de una bailarina.

—¿Listo para irnos?

Los ojos de Jean resplandecieron con picardía.

—Aún tenemos tiempo. Antes iremos a otra parte —anunció.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Qué hay de la reunión en Kobu?

Jean se inclinó para apartar un rebelde rizo que caía desde lo alto de su cabello.

—Kobu puede esperar. Hay un regalo que quiero darte primero.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Jean tomó su mano suavemente y abandonaron la _okya_ en Shiganshina para partir hacia la muralla Rose. Aquél día prometía ser agitado. Incluso si las ciudades dentro de Rose no se caracterizaban por ser las más ricas y lujosas —a diferencia de Shiganshina que resplandecían en la pobreza—, era un lugar verdaderamente seguro. Base principal de la Legión del Reconocimiento y hogar del mismísimo Erwin Smith, las alas de la libertad patrullaban las calles de día y de noche y aunque Jean vivía dentro de Sina, la mayoría de reuniones dentro de sus ciudades eran cuidadosamente programadas debido a la guerra. Desde que el rebelde hijo de Erwin Smith, Farlan, traicionó su alianza asesinando a Rhodes Reiss, Uri comenzó una guerra que por años el mundo supo estallaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Sina apoyaba a los Reiss, Rose luchaba por la libertad y Shiganshina lidiaba por mantenerse al margen, una ciudad demasiado pobre y pequeña como para que sus hermanas se tomaran la molestia de preocuparse por ella.

Jean ayudó a Mikasa a ingresar en su lujoso auto y su chofer personal condujo hacia sus destinos. Durante todo el viaje Jean se negó a confesarle a Mikasa el regalo tan especial del cual presumía con discreción, incrementando la curiosidad de la geisha. Incluso si Mikasa se consideraba una muchacha paciente las sorpresas no eran de su especial agrado, especialmente cuando Jean ponía tanto empeño en mantener las cosas lo más intrigantes posible.

Cuando llegaron a Rose y Mikasa notó que se adentraban en las profundidades del barrio más rico de la ciudad, Mikasa supo que el regalo de Jean sería algo muy costoso. Ya lo había hecho, de todas maneras. Sobre su tocador caían cascadas de diamantes y joyas muy valiosas, y aunque Mikasa no podía usarlas todo el tiempo debido a la estricta vestimenta que utilizaba dentro de las casas de té, Jean se las obsequiaba de todas maneras; _para que cuando las veas te acuerdes de mi_ , decía.

El auto se detuvo y ambos abandonaron el vehículo con sumo cuidado. En cuanto Mikasa notó la lujosa vivienda frente a la cual Jean se detuvo con una pícara sonrisa, Mikasa confirmó sus sospechas: el obsequio de Jean era más costoso de lo que imaginaba. Alto, repleto de ventanas rodeadas por balcones de hierro negro, estructuras tan hermosas como lujosas.

—¿Q-Qué es esto? —preguntó, incluso si ya conocía la respuesta.

Jean sostuvo su mano y abrió la puerta principal con unas llaves que cargaba en sus bolsillos. En cuanto ingresaron dentro de la vivienda el jadeo sorpresivo de Mikasa no pasó desapercibido para Jean. Era un solo apartamento de un piso, grande y espacioso, luminoso y muy costoso. De paredes color pastel, pisos de la madera más dispendiosa y puertas corredizas tan delgadas como la seda. La sala de estar revestida de los muebles más finos, una habitación con una cama espaciosa cubierta por un velo color blanco, espejos por doquier y un millar de orquídeas por todas partes.

No esperaba en lo absoluto un regalo como ese.

Mikasa se paseó en silencio por el lugar durante pocos segundos para voltear a ver a Jean con incertidumbre, él mantenía sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Jean…

—Esto es tuyo ahora —anunció, alzando sus manos a su alrededor—. Lo compré para ti.

Ella pestañeó repetidas veces, confundida.

—P-Pero… y la _okya_ …

Jean la interrumpió con una risita.

—¿De verdad creías que vivirías dentro de esa _okya_ para siempre, Mikasa? —dijo, casi con burla. Caminó hacia ella y volvió a apartar el rizo rebelde que se escapaba desde su moño—. Eres la geisha más famosa de las ciudades, grandes prestigios otorgan otro tipo de libertades. Mereces mucho más que esa… _casucha_ en la que vives.

—Pero, ¿y Fried-

—Aún no lo sabe, aunque supongo sospechaba que haría algo como esto. Y bien, ¿qué opinas? ¿Te agrada el lugar?

Vale. Era tiempo de agradecer.

Mikasa asintió, abandonando el impacto producto del obsequio y sonrió, riendo. Jean la volteó ligeramente para rodear sus brazos alrededor de su torso por detrás, muy delicadamente para no arruinar su peinado.

—Es… hermoso, todos tus regalos lo son, Jean.

—Puedes hacer los cambios y arreglos que desees. Aunque por el momento deberás permanecer en la _okya_ un tiempo más, pero cada vez que asistas a algún evento en Rose podrás quedarte aquí las veces que quieras. Además, la mayoría de mis reuniones son aquí, será más sencillo traerte conmigo y saber que estás segura aquí dentro. Por el momento tómalo como… un hotel de lujo del cual eres dueña. Frieda ya no podrá organizar tu agenda de nuevo, lo haremos juntos de ahora en adelante y podrás tomarte algunos días libres si así lo quieres. Haz estado trabajando muy duro.

Era hermoso. Era un regalo y un gesto verdaderamente hermoso para alguien como ella, mucho más de lo que podía pedir o imaginar recibiría por parte de Jean. Sin embargo y a pesar de alegrarse al saber que al menos ahora sería un poco más libre que antes, no podía evitar pensar que la misericordia de Jean nunca era del todo sincera.

 _No te he sacado de la jaula, solo te he comprado una más grande._

Mikasa deslizó su mano hacia atrás para acariciar la mejilla de Jean distraídamente. Su mirada perdida en el cielo que se lucía al otro lado de la ventana. Un pájaro que desea volar, sin embargo…

Mikasa se volteó lentamente, sosteniendo a su _danna_ por ambas mejillas.

—Gracias —susurró, bajito—. No solo por esto, por todo.

Él sostuvo sus manos y las besó con suavidad.

—Siempre estarás segura conmigo, Mikasa. Lo prometo —juró.

A pesar de que sus experiencias con las promesas fueron devastadoras, a pesar de que Jean jamás aceptaría saldar su cuenta con Frieda y librarla para siempre de ese infierno… Mikasa le creyó.

Lo hizo.

* * *

En cuanto Eren se adentró por las pobladas calles de Rose, finalmente logró sentir que estaba en casa.

Lo era, de alguna manera. El lugar donde comenzó su entrenamiento, donde forjó increíbles lazos con aquellos capullos a los que tenía el privilegio de llamar amigos, el lugar que les enseñó que sí era posible comenzar de nuevo incluso cuando parte de tu alma había quedado atrás en el camino. Dentro de Rose las ciudades eran seguras incluso a pesar de la guerra. Pero había otra razón por la cual Rose era especial para Eren.

Carla.

Al llegar a Trost, Eren les pidió a sus amigos que se adelantaran hacia el cuartel y que los alcanzaría dentro de unos minutos. Ambos replicaron, quejándose de que sus tonterías lo meterían en serios problemas, sin embargo Eren consiguió lo que quería: el bendito auto, obligando a sus amigos a regresar hacia el cuartel a pie como si de delincuentes se tratara. Connie y Marco se marcharon y Eren condujo hacia su destino.

La taberna.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta en silencio, sus manos ocultas dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y observó el interior del lugar a través de las ventanas. El lugar se hallaba casi vacío a excepción del estridente sonido de la pequeña televisión anclada en lo alto de la pared y dos hombres leyendo el periódico sobre un rincón. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla. Limpiaba las mesas con fervor, recogiendo las bebidas que clientes pasados dejaron sobre las mesillas, vestida con su delantal marrón y su trenza. El pasar de los años no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto, se veía tan joven y radiante como siempre. Eren abrió la puerta de la taberna, una campanilla en lo alto anunciando su inesperada llegada y Carla se volteó curiosa, dispuesta a recibir nuevos clientes.

Sus ojos se expandieron murmurando un repentino _oh_ , por poco dejó caer la bandeja. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó, reconociéndolo.

—¡Sina misericordiosa! —Exclamó, apresurándose a dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa y chillar de emoción al ver a aquél que era como su hijo.

Correteó hacia él, aún demasiado sorprendida por verle en su taberna y Eren rió ante semejante escándalo, los únicos dos clientes observando la escena con incomodidad. Pero así era Carla. Los clientes podían mirar cuanto se les antojara, pero ella no actuaría bajo las reglas de las apariencias especialmente si tenía frente a sus ojos a Eren Jaeger.

Su rostro constipado, como si no supiera si debía llorar o reír o enfadarse o qué. Su piel de porcelana, tan similar a la _suya_ , sus ojos grandes y profundos y su cabello, suave y oscuro como el chocolate. Una mujer extraordinaria en todos los sentidos, de temperamento fuerte pero de corazón noble. Tan similar a _ella_. Eren sabía que la nostalgia lo rodearía cuando decidiera visitarla.

Se abalanzó hacia él para rodear su cuello con ambos brazos afianzándolo en un torpe abrazo maternal.

—¡Oh, Eren! —Chilló, despeinando su cabello como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño, recibiendo quejas masculinas—. ¡Se suponía que no regresarías hasta dentro de una semana, qué demonios haces aquí!

Él la apartó para echarle un vistazo. ¿A caso estaba a punto de llorar? Se echó a reír.

—Creí que te alegrarías de verme, mujer. Encima que vengo a visitarte, pero qué desagrade-

Eren jadeó cuando la pequeña pero poderosa mano de Carla se estampó contra su cabeza, luego sus dedos atacaron su oreja, jaloneándola insistentemente.

—¡A-Auch!

—¡Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías, diablillo loco! —se quejó, molesta—. ¡Te habría preparado algo de comer! Pero mira que flaco estás, seguro te obligan a sucumbir en la hambruna dentro de esa… estúpida Legión del Reconocimiento, nunca debí permitir que te unieras allí, pero mira qué locura la mía. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! ¡Ven, ven, tengo algo para ti!

Sus palabras atolondradas casi espantaron a los clientes. Carla se olvidó de ellos y aferró la mano de Eren entre las suyas, guiándolo hacia una puerta que atravesaba la cocina mientras chillaba un sonoro _'¡Petra, encárgate de los clientes!'_. La casa de Carla era bonita, muy bonita, el tipo de casa que siempre habría deseado y que Levi y Eren se comprometieron a regalarle con los ahorros de su trabajo. Los soldados de la Legión podían darse el lujo de vivir bien y ambos deseaban que Carla pudiera vivir en paz, atendiendo su taberna y con su jardín repleto de bambús que la obsesionaban, dentro de una ciudad segura y con alas de la libertad garantizando su protección.

Dentro de todo, a pesar de todo… Carla era feliz. Y eso era todo lo que Eren necesitaba para serlo también. Abandonaron la taberna para introducirse en la casa, caminaron hacia la sala de estar y Carla dejó ir su mano para rebuscar algo entre unas bolsas. Del fondo sacó un hermoso abrigo color marrón, caminó hacia él extendiéndolo entre sus manos y sonriendo muy emocionada.

—Lo compré para ti. Porque eres igual a Levi, nunca se abrigan y luego cogen resfriados. Si tan solo me oyeran cuando les hablo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? ¿Debería cambiarlo por un tamaño más chi-

Eren la interrumpió. Tomó el abrigo y se inclinó para plantar sobre su mejilla un beso furioso que la hizo chillar. Eren se quitó el abrigo que llevaba encima y se vistió con él de inmediato, luciéndolo para ella de manera arrogante.

—Eres la única mujer a la cual le permito comprarme ropa, conoces bien mis gustos.

Carla asintió, sonriendo, orgullosa de sí misma mientras abotonaba su abrigo meticulosamente.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? Levi vino esta mañana pero no me avisó que vendrías.

Eren bostezó, sentándose en el sofá y obligando a Carla a tomar asiento a su lado, envolvió sus hombros con su fuerte brazo y la acercó hacia él cariñosamente.

—Fue algo repentino, aún no sabe que llegué —suspiró, palmeando su brazo cálidamente y mirándola con una expresión angustiada—. De todas maneras quería visitarte antes de marchar al cuartel. Te extrañaba mucho hoy.

Carla alzó la mirada, preocupada. Acarició su mejilla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

Eren pensó en Mikasa y su estómago se retorció. Joder.

—Solo tenía curiosidad por saber qué hacía mi _novia_. ¿Qué hiciste hoy? —preguntó.

Aquello la hizo enrojecer. Carla lo golpeó fuertemente en el hombro.

—¡Ya deja de hablar así y búscate una esposa con tu nuevo abrigo! —se quejó, irritada—. A ver si decides casarte de una buena vez con tu chica, la rubia de ojos bonitos. Cada día que pasa me hago más vieja, ¡y ni tú ni Levi se dignan a hacerme abuela!

Resoplando, Eren se estrechó como un pequeño felino, descansando su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá de manera perezosa.

—¿Casarme? —bufó, horrorizado—. Yo soy un espíritu libre, nunca me casaré. Además, te he pedido matrimonio innumerables veces en el pasado pero tú te niegas a aceptar mi mano. Podríamos ser tan felices, la diferencia de edad no es problema para mí.

Eren amaba muchas cosas en la vida. Enfadar a Carla era una de ellas.

—Ya deja de hablar tonterías. Aunque no he hecho mucho por ti te he alimentado y criado hasta ahora, así que dame el derecho de actuar como tu madre. ¡Y estoy cansada de hacer el trabajo sola en esta taberna! Tráeme una nuera.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Nuera? ¿Qué hay de Petra?

—El día en que Levi se decida a invitar a esa muchacha a salir, caerán cerdos. Cree lo que te digo, ¡cerdos! —exclamó, incorporándose del sofá para ordenar tonterías de aquí a allá, como siempre solía hacer. Nunca podía estar quieta—. Ya se lo he dicho muchas veces pero no me escucha. Lo único que logrará con su indiferencia es que la muchacha decida renunciar, ¿y entonces quién me ayudará en la taberna, uh? Tú ni siquiera sabes cómo preparar arroz. He criado inútiles…

Pero Eren no rió ante aquello último. Permaneció en silencio, pensando, intentando contener sus impulsos. ¿A caso debería confesarle lo que sucedió? ¿A caso debía arriesgar la felicidad de Carla de esa manera? Pero es que simplemente no podía callar, no podía pretender que nada había pasado. Mirarla a los ojos ya era lo suficientemente difícil y Eren nunca le había ocultado algo a Carla por mucho tiempo. No quería que fuera la primera vez.

Suspiró, intentando actuar como el hombre que era.

—Carla…

—¿Mmmh?

—Creo haber visto a Mikasa en Shiganshina.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando dentro de un silencio sepulcral que para Eren resultó eterno. Carla se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, sosteniendo entre sus manos una blusa que planeaba doblar contra una silla, sin embargo no siguió con su tarea. Paralizada como el hielo, Eren esperó paciente a su respuesta. Una bofetada, un _'¡nunca vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre de nuevo!'_ o hasta un llanto desconsolado. Pero no hubo nada de eso. Lentamente Carla caminó hacia el sofá, sentándose junto a él. Su mirada perdida entre los muebles de su bonito hogar.

Entonces habló.

—Eren —susurró, su voz cargada de un amor que a Eren aún le costaba comprender del todo—. ¿Por qué aún te empeñas en buscarla?

Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba en lo absoluto. Era la primera vez que la formulaba durante diez largos años y Eren se vio a si mismo sumergido en una penumbra sin fin cuando se detuvo, comprendiendo que él tampoco se había preguntado aquello a sí mismo probablemente… nunca. Ni siquiera después de todo lo que sucedió, de todo lo que sus piernas caminaron y sus manos golpearon puertas para intentar encontrarla. Y esa era la verdadera cuestión, el sentido de todo…

… ¿por qué aún seguía buscándola?

Diez años deberían de ser suficientes para acabar con la perseverancia de un ser humano, pero Eren no se caracterizaba por poseer un espíritu perezoso y los constantes fracasos que producían sus agotadoras búsquedas no habían logrado detenerlo. ¿A caso era un idiota? ¿A caso no había madurado lo suficiente para comprender cómo eran las cosas ahora? Era como si se hubiera desmayado en el pasado, incapaz de despertar y continuar hacia adelante, en lugar de eso, solo caminaba hacia atrás, tropezando contra obstáculos que le impedían ver. Estaba ciego. Levi jamás la mencionaba, incluso cuando cada diez de febrero Carla preparaba religiosamente su comida favorita, _Knödel_ , por su cumpleaños… incluso cuando los tres se sentaban a cenar _su_ comida en silencio… nadie la nombraba. Era como conmemorar un fantasma o algo por el estilo. Una búsqueda sin resultados provocaron en Carla un terrible abandono, ¿Cuál era el punto de buscar algo que era imposible encontrar? _Posiblemente ni siquiera siga con vida_ , dijo una vez. Eren todavía recordaba lo mucho que se molestó con ella por decir eso. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo? Mikasa estaba viva, tenía que estarlo…

… sus ojos negros, sus hoyuelos, su sonrisa fácil… Eren se negaba a aceptar que todo eso había muerto. No, no podía. Eren no podría vivir sin confirmar su más grande temor, uno que Carla logró implementar con el paso del tiempo. Era por eso que buscaba, aún si los años eran crueles y tortuosos… no podía rendirse… Mikasa estaba viva en alguna parte, respirando un mismo aire que no era el suyo, ¿y Eren tenía que preocuparse por continuar hacia adelante?

No podía traicionarla así.

—Yo-

—Tienes veinticinco años. Eres joven, apuesto, inteligente… tienes una gran vida por delante, hijo —el corazón de Eren dio un vuelco ante la mención de _hijo_. Carla volteó a verlo, había lágrimas en sus ojos—. La vida sigue pero tú pareces estancado en el mismo sitio todo el tiempo. ¿Crees que no lo noto, Eren? Cuando caminamos por la ciudad, tus ojos siempre parecen buscarla en la multitud, y veo la decepción en tu cara cuando notas que nadie se parece a ella. Es como si temieras distraerte al mirar algo más y descubrir que ella caminó a tu lado y tú ni siquiera lo notaste. Eso no está bien, Eren…

—S-Sí pero-

—Ella no volverá —dijo Carla. Su voz quebrada, intentando mantener la compostura—. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir. Y hace diez años que has dejado de vivir, Eren… no es justo. No es justo para ti.

Eren tragó saliva, el nudo en su garganta provocando temblores en sus manos. El brillo en los ojos de Carla se había esfumado, ahora solo había tristeza. Una tristeza que durante años Eren se encargó de apaciguar. Pero incluso si Carla afirmaba estar bien, feliz… Eren sabía que no era así realmente.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó, su ceño levemente fruncido.

Carla jadeó, riendo con tristeza. Eren extendió su mano para limpiar una lágrima que se deslizaba cruelmente por la mejilla de la bella mujer frente a sus ojos.

—¿Yo? —dijo, casi con burla. Entonces palmeó su pecho repetidas veces—. Yo he aprendido a vivir con éste dolor y estoy bien con ello. Estoy viviendo. Tú y Levi son lo único que tengo ahora, quiero que sean felices. Así que no desperdicies tu vida y cásate con Historia, forma una familia, ten un perro… vive, Eren. Si tú eres feliz… yo lo seré también.

Eren quiso replicar, para nada de acuerdo con su opinión. Pero Carla lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que ese chiquillo no aceptaba un no como respuesta, así que se incorporó, limpiando sus lágrimas y sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquella conversación jamás hubiera existido. Tragó su dolor hacia el fondo de su pecho, donde permanecía oculto tras años, y sonrió.

—Ahora será mejor que te vayas, lo único que falta es que te despidan por culpa de una vieja loca como yo —rió, acomodando su cabello—. ¿Qué te parece si en la noche paso por el cuartel y te llevo algo de comida, huh? Sí, sí, eso es lo que haré, necesitas comer, jovencito, mira que delgado te ves. ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?

Eren se incorporó del sofá y recogió su chaqueta colgándola sobre su hombro.

—Knödel.

Los labios de Carla temblaron ligeramente. Eren aprovechó su silencio y acomodó detrás de su oreja un rebelde rizo color chocolate. Le sonrió tiernamente, indicándole con sus profundos ojos verdes que él no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—Diablillo loco —replicó ella, irritada.

Eren sonrió aún más.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la tienda? Aún tengo algo de tiempo…

Carla lo empujó hacia la salida con algo de brusquedad.

—¡Ya, ya vete! Solo verte me hace sentir enferma —replicó una vez que abandonaron la taberna, Eren recibiendo un cálido saludo por parte de Petra, aquella muchacha siempre le había caído bien. Carla lo soltó frente a su auto—. ¡Ándale, vete ya!

—¿Segura que no quieres que te acom-

—No te atrevas a seguirme —retó, apuntando hacia sus ojos. Eren quiso tomar su mano, pero ella lo abofeteó cálidamente en la cabeza.

Se volteó, dispuesta a marcharse, sin embargo Eren continuó.

—¡Eh, novia! —gritó—. ¡No te atrevas a engañarme con otro ahora que no estoy en casa!

Carla se volteó furiosa y enrojecida. ¿Qué iban a pensar los vecinos?

—¡ _Shhh_ , o no te llevaré la cena!

Ante eso Eren no pudo replicar, las comidas de Carla eran algo que ni el mismísimo diablo parecía dispuesto a perderse. Luego de un melancólico suspiro, Eren se introdujo en su auto y marchó hacia el cuartel. Miró la hora sobre su reloj, haciendo una mueca, ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde. El día había transitado más rápido de lo esperado y aún no sabía descifrar si eso era algo bueno o no. Por el horario confió en que tal vez la reunión junto a Erwin se demoraría hasta altas horas de la noche como había pasado con anterioridad, pero el panorama dio un giro de ochenta grados cuando llegó al cuartel y un impaciente Marco lo esperaba en la puerta, caminando de aquí hacia allá.

Su rostro constipado se relajó de alivio al verle abandonar su auto y caminó hacia él, tomándolo por los hombros.

—Tenemos una situación.

Eren frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se refería con situación?

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, no muy seguro.

Marco se mordió el labio, temeroso.

—Keith Shadis apareció muerto en la plaza principal.

¿Keith… Shadis?

Keith… Shadis…

 _—Es bonita, ¿no crees, Keith?_

 _Aquél hombre rió, relamiéndose los labios._

 _—Muy bonita…_

Eren quiso vomitar. Apretó los puños, respirando agitadamente. Desde aquél día Keith Shadis se ocultó en Sina, incluso si ya pertenecía a la policía militar los Reiss lo mantuvieron a salvo, aquellos hijos de puta… sin embargo ahora estaba muerto. Muerto.

Bien.

 _Bien._

 _Muy_ bien.

Pero… ¿cómo?

—Fue un asesinato —dijo Marco—. Erwin canceló la reunión, la prensa está frente a la puerta principal y Erwin teme que la policía militar nos culpe a nosotros del asesinato.

Por supuesto, aquellos capullos buscarían una oportunidad como esa para atacar a la Legión. Es más, no habría sido para nada descabellado pensar que la misma policía militar planificó dicho asesinato para reavivar las llamas de la guerra. Maldición.

—Joder, ¿dónde está Levi? —preguntó Eren, mirando a su alrededor con impaciencia.

—Eren —en la voz de Marco radicó tal incertidumbre que Eren se vio obligado a mirarle sorprendido—. Hay… algo más.

—Oye, deja de mirarme con esos ojos de zorra insegura, si alguien más ha muerto dilo ya… —era absurdo bromear en un momento así, pero las miradas impacientes de Marco creaban un nerviosismo que Eren necesitaba quebrantar.

Marco miró a su alrededor, suspirando.

—Hubo testigos. Diez en total. Mike estaba allí así que los trajo hacia aquí para que testificaran sobre la escena del crimen. Querían que tú te encargaras del interrogatorio porque conocías el caso de Keith, pero como no llegabas al cuartel Connie y yo nos hicimos cargo de los nueve. Falta uno y… pues…

Eren frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es?

Su amigo tragó saliva. Lo tomó por los hombros, girándolo levemente hacia la derecha y señaló un punto exacto de la calle, cerca de un auto negro y de la puerta trasera del cuartel. Alta, vestida de rojo y respirando bocanadas de aire congelado bajo el frío de una tarde que poco a poco comenzaba a anochecer, su moño en lo alto de su cabeza demasiado desarreglado como para lucir presentable, completamente sola. Sola.

El cuerpo de Eren se paralizó por completo, temblando, respirando con dificultad.

Era Mikasa.

* * *

 **¡Hello everybody!**

Presiento que este fic tendrá capítulos **bastante largos a** diferencia de IWAR, lol.

Como verán, comenzamos a ver un poquito más como es **la vida de Eren** ahora, su ocupación en la _Legión del Reconocimiento_ y el motivo de la guerra. **Y YES, le quiero dar una muy gran bienvenida a Carla** , que tendrá un papel _muy_ importante en la historia, desde un principio quise introducirla en ella puesto que hay muchos fanfics donde **nunca aparece o simplemente está muerta** (?) y cambié un poco los lazos de sangre, **Carla no es la madre biológica de Eren,** solamente Mikasa y Levi son sus hijos, pero hay un pasado bien bonito entre Carla y Eren como para que ella lo considere un hijo :) y **posible yerno** (?) lololol.

También conocemos un poco más de la relación entre **Mikasa y Jean** , su **guapísimo** _danna_ , y también algo del pasado de ambos. Nuevamente quiero agradecerles a todos por sus **hermosos reviews** :) ¡me hacen muy feliz!

No hubo mucho Eremika hoy, pero lo habrá en el próximo ;)

Hasta la próxima guapurasssss. **¡Nos leemos pronto en I will always return!**

 _ **—Mel.**_


	3. Vamos A Casa

**«** **Scars deeper than love** **»**

Todo de Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary:  
** AU. Luego de una tragedia que cambió sus vidas para siempre, Mikasa es vendida a una casa de geishas a sus trece años de edad siendo separada del niño con el que se crió toda su vida, Eren Jaeger, solo para reencontrarse diez años más tarde, probando la fuerza de su amor y re-abriendo heridas del pasado. Eremika.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?)**

 _Actualizacioooooun._

* * *

 **—o—**

Ese miércoles fue cálido.

Mikasa amaba los días cálidos. Había algo especial, algo inexplicable, en la manera en que el sol iluminaba arrogante los alrededores del orfanato. Rayos de luz cristalizados por las hojas de los árboles, ramitas de tierra que danzaban al compás del viento como espíritus en cuentos de hadas, los roedores que abandonaban sus guaridas para explorar los bosques, nadar en el lago, recolectar luciérnagas por la noche, los días cálidos representaban toda una aventura para la niña de trece años de edad. Las paredes del orfanato cubiertas por enredaderas brillaban de un intenso dorado bajo el sol, y era curioso, pues el verano aún no había llegado y todavía seguían presos en el otoño —a Mikasa nunca le habría importado, era su estación favorita—, en aquellas fechas para desgracia de la niña el cielo crujía y enviaba lluvias torrenciales, pero también existían días como éste, cálidos y perfectos para estrellarse contra los colchones de hojas caídas que ella tanto amaba recolectar. Y aunque su madre les había ordenado a casi todos los niños del orfanato permanecer dentro porque debían estudiar, Mikasa se las ingenió para obtener el permiso de su madre y poder hacer sus tareas al aire libre, especialmente cuando Carla dijo que aquella noche se desataría una fuerte tormenta porque _soy tu madre y las madres sabemos cosas_. Mikasa no podía desperdiciar un día tan bonito como ese en vano, así que tomó sus libros de biología y se dirigió hacia las afueras del orfanato, su vestido verde desparramado entre las hojas secas, su espalda descansando contra el tronco de su árbol favorito, proporcionándole una sombra perfecta para leer en silencio, el viento agitando suavemente su cabello.

Eren, por supuesto, la siguió.

Para el niño —o muchacho— hacer deberes era un completo fastidio especialmente cuando debía escribir mucho. Sus manos poseían la mala naturaleza de sudar demasiado y el lápiz se resalaba de sus dedos, tenía que soplar sus palmas constantemente para evitar dicho infortuniuo. Y aunque la mayoría de los niños aún seguían dentro del orfanato estudiando —excepto Levi, habiendo terminado sus deberes a la velocidad de la luz, tan maduro y perfecto e inteligente que era—, Eren se vio obligado a seguir a Mikasa simplemente para librarse de sus obligaciones, convenciendo a Carla de que estudiaría junto a Mikasa a las afueras del orfanato para concentrarse mejor. Por supuesto, Carla no creyó ni una de sus palabras, ese diablillo loco poseía la misma credibilidad de una hiena, pero no dijo nada más.

Así que allí estaban. Solos, los dos, Mikasa leyendo su libro de biología y Eren echado en el césped con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados y masticando distraídamente un trozo de paja. El resto de libros que trajeron tomados de la biblioteca de Hannes estaban esparcidos a su alrededor, completamente cerrados.

—Mamá se enojará si no estudias.

—No quiero estudiar.

—Eren...

—No necesito saber lo que es una neurofabrio… nerofribio… neurofibriome…

—Neurofibromatosis —corrigió Mikasa, tan calmada como el viento aquella tarde, sin apartar la mirada de su lectura.

—Como sea —replicó él.

Rebelde como él mismo, Eren bufó, descansando bajo la sombra de aquél árbol, perezoso. Mikasa le echó un vistazo de reojo y continuó leyendo los textos que Hannes le había dado. Era una buena estudiante a diferencia de Levi a quien le gustaba acabar con todo demasiado deprisa, Mikasa se tomaba su tiempo, perfeccionista, escribiendo con una caligrafía propia de una reina, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza y del aroma a hojas secas y pino que desprendía el viento. Con el paso de los años la actitud rebelde que la caracterizaba desde pequeña había cambiado, las groserías disminuyeron al igual que sus ansias por perseguir a Levi y a Eren hacia todas partes intentando formar parte de un dúo varonil al que no pertenecía realmente. Ya no ensuciaba sus vestidos intentando trepar árboles repletos de lodo ni rompía jarrones por accidente. Ahora cepillaba su cabello, como toda una damita, junto a sus amigas del orfanato. Y una de ellas le había cotilleado algo muy inusual aquella mañana, un chisme que llevó revoloteando como mariposas dentro de su estómago durante toda la tarde.

—Le gustas a Eren.

Mikasa se había sonrojado, su corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Quién…?

—¡Es verdad! Lo oí hablando con Roth en la biblioteca. Dijo que eres bonita.

Bonita.

Mikasa había permanecido las horas restantes sentada frente al tocador de su madre, cepillando su cabello corto y mirando su rostro a través del reflejo del espejo. ¿De verdad Eren creía que era bonita? Años atrás, probablemente cuando tenía ocho años, habría chillado de emoción ante semejante descubrimiento, lo habría buscado desesperadamente y con la intención de estampar sus labios los suyos en un inocente beso que Carla habría tenido que evitar porque _¡aún eres una niña y las niñas no pueden tener novios, jovencita!_

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Mikasa había crecido, ya no era una niñita. No perseguía a Eren hacia todas partes anclándose a su brazo reclamando todo su derecho como una esposa celosa. Ya no proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que Eren se convertiría en su esposo en un futuro ni jugaba a la casita junto a él: Eren el papá, Mikasa la mamá, Levi la mascota. Incluso se avergonzaba de haberse comportado con semejante descaro años atrás, cuando la inocencia le impedía ruborizarse ante algo que ahora incomodaban sus sentidos. Estar cerca de Eren no era como antes, ya no era un juego infantil.

Sin embargo, aún conservaba su bufanda roja, esa que le había dado aquella tarde cuando se perdieron en el bosque, e iba a llover, y ella tenía frío.

 _"Ten, usa mi bufanda."_ Le dijo.

Y desde ese entonces la cargó consigo hacia todas partes, un símbolo de su eterno amor por él. Un amor platónico que había comenzado como un simple juego y nada más, pero que ahora había adquirido una seriedad abrumadora. Era una locura. Se conocían desde pequeños, desde muy pequeños, lo habían dejado frente a la puerta del orfanato incluso antes de que Mikasa pudiera recordarlo, con tan solo cinco años de edad. La bondad de Carla engrandeció y lo integró al resto de los niños de ese orfanato que dirigía con mucho amor, incluso cuando ya tenía dos hijos propios que cuidar. Mikasa sabía que a pesar de que amaba a todos los niños de ese lugar Eren era muy especial para ella, más que el resto, al nivel de sus hijos maternos. Para Levi el pequeño Eren era su hermano, su familia, pero Mikasa nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Eren no era solo su hogar, era también el muchacho del que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada. Lo había notado por la manera exagerada en que su corazón latía cuando él tomaba asiento junto a ella, sus cuerpos tan cerca que podía jurar sentir su corazón palpitar también. Tomar su mano ya no era tan sencillo, sus dedos temblaban cuando sucedía.

Años atrás, cuando él hablaba tan apasionado sobre las cosas que le gustaban, sobre esa mítica leyenda de unos titantes gigantes que atacaron la humanidad —la verdadera razón, según él, por la cual las tres murallas habían sido construidas— Mikasa lo interrumpía constantemente, mandamás como ella sola. _"Mami dice que los titanes no son reales, mami dice que te has golpeado la cabeza contra un árbol y por eso dices tantas tonterías." "¡Ah, maldita sea, déjame terminar!"._ Ahora solo callaba, oyendo sus palabras, aprovechando su distracción para contemplarlo de manera soñadora. Mucho había cambiado, como cuando ella insistía en aquella fantasía del matrimonio.

 _"Tú te casarás conmigo."_

 _"No lo haré, solo estábamos jugando."_

 _"¡Sí lo harás, y viviremos en una casita en el campo y tendremos un perro llamado Bobby y te acusaré con mamá si te niegas!"_

 _"¡No lo haré!"_

 _"¡Mami!"_

Y ahora ese mismo niño rebelde, apasionado y atolondrado dijo que era bonita.

Bonita.

Mikasa sonrió, halagada y cubierta bajo el calor de su bufanda roja. Por un instante detuvo su lectura, demasiado distraída por culpa de sus románticos pensamientos cuando sintió una ligera patada sobre su pierna. Ella se sobresaltó, alzando la mirada para encontrar a un divertido Eren intentando contener sus risitas, su rostro medio oculto entre sus brazos. Mikasa le devolvió la patada juguetonamente, intentando aplacar su sonrojo y Eren rió más fuerte esta vez, luego Mikasa regresó a su tarea y durante varios minutos no logró concentrarse en lo absoluto.

Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su amigo fija en su rostro.

Durante un instante todo se sintió como una especie de sueño, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido unos instantes. Los colores cálidos del sol atravesando las hojas de los árboles, la tranquilidad del momento, el sonido de los pájaros al cantar, sus ojos verdes contemplándola de manera distraída. Era una escena que con los años Mikasa nunca había logrado olvidar del todo, como una postal navideña muy bonita colgada sobre la pared. Una fotografía, un instante absolutamente congelado. Los dedos de Mikasa se aferraron intensamente contra los extremos de su libro, respirando pausadamente a la par que sus ojos fingían leer las oraciones plasmadas en las páginas, intentando disimular por completo su nerviosismo. Eren estaba mirándola, lo sabía, lo sabía, ¿por qué estaba haciéndolo? ¿Debería alzar la mirada también? ¿Debería continuar pretendiendo que estaba concentrada en su tarea? ¿Qué debía hacer? Era una decisión demasiado comprometedora para una niña de trece años, cuando tal vez tiempo atrás se habría sentido demasiado emocionada ante ese hecho, Eren mirándola. Ahora solo se sentía nerviosa.

Armándose de valor, Mikasa poco poco alzó sus ojos, los pequeños mechones de su flequillo infiltrándose por sus pestañas haciéndola parpadear. Se encontró con su mirada casi al instante, pero ésta vez Eren no sonreía, estaba serio, tan sereno como el cálido viento que agitaba las hojas de los árboles aquella tarde incluso si su madre predijo una lluvia horas atrás, Mikasa aflojó el agarre y sus orbes como el ónix se perdieron entre ese valle de esmeraldas, durante unos segundos contuvo la respiración. Vivir dentro de un gran orfanato a las afueras de las murallas le había otorgado la posibilidad de conocer muchísima gente: niños nuevos, niños con los que había crecido, niños que ya se habían marchado… profesores que se dormían durante las clases, algunos demasiado abrumados por los efectos del alcohol como era el caso de Hannes. Mikasa tuvo la oportunidad de conocer muchas personas pero estaba segura, por sobre todas las cosas, que no existían otros ojos similares a los de Eren.

Tal vez era su color, un verde tan vivo como los latidos de su corazón, pequeñas manchitas de azul, dorado y turquesa entremezclándose como pintura sobre un papel, como una constelación de estrellas acumuladas entre sí, hasta podía jurar ver algo de marrón también. Tal vez eran sus pestañas, oscuras y abundantes como el bosque que rodeaba el orfanato, tal vez eran sus cejas prominentes que intensificaban más su mirada, tal vez era esa chispa, esa luz vibrante que se lucía como fuego… tal vez solo era Eren.

Eren.

—¿P-Por qué me miras así? —preguntó, bajito.

Eren pestañeó un par de veces, serio, luego se encogió de hombros con pereza. Bostezó, estirando sus brazos lentamente mientras susurraba un inconfundible _por nada_. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, fingiendo una siesta que no estaba tomando realmente. Entonces fue turno de Mikasa para contemplarlo distraídamente olvidando momentáneamente sus deberes. Dejó descansar su cabeza ligeramente contra el tronco del árbol en el que se hallaba reposada y lo observó, sus ojos negros que para nada se comparaban a la maravilla de colores que albergaban los ojos de Eren observando sus pecas, las tenía, sí, pequeñas manchitas rodeando su nariz, demasiado pequeñas como para notarlas a simple vista pero la perspectiva del sol sobre su rostro hace que se noten a la perfección y Mikasa puede contarlas, diez en total y siente que puede hacerlo incluso con los ojos cerrados, porque mirarlo ni siquiera parece ser necesario para conocer su rostro perfectamente, porque al cerrar los ojos puede verlo con absoluta claridad, sus dientes algo chuecos que hacen su sonrisa aún más brillante, más hermosa. Su cabello alborotado que se agita contra el viento, su piel tostada que contrasta con la suya, tan pálida y fría, Eren era como la mismísima representación del verano, del otoño, las granadas, el aroma a pino cortado y el chocolate, de todas las cosas que Mikasa amaba en la vida.

Sus manos, dedos finos y largos que a pesar de tener un dueño atolondrado e impulsivo poseían la calideza y determinación suficiente para crear aquellas manualidades que Eren tanto amaba hacer. Era extraño proviniendo de un niño como él, pero así era Eren, tan impredecible como las olas del mar. Amaba tomar trozos de madera y tallarlos para crear figuras únicas, también le gustaba dibujar en silencio, sus labios y ceño fruncido mientras sus ojos se concentraban en que su lápiz hiciera maravillas sobre el papel, y cuando lo interrumpías podía ser verdaderamente terrorífico, Levi era testigo de eso.

Bonita, bonita, bonita.

Mikasa volvió a sonreir y regresó a su lectura, sus dedos deslizando las tersas páginas de su libro cuando dos grandes siluetas interrumpieron su concentración, se acercaban desde lo lejos del orfanato caminando con la pesadez de dos muchachos corpulentos e intimidantes. Eran Bertholdt y Reiner. Mikasa suspiró, irritada, y ante su reacción Eren abrió los ojos, curioso.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella no respondió, dio un vistazo hacia el orfanato y Eren se incorporó, volteándose, siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos. Por supuesto, Bertholdt y Reiner caminaban hacia ellos con la intención de buscar problemas, eso era lo único que aquellos bastardos sabían hacer cerca de Eren. Para colmo Levi no estaba cerca para establecer los límites necesarios, el dúo de imbéciles solo aparecía cuando su hermano no estaba cerca. Vaya cobardes.

Reiner sonrió al verlos, más alto que nunca a sus catorce años de edad.

—¿Otra vez pasando tiempo de caridad con tu novia, Erenaza? —se burló Reiner una vez que se detuvo frente a ellos, Bertholdt descansando su codo sobre su hombro con una sonrisa burlona.

Durante unos segundos Mikasa evitó mirarlos, fingió concentrarse en su lectura, su madre solía decir que ignorar a alguien era la mejor manera de evitar conflictos, al fin y al cabo de nada servia discutir. Solo quieren atención, decía. Ignóralos y se aburrirán. Pero Mikasa simplemente no pudo ignorar la situación cuando Eren interfirió soltando un comentario demasiado, demasiado… inquietante.

—¿Y qué si así lo fuera?

Mikasa se paralizó. Lentamente alzó la mirada, sus manos firmemente aferradas a su libro mientras observaba a Eren desafiando a sus enemigos desde lo bajo, aún sentado junto a ella demasiado relajado para su gusto. Aquél no era un comportamiento demasiado inusual de Eren, en otra ocasión habría intentado despedazar a sus matones a golpes, sus puños viajando a su alrededor a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo ahora lucía tan… calmado.

—¿Qué?

Reiner no pareció comprender muy bien el desafío de Eren. Frunció el ceño, molesto por no entender. Bertholdt también lucía confundido. Con un suspiro Eren se incorporó luciendo más alto que nunca, casi tanto como Reiner, y Mikasa supo que aquello no era una buena señal. Cerró su libro, incorporándose también y sosteniendo ligeramente el brazo de Eren para evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

—Eren…

Pero él continuó como si nada, ignorándola.

—¿Y qué si Mikasa fuera mi novia? ¿Te molestaría? —Eren rió, golpeando su cabeza con sarcasmo—. Oh, mierda, lo olvidé. Claro que te cabrearía, porque a ti te gusta Mikasa.

Aquél era otro rumor que Mikasa también había oído a boca de sus amigas, incluso Levi solía burlarse de ello pero para Mikasa era completamente absurdo, ¿cómo podría un niño tan insoportable como él estar enamorado de ella? Vivía molestándola, burlándose de su nombre e incluso jaloneando su cabello juguetonamente cada vez que tomaba asiento detrás de ella en las clases de Hannes. Sin embargo allí estaba, las mejillas del rubio tiñéndose de un rojo inocultable.

Eren ni siquiera le concedió tiempo a Reiner de responder, el muchacho continuó como si nada:

—Mikasa nunca te haría caso, creo que preferiría pasar un día entero dentro de los establos con el Oloroso Pitt antes de que mirarte a la cara. Eres gigante como un elefante y feo como una blasfemia. Cuando tenías ocho y encontraste esa serpiente en el altillo chillaste como una niña y Hannes tuvo que ir a rescatarte porque habías trepado sobre una silla y no querías bajar, jodido cobarde, Mikasa detesta los cobardes. Tu odias las granadas y esa es la fruta favorita de Mikasa, además que ni siquiera sabes pronunciar su nombre, acentúas demasiado la a y la s y maldita sea, es como si hubieras tragado un trozo de patata y ni siquiera supieras hablar. Además, creo que es Mikasa la que debería elegir, ¿no crees?

Allí fue cuando las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente. Tan tranquilo como el viento, Eren volteó el rostro para ver a Mikasa y la observó expectante, como esperando a que respondiera algo en especial. ¿A caso tenía que hacerlo? Reiner lucía tan rígido como una roca.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Eren, algo irritado por su silencio—. ¿Saldrías con este _lameculos_?

—¡Oye! —intervino Bertholdt, ofendido de que hubieran insultado a su mejor amigo.

Mikasa se paralizó. ¿De verdad estaba preguntándole algo como eso? Miró a Bertholdt, a Reiner, sus mejillas tan sonrojadas como dos cerezas, y luego a Eren. Sus intensos ojos esmeralda estudiando su rostro con impaciencia, tan inquieto como él mismo, golpeando su pie contra el suelo y cambiando su posición corporal constantemente. Frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿A caso estás sorda? —replicó, y golpeó suavemente su frente con sus dedos para hacerla reaccionar—. ¿No vas a responder? ¿O a caso de verdad te gusta este gillipo-

Mikasa parpadeó, entrando en razón. Apartó la mano de Eren rápidamente.

—¡C-Claro que no! —se apresuró a contestar, el suspiro resignado de Reiner entremezclándose con su femenina voz—. Yo…

La expresión irritada de Eren cambió de inmediato. En sus ojos ahora solo permanecía la arrogancia, sonrió triunfante como si hubiera ganado el trofeo más importante de la historia y miró a Reiner, su rostro alzado con gran orgullo.

—Ya lo ves. Ella nunca se fijaría en ti. Además… —Eren tomó a Mikasa de la mano bruscamente, jalándola hacia él—. Ella me prefiere a mi. ¿Verdad, Mikasa?

Entonces lo sintió, _allí,_ justo en lo más profundo de su estómago. Un centellar de aleteos incontrolables expandirse por cada fibra de su cuerpo, impidiendo su respiración, impidiendo que su cerebro pudiera reaccionar como era debido. Su cuerpo se paralizó y lo único que pudo sentir fue la mano de Eren aferrarse a la suya, sus dedos entrecerrarse contra los suyos disimuladamente, poco a poco. Incluso si Eren esperaba una respuesta de su parte, Mikasa supo que no era necesario para él oírla responder. Él ya lo sabía.

Ella lo observó, expectante, su nerviosismo camuflado detrás de su bufanda roja y para Eren no fue necesario nada más. Comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el orfanato mientras la arrastraba junto a él torpemente, su mano sosteniéndola con firmeza mientras los pies de Mikasa tropezaban por seguirle el paso. Ni siquiera habían recogido sus libros, quedaron allí entre las hojas y el césped y los latidos irrefrenables de su enamorado corazón. Reiner y Bertholdt tampoco parecieron demasiado interesados en seguirles y el silencio fue lo único que los rodeó durante el trayecto hacia el orfanato, el cielo nublándose poco a poco como su madre había previsto, sin embargo la mano de Eren no la soltó en ningún momento.

Ella tampoco lo hizo.

Al llegar al orfanato Eren se despidió de ella como si todo lo anterior no hubiera sucedido. Se estiró como un felino, bostezando, y marchó hacia la cocina murmurando un perezoso _iré a comer algo_ que la obligaron a permanecer allí parada frente a la puerta durante unos minutos, intentando procesar todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

 _Ella me prefiere a mi._

 _A mi._

Con un suspiro exasperado Mikasa descansó su cabeza contra la puerta de entrada al orfanato, cerrando sus ojos, evitando sonreír ampliamente ante lo que probablemente era uno de los mejores días de su vida. ¿A caso era una declaración? ¿A caso él…? Ella rió, divertida, y para cuando se dirigía a su habitación la noche ya había caído, una lluvia torrencial acercándose a pasos agigantados. Se saltó la cena, aquella noche su estómago estuvo lo suficientemente satisfecho de mariposas y temía que al comer algo éstas se marcharan, Mikasa no quería que lo hicieran, deseaba que permanecieran allí por siempre.

Entre su recorrido por los solitarios pasillos vio a su madre y a una de las criadas sentadas en la sala de estar viendo la televisión con muchísima preocupación. La pantalla en blanco y negro mostraba a Erwin Smith hablando frente a las cámaras, al parecer su hijo había matado a Rhodes Reiss. Su madre sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, lamentándose. La niña frunció el ceño, ¿a caso era algo grave?

Hannes apareció frente a ella con una botella de whiskey en su mano, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su sonrisa amable. Todos amaban a Hannes dentro del orfanato, no solo era el ayudante de Carla para llevar a cabo la institución, sino que aquél hombre era multifuncional. Profesor, reparador de objetos rotos por culpa de niños traviesos, plomero, electricista, y padre sustituto a tiempo completo.

—¿No irás a cenar, Mikasita? —desde tenía uso de memoria Hannes siempre la había llamado así, _Mikasita_.

La muchacha parpadeó, distraída.

—¿Q-Qué?

Hannes alzó las cejas con picardía. Aquél hombre podía ser un borracho pero era extremadamente suspicaz.

—Já, conozco esa mirada —dijo, sonriente—. Es la mirada de alguien que acaba de encontrar el amor, ¿a caso-

—¡Hannes! —exclamó Mikasa, algo avergonzada.

Éste estalló en carcajadas. No pareció muy dispuesto a seguir con el tema, tal vez la borrachera le impedía pensar racionalmente así que despeinó el cabello de Mikasa con torpeza y se marchó por los pasillos silbando una bonita canción. Mikasa regresó a su recorrido y al entrar en su recámara y cerrar la puerta, se dejó caer en su cama con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, sus ojos observando el techo como si de una galaxia se tratara.

—Dijo que soy bonita —susurró para sí misma, acariciando suavemente la tela de su bufanda rodeando su cuello—. Bonita…

Entonces cerró sus ojos, sus labios dejando escapar una realidad innegable.

—Me gusta… me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

Sus párpados se desplegaron y se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada, riendo a carcajadas como la niña que aún era. ¿A caso Eren ya era consciente de ese hecho? ¿A caso a Eren también sentía lo mismo por ella? Entre sueños infantiles, una casa grande, Eren y un perro llamado Bobby, Mikasa cayó profundamente dormida abrazada a su eterna bufanda carmesí, totalmente ajena a la desgracia que sucedería esa misma noche, una desgracia que cambiaría la vida de todos para siempre.

Fue un relámpago lo que la hizo despertar.

Mikasa se incorporó sobre su cama agitada, su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente ante aquél impacto producido por el cielo que ella tanto detestaba. Al final su madre había acertado, la tormenta había comenzado y la oscuridad dentro de la habitación de Mikasa era abrumadora. Tensa como una roca, Mikasa se inclinó hacia la mesa de noche para verificar la hora. El reloj marcaba las 2:00 de la madrugada. Suspiró, inquieta, cuando otro relámpago la hizo sobresaltar, chillando suavemente mientras cubría con desesperación sus oídos en un intento de apaciguar los sonidos del cielo. No, definitivamente no iba a quedarse allí, a oscuras, _sola_.

La jovencita abandonó la comodidad de su cama para entrebuscar sobre unas cajas debajo de su cama a su querida muñeca Kushel. Sabía que era absurdo, no era correcto que una niña de trece años aún conservara muñecas como esa, pero Kushel era mucho más que una muñeca para Mikasa. Había sido un regalo de Levi y siempre la acompañó durante las noches de tormenta. Levi solía decir que cuando Kushel era abandonada dentro de la habitación, cuando nadie la observaba, cobraba vida y se dirigía hacia el baño para hacer sus necesidades; o _cagar_ , como él solía decir. Durante largos años Mikasa se creyó aquella tontería, cerrando la puerta de su habitación y aprovechando la oportunidad para espiar por la cerradura, impaciente por descubrir si su querida muñeca de verdad cobraba vida cuando nadie la observaba. Pero Kushel siempre permanecía en el mismo lugar en donde Mikasa la dejaba, y la niña sonreía emocionada, _¡vaya, sí que es veloz!_ pensaba. Por supuesto, ahora que Mikasa había crecido ya no se creía esas tonterías pero Kushel nunca dejó de acompañarla en sus noches de tormenta y para Mikasa la situación se había convertido en una especie de ritual. Cada vez que llovía Kushel era su amuleto para resistir las tormentas.

Para su suerte, Kushel no era el único amuleto que Mikasa poseía.

Abrazando a Kushel con todo su corazón, Mikasa abandonó la habitación con los hombros encogidos y cubriendo sus orejas, sus pies descalzos correteando silenciosamente por la frialdad de los pasillos, los relámpagos iluminando momentáneamente el lugar con destellos fantasmagóricos, las ramas de los árboles danzando como monstruos a través de los reflejos. Pero Mikasa conocía el camino de memoria, ni siquiera era necesario mantener sus ojos abiertos para saber hacia donde se dirigía.

Cuando la puerta se alzó frente a ella, Mikasa ni siquiera se atrevió a golpear. Se introdujo en la habitación asegurándose de dejar un espacio entre la puerta y el marco para que ingresara un poco de luz. Los ronquidos de Eren se oían por todas partes durmiendo en lo alto de su cama con sus piernas y brazos desparramados por doquier. Thomas dormía en la parte de abajo, bien acomodado y cubierto por sus frazadas. Pero no era a Eren a quien Mikasa había decidido visitar.

Se detuvo junto a su cama, aquella que se encontraba cerca de la ventana y lo observó, impaciente.

—Levi.

Sabía que el bastardo no estaba durmiendo.

Su respuesta fue casi inmediata, sin embargo, no abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Está lloviendo mucho.

—¿Y?

Mikasa se mordió el labio, inquieta, sus pies temblando contra el suelo de su habitación. Levi permanecía tan sereno como siempre, sus manos descansando detrás de su cabeza como si estuviera observando las estrellas. De repente un relámpago se oyó demasiado fuerte para su gusto y con un chillido Mikasa se apresuró a empujar a Levi para introducirse en su cama, junto a él.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —masculló Levi, abriendo sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño, intentando echarla con empujones.

—Déjame dormir contigo…

—Ni hablar. No pienso arriesgarme a que decidas mearte sobre mi cama.

Maldito bastardo. Mikasa lo observó furiosa, presionando a Kushel contra su pecho.

—¡Yo no me hago pis en la cama!

—Ah, pues, que yo recuerde anteayer te lo hiciste.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Se me cayó encima el vaso de agua cuando estaba bebiendo!

—Sí, claro, eso dicen todos…

Mikasa lo observó entre furiosa y asustada. Los truenos no se detenían y la pobre niña allí estaba, junto al borde de la cama porque su hermano la empujó lo suficiente para no dejarla entrar. Se mordió el labio, temerosa. Mikasa hizo su último intento de entrar en la cama y Levi intentó empujarla de nuevo.

—¡Quítate ya! ¿A caso aún tienes ocho años?

—¡Levi, por favor! —pidió, casi a punto de lloriquear—. ¡Te prometo que no me haré pis!

A Levi de verdad le gustaba irritar a su hermana menor.

—Eso no se puede prometer, puedes mearte mientras duermes.

—¡Levi!

Cuando Mikasa oyó el suspiro exasperado de su hermano supo que había ganado. Molesto, apartó las frazadas para hacerle un espacio junto a él y Mikasa se apresuró a meterse en la cama como si ese simple acto fuera a salvarle la vida. Levi la cubrió con las mantas y volvió a suspirar. Ser hermano mayor podía ser una verdadera mierda a veces y cada noche de tormenta la misma historia se repetía una y otra vez, pero aunque Levi fingía fastidio al comienzo, Mikasa siempre acababa durmiendo junto a él durante ese tipo de noches nubladas. Mikasa se acurrucó a su lado, entre su muñeca y su brazo, tensándose cada vez que un relámpago se hacía sonar a lo lejos.

—Estás muy fría —se quejó él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, demasiado concentrada en cubrir sus orejas para que los truenos no la fastidiaran.

Levi apartó su mano para tomar la de su hermana y la frotó un par de veces, infundiéndole algo de calor. Ella aprovechó su buen gesto para acercarse más a él, descansando su mejilla contra su hombro y durante un instante no hubo miedo. Ni siquiera un poco. Los ronquidos de Eren ayudaban a que la escena fuera menos perturbadora y los brazos de Levi a su alrededor eran muchísimo más efectivos que los de su propia madre, era extraño. Mikasa prefería optar por la compañía de su hermano en situaciones como éstas. Ahí donde su madre era cariñosa y emocional, Levi era grosero y malhumorado, y eso la hacía reír. La hacía reír mucho, olvidando a sus enemigos naturales rugiendo en lo alto del cielo. Levi era como su águila personal, un animal al que jamás lo alcanzaban las tormentas sino que volaba por encima de ellas, dominándolas, alcanzando lugares que otras aves no se atreverían a cruzar jamás.

Levi la hacía sentir segura.

Mikasa se tensó ante el rugido de otro relámpago, entonces sintió la mano de Levi enredarse sobre uno de sus cabellos detrás de su cuello, no solía hacer eso a menudo.

—Sabes —dijo, su voz masculina apaciguando el crujido de la tormenta—, los relámpagos no son relámpagos realmente.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, aún tensa.

—¿No?

—Nope. No existe tal cosa como electricidad chocando entre sí en el cielo. ¿Sabes lo que son verdaderamente los relámpagos?

Ella alzó el rostro para mirar a su hermano, tan calmado y sereno como siempre, la vida misma bajo su absoluto control, como si fuera dueño de ella. Mikasa asintió, curiosa.

Luego de unos segundos, Levi habló.

—Son gases —dijo, como si nada—. Los dioses saben que demasiada discordia entre ellos podría generar el Apocalipsis, así que comienzan a lanzarse gases los unos a los otros, es la única manera que tienen para discutir. Sus gordos y divinos traseros apuntándose entre sí y cuando desprenden los gases, los cielos truenan. Ahora mismo están demasiado molestos, me parece.

Su comentario fue tan bizarro y casual que Mikasa tuvo que alejarse un poco de él para mirarlo fijamente. Frunció el ceño, extremadamente confundida. ¿G-Gases? ¿Cómo podía Levi hablar así de los mismísimos Dioses? Su madre lo habría matado de tan solo haberlo oído, tan sagrada y creyente que era ella. Pero… la verdadera pregunta aquí era… ¿de verdad eran gases? O peor aún, ¿los dioses podían… hacer eso?

Levi la miró, ella lo miró a él, y un segundo después las risas de Mikasa fueron incontrolables. De verdad, quiso detenerse, quiso reírse despacio y no hacer ruido para despertar a Eren y a Thomas pero simplemente no pudo. Se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras su cabeza caía contra la almohada y su cuerpo generaba incontables sacudidas, Levi tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa también, había logrado su objetivo secreto: arrebatarle el miedo a su hermana, pues los relámpagos aún seguían resonando y las risas de Mikasa no se detenían, reía aún más cuando el cielo tronaba de nuevo, tal vez imaginando traseros gigantes desprender gases gigantes o algo por el estilo. Ya no hubo tensión, ni miedo, ni temblores. Solo risas, ojos que él amaba y sus hoyuelos y sus mejillas y todo aquello que era demasiado _Mikasa_.

—Deja de reírte o te mearás encima, tonta.

Ella rió aún más y luego de unos minutos logró calmarse. Volvió a acurrucarse junto a su hermano y permanecieron en silencio, Mikasa supo que no dormía así que aprovechó la oportunidad para decir algo que había quedado estancado en su garganta durante toda la tarde. Normalmente no era algo que una señorita como ella le diría a su propio hermano, pero Mikasa confiaba en Levi, probablemente más que en nadie. Para ella no era extraño hablar con él de estas cosas. Así que lo dijo, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, lo dijo.

—Me gusta Eren —susurró, bajito, un susurro entremezclándose con la lluvia de la tormenta.

—Dime algo que no sepa —respondió su hermano casi de inmediato, sin inmutarse.

Ella sonrió suavemente.

—Dijo que soy bonita…

—Que asco.

Mikasa lo pateó en la pierna, riendo. Sabía que su hermano simplemente estaba bromeando, él la jaloneó del cabello y luego de aquél estúpido juego ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, el sueño poco a poco obligando a Mikasa a cerrar sus párpados. Abrazó a Kushel, se cubrió más con las mantas y descansó su mejilla en el hombro de su hermano, suspirando.

—Buenas noches, Levi.

Sintió su mano en su cabello.

—Ya duérmete, bebé.

Mikasa sonrió, adormecida, los truenos —o gases— resonando en lo alto como la mejor canción de cuna de todas.

 **—o—**

Un ruido estridente la hizo despertar.

No se asemejaba al chirrido de una puerta, la caída de una silla o incluso un relámpago. Para cuando Mikasa abrió los ojos ni siquiera llovía, sobre el vidrio de la ventana solamente caían gotas extraviadas, su hermano durmiendo junto a ella plácidamente. Mikasa se volteó, adormecida, Eren no se hallaba en su cama y las cobijas estaban corridas a un lado, tal vez había sido él el causante de aquél ruido, tal vez abandonó la habitación para ir al baño y-

Bom.

El mismo ruido nuevamente.

Mikasa jadeó, tensándose. Eran disparos, podía reconocerlos a la perfección. Pero éstos eran diferentes al sonido que emitían los disparos de la escopeta de Hannes cada vez que los llevaba de caza junto a él. Éstos eran disparos constantes, una y otra vez, como ametralladoras. Como el tipo de armas que utilizaban los soldados en las películas que a Eren tanto le gustaban. Mikasa se volteó hacia Levi y movió su hombro con insistencia, despertándolo.

—Levi…

Él gruñó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Escuché dispar- _¡Ah!_

Mikasa se sobresaltó, los disparos se oyeron de nuevo pero ésta vez mucho más cerca. Levi reaccionó de inmediato, incorporándose de la cama y espiando cerca de la ventana. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo ahí fuera? Mikasa se aferró a Kushel, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Eran bandidos? Ellos no solían cruzar estas tierras.

—L-Levi, qué suce-

Sus palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta cuando ambos oyeron la campana del orfanato, grande e imponente, resonando contra cada esquina de las habitaciones, haciendo eco entre el cielo y los alrededores. La gran campana yacía en la torre más alta del orfanato y solamente era tocada por un guardia cuando habían grandes problemas. Mikasa nunca había oído la campana sonar, pero Hannes había dicho que antes de que ella y Levi nacieran hubo problemas con unos bandidos que robaron los abastecimientos de comida del orfanato y la campana sirvió de alerta para evacuar a los niños. Thomas despertó de inmediato y el terror en el rostro de Mikasa fue inocultable.

—Mierda —masculló Levi, apartándose de la ventana con rapidez, tropezando con sus pies.

—¿Levi? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Thomas, incorporándose de su cama.

—Hay soldados de la Policía Militar ahí fuera —dijo, alarmado. Miró a su amigo—. Vamos a por Hannes.

Mikasa lo miró horrorizada.

—¡¿Q-Qué? ¡No, Levi!

Su hermano se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros firmemente.

—Quédate aquí, ¿me oíste? Por nada del mundo salgas de esta habitación, espera a que regrese.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Quédate aquí! —gritó él, tomando a Thomas por los hombros y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

Mikasa se paralizó en su lugar, se corrió junto a la ventana y tomó a Kushel, inclinándose para espiar. Oyó más disparos y vio a varios hombres usando uniformes color pastel, traían camiones y ametralladoras mientras el sonido de la campana no dejó de sonar en ningún instante. Oyó algunos gritos y un intenso _¡nos atacan! ¡soldados de la policía militar, traigan refuerzos!_ que la hicieron temblar como a un bebé. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Mikasa se apartó de la ventana y se acurrucó en la cama de su hermano, entonces notó que Eren no estaba ahí tampoco. Oh no, ¿dónde estaba Eren? Jadeó, asustada, cuando un sonido tan intenso la hizo chillar, un impacto que la arrastró fuera de su cama.

Fue una bomba.

No había impactado contra la habitación pero estaba segura que había destruido parte del orfanato y Mikasa chilló, cubriéndose los oídos. Aquel ruido era aún peor que el de un relámpago y la absurda historia de su hermano no fue suficiente para que lograra calmarse. Oyó el sonido de los escombros al caerse y los gritos de los niños y de las criadas y todo fue demasiado para Mikasa. Se incorporó, a punto de llorar, y tomó a su muñeca mientras abandonaba la habitación para correr por los pasillos en busca de alguien que pudiera sacarla de ahí. Todo estaba hecho trizas. Había polvo por todas partes y chocó con varios niños.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, buscándola—. ¡Mami!

Otra bomba.

Mikasa chilló aún más fuerte cuando parte de las paredes estalló y una roca gigante cayó sobre Emily, la conocía, maldita sea, la conocía, había crecido junto a esa niña. Varios soldados de la Policía Militar se cruzaron en su camino, gritando y disparando a diestra y siniestra, exclamando un continuo _¡Por los Reiss!_

Así que de eso se trataba. Mikasa se agachó, escabulléndose entre los escombros y buscando algún rostro conocido. No había rastro de su hermano ni de Hannes ni de su madre y aquello comenzó a preocuparla. ¿A caso…? ¿A caso ellos…? No, no. Mikasa no supo cuanto tiempo llevó así, corriendo de aquí para allá entrando en todas las habitaciones para encontrar a su madre, todas estaban vacías, hechas trizas. El lugar en el que había crecido… destruido. La cocina se hallaba en llamas y pudo ver infinidad de banderas clavadas en el suelo, flameando al compás del viento y de las llamas. Era la bandera de los Reiss.

Finalmente Mikasa logró abandonar el orfanato para salir al exterior, la entrada principal se veía completamente destruída y la cantidad de niños muertos a su alrededor la espantaron de sobre manera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los Reiss atacarían un lugar como éste? ¿Qué daño les habían hecho? Mikasa tropezó con una de las criadas durante su recorrido, sus labios chillando el nombre de su familia para no encontrar nada. La mujer se incorporó sin siquiera observarla y se marchó, corriendo, hasta que uno de los policías le disparó incontables veces desde atrás.

Maldita sea.

Mikasa se volteó, su muñeca Kushel desparramada en el suelo, sucia y rota. Aquella fue la última vez que Mikasa volvió a verla. Cuando se incorporó, dispuesta a recogerla, Eren apareció a lo lejos, gritando el nombre de Carla. Mikasa alzó la mirada y lo vio en medio de la multitud, sus ojos verdes recorriendo la multitud de personas intentando escapar.

—¡Eren! —chilló Mikasa, desesperada.

Él se volteó, desorientado, entonces la vio. Mikasa recordó perfectamente el momento en el que Eren abrió sus labios dispuesto a responder, sus pies listos para correr hacia ella cuando dos soldados de la Policía Militar lo tomaron de los brazos, jalándolo hacia un lugar determinado. Mikasa jadeó.

—¡Eren! —chilló de nuevo, corriendo hacia él.

Él la observó, desesperado, intentando safarse del agarre de sus agresores pero sus ojos no se apartaron de los suyos en ningún instante. Lucía realmente furioso.

—¡Vete! ¡Corre y busca a Levi!

Pero Mikasa no se detuvo, tampoco su llanto. Sus piernas corrieron hacia él, su muñeca Kushel siendo cruelmente abandonada mientras Mikasa chillaba su nombre una y otra vez. Eren, Eren, Eren. Uno de los hombres golpeó a Eren en la cabeza con su revolver y Eren cayó inconsciente en sus brazos, pero Mikasa no se rindió tan fácilmente. Corrió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesta a detenerlos pero fue demasiado tarde para ella. Ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar su nombre cuando alguien más, Mikasa no supo quien, la golpeó fuertemente en su nuca. Entonces ella también cayó contra el suelo como la seda misma.

Todo fue oscuridad.

 **—o—**

Hacía frío.

Mikasa no sabía si era por una lluvia olvidada, porque el viento soplaba fuerte esa noche o por si el suelo en el que estaba tirada era demasiado gélido, pero sintió mucho frío. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando, entonces todo vino hacia ella demasiado de pronto. Levi, el sonido de los disparos, las bombas, el ataque de la Policía Militar, Eren…

Eren.

Mikasa abrió sus ojos aún más, intentando despertarse de su transe. Sus orbes oscuros recorrieron lentamente su alrededor, pudo reconocer de inmediato en donde se encontraba. Aún estaban dentro del orfanato, en los establos, sin embargo no había ni siquiera un solo caballo dentro, probablemente se los habían robado a todos. Se incorporó, sentándose contra el suelo y la paja rodeándola y sintió algo sujetar sus manos, hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que éstas estaban detrás de su espalda, dos cuerdas firmemente ancladas alrededor de sus muñecas. Cuando se volteó para echarles un vistazo, oyó su voz.

—Mikasa…

Paralizada, la muchacha se volteó y se encontró con los ojos de Eren, rojos y llorosos, pero allí estaban. Allí estaba él, sentado en el suelo al igual que ella, sus manos atadas al igual que ella, ambos mojados por una llovizna seca y las lágrimas no se tardaron en caerse de sus ojos. Ambos se observaron el uno al otro, expectantes, como si no pudieran creer del todo que estaban allí, juntos, cuando el plan inicial era salvarse el uno al otro. Eren parpadeó, reaccionando, y lentamente comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ella. Aquella imagen fue desgarradora para ella. Sus manos atadas y su ropa sucia y su rostro contraído mientras sus piernas hacían un esfuerzo bestial por arrastrarse hacia ella, la paja enredándose entre sus zapatos rotos.

Mikasa también hizo un intento de acercarse a él hasta que ambos quedaron hombro contra hombro, juntos. Atados, sí, algo golpeados y doloridos, pero juntos. Mikasa creyó que sería así siempre. Su rostro intimidante permaneció cerca del suyo, sus ojos llorosos la observaron con enfado, irritación, dolor.

—Qué demonios haces aquí… —se quejó, su voz entrecortada resonando por lo bajo.

Mikasa sollozó.

—Yo… intentaba s-salvarte…

Eren sollozó también, enfadado, y bajó la cabeza con resignación. ¿Qué caso había? ¿Cual era el punto por irritarse? Sabía que Mikasa haría algo como eso, lo sabía. No era idiota, en lo absoluto. Sabía el tipo de muchacha que era, alguien que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, pero Eren no esperaba que el fin del mundo estuviera tan jodido como ahora, aquello no estaba bien. Alzó el rostro, ella lo observó, y un silbido les hizo sobresaltar a ambos.

Aquél tipo no dejaba de silbar, una y otra vez, estaba sentado en una silla de madera justo en la entrada del establo, de espaldas, comiendo frijoles dentro de una lata. Eren y Mikasa se paralizaron, ella temblando, él intentando ser fuerte, ambos tratando de sobrevivir. El tipo era un soldado de la Policía Militar, llevaba un gran sombrero de vaquero y un revolver anclado a su cintura, era el hombre que había golpeado a Eren en la cabeza. Intentando hacer silencio, Eren supo que debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que les hicieran daño, no podía dejar que Mikasa saliera lastimada por culpa suya. Joder, ¿por qué demonios lo había seguido? Niña tonta.

Eren la observó, acercándose a ella un poco más. Ambos derramando lágrimas, ambos intentando ser fuertes. Pero aquella filosofía le pertenecía. Si no luchas, mueres. Si luchas, sobrevivirás. En un mundo tan cruel como ese era imposible conseguir una victoria sin luchar primero. Y Eren estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Observó a Mikasa de reojo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos lagrimosos, sus hoyuelos ocultos y su cabello corto cayendo a su alrededor, su pijama en forma de vestido y sus pequeños pies, descalzos, sucios. Temblando. Eren sabía que esa noche había llovido, sabía que Mikasa le temía a las tormentas. Supo cuan asustada estaba en ese momento, lo supo.

Así que la observó, inseguro, pero lo hizo.

—Vamos a casa, ¿s-sí?

No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación, una promesa que Eren se aseguraría de cumplir a toda costa, costara lo que costara. Ella lloró. Su rostro se arrugó en un llanto débil mientras asentía, intentando sonreír lentamente. Mikasa era fuerte, era la muchacha más fuerte que podía existir en el mundo.

—V-Vamos a casa… —respondió ella, solemne.

Eren asintió, sonriéndole débilmente, de alguna manera intentando no solo infundirle fuerzas a ella sino a él mismo. Dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, Eren parpadeó, girando su rostro a su alrededor para poder idear un plan de escape. El lugar estaba vacío a excepción de aquél tipo que no parecía alejarse de la puerta de entrada, tal vez aún pensaba que ambos estaban desmayados, de todas maneras intentó no hacer ruido. Su respiración se cortó cuando, detrás de él, encontró una botella de vidrio rota, sus trozos esparcidos por doquier, eran lo suficientemente grandes para poder utilizarlos y así romper la cuerda que ataba sus manos. Mikasa pareció comprender su idea, observando la botella y luego a él. Eren asintió, lentamente inclinándose hacia atrás, poniendo muchísimo cuidado en no hacer ruido y alertar a sus secuestradores.

Con algo de dificultad sus manos lograron atrapar torpemente un trozo de vidrio y regresó a su posición actual junto a Mikasa. Eren sostuvo el vidrio entre sus dedos y trató de trazar el borde contra la cuerda una y otra vez, pero era imposible, el vidrio se resbalaba de sus manos.

—Eren…

Desesperado, Eren lo sostuvo con muchísima más fuerza, la pieza clavando su piel y cortándola en el proceso, poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a llenarse de sangre y el ardor era insoportable y los sollozos de Mikasa no se apaciguaban.

—Eren, estás lastimándote, d-déjame hacerlo a mi…

Eren ni siquiera respondió, desesperado y furioso negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, trazando con furia el vidrio contra la cuerda y cortando más piel en el proceso. Jadeó, el calor apoderándose de su cuerpo ante el nerviosismo de ser descubierto y la desesperación y el dolor y joder, era demasiado, demasiado, demasiado. El tiempo pasaba y las cosas seguían igual y Mikasa lloraba y Eren se sentía un completo inútil. Dijo que la llevaría a casa, joder, lo prometió, ¡pues entonces por qué no lo hacía! ¡¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto en cortar un maldito trozo de cuerda?!

Detuvo su trabajo cuando oyó voces. El segundo tipo llegó a la puerta, hablando con el hombre del sombrero y ambos giraron el rostro hacia dentro del establo, y los vieron. Eren tembló, Mikasa sollozó, ya no había vuelta atrás. Ambos tipos abandonaron la entrada y se introdujeron dentro del establo, lentamente Eren dejó caer el trozo de vidrio ensangrentado detrás de él y se acercó aún más a Mikasa. Buscó sus manos con las suyas y cuando ella las encontró, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos por completo, aferrándose con fuerza a pesar de los cortes en la palma de su mano y la sangre que convertía el agarre en algo inseguro y resbaladizo pero por un instante, ninguno de los dos hizo un ademán de apartarse. Nunca.

Eren quiso llorar al sentir las manos de Mikasa temblando tan estrepitosamente. No, no, no…

El tipo del sombrero se acercó a ellos, el siguiente que era calvo y de ojos severos lo siguió con lentitud, sosteniendo entre sus manos una botella de cerveza.

—Los soldados ya han pedido refuerzos —amenazó Eren, furioso, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer—. ¡La Legión del Reconocimiento llegará en pocos minutos y los joderá a todos, hijos de puta!

—Eren… —intentó callar Mikasa, asustada.

El hombre con el sombrero se echó a reír fuertemente.

—Vaya, vaya. Bueno, probablemente el crío tenga razón. Aquellos imbéciles llegarán en cualquier momento, así que será mejor que nos divirtamos un poco antes de que lleguen, ¿no te parece, Keith?

¿D-Divertirse? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Ketih se echó a reír.

—Me parece bien. ¿Qué planeas hacer, Kenny?

Kenny se quitó el sombrero, acercándose peligrosamente hacia Mikasa. La miró detenidamente, la mirada de aquél tipo hicieron a Eren estremecer.

—Es bonita, ¿no crees, Keith?

Aquél hombre rió, relamiéndose los labios.

—Muy bonita… pero te la dejo si eso es lo que quieres. Estoy demasiado borracho para esto hoy.

—Como tú digas.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y durante un instante Eren solo deseó morir. Algo tan simple como eso, y a la vez tan complicado. Kenny se agachó y tomó a Mikasa de las piernas, jalándola hacia él. Ella gritó, y lo único que salió de su boca fue su nombre. Eren.

Eren, Eren, Eren.

Y él no pudo hacer nada.

—¡Mikasa! —gritó, desesperado, su mano aún aferrándose a la suya con fuerza, poco a poco deslizándose a causa de la sangre.

Maldición.

—¡Eren! ¡No!

—¡No me sueltes, Mikasa! —a este punto le valía mierdas si llorar era de cobardes o si lucía como uno en ese momento, las lágrimas descendieron de sus mejillas al igual que sus gritos—. ¡No me sueltes, no me-

Pero sus manos no pudieron resistir mucho más. Kenny la apartó de él y la abofeteó, y Eren gritó aún más, una gran lista de insultos que había aprendido de Levi pero ninguno fue lo suficientemente poderoso para detenerlo. Kenny la tomó de los cabellos y la arrastró fuera del establo hacia la entrada, aunque Eren no podía verla.

—¡Quédate quieta, maldita zorra! ¡Ya verás!

—¡Suéltame! ¡No!

Keith se acercó a Eren y le tapó la boca con cinta adhesiva, impidiendo que siguiera gritando pero aún así Eren no se detuvo. Mucho menos cuando Keith lo dejó allí solo y se reunió con Kenny. Aquello fue demasiado, demasiado para él.

—Ah, joder, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Todo se fue al demonio después de eso.

Se oyeron ruidos, ruidos espantosos que hicieron a Eren temblar y gruñir y llorar, y gritos. Los gritos de Mikasa inundando todo el establo, todo el orfanato, todo el mundo. Gritó, y gritó, y Eren también lo hizo a través de la cinta. Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa, repitió su nombre hasta el cansancio y maldiciendo tomó de nuevo el vidrio repleto de sangre y comenzó a trazarlo desesperadamente contra las cuerdas que lo ataban y cada vez se cortaba más, y cada vez los gritos y el llanto de Mikasa eran más agudos y _por favor, por favor, basta, deténganse…_ era todo lo que Eren podía pensar en ese momento.

Sin embargo, en ningún instante durante aquella horrible tortura ella pronunció su nombre. Jamás. Gritó de dolor, de desesperación, un llanto inconsolable… pero su nombre jamás se desprendió de sus labios y Eren supo, por sobre todas las cosas, que era un completo imbécil y que Mikasa era la persona más valiente que había pisado la faz de la tierra. Y la amó, en ese horrible instante donde aquellos cerdos abusaron de ella prácticamente frente a sus ojos, Eren la amó y se odió a sí mismo. Se odió con todas sus fuerzas.

La campana volvió a resonar y oyó gritos cuando los de Mikasa habían cesado hace rato. Eren no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí con ella, tampoco supo cuanto tiempo pasó intentando cortar la cuerda en sus muñecas, pero se sintió como una eternidad. Una jodida eternidad.

—Maldición, es la Legión…

Eso fue lo que dijo Kenny, y Eren le creyó. Aquellos cerdos abandonaron su trabajo y recogieron sus cosas para marcharse, entonces Eren pudo finalmente desatar la cuerda. Al fin.

Al fin.

Se quitó con furia la cinta de su boca, su piel ardiendo ante el acto imprevisto y se incorporó del suelo para correr hacia la entrada, pero Mikasa no estaba en la puerta. Jadeante la buscó, recorrió la oscuridad de la noche con sus ojos, a lo lejos el orfanato ardiendo en fuego. Maldición, maldición…

La encontró minutos después a lo lejos, arrojada detrás de unos arbustos, aquellos hijos de puta la habían arrastrado hacia allí y ella no se movía en lo absoluto. Sollozando, Eren se echó a correr de regreso al orfanato. Tenía que acudir a la Legión, pedir ayuda, seguramente habían traído médicos o lo que fuera, les avisaría que Mikasa estaba herida y la salvarían y la traería a casa como le prometió, se lo había prometido, joder, tenía que cumplirlo. Su cuerpo estaba golpeado y no podía simplemente cargarla, podían matarlos en el camino, a Eren no le habría importado salir herido de nuevo pero ella, ella… no. No otra vez. Eren corrió lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando los soldados que se interponían en su camino y las armas y los disparos y los niños muertos y todo el horror de aquella masacre, corrió con todas sus fuerzas porque Mikasa esperaba por él, se lo había prometido, lo hizo…

Entre la multitud se encontró a Levi. Éste yacía junto a una carreta de heridos, parado y observando a su alrededor con un pánico que Eren jamás había visto en sus ojos. Su rostro se contrajo al verle llegar, corriendo, ensangrentado y golpeado.

—E-Eren…

—¡¿Estás bien?!

Levi temblaba, asintió, pero señaló la carreta. Carla estaba recostada, herida, tenía su pierna ensangrentada. Lucía inconsciente. Joder.

—M-mamá… no p-pude…

Eren lo tomó por los hombros, desesperado.

—¡¿Sabes donde está la Legión?! ¡Tengo que ir, dime donde están!

Levi asintió repetidas veces, conteniendo el llanto mientras señalaba hacia un punto determinado, a lo lejos, casi al otro lado del orfanato. Eren lo abandonó sin dar explicaciones y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sus piernas quebrándose del dolor al igual que sus manos y nada más importaba excepto buscar ayuda para Mikasa.

Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa. Era lo único en lo que Eren podía pensar.

Entonces lo vio. Alto y majestuoso, Erwin Smith abandonando sus autos de guerra junto a sus compañeros, el mismo Erwin Smith adentrándose en la batalla de manera temeraria como el líder nato que era. Eren corrió hacia él, desesperado, y aterrizó en sus brazos cuando éste lo sostuvo sorprendido.

—¡Ayuda, necesito ayuda! ¡Mikasa, aquellos hijos de puta de la Policía Militar, ellos-

Erwin lo apartó lentamente hacia su compañero, Mike, el que siempre salía en las noticias y alzó la mano al cielo, hablándole al resto.

—¡EVACÚEN A TODOS LOS SOBREVIVIENTES Y PREPÁRENLOS PARA MARCHAR HACIA LA MURALLA ROSE, EL RESTO, ELIMINEN AL RESTO DE LA POLICÍA MILITAR! —ordenó en un fuerte grito.

No, no, Mikasa…

—Ven, muchacho, tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen más —dijo Mike, tomándolo por los hombros para obligarlo a entrar dentro de los autos de evacuados.

—¡No, no, debemos ir por Mikasa! —gritó Eren, llorando—. ¡Debemos ir por ella!

—Hijo, te prometo que iremos por tu amiga después, pero primero debemos-

Eren lo empujó.

—¡No! ¡No lo entiendes, yo se lo prometí! ¡Le prometí que la traería a casa!

No hubo mucho que hacer después de eso. Mike introdujo a Eren dentro de la camioneta junto a otros niños y se marcharon hacia Rose, Eren lloró durante todo el camino, enfadado, desilusionado, rogando que fueran por ella una y otra vez. Pero el tiempo pasó y pasó y cuando varios de los soldados de la Legión llegaron al establo en donde Eren les había indicado se encontraba su amiga, no hallaron absolutamente nada. Ni en los arbustos, ni dentro del establo, no había rastro de ninguna niña con hoyuelos y cabello corto y una bufanda roja.

Porque ella no estaba allí. Aquella niña estaba siendo arrastrada entre una multitud hacia una carreta de madera que contenía una celda, una celda de la cual no saldría jamás.

—Mira —había dicho aquél hombre cuando la encontró—. La violaron. Joder.

—Es asiática, ¡llevémosla a la okya de Shiganshina! Frieda buscaba niñas nuevas.

—¿Cuanto crees que nos den por ella?

—Una fortuna, cree lo que te digo, tiene rasgos orientales, Frieda está obsesionada con ellos. Vamos, ayúdame a cargarla.

El recorrido fue demasiado doloroso. No solo por las heridas en su cuerpo, sino porque habían pasado horas, o eso creía Mikasa, y Eren no había regresado. No lo hizo. Ella esperó, despertó, buscó con la mirada, pero no había rastro del niño con el cual se crió toda su vida.

¿La… había dejado?

No, no. Eso jamás. Eren nunca haría algo como eso, no podría, no…

Pero hubo un dolor aún más fuerte que ese. Un dolor que hasta el día de hoy sangraba dentro de Mikasa como la primera vez. La multitud aún intentaba escapar cuando aquellos hombres la llevaron hacia la puerta de la celda, entonces Mikasa lo vio.

Su hermano, su protector, su valuarte… parado frente a una carreta con el rostro tan pálido como la nieve. La sequedad dentro de Mikasa se derritió y comenzó a llorar, un llanto tan débil como desgarrador. Ni siquiera tenía voz para gritar, sin embargo lo hizo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—L-Levi…

Él no la oyó.

—¡L-LEVI!

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de ella, los de ella se fijaron en los de él… y nada sucedió. El muchacho se paralizó, su hermana cubierta de sangre, sus ropajes desgarrados, dos hombres sosteniéndola por los brazos intentando introducirla dentro de una celda. Fue demasiado para él, tanto, que se paralizó. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo y nada dentro de él pareció reaccionar a pesar de los gritos de su hermana menor.

 _Basta. Basta. Por favor, basta._

Levi alzó el rostro cuando descubrió que había comenzado a llover de nuevo, que los relámpagos aún seguían tronando pero entonces, ¿por qué no oía nada? pero Levi permaneció parado frente a la lluvia y el lodo y las lágrimas mientras su hermana era encerrada dentro de una celda de madera sobre una carreta de caballos. La niña lloraba sin cesar, aferrando sus pequeñas manos en los barrotes, mirando a nadie más que a su hermano y chillando todo tipo de cosas que Levi podía oír y al mismo tiempo se sentían tan silenciosas como la lluvia que caía sobre él, lágrimas entremezcladas con constantes «¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡No dejes que me lleven! ¡Levi!» Y otros tanto «¡Levi, Levi! ¡Ayúdame, Levi!» y su nombre. Su nombre repetido una y otra y otra vez bañado en una lluvia de lágrimas constantes y él solo deseaba que se detuviera.

Ayúdame. Todo lo que repetían sus pequeños labios era un sencillo e insignificante ayúdame.

Y él no hizo nada.

 _Deténganse… todos… basta… por favor…_

Mikasa gritó todo lo que sus pulmones pudieron soportar, todas las palabras que llegaron a su mente, gritó y gritó, pero nada funcionó. Su hermano permaneció quieto como una roca, tan pálido como la nieve, sus manos hechas puños a sus costados… y nada sucedió. Nadie hizo nada. El carruaje arrancó y Mikasa entró en desesperación, lloró aún más y gritó aún más mientras la silueta de su hermano se perdía entre la lluvia, la niebla y sus ojos nublados de lágrimas.

 _Por qué…_

Cuando la silueta de Mikasa se perdió en un camino incierto Levi lloró, y corrió hacia ella pero era demasiado, demasiado tarde. Bastardo, maldito cobarde…

La Legión logró salvar a muchos niños esa noche, Levi incluido. Los trasladaron hacia Rose y su madre recibió la atención que necesitaba para recuperarse del dolor de su pierna. Dentro de las evacuaciones en Rose Levi y Eren se encontraron, éste le dijo lo que sucedió con Mikasa, y a la hora de confesárselo a Carla fue un verdadero infierno. Entre llantos desesperados y deseos de muerte Carla le rogó a Eren que se quedara con ellos, que no se fuera nunca, y Eren le prometió que encontraría a Mikasa costara lo que costara, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Levi vivió el resto de sus días con una carga demasiado grande, demasiado dolorosa, al saber que fue un cobarde, el peor hermano mayor de la historia, que Mikasa gritó por su ayuda y que su miedo lo paralizó y ahora él era el culpable de todo. Ni siquiera se sentía digno de mirar a su propia madre, por culpa suya le habían arrebatado una hija. Días después supieron que Hannes murió en combate, intentando salvar a Carla.

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que su hermano no hizo absolutamente nada y Eren la abandonó… Mikasa esperó. Todos los días dentro de la okya observando por la ventana, esperando que un niño de ojos esmeralda la encontrara, esperando que golpeara la puerta de la okya y la llevara lejos, muy lejos, a un hogar. A casa. Como le había prometido.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

—Te abandonó, ¿cuándo será el día en que entiendas eso? —dijo Frieda una vez, furiosa.

Todo lo que hizo Mikasa fue llorar.

—¡Cállate, cállate! —había gritado, cubriendo sus oídos con desesperación ante una mentira que, para su desgracia, resultaba ser demasiado verdadera.

—Eres absurda, estúpida niña. Abusaron de ti y aquél idiota no hizo nada, se marchó porque se avergonzó de ti. ¿Y tu hermano? Ni siquiera le importó que dos hombres te hubieran encerrado dentro de una jaula para traerte aquí, tu madre tampoco se vio muy interesada en buscarte. Han pasado tres meses, Mikasa, a tu familia no le importas, nunca les has importado y será mejor que lo entiendas de una vez. Ahora deja de lloriquear y ponte a trabajar.

Las palabras de Frieda fueron duras, muy duras, pero Mikasa lo aceptó. El mundo era cruel, las personas también. Sus heridas cerraron el día en que se quitó aquella maldita bufanda y la enterró en lo más profundo de su cajón. Dejó de observar como una idiota la ventana de la casa esperando un rescate imaginario, absurdo como ella misma. La okya era su nuevo hogar ahora y era a las personas dentro de ese lugar a quienes les debía lealtad.

Desde ese día la antigua Mikasa Ackerman había muerto.

Desde ese día, Eren y Levi habían muerto para ella también.

* * *

 **¡Hello everybody!**

 **UGHHH.** Tengo que admitir que este capítulo **me costó bastante.**

No solo por el contenido en sí: logramos comprender a fondo **el pasado de Eren y Mikasa** , ese odio irracional que ella parece tenerle a él tanto como a Levi. Sino porque no tuve un buen tiempo para escribirlo y me cambié de computadora y agh, todo un tema(?) pero ya estoy aquí, actualizaré mucho más rápido el próximo capítulo porque ya estoy más acentuada y así.

En fin, SÍ: **Mikasa fue violada por Kenny el Fucking Destripador.** Se que suena super bestial todo y dramático y horrible pero así es la vida y **así soy yo** , muy dramática. Creo que todo este trasfondo jugará un papel muy importante en el **desarrollo de Eremika** , y cómo Eren se las ingeniará para acercarse a ella después de todo lo que pasó y de alguna manera reconquistar su cariño. Podemos ver ambas versiones, Mikasa cree que la abandonó, Eren no piensa lo mismo, eso también será motivo de conflicto.

En fin, espero haberlos hecho llorar(?) sus lágrimas y sus reviews son mi alimento de cada día. Por cierto, **¡GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!** Solo **dos capítulos** y ya van **41,** muchísimas gracias de verdad :) ¡ustedes son las mejores! El fandom tiene hambre de Eremika. Que así sea, bitches.

Para las que siguen **IWAR** , en esta semana tienen el último capítulo, I promise.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 ** _—Mel._**


	4. Incluso Si Me Mataras

**«** **Scars deeper than love** **»**

Todo de Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary:  
** AU. Luego de una tragedia que cambió sus vidas para siempre, Mikasa es vendida a una casa de geishas a sus trece años de edad siendo separada del niño con el que se crió toda su vida, Eren Jaeger, solo para reencontrarse diez años más tarde, probando la fuerza de su amor y re-abriendo heridas del pasado. Eremika.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?)**

 _Actualizacioooooun._

* * *

 **—o—**

La voz impertinente de Connie pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez. Eren, Eren, Eren. Pero él no podía oír nada. Sumido en una especie de trance, en un hechizo malévolo que ahogaba sus sentidos en lo más profundo del océano, Eren mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la mujer parada frente a la otra calle, sola, tan carmesí como la sangre. Su maquillaje blanco lucía intacto a pesar de que el rímel y el labial se veían desparramados por toda su piel, el moño en su cabeza se había deshecho y mantenía los brazos cruzados, tiritando, observando el mundo a su alrededor con irritación mientras de su boca un suave vaho se desprendía mezclándose con el aire.

Nada sucede dos veces de la misma manera.

Era algo que había dicho Erwin años atrás, casualmente, y lo venía repitiendo constantemente cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad. Eren solía burlarse de sus frases motivadoras, pero poco a poco comenzaba a comprender su significado. Había pasado toda su tarde pensando en Mikasa, en si volvería a verla de nuevo, fue a buscarla a la casa de té y durante todo su viaje hacia Rose sus ojos permanecieron expectantes entre la multitud, esperando un milagro divino. Y allí estaba.

Allí estaba.

Un encuentro casual que volvía a unirlos después de diez años. Entonces Eren lo supo. Supo que la historia aún no se había acabado, supo que aún faltaba mucho por contar, no sabía si sería algo bueno o malo, pero Eren haría hasta lo último para que esa historia tuviera un final feliz. No iba a volver a equivocarse, no arrojaría todo al demonio como hizo antes, ahora haría las cosas bien. Haría las cosas bien.

Esta era su última oportunidad.

—Eren —repitió Connie, temeroso de que hubiera sufrido algún tipo de colapso nervioso o algo por el estilo.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo que está aquí? —preguntó él sin apartar sus ojos de Mikasa.

Connie se rascó la nuca.

—Casi media hora, más o menos.

Eren asintió, desligándose del temor que minutos antes lo envolvió y se dispuso a caminar hacia ella, pero Connie lo tomó del brazo de manera imprevista.

—Eh, espera… tú… ¿planeas tú ser el que la interrogue? —preguntó, no muy seguro.

Durante años Connie y Marco fueron testigos del efecto que Mikasa producía en Eren, incluso si jamás la habían visto antes. La simple mención de su nombre bastaba para que la locura poseyera a su mejor amigo, para que perdiera sus sentidos y abandonara la cordura. Mikasa Ackerman era un estorbo en su mente, un fantasma que le impedía pensar de manera racional y actuar como un ser humano responsable. Durante un instante Connie temió, sin embargo, Eren no pareció perturbado al respecto. Todo lo contrario.

Había desafío en su mirada.

—Por supuesto que la interrogaré.

Sin decir nada más Eren comenzó a caminar hacia Mikasa mientras Connie le seguía a pasos apresurados, nervioso. Durante el corto recorrido Eren abrió su chaqueta y sacó la insignia de la Legión porque sabía que tal vez sería la única manera de secuestrarla y llevarla dentro del cuartel, a pesar de la distancia por su expresión facial Eren supo que Mikasa no se veía para nada contenta, mucho menos cuando volteó distraídamente y lo observó cruzar la calle hacia el lugar exacto en el que ella se encontraba esperando.

La oyó jadear. Sus labios se abrieron en sorpresa y retrocedió unos pasos al verlo llegar tan decidido, tan rápido, tan imponente. Incluso si en ese momento Mikasa no pensaba con claridad no pudo evitar recordar que esa minúscula y absurda acción era algo que le pertenecía a Eren por completo. Su andar era exactamente el mismo, atolondrado, pasos agigantados con su cabeza en alto y hombros balanceándose al compás de sus pisadas, cambiando un peso del pie a otro y pasándose la mano por el pelo indomable que le crecía disparado en todas direcciones. Una personalidad demasiado explosiva de la cual Hannes había hecho mención en el pasado luego de que Eren hubiera discutido con un niño en una de sus clases.

 _"Joder, niño, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Realmente difícil… Lo quieras o no, eres un Jaeger: arrogante, poderoso, irascible y condenadamente impertinente. La ambición y la posibilidad de hacer grandes cosas te corren por las venas, tienes sangre de conquistadores y no de vasallos, sin lugar a dudas. Pero si no cierras la boca te echaré de mi clase."_

Incluso la mirada en sus ojos era la misma.

Mikasa jadeó cuando él se detuvo frente a ella, desplegó la billetera que cargaba en su mano y mostró su identificación justo frente a su nariz. Entonces oyó su voz, gruesa y masculina y dioses, para nada cercana a esa voz infantil que recordaba en el pasado. No era la voz de un niño, tampoco la de un muchacho. Era la voz de un hombre.

Mikasa tembló.

—Agente Eren Jaeger de la Legión del Reconocimiento. Será mejor que vengas conmigo para que comience el interrogatorio por el asesinato de Keith Shadis —dijo sin preámbulos. Guardó su billetera dentro de su chaqueta y se inclinó para tomar el brazo de Mikasa y jalarla con la intención de que lo siguiera, pero en cuanto su mano tocó la delicada piel de su muñeca ella la arrancó de su agarre bruscamente, chillando de sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —replicó, furiosa, su maquillaje corrido complementándose a la perfección con el desastre que era su cabello—. No iré a ninguna parte contigo.

Eren suspiró, impacientándose.

—Mikasa…

La mención de su nombre la enfureció aún más. Ella volteó hacia Connie, lucía como si en cualquier instante estuviera a punto de largarse a llorar.

—¿Donde está Jean? Quiero verlo —demandó.

Connie le echó un vistazo a Eren, nervioso.

—E-Eh, ya te lo he dicho, fue a firmar unos papeles para que-

—¿De dónde conoces tú a Kirschtein? —replicó Eren con el ceño fruncido.

¿Jean? ¿Qué demonios…?

Ella lo ignoró deliberadamente.

—¡Pues tráelo de regreso, llevo casi una hora aquí congelándome de frío!

—Pero de todas maneras deberás dar el interrogatorio —habló Connie, paciente, algo apenado con Mikasa—. ¿Por qué mejor no vienes con nosotros al cuartel? Jean estará allí, mientras hace los trámites tu accedes a hablar con nosotros y podrás irte más rápido.

Mikasa se quedó en silencio, irritada, sin embargo no dijo nada más. Quedarse allí parada bajo el frío de la noche era una estupidez y presentía que Jean tardaría más de lo debido en regresar. Por otra parte, Eren mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo de donde demonios conocía Mikasa—si es que ella era esa Mikasa que él recordaba, aunque seguramente sí lo era—al imbécil de Jean, probablemente su persona menos favorita en todo el mundo. Con un suspiro guardó la billetera en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se quitó la chaqueta para colocarla sobre los hombros de Mikasa, ella intentó alejarse, protestando, pero él logró que ponérsela por la fuerza.

—¿Qué crees que hac-

—Hay prensa en la entrada —dijo suavemente, no solo porque no quería alterarla más, sino por el extraño dolor que crecía en su pecho ante la manera en que ella lo observaba. Como si se tratara de un delincuente o algo por el estilo—. No querrás que te vean, ¿verdad? Además hace frío, puedes enfermarte.

Connie observaba la escena con cautela, nervioso. Eren tomó el brazo de Mikasa suavemente para llevarla hacia el cuartel pero ella apartó su mano nuevamente, evitó mirarlo a la cara esta vez.

—Puedo caminar sola.

Ni Eren ni Connie dijeron nada más.

En silencio, Mikasa caminó con dificultad hacia la otra calle en donde el Cuartel se encontraba, sus pies llevando aquellas insoportables sandalias que tanto detestaba obligándola a caminar a pasos cortos y acelerados, como un pingüino. Podía sentir a Eren seguirla junto al tal Connie, ambos en silencio como si estuvieran escoltando a una princesa, pero la realidad era que Mikasa se sentía todo menos eso. De camino hacia la importante casa de té en donde tenían una cita Jean tuvo que detener el auto a mitad de la calle al ver una gran cantidad de personas bloqueando el paso, la gran multitud arrinconada sobre un extremo de un edificio. La curiosidad los embargó y ambos abandonaron el auto para acercarse, cuando Mikasa vio el cuerpo de Keith Shadis en el suelo completamente muerto se quedó completamente muda.

No lloró, ni siquiera jadeó de sorpresa al encontrarse a alguien a quien esperaba no volver a ver nunca. Su cuerpo sin vida, su pierna rota debido a la caída—según decía la gente, se había tirado del edificio—, la sangre que se derramaba de su cabeza… nada pareció sorprenderla aquella tarde. Ni siquiera cuando La Legión del Reconocimiento arribó para llevarse a todas las personas presentes y comenzar la investigación. Keith Shadis pertenecía a la policía militar, era obligación de la Legión investigar la situación cuando Shadis ni siquiera vivía dentro de Rose, durante años los Reiss lo habían mantenido junto a ellos… la guerra parecía ir hacia una dirección cada vez más peligrosa.

Y Jean no lo sabía. Él no tenía la menor idea de quien era ese hombre, incluso si conocía parte del horrible pasado de Mikasa ella jamás le confesó el nombre de sus agresores… lo guardó en secreto por años, intentando borrarlo de su mente… hasta ahora.

¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en fastidiarla? ¿Por qué la vida insistía en continuar enfrentándola con cosas que solo deseaba olvidar? Aquel fue el único pensamiento que la rodeó hasta que llegaron al Cuartel y Eren colocó su mano sobre su hombro, Connie haciendo paso entre la multitud de periodistas que tomaban fotos hasta que las puertas detrás de ellos se cerraron y el brazo de Eren aún seguía pegado a su cuerpo y podía sentir su aroma por todas partes.

Otoño. Verano. Granadas.

Eren.

Con sus manos temblando Mikasa lo apartó lentamente, sin mirarle, hasta que divisó a Jean al fondo del pasillo discutiendo con una mujer detrás de un ventanal, probablemente intentando firmar los papeles necesarios para terminar con aquella locura. Sin siquiera avisar Mikasa gritó su nombre, encontrando en él la estabilidad que necesitaba, dejando detrás de ella a un Eren confundido y melancólico.

—¡Jean!

Éste abandonó su discusión para voltear ante la mención de su nombre, al ver a su geisha favorita caminando hacia él su rostro se relajó y abandonó descaradamente a la mujer detrás de la vitrina para caminar hacia Mikasa, cargaba un bastón en sus manos, vestido de un traje tan costoso como reluciente. Todo en él gritaba aristocracia.

Jean la recibió en sus brazos suavemente, sosteniendo sus mejillas con cuidado mientras Mikasa tomaba sus muñecas, se susurraban cosas por lo bajo y Eren quiso vomitar. Connie no sabía qué demonios hacer, no estaba preparado para detener a Eren si éste planeaba cometer una locura. Ver a Mikasa ya había sido lo suficientemente difícil, verla de nuevo junto a su _archienemigo_ era aún peor.

—¿Estás bien? —repetía él, preocupado.

Mikasa asintió.

—Sí… —murmuró, y dudosa volteó el rostro hacia sus acompañantes.

Jean los miró de reojo, suspirando con evidente mal humor.

—Ella no ha hecho nada —replicó, irritado—. Cuando abandonamos el auto la gente ya se encontraba ahí. ¿A caso crees que matamos a Shadis, Jaeger?

Eren no se dejó intimidar. Se acercó a él lo suficiente para detenerse junto a Mikasa, poco a poco su paciencia se desvanecía.

—No interfieras con la ley, ¿quieres? Ve a firmar tus estúpidos papeles mientras yo me llevo a Mikasa para interrogarla. Además, ¿de dónde demonios la conoces?

—Eren —advirtió Connie, sosteniendo su brazo en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

Jean soltó a Mikasa.

—Cuida tu tono de voz, Jaeger. Y soy su danna —remarcó aquella última palabra con exagerada posesión.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—¿Su qué?

Mikasa suspiró, irritada.

—Está bien, Jean. Ve a hacer lo que debas hacer. Es obvio que aquí solo intentan fastidiarnos —Mikasa soltó aquello último dedicándole una fulminante mirada a Eren, como si estuviera culpándolo de algo en especial.

Durante un instante toda la alegría y esperanza que lo embargaron al verla se esfumaron por completo. ¿Por qué se comportaba como una perra? Jean asintió, suspirando, tomando su mano y susurrándole un delicado _tranquila, te sacaré de aquí_ que obligaron a Eren a tomar bruscamente el brazo de Mikasa para apartarla de aquél idiota y llevársela hacia la habitación en donde comenzaría el interrogatorio. Ésta vez ella no desistió de su agarre, en silencio se dejó llevar por los pasillos mientras la figura de Jean desaparecía a lo lejos. Mikasa lo observó de reojo, mantenía apretada la mandíbula y sus cejas fruncidas, acentuando aún más su mirada y ella tuvo que apartar la suya durante un momento. A pesar de los años mirar a Eren resultaba tan perturbador como antes.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de lo que Mikasa presintió era la sala de interrogatorios, con su mesa y dos sillas enfrentándose cara a cara, Zacklay apareció en escena con una lista de papeles en sus manos. Lo había visto antes al llegar, era quien habló con Jean antes de que él la dejara esperando en la calle. Éste suspiró con cansancio al ver a Eren.

—Historia está en camino pero le dije que no se molestara en llegar temprano, hay trabajo que hacer —dijo, quitándose los lentes. Miró a Mikasa—. ¿Vas a interrogarla?

Eren asintió.

—Sí, Connie dijo que era la última.

—Bien, pues —dijo Zacklay, revisando los papeles en mano—. No tenemos mucha información sobre ti, casi nada diría yo y… joder, espera aquí un momento.

Zacklay entró en la habitación y comenzó a rebuscar entre algunos cajones lo que supuso serían más papeles, de todas maneras Mikasa supo que no encontraría nada. La okya no solo cuidaba de sus geishas sino que proporcionaba buenos métodos para ocultarlas de la sociedad, a decir verdad una okya era el lugar perfecto para una mujer que intentaba desaparecer del mundo, borrar cada huella que pudiera servir de ayuda para ser encontrada. Mikasa quitó lentamente su brazo de la mano de Eren.

—Quiero ir al baño.

Éste la observó como si estuviera bromeando. Se observaron durante un instante, la tensión fluyendo por cada parte de sus cuerpos mientras los sonidos de Zackay dentro de la sala se oían demasiado lejanos. Su mirada la hizo temblar, no solo porque temía que descubriera su cicatriz perfectamente cubierta con maquillaje sino porque sabía que aquel temor era absurdo, él sabía quien era ella. Podía ver a través de su ser sin siquiera esforzarse, ella, tan oculta detrás de sus máscaras y aún así tan clara como el agua para él. Eren suspiró, señalando una puerta al final del pasillo indicándole que ese era el baño. Sin decir nada más Mikasa se apartó de él y caminó hasta entrar en el pequeño cuarto medio alumbrado y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Se detuvo frente al espejo mugriento sobre la pared y respiró hondo. Una y otra vez, intentando controlar los nervios que tan bien había disimulado frente a Eren. Tendría que hablar con él, después de tantos años de escapar ambos se verían cara a cara y debería contestar a cada una de sus preguntas, y estaba más que segura que Eren aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer a un lado su labor y entrar en un terreno más personal, un terreno que Mikasa deseaba evitar a toda costa.

Con un suspiro nervioso se deshizo del moño que ataba su cabello dejándolo caer por completo, largo y sedoso. Lo peinó con sus dedos y abrió el grifo de agua para limpiarse la cara completamente, el maquillaje había perdido su intensidad y el sudor producto de sus nervios lo hacía sentir incómodo y pegajoso contra su piel. De la pequeña bolsa de tela que llevaba anclada en la cintura tomó un pequeño corrector que cargaba consigo hacia todas partes, no era blanco como el maquillaje que siempre utilizaba sino que contenía su tono de piel natural, no servía para su trabajo pero sí para ocultar a la perfección la cicatriz sobre su pómulo. Una vez que su rostro se secó aplicó la pasta sobre la lastimadura y guardó el corrector en el bolso. Acomodó un poco su cabello, intentando cubrir aún más la cicatriz con su flequillo y suspiró de nuevo, sus ojos negros observándose a sí misma a través del reflejo del espejo.

—Eres fuerte —susurró—. Eres fuerte, Mikasa. Tienes que ser fuerte.

Lo era. Tenía que serlo.

Abandonó el baño en silencio y Eren permanecía recargado junto a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, sus manos ocultas entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones con la mirada extraviada en el suelo, el ceño fruncido y una expresión de miseria tan grande que hizo a Mikasa permanecer quieta en su lugar durante unos segundos, su corazón a punto de abandonar su pecho de la manera más cruel y sangrienta. Él notó que lo observaba y su expresión endurecida cambió, sorprendiéndose. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y Mikasa dio un paso al frente, dispuesta a terminar con aquello de una buena vez.

Eren la hizo entrar en la sala mientras Zacklay tomaba los papeles necesarios y encendía una pequeña grabadora negra dejándola en el centro de la mesa. Mikasa se sentó en su silla, sus manos sobre su regazo apretándose entre sí para calmar su nerviosismo. Debía ser fuerte, debía ser inteligente y responder lo justo y necesario.

—Bien —dijo Zacklay, ojeando los papeles distraídamente—. Intentaré que esto no se alargue demasiado. No por ti, sino por Kirschtein. No lo quiero en el Cuartel husmeando e intentando desprestigiarnos solo porque es tu danna.

Eren volvió a fruncir el ceño, mirando a Zacklay de reojo.

—¿Danna? —preguntó.

Zacklay hizo ademán de responder, pero Mikasa lo interrumpió, sus ojos negros fijos en el rostro de Eren.

—Mi protector —dijo, cada palabra deslizándose entre su lengua como un veneno demasiado dulce y amargo a la vez—. Y estoy segura que él habría decidido dar el interrogatorio en mi lugar si no fuera porque la secretaria lo retuvo en el corredor.

—Sí, bueno —bufó Eren, irritado—. No es que ese cara de caballo posea fama de ser un héroe, sabes. De hecho, diría que es bastante cobarde…

Mikasa jadeó, furiosa. ¿Cobarde? ¿Eren, hablando de valentía? ¿A caso él fue valiente cuando…? Mikasa se mordió la lengua y él notó su afilada mirada, pestañeando repetidas veces. Zacklay intervino.

—Kirschtein da igual, de todas maneras pagará una fianza como siempre —replicó, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa—. Ahora pasemos a lo importante. ¿Cual era tu relación con Keith Shadis? Estabas en la escena del crimen. ¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de él o-

El sonido de un teléfono interrumpió el interrogatorio y Zacklay suspiró irritado, dejando el montón de papeles sobre la mesa para atender la llamada. Eren lo oyó hablar con Historia, la voz de su novia penetrando las paredes de la habitación y ni aún así sus ojos dejaron a Mikasa, estudiándola con la mirada detalladamente, incomodándola. Zacklay guardó su teléfono y suspiró nuevamente.

—El auto de Historia se quedó varado, iré por ella. Continúa el interrogatorio.

Eren asintió en silencio y cuando Zacklay se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de él Eren tomó asiento frente a Mikasa. Ella lo observaba en silencio y durante un instante Eren se sintió más débil que nunca. Débil, débil, débil. Años de entrenamiento con la Legión reducidos a nada porque aquella muchacha frente a él poseía la crueldad suficiente para derribar todas sus paredes, todo lo que había construido. Todo.

Y aunque los interrogatorios eran su especialidad Eren no tenía la menor idea de como abordaría aquella situación, ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar. Se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla en silencio y tomó los papeles simplemente porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer con sus manos.

—Vale —murmuró, serio, sus manos temblando—. ¿Qué hacías en la escena del crimen hoy por la tarde?

Mikasa apartó la mirada.

—Jean y yo íbamos hacia una reunión en una casa de té.

Silencio.

Eren encaró las cejas, expectante.

—¿Y bien?

Ella apartó su cabello del rostro, sosteniéndolo detrás de su oreja.

—La calle estaba bloqueada y había gente junto a un edificio. Nos acercamos y… bueno, allí estaba.

Esta era su oportunidad. Sabía que lo que diría a continuación sería una verdadera mierda, pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Conocías a Shadis, Mikasa?

Sus ojos se alzaron para observarla dubitativo y durante un instante solo hizo eso, observarla. Sabía que era ella incluso si no lucía en lo absoluto como la Mikasa que recordaba. Ni siquiera podía visualizar la cicatriz sobre su mejilla. Y tal vez ni siquiera era necesario ver algo en su rostro que le indicara que se trataba de la muchacha que durante años buscó en cada recóndito lugar de las murallas. Tal vez era su corazón palpitando en lo profundo de su pecho, sus acobardados deseos de largarse a llorar como un bebé, la incomodidad en su estómago, sus manos temblando, el sudor frío sobre su piel… sensaciones que había olvidado por completo pero que ahora renacían susurrando un constante _es ella, es ella, es ella_. No era la muchacha frente a él lo que confirmaba sus sospechas sino todos los sentimientos que lo dominaban de tan solo verla. Y eso era algo que ninguna otra mujer había causado en él con anterioridad.

Nunca.

Ella negó con la cabeza casi de inmediato, pero Eren no se rindió tan fácilmente.

—¿Estás segura?

Aquello pareció enfurecerla. Alzó el rostro con irritación, sus mejillas intensamente sonrojadas.

—Si lo que quieres saber es si yo fui la causante de su muerte solo dilo —replicó ella, sus ojos fijos en la mesa—. Además… ¿no es algo bueno que él esté muerto?

Eren la miró expectante.

—¿Qué?

—¿No es algo bueno que él esté muerto? —repitió.

Aquello fue demasiado para Eren. Éste lucía perturbado, se inclinó hacia ella de manera suplicante.

—Mikasa… estás siendo grabada en estos momentos —dijo, todo rastro de irritación se había marchado de su rostro—. Piensa antes de hablar, pueden-

—Era un maleante, eso decían. Los Reiss lo mantuvieron oculto. Oí que era famoso por asesinar niños pequeños. Un bastardo así merece morir.

Eren se apresuró a tomar la grabadora sobre la mesa y apagó la grabación de inmediato. Ambos se observaron en silencio, Eren perdiéndose en su intensa mirada, sus párpados rojos por un llanto que aún no salía y sus ojos, ni azules ni verdes; negros. Un negro tan intenso como el café, café que quita el sueño, café que produce desvelos. Con un suspiro Eren dejó a un lado la grabadora y tomó unos papeles, colocándolos frente a ella seguido de un bolígrafo. Sería mejor si tomaba su declaración por escrito.

Mikasa miró los papeles y tomó el bolígrafo, dubitativa. Eren se reclinó sobre la silla y tomó el paquete de cigarrillos que Zacklay había dejado sobre la mesa horas atrás. Tomó uno y lo encendió, intentando calmar los nervios que sentía ante la imposibilidad de poder hablar con ella abiertamente, de sostenerla por los hombros e interrogarla con preguntas que nada tenían que ver con la muerte de aquél bastardo.

—Tienes que escribir todo antes de irte —murmuró él, sosteniendo más papeleo entre sus manos y echándole un vistazo—. O puedes escoger… y responder a mis preguntas.

Pero Mikasa no murmuró palabra alguna. Bajó la vista hacia la hoja en blanco y sostuvo el bolígrafo con manos temblorosas, el aroma a tabaco desprendiéndose de sus labios mientras Eren hojeaba su papeleo distraídamente, su pierna temblando por debajo de la mesa, entonces Mikasa lo observó. En silencio y con disimulo, sus ojos llororos viajaron hacia el niño—no, hombre— sentado frente a ella, aún no podía creer que ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación después de tanto tiempo. No se sorprendió de encontrar en él cosas que supo no cambiarían jamás, era algo que siempre supo incluso antes de saber que ambos se separarían durante años; él nunca cambiaría. No importara cuanto creciera, Mikasa sabría que seguiría siendo el mismo, por algo fue la primera en reconocerlo aquella noche entre la multitud. Su cabello tan indomable como siempre, no importaba cuanto esmero demostraras en acomodarlo, siempre volvía a despeinarse. Sus pecas… Mikasa contuvo un jadeo al notar que aún seguían ahí, intactas, e incluso más notorias que antes. Su piel bronceada que hacía contraste con sus ojos verdosos resaltando como dos joyas sobre su piel. Sus labios desprendiendo el humo del tabaco, sus cejas prominentes y sus dientes chuecos y desiguales, su aroma… un aroma impregnado sobre la chaqueta que descansaba en sus hombros, un aroma a verano y otoño y libertad mezclado con algo diferente, pestañeó al notar que la chaqueta era nueva.

Eren dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, checando la hora sobre el reloj alrededor de su muñeca y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, sorprendido de atraparla observándolo de esa manera. Notó que el papel aún seguía en blanco y Mikasa agachó la mirada, dispuesta a escribir, pero sus ojos amenazaban con echarse a llorar y su mano temblaba sobre la mesa y el corazón de Eren se estrujó con fuerza, enviando una oleada de punzadas por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó cálidamente, su voz cargando un destello de dulzura que Mikasa odió con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella no respondió.

—Mikasa…

Sin previo aviso ella soltó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa con fuerza, alzó la mirada, claramente enfadada. Ella no continuó con su juego. Apostó por uno mucho peor, uno mucho más cruel, más vil.

—¿Por qué me llamas así? —exigió, molesta.

Eren la observó en silencio.

 _Es ella. Tiene que ser ella._

—Así te llamas, ¿verdad? —su voz ni siquiera se oyó claramente, tan cubierta por la desilusión y la resignación.

—Sí, solo que la manera en que pronuncias mi nombre… como si me conocieras. No lo sé, creo que tal vez estás confundiéndome con alguien más.

 _Por favor, por favor…_

Eren contuvo el impulso de resoplar, las lágrimas amenazaban con lucirse detrás de sus ojos y Eren luchó contra ese impulso con todo su ser. Nunca creyó que observar a alguien cara a cara sería tan doloroso. Sin embargo allí estaba ella, actuando tan serena como si todo aquello no fuera realmente un problema, como si su presencia fuera insignificante.

Sabía que esto sucedería. Sabía que abandonaría su labor de agente para enfrentar cara a cara algo que durante años buscó sin descanso, y ahora lo tenía frente a sus ojos, y jamás se había sentido tan perdido como antes.

Su voz se oyó tan rota como el silencio a su alrededor.

—Si esto es una especie de juego… detente, ¿vale? Sólo detente.

Pero ella continuó sin piedad.

—¿Por qué no terminamos con esto de una vez, agente Jaeger? —desafió, su rostro temblando ante un llanto contenido—. Viendo cómo sigues mirando tu reloj… puedo ver que estás aburrido.

 _Mantén la calma, mantén la calma, por favor, cálmate…_

—Apagué la grabadora porque todo lo que se dice en esta sala es archivado, cualquier declaración emocional o irrelevante puede-

Mikasa interrumpió, colmándole la paciencia.

—Quieres que yo sea esa Mikasa, ¿verdad? —preguntó, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y ella la apartó con su mano casi de inmediato—. Quieres que sea esa muchacha a la que buscas. Incluso si la encontraras, ¿qué te hace pensar que ella querría verte?

Eren se mordió la mejilla interna con demasiada fuerza, sintiéndola sangrar. Su cigarro seguía atascado entre sus dedos y sus ojos no se apartaron de los suyos en ningún instante, ambos desafiándose con la mirada, intentando ver quién podía llegar más lejos, quién podía herirse mutuamente con más intensidad. Era como un juego, un juego demasiado cruel del que Eren no deseaba ser parte. Y sus palabras fueron la confirmación que él necesitaba, incluso si su cicatriz no era visible en su mejilla y su cabello era largo… no necesitó nada más para saber que se trataba de Mikasa, _su_ Mikasa. Porque no había otra como ella en todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué eres tan retorcida? —preguntó él, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos picando—. ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan retorcida?

Mikasa jadeó, sarcástica. Tragó sonoramente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cual es tu veredicto? ¿Yo fui quien asesinó a ese bastardo?

Eren negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Mikasa nunca mataría a nadie —añadió en un susurro.

Entonces lo vio. En sus ojos, esa lágrima descendiendo por su mejilla y sus labios temblando, desplegándose para decir algo de lo que no estaba realmente segura, pero era su última arma para herirlo verdaderamente.

—Si yo… —comenzó, temblando, llorando en silencio—… fuera esa Mikasa que buscas… —no lo digas, no lo digas, no—… te habría matado a ti primero.

Pero Eren no se rindió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas absurdas que no habría dejado escapar frente a nadie, pero Mikasa no era simplemente nadie y sus labios continuaron hablando con firmeza.

—Incluso si me mataras… aún deseo que seas esa Mikasa.

Finalmente ella se quebró. Sollozó, sosteniendo la punta de su nariz con la palma de su mano mientras su rostro se contraía, sus dientes rechinando en lo profundo de su boca y Eren suspiró con pesadez, sus manos refregando sus ojos en un intento de demostrar valentía mientras quitaba el resto de lágrimas enjauladas sobre sus párpados. La había encontrado, finalmente después de tantos años… era ella, ahí estaba, era ella…

—A-Aún tengo tu b-bufanda —tartamudeó, intentando calmar su llanto con presunta vergüenza.

Eren casi rió, casi. Caló de su cigarro y expulsó el humo lentamente, temblando como un perro debajo de la lluvia. Ya no se refería a Mikasa como alguien más, como una persona a quien Eren buscaba desesperadamente. Lo había admitido, ya no habían barreras entre ellos.

—¿Mi bufanda? —preguntó con sarcasmo, pero ella no sonreía—. Hace años que dejó de ser mi bufanda. Fue tuya desde el momento en que te la di.

—Pues te la regresaré cuando tenga oportunidad —susurró, limpiándose las lágrimas y acomodando su cabello—. No quiero nada de ti.

Ba-dump.

Su corazón recibió otra punzada, pero el dolor era tan familiar para él que ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Mikasa…

—¿Creíste que lloraría de felicidad al verte y que te invitaría a beber té y nos pondríamos al día con las novedades? —se burló, molesta—. La Mikasa que conoces murió la noche en que la dejaste tirada como a un trozo de carne y-

No, no, no…

—Mik-

Cada vez alzaba más su voz, alterada.

—… y desde entonces tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir sola.

Eren perdió el control. Arrojó el cigarro al suelo con furia y se incorporó de su asiento, sus manos apoyadas firmemente contra la mesa como cuando interrogaba a los maleantes que se negaban a declarar sus crímenes. Ella no pareció intimidada en lo absoluto.

—Yo te busqué, ¿de acuerdo? —casi gritó, desesperado—. Durante diez años te he bus-

—¡Es demasiado tarde para eso!

Terco como él solo, Eren negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, apartándose de la mesa y apuntándola con el dedo de manera acusadora. No, no, no.

—No, no —repitió, preso de su obstinación—. He esperado diez años para cumplir mi promesa, puedo esperar un poco más.

Mikasa sollozó.

—Si hemos estado separados por casi diez años —continuó él, su voz quebrándose desvergonzadamente, sus ojos llorando lágrimas invisibles—… me pregunté cuanto tiempo te tomaría regresar. Estás equivocada, ¿de acuerdo? Jodidamente equivocada. Tu no me has abandonado, y yo tampoco te abandoné, sino que no has llegado aún cuando estoy esperándote. Aún estás en camino… y estás aquí, finalmente estás aquí. No voy a joder las cosas, no ahora. No otra vez.

Mikasa se incorporó de su asiento con rapidez, furiosa, y se acercó hacia la puerta entre lágrimas para abrirla y largarse de allí, pero la puerta estaba trabada. Jadeó, sollozando.

—Abre la puerta, Eren —demandó.

Era la primera vez que se refería a él por su nombre. La manera en que lo pronunció, demasiado perfecto y familiar… demasiado Mikasa, lo enfurecieron aún más, encerrándolo dentro de una coraza de recuerdos y obstinación de la que no se desprendería tan fácilmente. Él caminó hacia la puerta y apartó su mano bruscamente del picaporte.

—No.

—¡Déjame ir! —chilló—. ¡¿Qué más quieres?! ¡Ya no hay nada que hablar! ¡Solo abre la maldita puerta!

Eren quiso protestar, furioso. ¿Dejarla ir? ¿Luego de haber gastado diez años de su vida en buscarla, y ahora que la había encontrado tenía que simplemente dejarla ir? Pero el destino habló por él. La puerta se destrabó por si sola y fue Connie quien la abrió, sorprendido ante la manera en que ambos se observaban el uno al otro, como si en cualquier instante estuvieran a punto de golpearse y escupirse y oh Dios, Connie se sintió realmente incómodo. Mikasa lo observó, dándose cuenta que la puerta había sido abierta.

—Eh, solo quería decirles que Jean Kirschtein ya presentó al procurador un pedido para que ella sea liberada.

Mikasa jadeó.

—Genial.

Hizo a un lado a Connie con brusquedad y atravesó la puerta mientras sus pies se dirigían hacia el pasillo, frenéticos, sus manos convertidas en puños y su corazón extraviado dentro de esa sala de interrogatorios, junto a él. En cuanto Mikasa divisó a Jean a lo lejos, esperando, gritó su nombre y éste se volteó, aliviado. La recibió en sus brazos con calidez y Mikasa tembló, sintiendo como si la hubieran sacado de una zona de peligro para nuevamente encerrarla dentro de esa jaula, pequeña y de oro, pero cómoda, segura, donde Eren nunca podría alcanzarla ni perturbarla. Jean acarició su cabello con suavidad.

—¿Estás bien? Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto…

Mikasa sostuvo sus manos, asintiendo.

—Vamos a casa, ¿si?

Jean besó su frente, asintiendo.

—Claro que sí. Vamos a casa.

Rodeó su hombro con sus brazos y cuando la volteó hacia la puerta de salida Mikasa giró su rostro y vio a Eren parado junto a la sala de interrogatorios, observándolos a ambos fijamente, oyendo las palabras que en el pasado él le susurró siendo cumplidas por alguien más, por el imbécil de Kirschtein. El tal Connie le hablaba pero él ni siquiera le respondía, sus ojos permanecían fijos en Mikasa, suplicando un _no te vayas_ que ella nunca oyó e ignoró deliberadamente, porque con pasos apresurados y lágrimas en los ojos Mikasa abandonó la entrada al Cuartel de la Legión creyendo que todo estaría bien, que ya no caerían más bombas sobre ella pero oh, cuan equivocada estaba.

Su vida era una eterna mentira.

Una mujer se acercaba caminando lentamente hacia la puerta principal, cargando entre sus manos unas bolsas mientras su trenza marrón danzaba por el viento. Mikasa se paralizó, deteniendo su caminata y Jean la miró con confusión, ¿por qué se detenía de esa manera? Jadeó, temblando, rogándole a los dioses para que no la azotara otro ataque de pánico cuando sus ojos la vieron entre la multitud.

Era ella, era ella, era ella. Mikasa la habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

Carla.

Su _mamá._

Tal vez fue por su atuendo de Geisha, por su aspecto andrajoso y sus lágrimas estancadas, que Carla se detuvo con curiosidad, observándola de reojo. Mikasa fue lo suficientemente inteligente para apartar los ojos y agachar la cabeza, ocultando su mejilla entre su cabello y dio un paso hacia adelante, apresurándose, Jean comprendió sus movimientos y ambos avanzaron hacia la calle siguiente. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí?

Era una geisha bonita, pensó Carla. Pero ella también lo supo. Supo que algo no estaba bien cuando vio a Eren salir del cuartel rápidamente, sus piernas corriendo como si el diablo estuviera persiguiéndole y Carla creyó que la había visto, que iría a su encuentro como lo habían planeado aquella mañana. Carla había preparado su comida favorita y estaba allí para alimentar al pobre muchacho, pero no fue a ella a quien decidió seguir. Eren ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Carla y corrió hacia la calle siguiente, deteniéndose entre la vereda con sus ojos fijos en la geisha introduciéndose a un vehículo negro, un joven con un bastón cerrando la puerta trasera para que pudiera entrar.

Carla jadeó, temblando.

 _Creo haber visto a Mikasa en Shiganshina._

Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza como tambores y Carla supo, supo, supo que Eren no mentía. Ahora la evidencia se hallaba frente a sus ojos. No por la muchacha, Carla ni siquiera había logrado verla a la perfección. Sino por Eren.

Él, siempre con la cabeza en alto y una postura de ganador. Ahora su cuerpo lucía desgastado, encorvado, su mirada y su ceño fruncidos clavados en el auto que poco a poco se alejaba entre la multitud, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche y la chispa de su mirada ya no estaba. No había nada. Pero su corazón no dejaba de latir lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Porque sabía cuan doloroso era para Mikasa haberlo visto de nuevo. Incluso si soñaba con su sonrisa, con un "me alegro de verte" era algo que simplemente no iba a suceder. El pasado que los unía a ambos era demasiado trágico para esas cosas, pero Eren supo que haría hasta lo imposible por sanar la herida abierta en el pecho de Mikasa. Alzó su mano hacia el auto que se perdía en las calles, sus dedos girándose en el aire como si estuviera arrancando una manzana de un árbol. Era algo que Mikasa solía hacer en el pasado, _mi método borra-tristezas_ , solía llamarle. Eren lo recordaba a la perfección.

 _Eren contenía su llanto luego de haber caído de un árbol. Pero Mikasa, tan fiel y maternal como ella misma, se agachó frente a él e hizo ese extraño gesto con su mano derecha, sus dedos girando frente a sus ojos como si estuviera arrancándole algo del rostro. Él la miró confundido._

 _—¿Qué haces?_

 _Ella sonrió tiernamente._

 _—Mi método borra-tristezas. Estoy quitándolo de tus ojos —y miró el raspón abierto en la rodilla de Eren—. ¿Te sientes mejor?_

 _Eren frunció el ceño._

 _—Eso creo._

Durante años Eren había empleado ese absurdo gesto en sí mismo, pero nunca funcionaba. Sonrió con tristeza, tal vez ella era la única que sabía usarlo apropiadamente. Como por arte de magia Eren decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, que ya era hora de regresar, entonces divisó a Carla parada frente al Cuartel con sus bolsas y su mirada preocupada. Sin embargo, a pesar de su postura abatida y sus ojos rojos—estuvo llorando, Carla lo notó—Eren le sonrió. Una sonrisa tierna y triste, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. En aquél instante Carla lo amó un poco más, si eso era posible, en ese instante recordó la razón por la cual amaba tanto a ese muchacho.

Eren caminó hacia ella muy animado, depositando un beso en su cabeza cuando arribó frente a ella.

—Ya te extrañaba, creí que no vendrías y me dejarías morir de hambre. ¿Has traído la comida? —preguntó, casual, observando las bolsas que cargaba.

Dentro de una especie de transe, Carla asintió, extraviada.

—Eh, s-sí…

—Genial —él rodeó sus hombros con su brazo—. Vamos, entonces.

Eren la llevó por los pasillos del cuartel hasta la sala de interrogatorios en donde había estado anteriormente. Carla oyó susurrarle algo a Connie, algo que sonó a _quítala de la lista de sospechosos, dile a Zacklay que la interrogué y tomé su declaración_ y después cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Despejó la mesa y ayudó a Carla a poner los platillos que había preparado para él, entre ellos, Knödel. Permanecieron en silencio al principio, Eren comiendo su comida con fervor sin detenerse a halagar sus talentos culinarios, bromeando que Historia jamás sería capaz de cocinar algo como eso, mucho menos Petra. Sin embargo, Carla lo observó, observó la manera en que sus ojos sonreían pero no había luz dentro de ellos, la manera en que sus manos temblaban al sostener la cuchara y por instantes, jugaba con su comida.

No espero lo que saldría de sus labios repentinamente.

—Sabes —comentó, casual, como quien habla del clima—. Cuando encuentre a Mikasa… si ella finge no reconocerme al principio, le diré "oye, ¿vas a fingir no reconocerme incluso con estos deslumbrantes ojos míos?" —asintió, solemne—. Sí, eso es lo que voy a decirle.

Carla suspiró, seria como una roca, su corazón palpitando con furia.

—Tú… eh, sigue comiendo tu comida.

Eren rió un poco, mezclando todo con su cuchara y llevándose un buen trozo a su boca.

—De todas maneras —habló con la boca llena, algo común en él—, creo que no hay forma de que finja no conocerme. Ella siempre solía caminar hacia atrás, así podía ver mi apuesto rostro.

Los ojos de Carla ya habían comenzado a acumular lágrimas. De alguna manera u otra, los de Eren también habían comenzado a hacerlo. Él rió, agachando la cabeza hacia su comida, intentando controlar sus atolondradas emociones.

—Pero seguro que también lo notabas. La… manera en que siempre me miraba —y su sonrisa se borró por arte de magia, su pecho contrayéndose una y otra vez—. Pero… tu no debes preocuparte por eso. Ella… M-Mikasa… ella regresará incluso si es solo por mi. Porque… ella me extraña. Así q-que voy a esperar.

Las lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos como un río de sangre y aún así él rió, asintiendo mientras masticaba.

—Está delicioso.

Entonces lloró. Ya no eran solo lágrimas sino un sollozo extraviado en el fondo de su garganta, sus ojos fijos en la comida favorita de Mikasa que ahora él probaba tan solo para sentirse más cerca de ella mientras Carla guardaba todos sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón, llevando su mano al rostro de _su niño_ y limpiando sus lágrimas mientras él cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por el tacto de aquella que era como su madre. Carla no dijo nada más y tampoco lo hizo Eren. No hubo mucho por decir después de eso.

Diez años, diez largos y tortuosos años.

Eren la esperaría diez años más.

* * *

 **¡Hello everybody!**

¡Espero que este capítulo no haya sido tan largo como el anterior! DDD:

Intentaré hacerlos más cortos ahora, tal vez la misma cantidad de páginas/palabras que IWAR. Creo que me pasé un poco con la longitud y se que para muchos a veces es un poco tedioso leer un capítulo tan largo XDDDDDD I'm sorry (?) la inspiración me ganó y no podía parar de escribir.

Anyways, regresamos al presente, justo en donde había terminado el capítulo dos: Mikasa en el Cuartel. Como ven, la pobre todavía tiene mucho rencor y desilusión dentro de ella, lo cual dificultará un poco las cosas para lograr que Eren pueda acercarse a ella. ¡Y Carla la vio! Pero creo que aquí el reencuentro más importante no será el de Eremika ni el de Carla con su madre, sino el de Levi y Mikasa. Pero falta para eso aún, muahahaha, lo mejor siempre llega último.

En fin, gente. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! :') me hacen muy feliz. Sigan agregando la historia a favoritos y comentando, love you all.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 ** _—Mel._**


	5. La Lista SuperPoderosa

**«** **Scars deeper than love** **»**

Todo de Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary:  
** AU. Luego de una tragedia que cambió sus vidas para siempre, Mikasa es vendida a una casa de geishas a sus trece años de edad siendo separada del niño con el que se crió toda su vida, Eren Jaeger, solo para reencontrarse diez años más tarde, probando la fuerza de su amor y re-abriendo heridas del pasado. Eremika.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?)**

 _Actualizacioooooun._

* * *

 **—o—**

Levi no solía pasearse por la tienda tanto como Eren. Y tenía buenas razones para justificar su abandono familiar.

Razón número uno: su madre era tan fastidiosa como un perro callejero, insistiendo en llenar su estómago con porquerías porque _estás demasiado flaco y bajito, tienes que crecer._ Razón número dos: los domingos por la mañana la posada se llenaba de niños mocosos repletos de bacterias chillando como cerdos camino al matadero, Levi detestaba a los niños. Razón número tres: allí trabajaba la odiosa de Petra.

Pero Levi era un buen hijo a pesar de todo y de vez en cuando sí hacía una parada para visitar a su querida madre, como hoy. Y nuevamente la historia se repetía otra vez. Levi sentado frente al mostrador bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente, observando de reojo y con aburrimiento las noticias en el pequeño televisor colgado junto a la pared mientras su madre le preparaba algo de comida, un almuerzo que Levi a pesar de las quejas terminaría por engullir como un bebé hambriento. Por más protestas que pusiera en el camino la comida de su madre era un placer que nadie podía negarse. Ni siquiera él.

—Entonces quiso venderme una bolsa de patatas al precio de dos, ¡de dos! —chilló Carla, casual, mientras batía los huevos al otro lado del mostrador, la posada casi vacía a pesar de ser domingo por la mañana—. Le dije que podía meterse su dinero dentro de su cochino trasero, que con mi posada gano lo suficiente y que los dioses lo castigarían por intentar estafarme de esa manera. Y eso no es todo, lo amenacé diciéndole que tengo dos hijos dentro de la Legión del Reconocimiento y que si no me pedía disculpas se metería en grandes problemas.

Levi suspiró, bebiendo otro sorbo de su taza.

—Eres tan quisquillosa. Por esa razón estás peleada con casi todas las personas de Rose.

—Ah, ya deja de decir tonterías y ven a visitarme más seguido —replicó, sirviéndole los huevos revueltos en un plato y colocándolo frente a él—. Ahí tienes, cómelo todo. Parece que ya te has olvidado de tu pobre madre, ¡ni siquiera me llamas por teléfono!

Él rodó los ojos, mezclando los huevos con el tenedor.

—Ya te lo he dicho, he estado ocupado. Erwin me ha nombrado el capitán de operaciones especiales.

Como si alguien hubiera activado un interruptor, el humor de su madre cambió repentinamente. Sonrió, juntando sus manos debajo de su mentón esperanzadoramente.

—¡Oh, sí! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. ¡Eres la mano derecha del mismísimo Erwin Smith! ¿Quién lo diría, huh? —dijo, y comenzó a limpiar el mostrador con un paño mojado—. Con lo bajito que eres habría pensado que eres un niño en lugar de un soldado…

—Ya cierra la boca.

Carla frunció el ceño y lo golpeó en la cabeza con el trapo mojado. Sucio.

—Cuida tu boca, jovencito.

Éste la miró sorprendido, quieto como una roca, tocando su cabello.

—¿Podrías golpearme con algo que no esté sucio? —protestó, malhumorado—. Joder…

Carla rodó los ojos, restándole importancia.

—Deja de ser tan delicado…

La campanilla de la puerta resonó repentinamente y una voz demasiado conocida tarareó un animado _¡llegamos!_ Levi volteó el rostro ligeramente y Eren entró en la tienda cargando unas bolsas seguido de Petra. El rostro de la muchacha lucía afligido, rojizo por el esfuerzo al cargar tantas cosas pero sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vieron allí sentado frente al mostrador. Para Petra era realmente complicado lograr cruzar su camino con el de Levi en estos días, el muchacho ni siquiera se paseaba por la tienda como antes y verlo allí era un verdadero milagro. Al menos para ella.

—¡Levi! —chilló, emocionada como una niña. Y es que lo era. Tan solo tenía veinte años.

Levi masculló algo por lo bajo y Eren rió, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa más cercana.

—Vaya, no sabía que vendrías hoy, duendecillo —se burló, pasando por su lado y jalando de su oreja.

Levi apartó su mano bruscamente.

—Vete a la mierda, Erenaza.

—¡Levi, cuida esa boca! —protestó Carla, ligeramente molesta, pero su malhumor se desvaneció cuando Eren atravesó el mostrador y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo.

Levi rodó los ojos, nauseabundo a causa de tanta cursilería cuando Petra se sentó a su lado, sonriente como ella sola. Levi la observó de reojo. La muchacha acomodaba su corto cabello de manera exagerada, mechones pelirrojos que se infiltraban entre sus ojos y trataba de atascar detrás de su oreja, relamiéndose los labios para dejarlos brillantes y sentándose lo más derecha posible. Levi contuvo el impulso de reír, Petra siempre había sido una chica demasiado extraña.

La voz de Eren lo obligaron a parpadear repetidas veces.

—Oye, se te caerá la baba —se burló Eren, su brazo rodeando los hombros de Carla.

Levi se sonrojó violentamente y regresó a su comida, sin embargo Eren se carcajeó al igual que Carla. La pobre de Petra aún más rojiza que su cabello pelirrojo. Levi murmuró un simple _cierra la boca_ y Carla se apartó de Eren para rebuscar algo entre las bolsas que habían comprado.

—¿Pudieron conseguir todo lo que les pedí? —preguntó.

Eren asintió, sentándose sobre el mostrador contrario, robando algunas patatas fritas que yacían sobre un cuenco de metal. Engulló algunas y habló con la boca llena, como siempre.

—Sep, incluso los aromatizantes. Pero Petra no la ha pasado muy bien. Cuéntales lo que te pasó, Petra —insistió Eren con una sonrisa traviesa.

Carla la observó con curiosidad y también Levi. Ésta suspiró, sonrojada, encorvándose en la silla y cubriendo su mejilla con mucha pena.

—Había un chico demasiado guapo en la panadería y yo estaba aburrida porque Eren comenzó a coquetear con la hija de Frank, así que yo le sonreí pero el chico no dejaba de mirarme y oh, dioses… creí que me había visto bonita y me invitaría a salir o algo por el estilo, ya que nadie nunca me invita a ningún lado —protestó, y le dedicó una disimulada y rencorosa mirada a Levi. Éste resopló—. Pero cuando se acercó a mi me dijo "oye, disculpa, pero tienes algo verde en tu diente."

Eren estalló en carcajadas como si hubiera sido un chiste nuevo para él. Sostuvo su estómago mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Levi quiso reír también, pero la historia era demasiado patética como para causarle gracia. Así que simplemente continuó bebiendo de su taza medio fría. Pero Carla no se rió, jadeó con pena y se acercó a Petra para rodearla con ambos brazos, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

—Oh, niña, pobrecilla. Pero estoy segura que también te vio muy guapa, cariño.

Petra descansó su mejilla en el hombro de Carla, frunciendo el ceño.

—No es cierto. Ningún chico quiere salir conmigo.

Eren rió.

—Oye, duendecillo, ¿por qué no la invitas a salir? —Ante la fulminante mirada de Levi, Eren no se acobardó, continuando—. Podrían ir al parque, o a la feria, beber del mismo helado y compartir saliva…

Levi arrugó el rostro ante la mención del helado y la saliva.

—Qué asco.

—A mi no me importaría —dijo Petra encogiéndose de hombros, sus ojos abiertos y sus cejas encaradas.

—No, gracias —repuso Levi, bebiendo el último sorbo de su taza—. No quiero que tus dientes mugrientos ensucien mi helado.

Petra chilló de frustración, Carla lo golpeó en la nuca con bastante fuerza y Eren continuó riendo, admitiendo que su comentario sobre los dientes de Petra confirmaban una futura cita. Levi se negó, Petra preguntó esperanzada si eso era cierto y el ambiente se tornó tan familiar como siempre. Eren bromeando, Carla golpeándolos a ambos, Levi diciendo groserías y Petra intentando conseguir su tan esperada cita. A lo largo de los años Levi se había acostumbrado a esto, la zona de confort que representaba una familia. Sin embargo, muy dentro de su pecho algo palpitaba susurrando un no es suficiente. Algo faltaba, una pieza perdida hacía años. Faltaban hoyuelos y ojos negros, planes sobre una futura boda y un perro llamado Bobby, alguien que discutiera con Eren y lo hiciera enojar, alguien que se colgara alrededor de su cuello buscando refugio y repitiendo su nombre como un jodido loro.

Mikasa.

No, no, no. Levi sacudió la cabeza repentinamente y echó fuera de su mente aquél pensamiento. Los años y las experiencias de la vida le habían enseñado a enterrar las emociones en lo más profundo de su pecho, bloqueándoles el paso, impidiendo que jodieran las cosas. Demasiada mierda lo rodeaba como para agregar más aún a la lista, pero Levi no pudo evitar pensar en ello cuando oyó a Eren pedirle a Carla que le preparara más Knödel. Entonces Levi supo que ya había tenido suficiente dentro de esa taberna. Era una de las tantas razones por las cuales no se paseaba muy a menudo por allí, el trabajo solo eran absurdas excusas para justificar sus constantes ausencias. El espíritu de Mikasa vivía a donde quiera que marcharan y lo único que Levi deseaba era huir de él.

O terminaría por matarlo.

Levi se incorporó de su asiento y vio la decepción en los ojos de Carla al saber que ya se iría, cuando minutos atrás no dejaba de comentar lo feliz que estaba de que pudieran estar los tres juntos otra vez, pasando tiempo en familia. Pero tarde o temprano Levi se marchaba, como siempre, alejándose. Hasta cierto punto era lo mejor.

Carla no protestó. Lo ayudó a colocarse su abrigo y Levi la dejó, abandonó su altanería y palabras sucias para otro momento y dejó que su madre fuera tierna con él durante un instante. Acomodó un poco su cabello y sostuvo sus mejillas con ternura.

—Llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

Levi asintió.

—Sí, mamá.

—Y pórtate bien. No te metas en problemas, y abrígate para no pescar resfriados, ya sabes como te enfermas en otoño.

—Te llamaré cuando llegue —respondió, y se inclinó para besar su mejilla suavemente.

Se apartó de ella, revoloteó el cabello de Petra tiernamente y al caminar hacia la puerta de salida Eren se bajó del mostrador con un pequeño salto.

—¿Vas hacia el Cuartel? —preguntó.

—Pasaré por Shiganshina primero, tengo que darle unas cosas a Armin —dijo, y alzando la mano se despidió de su familia—. Nos vemos.

Así, tan etéreo como un lobo solitario, las hojas de un otoño que poco a poco se acercaba lo abrazaron como la muerte a su presa. Ni siquiera las estaciones del año presentaban misericordia a la hora de torturarlo con los recuerdos de su hermana.

Era una condena que hasta el día de hoy tenía que pagar.

 **—o—**

Mikasa no lloró esa noche.

Creyó que lo haría. Creyó que al llegar a su nuevo apartamento, tan bonito y lujoso que era, Mikasa aprovecharía la oportunidad para buscar refugio entre las frazadas de su nueva cama y derramar lágrimas que por años contuvo en lo más profundo de su pecho, porque llorar era de débiles y solo los fuertes sobrevivían en el mundo. Pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera un poco. Incluso si sus manos temblaban y su respiración se sentía pesada y la palidez de su rostro amenazaban un desmayo inminente, Mikasa no lloró. Tragó sus sentimientos con aspereza y éstos quemaron todo su cuerpo, pero ni una sola lágrima se derramó de sus ojos esa noche. Se preguntó si aquello era algo bueno.

Probablemente no lo era.

Tampoco lo era su orgullo inexistente. Luego de abandonar el Cuartel y arribar hacia su nuevo hogar, Mikasa supo que esa noche sería completamente suya, tan solitaria como ella misma. De todas formas, cuando las manos de Jean acariciaron sus mejillas en un intento de reconfortarla por el infierno que había pasado dentro del Cuartel—Mikasa se alegró que no hubiera preguntado por Eren—ella no contuvo el impulso de rogar.

—¿No puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche? —preguntó mirándole a los ojos, sosteniendo sus muñecas con sus manos.

El suspiro de Jean fue suficiente para conocer su respuesta.

—Sabes que no puedo —respondió dulcemente, acariciando su cabello—. Debo partir a Sina esta misma noche, pero mi chofer te llevará a Shiganshina mañana por la mañana, tengo un importante compromiso que atender ahí y debes venir conmigo. Así que intenta dormir un poco ahora.

Mikasa apretó los dientes, conteniendo un impulso desconocido. Así era su vida, su agotada monotonía. Ordenes, una agenda programada que debía seguir al pie de la letra sin chistar. Horarios estrictos con tareas absurdas y Mikasa nunca podía darse el privilegio de hacer lo que deseaba. Pero no protestó, ¿cual era el punto siquiera? Las reuniones empresariales de Jean no eran nada sin su adorada geisha acompañándolo hacia todas partes, luciéndola como un trofeo divino. En cada petición—u orden—de Jean, allí estaba Mikasa. Y aún así ni siquiera era capaz de hacerle compañía esa noche cuando ella se lo pedía.

Suspiró, asintiendo.

—Está bien.

Jean pellizcó suavemente la punta de su mentón y de un impulso que pocas veces emergía en Mikasa ella se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. Fue un beso casto, tan volátil y ligero como el aleteo de una mariposa, y ella supo que el gesto tomó a Jean por sorpresa. Incluso si habían halagos, dedos entrelazados y besos en la frente, gestos tan íntimos como éste no habían vuelto a repetirse hacía años. Cuando Mikasa se apartó sus ojos reflejaron incertidumbre, pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Ella acarició su mejilla en modo de despedida y luego de un ligero apretón de manos Jean se marchó.

Estaba sola de nuevo.

Pensó en dormir, era lo que se suponía debía hacer si mañana tenía que partir hacia Shiganshina, pero una chispa de rebeldía estrujó sus sentidos y no lo hizo. Recorrió el apartamento con pereza cuando repentinamente notó que aún cargaba en sus hombros la chaqueta que Eren le había puesto encima. Se sorprendió, quitándosela y la sostuvo entre sus manos durante un momento, mirándola de manera patética. Sin siquiera pensarlo la acercó a su rostro, cerró los ojos y olió su aroma. Tan diferente y conocido a la vez, como una canción que conocías pero no recordabas haber oído antes. Parpadeó, dándose cuenta que sus ojos habían comenzado a picar y jadeó, molesta, alejando la chaqueta de ella al notar la estupidez que estaba haciendo y con mejillas sonrojadas la dejó sobre una silla, incómoda. Ya encontraría la manera de devolvérsela, al igual que la bufanda.

Al llegar a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y se sorprendió de encontrar comida, por supuesto, los alimentos que únicamente tenía permitido comer. No habían chocolates, tazones de helado o galletas de vainilla, tan solo verduras, comidas que debía ingerir para mantener su figura y poder calzar los costosos kimonos. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta con fastidio cuando divisó una botella de vino en el fondo. La tomó sin siquiera dudarlo y luego de coger una copa de cristal se deshizo de aquél incómodo kimono y llenó la bañera de agua caliente.

Bebió durante casi toda la noche.

Amarga, sus ojos cerrados sin poder dormir realmente mientras veía a Eren en su mente. Sus ojos verdes sollozando, tan puros e intensos y terroríficos a la vez.

 _Incluso si me mataras… aún deseo que seas esa Mikasa._

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, suspirando, maldiciéndolo en voz alta. ¿Por qué no la dejaba tranquila? ¿Por que su voz resonaba constantemente dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez? Y su madre… su mamá… ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo en el Cuartél? ¿A caso…? ¿A caso Eren…? Gimió de frustración, abandonando su copa de vino e introduciéndose en lo más profundo del agua, deseando desaparecer. Mikasa no recordaba cómo fue que abandonó la bañera y se introdujo en su nueva costosa cama de terciopelo, pero supo que no había dormido más de cuatro horas. Con su cabeza estallando en mil pedazos y unas ojeras de infarto, Mikasa marchó hacia Shiganshina temprano en la mañana y durante todo el recorrido dentro del auto su cabeza cabeceó hacia delante y hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrándose momentáneamente por el cansancio. No supo que habían llegado hasta que el chofer de Jean le abrió la puerta con amabilidad y sin siquiera decir gracias Mikasa abandonó el auto y se detuvo frente a la okya, observándola con presunto desprecio.

Odiaba ese maldito lugar.

Suspiró, cerrando la sombrilla de su paraguas amarillo y entró en la okya silenciosamente, abandonando sus incómodos zapatos junto a la puerta y suspirando de placer al sentir sus pies libres de esas dolorosas sandalias. Podía oler el intenso aroma a tabaco inundar la vivienda y supo que Frieda estaba despierta. Atravesó el comedor principal rumbo a su habitación y allí la encontró, sentada sobre la mesa fumando mientras hacía unas cuentas con su calculadora, anotando cosas dentro de una libreta. Ésta alzó la mirada al verla llegar, abandonando la pipa de sus labios y expulsó el humo lentamente.

—Vaya —comentó, casual—. Al fin llegas.

Mikasa descansó sus brazos a su alrededor con resignación, no estaba de humor para esta mierda.

—¿Te molesta que ahora tenga un lugar solo para mi? —preguntó, refiriéndose a su nuevo apartamento en Rose, estaba segura que Frieda ahora estaba al tanto de ello—. Creo que lo merezco, he trabajado duro. Ya no podrás organizar mi agenda de nuevo.

Frieda se la quedó mirando durante un momento, como si estuviera hablando estupideces. Entonces rió, una risa tan divertida y seca y cansada que hicieron a Mikasa apretar los puños disimuladamente. La mujer se recargó contra la silla refregándose los ojos con agotamiento.

—Ay, niña… —dijo, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. Entonces la miró—. Creo que te olvidas quién es la dueña de ésta okya. Jean podrá ser tu danna pero es a mí a quién le debes una deuda, ¿a caso lo olvidas? Jean solo es tu patrocinador, y mientras no te venda a otra casa de geishas o compre tu libertad, cosa que dudo, aún eres mía.

Mikasa contuvo el impulso de contestar. Refrenó su lengua, adoptando una pose de sabiduría que pocas veces podía ejercer frente a Frieda. Debía ser inteligente, era un plan que había elaborado meticulosamente durante años al ver que Jean parecía incapaz de comprar su libertad y la deuda con Frieda era interminable. Frieda no poseía hijos ni esposo, vivía para la okya, por lo cual—como era costumbre dentro de distintas casas de geishas—era su obligación proclamar una heredera el día de su muerte, un día que Mikasa esperaba con ferviente anhelo. Gracias a la fama que el éxito de Mikasa le proporcionó a la okya, Frieda había decidido que Sasha sería su futura heredera. Incluso si Sasha era una geisha al igual que Mikasa, fue maiko una vez, y ambas hicieron el popular ritual de la hermandad. Mikasa fue la primera en debutar como geisha mientras Sasha aún era maiko y fue proclamada su hermana menor, alguien a quien Mikasa debía cuidar y guiar hasta convertirse en una famosa geisha, lo cual había logrado en menos tiempo de lo esperado, sorprendiendo a Frieda. Si la okya quedaba en manos de Sasha algún día, Mikasa tendría el poder suficiente como hermana mayor para romper los contratos que la ataban y así comprar su libertad, incluso por encima del trato que mantenía con Jean. Mikasa no debía alterar a Frieda con ácidos comentarios si ese era su plan, el humor de Frieda era tan cambiante como las olas del mar y si se enfadaba demasiado podría cambiar de opinión con respecto a su futura heredera.

 _Solo aguanta, tan solo aguanta un poco más_ , pensaba. Sin embargo la espera se hacía demasiado eterna.

Sin decir una sola palabra Mikasa abandonó la sala y fue camino a su habitación, pero se detuvo en medio del jardín rodeado de recámaras cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de Sasha abierta, la pequeña televisión que le robó a Tía Nanaba reproduciendo un canal de comedia, sus risitas tontas inundando la habitación. Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír, así que con un suspiro agotado caminó hacia la habitación y entró, tomando a Sasha por sorpresa.

—Hola —saludó.

Sasha estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la televisión, sus piernas cruzadas como un indio. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¡Mikasa!

Durante un instante Mikasa vio a la niña de diez años que le convidó de su patata al verla llorar en su habitación la primera semana que entró en la okya. Le dio la mitad, sonriendo, murmurando un tierno _'soy Sasha'_ que detuvieron el llanto de Mikasa de inmediato. Incluso en su infancia, dentro del orfanato en el cual se crió, nunca creyó haber poseído una mejor amiga o alguien en quien pudiera confiar completamente. Pero esa niña torpe y con coletas y fanática de las patatas fritas fue la única persona a quien Mikasa quiso verdaderamente dentro de ese lugar, una niña que no creía ser capaz de convertirse en una geisha pero que Mikasa ayudó hasta el cansancio, una niña que le hizo pasar los mejores momentos dentro de ese horrible lugar y convirtió sus días de entrenamiento en los más divertidos, llegando tarde a las clases de danza tradicional por escaparse a la tienda y comprar bocadillos que tenían prohibidos comer. Pero Sasha era más que su mejor amiga, era su hermana. Una chica alegre y desinteresada que Mikasa sentía el deber de proteger no solo producto del trato que las ataba, sino porque en los momentos más difíciles Sasha buscó refugio en Mikasa, una hermana menor confiando en la sabiduría de su compañera. De alguna extraña manera, Mikasa no se arrepentía del todo de estar en esa okya si el precio era conocer a Sasha.

Se sentó a su lado en el suelo y pellizcó tiernamente su mejilla, haciéndola reír.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó casual, mirando de reojo la pantalla en blanco y negro.

—Diamantes para el desayuno —dijo Sasha, sus ojos brillando—. Ojalá pudiera ser como Holly, es tan bonita. ¡Oh, espera! —dijo, recordando algo de repente—. ¡Mira lo que tengo!

Sasha se arrodilló en el suelo y se arrastró hacia su cama, sacó algo dentro de una caja debajo de ésta y lo trajo con una amplia sonrisa. Era una caja de chocolates.

—Se lo robé a Tía esta mañana, pero quería esperarte a ti para comerlo juntas.

Mikasa rió, su humor mejorando poco a poco. Se recostó en el suelo utilizando las piernas de Sasha como almohada y ambas terminaron de ver la película mientras acababan casi todos los chocolates de la caja, durante los tediosos comerciales Mikasa soltó la bomba nuclear: Eren y su madre. Sasha era probablemente la única dentro de la okya que conocía su pasado con lujo de detalles, sin embargo Mikasa no le confesó su historia hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando ambas hicieron el ritual para convertirse en hermanas. Sasha había dicho que era importante que ambas pudieran confiar la una en la otra y que sabía que los ataques de pánico de Mikasa escondían algo más. Cuando Mikasa le contó todo lo que sucedió Sasha lloró, abrazándola y susurrándole un _'te quiero mucho'_ que rompieron la tensión del relato, haciéndola reír.

—¿Te reconoció? —preguntó Sasha acerca de su madre, acariciando el cabello de Mikasa con ternura.

Mikasa suspiró.

—No lo creo.

—¿Y sabes donde vive? ¿No quieres visitarla?

El dolor punzante arremetió contra su pecho otra vez, Mikasa cerró los ojos.

—No voy a rogar el cariño de nadie. Estoy bien así como estoy.

Sasha suspiró con irritación, ladeando el rostro cansinamente.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca? —replicó—. Al menos tu tienes una familia ahí afuera con quien podrías regresar al saldar tu deuda con Frieda. Yo no tengo a nadie.

—Yo soy tu familia —respondió Mikasa casi de inmediato, observando fijamente la televisión.

Sasha rodó los ojos.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—Nunca me ha buscado, Sash. Es patético siquiera pensar en visitarla…

—Eso es lo que Madre te hizo creer, no deberías hacerle caso a todo lo que diga. Tal vez te ha buscado pero no sabía que estabas aquí, tal vez lo hizo y Madre te lo ocultó. Yo creo que deberías hacerle una visita. Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

Mikasa suspiró, apartándose de las piernas de Sasha y acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—No lo sé, Sasha —y con aquella frase dio por terminada la conversación—. Iré a dormir un poco, esta noche tengo un evento con Jean. Te veré luego.

Dejando a su hermana menor sin palabras Mikasa marchó a su habitación, se deshizo del kimono y durmió lo que probablemente fue la peor siesta de su vida, incómoda y repleta de pesadillas y ojos verdes fijos en ella, reviviendo esa maldita conversación dentro del Cuartel, recordando tardes junto a su madre y cosas que solamente deseaba olvidar. Cuando despertó, casi a las seis de la tarde, se vistió con su kimono y se maquilló para prepararse para el evento, no tenía detalles de él ni sabía en donde sería, tampoco es que importara demasiado. Su trabajo no cambiaba en lo absoluto, siempre debía hacer las mismas cosas una y otra vez: beber, danzar, sonreír y hablar, como una estúpida marioneta. Pero cuando terminó de arreglarse y se sentó sobre su cama esperando la llegada de Jean, Mikasa tuvo un mejor plan que simplemente esperar en silencio. Mientras sus manos maquillaban su rostro y su mente divagaba en pensamientos lejanos, recordó que Armin conocía a Eren, o al menos eso le pareció por la manera en que había hablado con él esa noche, sonriendo y palmeando su espalda amistosamente. Podría entregarle la bufanda y la chaqueta a él para que se la devolviera a Eren y, aunque no deseara admitirlo, curiosear un poco sobre su relación con Eren.

Así que tomó la bufanda, la chaqueta y abandonó la okya avisándole a Tía Nanaba que si Jean llegaba le dijera que fue de visita a ver a Armin, que llegaría pronto. El camino fue corto ya que la casa de té no se hallaba lejos de la okya, pero supo que el lugar estaría cerrado hoy. Armin se tomaba los domingos como un día de descanso—o mas bien de trabajo—para arreglar el lugar y programar las próximas reuniones futuras. Las rejas de madera reluciente que servían como puerta de entrada estaban abiertas de par en par, el interior del lugar visible para quien caminaba por las calles. Mikasa entró cuidadosamente y echó un vistazo alrededor.

—¿Armin? —llamó.

El muchacho apareció de repente cargando dos grandes cajas llenas de telas, su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo, Mikasa contuvo el impulso de reír.

—O-Oh, hola Mikasa —saludó, aproximándose a la mesa más cercana para dejar las cajas por encima. Suspiró, aliviado. Luego sonrió—. ¿Cómo estás?

Enfrentarse a Eren luego de diez largos años obligó inconscientemente a su memoria a recordar, no solo el pasado que compartió con él sino todo lo que la rodeaba, recorriendo un viaje de ida y vuelta por cada una de esas cosas a las que Mikasa no le había prestado tanta atención, como la sonrisa de Sasha aquella mañana recordándole lo buena amiga que fue durante años, o la primera vez que llegó a la okya. Ver a Armin parado frente a ella, delgado y con su cabello rubio luciendo un corte educado y elegante la trasladaron hacia otro escenario distinto.

La primera vez que apareció en su vida como un ángel salvador.

Fue la tercera vez que intentó escapar, cuatro meses después de haber llegado a la okya.

Primero fue cuando tuvo su primera clase de danza tradicional. Tía Nana la había enviado junto a Hanji y en cuanto su compañera se descuidó, Mikasa abandonó el lugar y se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas sin saber del todo hacia donde se dirigía, pero unos guaridas de la Legión del Reconocimiento la encontraron y la llevaron de regreso, en buena voluntad, claro, pero Mikasa los odió por ello. La segunda fue por la noche, robó las llaves de Tía Nana y escapó por la puerta principal cuando todos dormían, echándose a correr hacia el puente principal que conectaba la muralla de Shiganshina con Rose—se había informado muy bien esta vez—pero Frieda la descubrió, al parecer no se hallaba dormida.

La tercera vez fue la más arriesgada: trepó por el tejado. Era de noche y llovía, sin embargo Mikasa se armó de valor para combatir su mayor miedo y por la noche abrió las ventanas de su habitación y trepó por los tejados, resbalándose con el agua hasta que se alejó lo suficiente de la okya, pero sus pies le jugaron una mala pasada y cayó sobre un contenedor de basura en medio de un callejón, los vecinos la vieron y alertaron a las autoridades, por lo cual Mikasa nuevamente tuvo que optar por echarse a correr sin rumbo alguno, intentando buscar refugio en algún callejón.

Entonces apareció él.

—Tssss, por aquí —llamó.

Mikasa se detuvo, jadeando, volteándose. Un niño rubio se inclinaba desde el extremo de un callejón. Ella lo observó, tensa, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Él alzó su mano y la llamó con ella. Arriesgándose a que pudiera traicionarla, Mikasa se apresuró a correr hacia él dubitativamente y el niño la tomó del brazo para jalarla hacia la oscuridad del callejón.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tartamudeando.

Conocía al niño, o al menos creía haberlo visto antes. Trabajaba junto a su abuelo repartiendo el periódico, había dejado un ejemplar numerosas veces en la puerta de la okya, periódicos que Frieda siempre solía recoger cada mañana. Pero no conocía su nombre.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza, temblando ante los relámpagos y conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Frieda… si ella sabe que me escapé…

—¿Eres de la okya, verdad? Te he visto en las clases de danza.

Mikasa asintió repetidas veces, llorando.

—N-No quiero que me encuentren… ellos-

—Ven.

Así, sin decir nada más o pedir algo a cambio Armin la tomó de la mano y la ocultó en su casa durante dos días enteros. Su abuelo preparó una habitación para ella sola y le cocinó una deliciosa sopa de verduras y carne que Armin dijo era la especialidad de la familia. El niño no tenía padres, habían sido asesinados por la Policía Militar siendo condenados como 'rebeldes' al oponerse al sistema de los Reiss en una protesta social y solo eran él y su abuelo, trabajando ambos para poder ganarse el pan de cada día. Aquél hombre le recordó mucho a Hannes, contándoles historias a ambos y Armin le enseñó toda su colección de libros. Durante dos días Mikasa fue feliz, pero nada verdaderamente bueno duraba en su vida. Frieda la encontró al tercer día y se encargó de que el abuelo de Armin quedara desempleado, éste cayó en una gran depresión y nadie quería contratarlo por su edad, murió poco tiempo después, dejando a Armin completamente solo.

Frieda le prohibió a Mikasa volver a ver a Armin de nuevo y se ganó una paliza digna de una okya, azotando con una vara todo menos su rostro porque 'es lo que me hará ganar dinero'. Pero Armin no se rindió tan fácilmente, tan bonito y frágil que se veía, ese muchacho poseía el espíritu de un león rugiente. Cuando Mikasa abandonó una de sus tantas clases de danza tradicional lo vio caminando por las calles hacia ella, Mikasa quiso alejarse para no meterlo en más problemas pero de manera disimulada Armin dejó en su mano un pequeño papel, y continuó caminando por las calles para marcharse. Mikasa lloró al leer la nota.

 _"Acabo de conseguir trabajo en una casa de té como ayudante de limpieza.  
Me esforzaré para llegar alto y ser dueño de mi propia casa de té para que puedas visitarme.  
Algún día te ayudaré a escapar, lo prometo.  
Armin."_

Aún no había logrado ayudarla a escapar, pero había cumplido su primera promesa: convertirse en un importante dueño de una casa de té, y ambos pudieron volver a ser amigos otra vez. De todas las personas que Mikasa conoció en su vida, Armin fue la única que cumplió sus promesas hacia ella, y tampoco esperaba que cumpliera la última. Mikasa no iba a comprometerlo de tal manera, ella escaparía por su propia cuenta una vez que Sasha fuera heredera de la okya, sin embargo las buenas intenciones de Armin era algo que Mikasa no podía pasar por alto. De todos los hombres asquerosos con los que tuvo que tratar en su labor de geisha, Armin fue el único que la trató como a una dama, como a una persona de verdad.

Mikasa se sentía en deuda con él, no por haberle otorgado libertad o una mejor vida, sino por haberle entregado su más sincera amistad.

Mikasa asintió, sonriendo suavemente, viendo al niño que la ayudó sin pedir nada cambio preguntando un suave '¿cómo estás?' que supo era tan sincero como sus sentimientos. Armin nunca preguntaba por educación o buenos modales, incluso si los tenía. Armin era probablemente el muchacho más sincero del mundo.

—Bien. Algo apresurada, tengo una reunión con Jean esta noche.

Armin se remangó el borde de su camisa, asintiendo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Oh, sí, creo que mencionó algo al respecto. Perdona el desorden, ya sabes como son mis domingos —dijo, apartando unas cajas del medio y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Jean te envió?

Vale, aquí comenzaba su investigación.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

—No realmente, yo… eh, quería hablar contigo de algo. Antes de marcharme.

Armin encaró las cejas, pestañeando. Asintió, encogiéndose de hombros y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás disponibles, Mikasa le siguió sentándose en el contrario.

—Eh, ¿está todo bien? ¿T-Tienes algún problema…?

Mikasa miró la bufanda entre sus manos enredada alrededor de la chaqueta. Suspiró.

—Me preguntaba… ¿eres amigo de Eren Jaeger?

Claramente la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Armin. Palideció, sus ojos se abrieron y un sonrojo intenso cubrió sus mejillas. Comenzó a tartamudear, Mikasa sabía que Armin tartamudeaba cuando se ponía nervioso.

—P-Por las c-cejas de Smith… —maldijo, mirándola con pena y vergüenza—. ¿Te ha molestado? ¿H-Ha intentado coquetear contigo o apostó algo con…? oh, b-bazinga… lo siento mucho Mikasa, le dije que se mantuviera alejado de las geishas cuando vino la otra vez p-pero él es un copróf-

Mikasa alzó las manos, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—N-No no, claro que no —se apresuró a contestar—. Yo… yo solo… ¿podrías entregarle esto si lo ves?

Mikasa extendió entre sus manos la bufanda roja y la chaqueta. Armin miró aquello con confusión, luego de un momento sostuvo las cosas entre sus manos encima de su regazo.

—C-Claro, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

 _¿Lo conoces?_

Claro que lo conoce. Probablemente es la única persona que llegó a conocer realmente en toda su vida. Conoció el sonido de su voz y aún lo hace a pesar de que solo hablaron una vez después de diez años, su voz es como un retrato de su alma: salvaje como un incendio, afilada como un cristal roto, dulce y limpia como un trébol. Conoce la manera en que sus manos se mueven cuando habla, explicando sus palabras con gestos porque teme que nadie pueda comprender la magnitud de lo que intenta decir. Sabe cuan apasionado es al hablar de lo que le gusta, sus charlas extendiéndose durante horas sobre el mismo tema y sacar conversaciones de las cosas más estúpidas es demasiado fácil para él, oírlo hablar era algo fascinante incluso si tiene que describir la forma de una manzana, sus palabras entremezclándose como si estuviera dando un discurso motivador antes de marchar hacia su última batalla. Conoce su sonrisa traviesa, esa que pretende ser amistosa pero esconde picardía en su mirada, como si acabara de incendiar toda una ciudad y se hubiera salido con la suya. Sus ojos son la cosa más maravillosa de éste mundo, Mikasa ni siquiera cree que pertenezcan a él de todas maneras, de pequeña tenía la teoría de que un hada voló sobre él una noche y accidentalmente dejó caer las piedras preciosas de su vestido sobre sus ojos, esmeraldas y cristales y una mezcla de colores demasiado fascinantes para pertenecer a este mundo, el universo había sido puramente creado para ser contemplado por sus ojos.

Tiene pecas, pequeñas manchitas alrededor de su nariz que se acentúan cuando ríe. Sus dientes imperfectos, sus cejas pronunciadas y su risa atolondrada de asesino serial. Su piel aceitunada, repleta de manchitas por doquier y lunares en los lugares más recónditos, mejillas que emblanquecían cuando llegaba el invierno y nariz de elfo, puntiaguda y delgada. Le gustaba dibujar, crear cosas con sus manos, esculturas, era un artista y su corazón era su obra maestra. Solía roncar cuando dormía y arrojarle al perro las verduras que se negaba a comer. Sus orejas enrojecían cuando mentía y era tan puro, tan honesto, tan transparente que era imposible ser engañado por su mirada, Eren nunca podía mentir apropiadamente. Era rápido al correr y tierno al sostener su mano. Su aroma era el perfume que recogía todos los olores favoritos de Mikasa: otoño, jazmines, madera cortada, el río del orfanato, pistacho, tierra mojada. Solía ser alto de pequeño y lo era aún más de adulto, haciéndola sentir como una niña pequeña. Amaba las películas policiales y meterse en problemas era su pasatiempo número uno, su color favorito era el azul y su cabello indomable podía verse muy gracioso al despertar por las mañanas, al igual que sus ojeras cuando sonreía.

Amaba la comida chatarra y el helado de chocolate, siempre que comía terminaba ensuciándose la camiseta accidentalmente. Era imprudente y sarcástico y gracioso e impulsivo y estuviera donde estuviera siempre era el centro de todas las miradas, no quería decir que fuera llamativo o vanidoso. Si miras el fuego es porque parpadea, porque resplandece. Lo que atrae nuestra mirada es la luz, pero lo que hace que alguien se acerque al fuego no tiene nada que ver con su resplandor. Lo que atrae es el calor que sientes cuando te acercas a él. Con Eren pasaba lo mismo y Mikasa tuvo que detenerse antes de echarse a llorar al notar que aún sabía todas esas cosas después de diez años, que ni siquiera sabía si permanecían con él luego de tanto tiempo y aún así quiso llorar al recordarlas.

 _¿Lo conoces?_

 _Más de lo que me conozco a mi misma_ , pensó Mikasa.

—Nos criamos juntos en el mismo orfanato —respondió por inercia, su mirada fija en la bufanda que Armin cargaba entre sus manos, parte de ella no quería dejarla ir…

Armin jadeó, sus ojos expandiéndose hacia todas direcciones, entonces se echó a reír.

—¡¿D-De verdad?! —preguntó, sin poder creerlo—. ¡Woah, bazinga! ¡Qué genial! Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿verdad? Vaya, nunca lo habría imaginado. Entonces me imagino que también conoces a Carla y a Levi, ¿verdad?

Ante la mención de su hermano Mikasa se tensó, apretando los puños. Quiso disimular, con todas sus fuerzas quiso sonreír y continuar la conversación como si ese nombre no tuviera ningún impacto en ella, pero no pudo. Pestañeó, y las lágrimas que juró no derramaría aquella mañana poco a poco comenzaron a azotar sus párpados. Su pecho se contrajo y quemó y Mikasa luchó contra el impulso, no dejando que Armin notara su debilidad.

Se sintió realmente miserable.

—S-Sí… —respondió. Frunció el ceño, intentando controlar el temblor de su voz—. ¿V-Viven juntos?

Armin continuó como si nada.

—Algo así. Carla vive en Rose y tiene una posada, pero Levi no vive con ella. Eren se queda a dormir en casa de Carla algunas veces pero como trabaja con la Legión siempre está viajando de aquí hacia allá, tiene una casa en cada ciudad porque detesta los hoteles, Levi lo convenció de que huelen a mierda —Armin se rió—. Vaya, de verdad no puedo creer que los conozcas. Saben que trabajo con geishas y aún así nunca te mencionaron.

 _Nunca te mencionaron._

 _No llores, no llores, por favor… no llores, no aquí…_

—Es que… ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que nos vimos…

—Oh, vaya. Pues, estoy seguro que Carla se alegrará de verte otra vez, siempre necesita una mano en la posada.

Mikasa asintió varias veces, su piel sudando y por un instante dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para terminar la conversación.

—Eh, Armin —dijo, suspirando—. ¿Aún t-tienes los colgantes que Jean te dio? ¿Puedo tomarlos? Me gustaría usarlos esta noche.

Él asintió, sonriente.

—Claro, están por allí —señaló.

Mikasa asintió y abandonó a Armin para cruzar hasta la otra habitación. Descansó su espalda en la pared más cercana y cerró sus ojos, conteniendo el llanto porque arruinaría su jodido maquillaje. Maldita sea, por qué demonios había venido, por qué demonios seguía jodiendo con el pasado… era mejor dejarlo así, vivir como si nadie existiera y continuar hacia adelante sin mirar atrás. Suspiró repetidas veces hasta que oyó una puerta abrirse y el nombre de Armin fue mencionado con un grito pausado.

—¡Eh, Armin!

Pasos acelerados.

Una risa amistosa por parte de Armin.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De repente recordaste que tienes un amigo llamado Armin y decides visitarlo?

Un bufido.

—Eres una pequeña mierda a veces. Esperaba que al llegar te encontrara muerto o algo por el estilo, oí que la Policía Militar vino a inspeccionar el lugar. Jodidos entrometidos.

—Sí, me asusté mucho, pero desde lo que sucedió en Rose han estado muy inquietos, gracias al cielo no han hecho más que esto, aunque han desordenado todo y hoy pasé todo el día limpiando. Me duele la espalda.

Una risita.

—Eres una nenaza delicada, ¿huh? De todos maneras —ruido de papeles— Erwin me ha enviado a traerte estos papeles, es una orden para que esos capullos no vengan a joderte sin una razón convincente. Con esta declaración de su parte los mantendrás alejados.

—Oh, caracoles… gracias Levi.

Levi, Levi, Levi.

Mikasa jadeó, sosteniéndose de la mesa más cercana porque sus piernas flaquearon estrepitosamente. Abrió los ojos, desesperada, y éstos recorrieron su alrededor buscando una salida para escapar, porque eso era lo que estuvo haciendo durante todos estos años: huir. Pero no había nada, estaba totalmente acorralada. Se ocultó detrás de la pared y cubrió su boca con las manos, su corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa y poco a poco comenzaba a faltarle el aire. No, no, no otro ataque de pánico, no ahora, no…

—¿Solo a eso has venido? ¿No quieres quedarte? Puedo preparar té.

 _Respira, respira, respira…_

—Eres como un puto demonio, deja de tentarme con eso.

Armin rió.

—No puedes resistirte a mis recetas especiales, a puesto a que no bebes tés como los míos en Rose.

 _Aún le gusta el té._

Mikasa se echó a llorar en silencio.

—Puedes meterte tus tés en el culo, puedo prepararlos yo solo. Y no, debo irme, solo pasé a darte los papeles porque Eren me golpeará si algo malo te pasa.

Armin rió.

—Oye, espera, a que no sabes quién está aquí…

 _No, no, Armin, no…_ Mikasa miró a su alrededor una vez más, casi esperando que una puerta mágica fuera abierta para poder escapar.

—¿De qué hablas?

Armin volvió a reír.

—Jó, espera, ya verás…

Mikasa giró el rostro casi a punto de desmayarse cuando Armin abandonó la sala en donde estaba con Levi y caminó hacia el lugar en el que ella se escondía. Lo vio aparecer a su lado con una gran sonrisa que se borró casi de inmediato.

—Mi-

Calló, parándose en seco. Mikasa lo miró con los ojos repletos de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, su dedo posado entre sus labios para que hiciera silencio mientras éstos gesticulaban un 'no' constante. Armin parpadeó, sorprendido, y regresó la vista hacia donde se suponía estaba su hermano. Mikasa agradeció que Armin fuera inteligente, captó la indirecta de inmediato y con el rostro tan pálido como la nieve regresó hacia Levi. Mikasa jadeó, un gran peso de encima desvaneciéndose de sus hombros.

—Eh, creo que ya se fue… —dijo Armin, nervioso.

Levi resopló.

—Oye, ¿qué demonios has fumado? ¿Estás bien?

—Eh, sí, sí… ignórame, limpiar este lugar me ha dejado un poco mareado.

—Como sea, me iré antes de que enloquezcas y me apuñales con un cuchillo —Levi hizo una pausa—. ¿Seguro estás bien?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Vete.

Con un insulto improvisado Levi abandonó la casa y sin más preámbulos Armin corrió hacia Mikasa, quien dejó escapar un sollozo al saber que ya no había más peligros, que el demonio que la acechaba por las noches en sus pesadillas se había marchado, sin embargo Mikasa se sintió todo menos segura.

—M-Mikasa… —dijo Armin, afligido, y se acercó para tomarla por los hombros gentilmente—. Q-Qué sucede…

Ella se sobó la nariz.

—Lo siento Armin —se disculpó, limpiándose las lágrimas y corriendo todo el jodido maquillaje—. Solo… solo no le hables de mi la próxima vez que lo veas, por favor… no lo hagas…

—Pero, pero yo creí que tu-

Ella sostuvo sus manos con delicadeza, mirándolo a los ojos. Ojos tan celestes como el mar.

—P-Prometo contártelo todo algún día —prometió—. Debo irme, no quiero que Jean me vea así…

Mikasa abandonó la okya a pasos acelerados, dejando a un Armin tan confundido como preocupado.

 **—o—**

—Así que estuvo aquí.

La voz de Eren sonó tan calmada como las calles de Shiganshina aquella noche. No planeaba hacer una parada aquí, planeaba utilizar el resto de su día libre para compartir con Carla y Petra, algo que no podía darse el lujo de hacer tanto como quería, pero una inesperada llamada de Armin lo alertaron de inmediato, no solo porque se trataba de su mejor amigo y él de verdad se preocupaba por su bienestar, sino por la mención de un nombre en especial.

Mikasa.

Sin siquiera saber de qué se trataba la situación, la simple mención de su nombre fue suficiente para que Eren tomara su chaqueta, robara el auto del cuartel y manejara hasta Shiganshina como el loco que era. Llegó a la casa de té en menos de dos horas y Armin lo esperó con café, su chaqueta que creyó haber perdido y en realidad la tenía Mikasa y la bufanda roja.

La sostuvo entre sus manos durante toda la conversación.

Armin se limpió las lágrimas patéticamente.

—No puedo creer lo que m-me cuentas…

Lo hizo, escupió todo lo que calló durante años. No es que no confiara en Armin pero nunca habían hablado del pasado de Eren de esta manera, mucho menos cuando involucraba a Mikasa, una muchacha que Eren jamás creyó que Armin conociera tan bien, cuando le confesó que llegó a la casa de te y le entregó todas esas cosas para él, casi se desmayaba. Durante años había conocido a alguien que estuvo cerca de Mikasa… alguien que había buscado durante tanto tiempo. Se sintió un completo inútil, un completo imbécil… ¿como no pudo haberlo notado? ¿Por que no supo que ambos se conocían?

Así que cuando Eren le contó lo que sucedió, lo que le habían hecho a Mikasa… Armin se largó a llorar como un bebé. Sin embargo Eren rió con amargura, sus dedos entrecerrándose más firmemente en la bufanda roja, seguía tan impecable como antaño, como si hubiera permanecido guardada en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. Su corazón palpitó al saber que probablemente así fue, que Mikasa no la deshecho en el primer bote de basura que encontró, que la mantuvo guardada junto a ella porque significaba que aún sentía algo, que aún había algo dentro de su corazón que le impedía deshacerse de ella, de ambos…

—Jodida telenovela dramática, ¿huh?

Armin se sobó la nariz.

—Ah, Eren… lo siento tanto, nunca habría pensado que ustedes… que tu… oh, por las cejas de Smith, esto es horrible. Pero entonces… —Armin frunció el ceño, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante. Eren lo observó curioso— … todo esto significa que… ¿Mikasa es hija de Carla?

Eren asintió, perezoso.

—Sep.

—P-Pamplinas —tartamudeó, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par—. ¿Entonces… Levi y Mikasa… son hermanos?

Eren asintió. ¿A caso recién comprendía la situación de la historia? Joder, se suponía que Armin era inteligente.

—¡P-PAMPLINAS! —chilló Armin, incorporándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado, sosteniendo su cabeza como un loco—. Oh no…

Eren lo miró confundido.

—Oye, ¿qué demonios te-

—¡Con razón Mikasa se echó a llorar así! —volvió a chillar Armin, mirándolo con desesperación—. ¡Por Levi!

¿Mikasa llorando? ¿Levi? Su mirada desinteresada alertaron sus sentidos y desplegó la espalda del asiento con rapidez.

—Armin, que-

—Levi estuvo aquí hoy —puntualizó Armin, afligido—. Vino a darme unos papeles y… oh…

Durante un instante el corazón de Eren casi se le salió del pecho.

—¡¿Se vieron?!

—¡No, no! —aclaró Armin agitando sus manos—. Pero casi lo hicieron. Mikasa estaba frenética…

Eren cerró los ojos con frustración. Maldita sea. Suspiró, refregando sus párpados una y otra vez. Armin se calmó y se sentó en la silla a su lado intentando controlar sus nervios. Eren lo miró.

—Por nada del mundo menciones a Mikasa frente a Levi, Armin —pidió, casi rogando—. Joderías todo el universo, literalmente.

Armin asintió deprisa.

—N-No lo haré, ella también me lo pidió. Caracoles, pobrecita, hubieras visto su cara. Creí que tendría otro ataque de pánico…

El corazón de Eren poco a poco comenzó a sangrar de nuevo. Suspiró, su rostro afligido ante palabras que lo dañaban profundamente.

—¿Ataques de pánico? —preguntó, sin querer saber la respuesta.

Armin asintió.

—Los ha tenido varias veces, especialmente cuando llueve. Se pone muy nerviosa, ahora que me cuentas todo esto logro entender por qué —se aclaró la garganta y el Armin cabeza de genio salió a flote—. He leído en un libro que después de semejante aglomeración de traumas pasados la víctima puede presentar un ímprobo bloqueo mental a la hora de enfrentar situaciones como éstas, un patógeno aura que los rodea constantemente producto de sus secuelas.

Incluso si lo que Armin decía contenía una seriedad extrema, Eren no pudo evitar arrugar el rostro con molestia.

—¿Qué?

Armin suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—Que aún no puede superar los traumas de su pasado —dijo de manera más simple para que la mente bruta de Eren pudiera comprender.

Éste relajó el rostro, asintiendo.

—Ah, ya —dijo, captando la situación—. Pues mira, cabeza de coco. Aún así tenga mil demonios persiguiéndola, como buen soldado de la Legión del Reconocimiento los mataré a todos, lo juro.

Su amigo jadeó, incómodo.

—Oye, no quiero ser rudo pero… ella no quiere verte, o al menos eso es lo que tu dijiste. ¿Por qué eres tan gofo?

Eren lo miró de nuevo, molesto. Joder, ¿por qué no podía hablar como una persona normal?

—¿Qué?

—Necio —aclaró su amigo.

—Porque mi necedad ha dado resultado durante todos estos años —replicó Eren, ofendido por su comentario y tomó la bufanda para enroscarla alrededor de su cuello—. Al fin la he encontrado, ¿crees que voy a alejarme simplemente porque ella me lo diga? No lo haré, porque se que ella no lo dice enserio. La bufanda, Armin. La clave está en la bufanda.

—Estás loco —replicó Armin—. ¿Qué se supone que harás?

Eren sonrió, alzando las cejas.

—Yo no haré nada. Tú lo harás.

Entonces lo oyó. El gemido exasperado de su amigo mientras se sostenía el rostro con las manos, como si hubiera perdido la apuesta de su vida.

—¿Por qué siempre me arrastras en tus cosas? —se quejó como un bebé—. Siempre me metes en problemas…

Eren rió.

—Vamos, no seas marica. Tu la conoces, has estado con ella mientras yo no. Y aunque también la conozco, ambos hemos cambiado. Necesito actualizarme, ¿lo captas?

Armin lo miró de reojo, irritado.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Eren afianzó más el agarre de la bufanda contra su cuello.

—Básicamente debes hablarle maravillas de mi cada vez que la veas. No lo sé, dile que salvé a una anciana de ser atropellada o que ayudé a un gato a bajar de un árbol, ese tipo de cosas. Necesito cambiar la perspectiva que tiene sobre mi. Romper el hielo.

—Eren, ¿y qué hay de Historia?

Eren hizo una mueca de culpabilidad. Sabía que Armin mencionaría a Historia.

—Eh, pues… ya sabes que las cosas con Historia son algo… complicadas. Pero vayamos de a poco, ¿vale? No aceleres tu cerebro, cabeza de coco.

—Si ella se entera que tu-

—… es por eso que mantendrás tu boca cerrada. O no tanto —dijo Eren—. Necesito que me digas lugares que Mikasa frecuente. Si le hago creer que nuestros encuentros son casuales y obra del destino, tal vez se lo piense mejor antes de enviarme al demonio. "Nunca estás donde te busco y apareces cuando menos lo espero. Como el arcoiris."

Armin frunció el ceño.

—¿Huh?

Eren asintió.

—Lo leí en un libro.

—¿Sabes leer?

—No te pases de listo, ¿quieres? Ya dime.

Armin suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio.

—Ah, bazinga. Pues… es complicado. Mikasa no tiene permitido ir a muchos lugares que digamos. Solo está en la okya, solía ir a sus clases de danza antes pero eso fue hace años. Aunque…

Eren asintió, invitándolo a continuar.

—¿Si?

—Pues, esto es extraño pero… los días en que no debe trabajar… la he visto numerosas veces detenerse frente a la feria principal.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—¿La feria principal? ¿El festival?

Armin asintió.

—No se por qué lo hace, simplemente se queda allí observando un buen rato, ni siquiera entra al lugar, aunque sospecho que es por órdenes de Frieda. Las geishas no tienen permitido participar en ese tipo de actividades, por la reputación, ya sabes.

Tocó suavemente la bufanda de manera distraída.

—¿Ni siquiera puede ir a cenar a algún lado? —preguntó.

—Depende el lugar. La he visto algunas veces ir a comer sushi junto a Sasha los fines de semana, pero hace tiempo no lo hacen —luego suspiró, rendido—. De todas maneras, si Mikasa llega a venir aquí…

—Me avisarás —se apresuró a contestar Eren.

—Sí, te avisaré. Pero, oye, ¿realmente crees que va a funcionar?

Eren asintió, seguro como él solo.

—Claro que sí.

—Pero ella-

—No, escúchame —interrumpió Eren, sentándose recto sobre la silla y mirando a Armin con toda la intensidad del mundo. El Eren apasionado emergiendo otra vez—. Ya lo tengo. Conoces a una chica tímida y sencilla. Si le dices que es hermosa, ella pensará que eres simpático, pero no te creerá. Sabe que esa belleza es obra de tu contemplación —se encogió de hombros— y a veces basta con eso.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Pero existe una manera mejor de hacerlo. Le demuestras que es hermosa. Conviertes tus ojos en espejos, tus manos en plegarias cuando la acaricias. Es difícil, muy difícil, pero cuando ella se convence de que dices la verdad… —Eren hizo un ademán, emocionado—… de pronto la historia que ella se cuenta a sí misma cambia. Se transforma. Ya no la ven hermosa. Es hermosa, y la ven. Estoy seguro que Mikasa no se siente de esa forma hace mucho tiempo, pues yo cambiaré eso. Lo haré, Armin. Lo juro, y ésta bufanda…

Eren la tomó, señalándola.

—¿La ves? Se la di cuando éramos pequeños y nunca se la quitó desde entonces. Aún la conserva, Armin, luce como nueva. Diez años después, diez jodidos años después cuando pudo deshacerse de ella el primer día que llegó aquí. Eso quiere decir que le importa, que aún no me ha olvidado. Lo siento, amigo, pero no voy a dejar escapar una oportunidad como esta. No se trata de conquistarla o enamorarla, sino de recuperarla.

Armin lo observaba con ojos llorosos, el silencio reinó después de su discurso y su amigo asintió, suspirando.

—Nunca te he visto tan… interesado en una mujer antes.

—Tal vez porque nadie es como ella. Joder —Eren rió—, ni siquiera se como es ahora, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Pero no importa, estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo. Será jodidamente divertido, ya lo verás. La haré reír, no esas risas estúpidas que ponen las geishas todo el tiempo para lucir bonitas, eso es pura mierda. La haré reír de verdad, amigo. Estará bien, ambos estaremos bien.

Armin se sobó la nariz y Eren lo miró repentinamente, hasta el momento no lo había mirado a los ojos, tan concentrado en su discurso que estaba. Pero cuando lo hizo, su amigo ya había comenzado a llorar.

—Ah, mierda, Armin…

Éste se limpió las lágrimas.

—L-Lo siento, Eren… es solo que… todo lo que les sucedió, lo dispuesto que estás a cambiar las cosas… ella lo agradecerá. Su vida es realmente un infierno, yo lo sé, créeme, lo sé. La conocí poco tiempo después que ingresó en la okya y la ayudé cuando intentó escapar, pero la atraparon. Yo… le prometí que algún día la ayudaría a escapar de verdad, he intentado cuidarla durante todos estos años porque-

Armin se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Eren se posó en su hombro desprevenidamente. No es que Armin fuera demasiado sentimental o algo por el estilo, pero pudo jurar ver los ojos de Eren un poco rojizos, incluso si su expresión solemne solo cargaba amabilidad.

—Gracias, Armin —dijo, palmeando su hombro—. Gracias por haberla cuidado por mi. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo, por esto y por muchas otras cosas.

—Bueno, para eso somos los amigos —rió Armin, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Mejores amigos —corrigió Eren.

Armin volvió a reír.

—Sí. Mejores amigos.

Eren despeinó su cabeza de coco tiernamente y se incorporó para colocarse la chaqueta. Armin lo miró desde lo bajo.

—¿Ya te vas?

Su amigo asintió, animado.

—Sep. Tus ojeras me indican que te desmayarás del sueño en cualquier momento y no quiero que mueras, te necesito con vida aún. Además, soy un chico ocupado.

Sin decir una sola palabra Eren se marchó hacia la puerta, oyendo la voz de Armin gritar desde lo lejos.

—¡Oye, pero a donde vas!

Eren alzó la mano en el aire, mostrando su dedo pulgar positivamente.

—¡Tengo una lista de reconquista que planear!

 _Lista superpoderosa de Eren Jaeger para reconquistar a Mikasa Ackerman:_

 _Paso uno: Encuentro casual._

* * *

 **¡BAZINGAAA!**

Lmao, gracias a mi waifu por la expresión patética que utilizará Armin cada vez que quiera maldecir.

JÓ, empezamos el capítulo con Levi, aka el peor brother de la historia de los brothers. Como ven, el tipo aún sigue viviendo bajo los fantasmas del pasado, poniendo algo de distancia con su familia y viviendo como un lobo solitario, amargo por los pecados que cometió en el pasado. ¡Y Petra! Aw, la relación entre ella y Levi será bien graciosa durante la historia.

Soooo, la verdad me gustó mucho el resultado de este capítulo, planeaba que fuera más corto pero en el transcurso de la escritura se me fueron ocurriendo bastantes cosas que TUVE que incluir y pues, se alargó(?) así estamos. Levi y Mikasa, CASI reencuentro, muahahaha, ¿las asusté? Espero que sí. La verdad incluso si aún falta para que éstos dos se vean cara a cara, aún no tengo bien planeado como será el reencuentro, pero se que será impactante y se que ustedes también quieren lo mismo XDDD omg.

Conocemos un poco más de Sasha también, amo la amistad que tiene con Mikasa e incluirla será algo super funny en la historia. Hablando de historias, también me enfocaré en la complicada relación de Historia con Eren, porque el muchacho no es soltero, nope nope. Y ARMIN, BEBÉ, en I will always return no tuve oportunidad de escribir de él ya que lo convertí en un zorro mudo e inútil, pero aquí Armin será como el puente que conectará a Mikasa con Eren, el mensajero, la casamentera, la bufanda de carne y hueso que los atará forever more.

Como ven, Eren ha creado una lista que contendrá los distintos pasos a seguir para reclamar a SuKasa. La primera misión será un encuentro casual, ¿podrá lograrlo? Muahaha.

¡De nuevo, gracias a todas por sus reviews! Son la cosa más hermosa del mundo, de verdad :') y para las que siguen IWAR, UGH, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR ESTA SEMANA *cruza los dedos*

 **¡Hasta la próxima, bazingas!**

 ** _—Mel._**


	6. Yo Soy Tu Hogar

**«** **Scars deeper than love** **»**

Todo de Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary:  
** AU. Luego de una tragedia que cambió sus vidas para siempre, Mikasa es vendida a una casa de geishas a sus trece años de edad siendo separada del niño con el que se crió toda su vida, Eren Jaeger, solo para reencontrarse diez años más tarde, probando la fuerza de su amor y re-abriendo heridas del pasado. Eremika.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?)**

 _Actualizacioooooun._

* * *

 **—o—**

 _Mikasa nunca se consideró una gran fanática de la música._

 _No es que no le agradara oírla, en lo absoluto. En numerosas ocasiones la música podía convertirse en tu mejor aliada, un psicólogo que sin oírte podía descifrar y comprender cada uno de tus sentimientos, los secretos más íntimos escondidos en lo profundo del alma, melodías con las cuales podías identificarte sin importar el ánimo que atravesaras. Pero Mikasa era una niña extraña. No tenía pasiones en la vida, algo que quisiera hacer en un futuro como convertirse en enfermera o ser una actriz famosa—al menos eso era lo que las niñas del orfanato querían ser de grandes—, pocas veces podía decidirse por un color favorito o un libro, incluso si le gustaba mucho leer. Lo mismo sucedía con la música. Era complicado para Mikasa encontrar una canción a la que pudiera darle el privilegio de introducirse en su alma, de hacerla parte de su cuerpo, a diferencia de su hermano y Eren, compartiendo intensos gustos por las canciones de rock y música ruidosa como su mamá solía llamarle._

 _Pero así era Mikasa. Introvertida, una niña que no entregaba su corazón y sus pasiones en cosas vanas, efímeras, sino que esperaba el momento oportuno para que una cosa—o alguien—captara su absoluta atención, entonces sucedía. Abría su corazón, arriesgándose, y dejaba que sus sentimientos la controlaran por completo. Mikasa era todo o nada, amaba con locura o se ocultaba detrás de sus numerosas máscaras, porque perder el tiempo con tonterías no era su pasatiempo favorito. De todas maneras, incluso si con la música sucedía exactamente lo mismo, aquella canción era algo completamente diferente._

 _No conocía el artista que la cantaba ni como se llamaba, tampoco la había oído en la radio anteriormente—aunque una vez pareció escuchar a su madre tararearla en la cocina—, lo único que tenía con ella era un viejo cassette color blanco, sin ninguna inscripción grabada o algo que le indicara el origen de la canción. Era una melodía preciosa, romántica y cursi, algo que cualquier niña de su edad estaría dispuesta a oír. Pero no era la letra o la voz del cantante lo que habían enamorado los sentidos de Mikasa por completo. En lo absoluto._

 _Eren había sido quien le obsequió el cassette._

 _En otoño—su estación favorita del año—no solo hacía frío y las hojas de los árboles caían esperando ansiosas que alguien se lanzara sobre ellas. El Señor Bob visitaba el orfanato, un hombre muy peculiar que cada otoño traía inmensas cajas con cosas extrañas que encontraba por ahí, entre ellas muchísimos juguetes para los niños huérfanos, Hannes colocaba los obsequios sobre las mesas del comedor principal y los niños husmeaban sus contenidos, decidiendo qué cosa conservarían para sí mismos. Al parecer, el cassette había venido dentro de las cajas. Luego de que Mikasa hubiera elegido pendientes y zapatos nuevos, algunos vestidos y colgantes de oro falso—y uno que otro libro romántico—Mikasa caminó hacia Eren con mucha curiosidad, preguntando qué había escogido él de entre todas las cosas. Pero los gustos peculiares de Eren eran eso, muy peculiares, y con aburrimiento se encogió de hombros, hasta que sacó de su bolsillo el cassette blanco, enseñándoselo._

 _—Pero encontré esto —dijo, casual—. Lo escuché, es bueno. Ten, te lo regalo._

 _Sin más preámbulos y con un bostezo exasperado, Eren se marchó, dejándola completamente sola. Días después Mikasa tomó los auriculares de Hannes y se encerró en su habitación, sentada en el suelo con su espalda descansando contra el borde de la cama. Sostuvo a Kushel entre sus brazos, abrazándola, arqueó sus rodillas con ímpetu hasta que éstas se unieron contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, los auriculares latiendo contra sus oídos, la canción siendo repetida simultáneamente una y otra vez hasta que la aprendió de memoria y sus labios se movían al compás de la letra, susurrando cada palabra como un agridulce secreto. "Oh, mi amor, mi querida, he deseado tanto tus caricias. Durante un largo, solitario tiempo. Y el tiempo pasa tan lentamente, y el tiempo puede hacer tantas cosas, ¿aún eres mía? Necesito tu amor, que Dios me envíe tu amor hacia mi."_

 _Y aunque la voz del cantante era brillante y resplandeciente como el sol, aunque intentaba imaginar su rostro cantando sobre un escenario sosteniendo el micrófono con una sonrisa radiante mientras el público aplaudía… la realidad era que Mikasa solo podía oír una voz. Un solo rostro se filtraba en lo profundo de su mente, ojos verdes y cabello indomable. La voz de una sola persona reemplazaba la del cantante, escandalosa e infantil. Suspiró, sus mejillas enrojeciendo mientras se aferraba a su bufanda roja, una niña de once años dejando su imaginación fluir, su corazón palpitando mientras una sonrisa boba se formaba en sus labios al pensar en el único niño del cual había estado enamorada toda su vida. Un niño que entre juegos absurdos le había prometido casarse con ella en un futuro, comprar ese tan esperado perro que no podían tener dentro del orfanato, una vida que Mikasa traía a la realidad cuando jugaba con sus muñecas. Un niño que le obsequió la única canción de la cual Mikasa se había obsesionado en toda su vida, de algún modo lo convertía en algo secreto, algo que les pertenecía a ambos incluso si Eren no lo sabía._

 _Lo que Mikasa tampoco sabía era que ese mismo niño había entrado en su habitación en ese mismo instante. No oyó la puerta abrirse ni tampoco sintió sus pisadas, la simple mención de su nombre con su potente y fogosa voz fue suficiente para que ella abriera los ojos rápidamente, sorprendida, tal vez creyendo que se trataba de un engaño producto de su imaginación. Al fin y al cabo estaba pensando en él._

 _Verlo parado frente a ella la hicieron enrojecer terriblemente._

 _Su expresión arrugada y confundida la incomodaron._

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, con un atisbo de fastidio._

 _Mikasa parpadeó, rígida, y luego de unos segundos se quitó los audífonos rápidamente, reaccionando. Eren vestía su ropa de invierno, su pequeña chaqueta color verde que combinaba con sus ojos y un gorro de lana anclado en su cabeza, Eren odiaba usarlos porque le hacían sudar las orejas, pero Carla insistía en que si no los usaba a la hora de abandonar el orfanato cogería un resfriado, al parecer acababa de llegar._

 _—N-Nada… —se apresuró a contestar, sin saber qué otra cosa decir._

 _Eren no solía entrar muy a menudo en su habitación. Él pareció notar su nerviosismo y le echó un ligero vistazo al cassette que estaba oyendo. Se quitó el gorro, su cabello cayendo disparado en todas direcciones y él se lo agitó con una mano despreocupadamente, intentando regresarlo a su estado normal. Se acercó a Mikasa y tomó asiento a su lado en el suelo, entonces le quitó los audífonos._

 _—¿Qué estás escuchando? —preguntó, cogiendo los audífonos para colocarlos sobre sus orejas._

 _Mikasa quiso detenerlo, estirar sus brazos y reclamar sus audífonos de nuevo, pero por alguna extraña razón lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir sus labios sin protestar nada en lo absoluto, sus manos aferrándose a Kushel y deseando que no se burlara de ella o algo por el estilo. Eren era tan impredecible como la lluvia que ella tanto detestaba._

 _El niño alzó las cejas cuando oyó la música, frunciendo los labios ante el descubrimiento, quieto como una roca mientras sus ojos verdes pestañeaban lentamente, sus facciones indicando que reconocía la canción. Asintió, solemne._

 _—Oh, es el que te di —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros, entonces se quitó los audífonos, despeinando de nuevo su cabello. La miró—. ¿Por qué la escuchabas?_

 _Incluso a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca—porque ya no era tan fácil como antes—con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón amenazando abandonar su pecho maliciosamente, Mikasa quiso reír. Solamente alguien como Eren podía preguntar tonterías como esas. ¿Por qué otro motivo una persona gastaría su tiempo en oír una canción si no era porque le agradaba la melodía? Además, él se lo había obsequiado, y Mikasa simplemente estaba haciendo uso de su modesto regalo._

 _Ella se encogió de hombros, no muy segura de qué responder._

 _—Es bonita…_

 _—Mmmh._

 _Aquello fue lo único que respondió. Eren bostezó, perezoso, y de un simple vistazo le quitó a Kushel de entre las manos, inspeccionando su cabello y vestido con aburrimiento, como si no supiera que otra cosa hacer. Un breve silencio interrumpió el momento y Mikasa, quieta como una roca, lo observó con curiosidad. Hasta el momento no había notado que Eren realmente se hallaba en su habitación, a su lado, jugando patéticamente con su muñeca favorita. No es que Eren y Mikasa no fueran cercanos, lo eran, pero algo había cambiado con el paso del tiempo. La edad, los sentimientos por parte de Mikasa, la manera en que Eren pasaba más tiempo con sus amigos y Mikasa cepillando su cabello frente a un espejo… sin embargo allí estaba, a su lado, como siempre… y las mariposas en lo profundo de su estómago no dejaban de aletear, como si jamás hubieran compartido una cercanía como esta en el pasado._

 _Mikasa ladeó el rostro, curiosa._

 _—¿Mamá te envió a decirme algo? —preguntó, no muy segura. ¿Para qué otra cosa habría entrado a su habitación?—. Creí que estabas con Thomas en el campo…_

 _Eren rodó los ojos, una ligera molestia creciendo en su mirada y dejó la muñeca a su lado sin mucha delicadeza._

 _—Sí, y estábamos jugando pero yo gané y Thomas insiste en que hice trampa, lo cual no es cierto porque esconderse dentro del granero no es hacer trampa, pero Thomas dice que sí porque el granero es un lugar no-permitido para esconderse, pero él no lo dijo desde un principio y demonios, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Así que lo golpeé en la cara y-_

 _Eren continuó hablando, enfadado, expresando su descontento al ser llamado tramposo y Mikasa contuvo el impulso de sonreír porque probablemente sí lo fue, tan competitivo que era, habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de ganar aquél estúpido juego. Sus orejas y sus mejillas enrojecían mientras hablaba, apasionado y descargando toda su frustración y Mikasa simplemente hizo silencio, oyendo sus atolondradas expresiones, la manera en que sus palabras chocaban entre sí por la rapidez de su habla y la forma en la que hacía una pausa, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para continuar, como si alguien lo estuviera estrangulando._

 _Finalmente, se detuvo._

 _—… y le dije que era un cara de asno y se echó a llorar porque es un marica y se fue corriendo de regreso a las cocinas._

 _Se rascó el cuello, suspirando. Mikasa alzó las cejas._

 _—¿Y?_

 _Eren la miró, confundido._

 _—¿Y qué? —recriminó, frunciendo el ceño._

 _Mikasa apoyó su mentón sobre su rodilla._

 _—¿Y qué haces aquí?_

 _—Oh —Eren pareció recordarlo—. Entonces me aburrí y me preguntaba si querías jugar._

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

 _Quería jugar. Con ella. Podría haber buscado a Levi, o pedirle disculpas a Thomas—aunque eso era algo que el orgullo de Eren jamás permitiría—o simplemente buscar a otro amigo de los tantos que tenía, tan popular que era. Sin embargo ahí estaba, sentado a su lado. Mikasa se sintió verdaderamente halagada. Apartó un poco la mirada, sonriendo suavemente, sus mejillas ardiendo y su corazón danzando en su interior. Suspiró, asintiendo._

 _—Claro. ¿A qué?_

 _No tuvieron que discutirlo durante mucho tiempo._

 _El sol se ocultaba, los rayos del sol ya ni siquiera atravesaban las ventanas de la habitación y Eren trajo de regreso aquel juego que solían jugar cuando eran muy pequeños, casi cinco y seis años, un juego que irritaba a Carla porque ella era siempre la que debía limpiar el desastre, pero esa tarde no importó. Eren se incorporó y luego de acomodar las sillas necesarias quitó las sábanas y frazadas de la cama de Mikasa y las puso encima, creando una pequeña tienda. Introdujo multitud de almohadas en su interior y cogió dos linternas pequeñas del cajón principal. Mikasa cogió a Kushel y entonces se introdujeron en la tienda, acostados cara a cara, las linternas iluminando el interior como un pequeño universo de estrellas._

 _Solían hacer eso todo el tiempo._

 _Entonces el relato comenzaba._

 _—Y el titán acorazado rompió la muralla María, creando un agujero inmenso que dio paso a que otros titanes entraran en la ciudad también, dispuestos a devorar a las personas que vivían dentro del pueblo. Los soldados quisieron combatir al titán pero su piel acorazada era demasiado resistente para que sus espadas pudieran hacerle daño…_

 _Mikasa se aferró a Kushel, atenta a su historia._

 _—No me gustan los titanes._

 _Eren detestaba que interrumpieran sus historias, pero aquella vez no pareció molesto. Alzó las cejas, dispuesto a continuar con mucha emoción._

 _—Oh, pero también hay titanes buenos —admitió, solemne—. Se llaman titanes cambiantes, son humanos que pueden transformarse en titanes las veces que quieran, como un super poder. Y aunque Hannes se burle, las murallas sí fueron hechas para protegernos de titanes, solo que aún no han llegado. Pero cuando lo hagan, se que la Legión del Reconocimiento será la única en luchar contra ellos así que algún día me uniré y esperaré a que lleguen y los mataré a todos, jodidos bastardos._

 _Mikasa rió, abrazando a Kushel._

 _—Pero nunca los has visto… ¿cómo sabes que de verdad existen?_

 _—¡No puedes dudar! —gritó, molesto, agitando la linterna con euforia dentro de la tienda—. ¡Son reales y ya! Maldita sea, ¿por qué nadie me cree?_

 _Tan tranquila y sumisa como el pétalo de una flor, Mikasa contempló su rostro enfadado con una pequeña sonrisa, los ojos de Eren fruncidos, fijos en la luz de la lámpara sobre el techo de mantas que habían creado._

 _—Yo te creo —susurró, incluso si no era así realmente—. Solo tengo miedo de que algún día nos ataquen._

 _Eren suspiró, irritado, pero dejó de mover la linterna. Hubo silencio, su cuerpo apuntando hacia el techo mientras que el de Mikasa yacía de costado, observándolo fijamente mientras mantenía a Kushel aferrada contra su pecho, su amuleto de la buena suerte._

 _—Yo te protegeré si eso es lo que te preocupa._

 _Yo te protegeré._

 _Los dedos de Mikasa se aferraron con más intensidad a su muñeca, su mente repitiendo un constante y ensordecedor "lo se, lo se, sé que lo harás. Lo se" y ya no hubo vergüenza, ni temor, ni nervios ni mejillas sonrojadas sin razón alguna. Ahora se sentía bien, todo a su alrededor se sentía demasiado bien, como se supone debía ser. Él, ella, hablando, riendo, jugando… sin barreras entre ambos, complementándose a la perfección como piezas de un rompecabezas, ambos demasiado cómodos el uno con el otro. Él era su hogar, ella era su hogar, eran esos infantiles y etéreos momentos los que confirmaban ese hecho. Ni siquiera hacía falta decirlo, con tan solo doce años ambos lo sabían. Lo sabían._

 _Y Mikasa se sentía segura._

 _—Emily dice que soy estúpida._

 _Por primera vez Eren la ve. No es una mirada entusiasmada o agresiva como la que dedicó durante todo su relato, no. Es algo más, algo mucho más profundo que eso. Volteó el rostro, sus ojos escudriñando los de ella y Mikasa supo que no la vio simplemente porque estaba allí a su lado bajo el mismo techo de frazadas rosas, no. Mikasa supo que la vio, que vio su corazón y su alma y sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos tristes al susurrar esas palabras, supo que la vio porque hasta el momento siempre había sido Eren el único en desquitar sus frustraciones, hablar hasta que sus pulmones se secaran. Y Mikasa siempre oía, oía, oía, maravillada por el sonido de su voz. Pero esa vez fue diferente, ella habló y sus ojos la observaron. La escucharon._

 _La sostuvieron._

 _—Por temerle a los relámpagos —agregó, aclarando el motivo de su comentario, sin saber del todo por qué soltó algo como eso sin previo aviso—. Dice que soy estúpida._

 _Eren frunció el ceño, molesto._

 _Realmente molesto._

 _—¿Y? —desafió, sus ojos desatando una llamarada incontrolable—. ¿Y qué si le temes a los relámpagos? Todos le tememos a algo._

 _—Pero tu no le temes a nada…_

 _—Eso no es cierto —criticó, apartando la mirada._

 _Se había delatado a si mismo._

 _Mikasa frunció el ceño, curiosa. ¿A caso había algo en el mundo a lo que Eren Jaeger pudiera temerle? Era una locura siquiera pensarlo. El niño recogía insectos con las manos, ¡cucarachas! ¡Y reía por ello! Nunca lloraba cuando se caía y se lastimaba las rodillas. Los truenos no le aterraban, ni siquiera las amenazas de la Policía Militar. Cogía peces vivos con las manos y nunca apartaba la mirada de Hannes cuando éste lo regañaba. Tampoco le temía a la oscuridad ni a los ruidos extraños, aventurándose por pasillos solitarios dispuesto a descifrar el enigma incluso si eso conllevaba su propia muerte. Y para colmo deseaba que unos titanes come-humanos aparecieran de la nada para poder asesinarlos con sus propias manos. ¿A caso había algo a lo que Eren Jaeger pudiera temerle? Era imposible para Mikasa poder imaginarlo._

 _Pero el mundo, nuevamente, estaba repleto de sorpresas._

 _—Le temo a la soledad —respondió suavemente, tomándola por sorpresa. Eren observaba el techo, pensativo, la linterna aferrada contra su pecho—. Temo que la gente que quiero se marche, que me dejen solo. Hannes me habló de mi padre, ¿sabes? Que me dejó en este orfanato porque la Policía Militar lo perseguía, que lo hizo por mi bien, para salvarme, pero yo solo creo que fue un cobarde. Yo podría haber luchado con él, podría haberlo ayudado. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo del todo pero se que podría haber sido de ayuda. Sin embargo me dejó, y aunque se que éste es mi hogar… a veces siento que no se a donde pertenezco. Temo que la gente que quiero me abandone, al fin y al cabo no pertenezco a nadie realmente, no tendrían por qué conservarme. Solo desearía sentir que pertenezco a un lugar. Que tengo un hogar._

 _Mikasa contuvo las lágrimas. La persona más fuerte que ella había conocido… quebrándose frente a sus ojos, abriendo su alma de una manera que ella jamás había visto antes, rompiendo las corazas y la valentía para dejar a su humanidad dominarlo durante unos segundos, simplemente por ella. Eren jamás habría confesado aquello de no ser por el comentario de Mikasa, para intentar hacerla sentir mejor sin darse cuenta que él también necesitaba, de alguna manera u otra, confesarse._

 _Mikasa ni siquiera lo pensó. Su mano dejó de sostener a Kushel y se inclinó hacia Eren, dispuesta a tomar la suya. La apartó de la linterna y la atrajo entre ambos, entrecerrando sus dedos fuertemente. Él parpadeó, sorprendido, y giró el rostro para mirarla. Mikasa supo que nunca olvidaría sus ojos aquella noche, fue lo más puro que vio en mucho tiempo._

 _—Yo soy tu hogar —susurró, su voz a penas audible dentro de la tienda pero no necesitó más para que Eren pudiera oírla a la perfección. Dos piezas de un rompecabezas hechas para unirse._

 _Ciertamente, lo era._

 _"Oh, mi amor, mi querida, he deseado tanto tus caricias. Durante un largo, solitario tiempo. Y el tiempo pasa tan lentamente, y el tiempo pu-"_

Mikasa apagó la radio casi de inmediato.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Hanji, sentada en la mesa junto a Frieda—. ¡Estaba oyendo eso!

Pero Mikasa ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Molesta, nuevamente caminó hacia el espejo en el cual había pasado casi una hora arreglando su cabello y terminó su trabajo en silencio, su ceño brevemente fruncido mientras las quejas de sus compañeras se oían dentro de la habitación. Su mandíbula firmemente apretada, mirando de reojo la radio apagada como si ésta estuviera a punto de transformarse en un monstruo y engullirla como si de un bocadillo se tratara. Mikasa nunca creyó que una simple canción podría arruinar su día de esa manera.

Pero el secreto residía en que no se traba de una canción ordinaria y del montón. Era una canción especial, una que Mikasa no había oído durante años y la muchacha poco a poco sentía que los dioses, desde lo alto, comenzaban a echarle enormes baldes de agua helada día tras día. Primero Eren, luego su madre, luego Levi… ahora la canción, una cuerda que se desprendía desde su espalda la cual los dioses jalaban una y otra vez, arrastrándola hacia un pasado que Mikasa creyó haber dejado atrás hacía años.

—¿Qué demonios le sucede? —se quejó Hanji en voz baja, molesta, mirando a Mikasa de reojo.

Si había algo que Mikasa odiaba era que la gente hablara de ella como si no estuviera allí, en la misma habitación. Sin embargo Frieda se echó a reír, fumando de su pipa con tranquilidad mientras Nanaba le servía una taza de té.

—Ya la conoces —replicó—. Siempre está de mal humor.

Mikasa suspiró, apartándose del espejo y le echó un vistazo a Sasha, sentada frente al televisor vestida con su kimono celeste.

—Vámonos, Sash.

Ésta parpadeó, asintiendo, y se incorporó para colocarse sus sandalias. Debían ir a retirar los nuevos kimonos que Frieda le había comprado a Armin la semana pasada, una oportunidad ideal para que Mikasa huyera de la okya y de las constantes miradas que Hanji y Frieda le proporcionaban en silencio, estudiándola con la mirada, intentando descifrar el enigma de sus ojos. Durante toda la semana se había mantenido en silencio, callada, evitando a casi todos… y aunque Mikasa era una muchacha reservada Frieda comenzó a sospechar de su extraño comportamiento. Y Mikasa sabía que esas sospechas no abarcaban nada más que la insinuación ante un posible romance pasajero. Había sucedido antes en otras okyas, geishas y maikos que se desatendían de sus obligaciones frecuentando al hijo de algún carpintero los fines de semana para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales. El extraño comportamiento de Mikasa causó que Frieda se preocupara, y no de una buena manera. Sin embargo Mikasa aclaró sus dudas, negándolas, haciendo hincapié en que Jean era el único hombre cerca de ella dentro de un ámbito más personal. Frieda se quedó tranquila, por supuesto, y aquello fue beneficioso para Mikasa. Incluso si ella mantenía un romance con alguien sería lo suficientemente cuidadosa para que Frieda nunca lo supiera. No podía arriesgarse a perder la herencia de la okya por un amor absurdo y pasajero.

—¡No te tardes! —le gritó Frieda desde la sala, mientras Mikasa y Sasha abandonaban la puerta de la okya—. ¡Dentro de unas horas tienes tu evento en Rose!

Mikasa no respondió, ignorando aquello que ya sabía y tomó la mano de Sasha para comenzar a caminar tras las concurridas calles de Shiganshina, rumbo a la casa de té de Armin. El trayecto fue silencioso, incluso si Sasha se caracterizaba por ser muy charlatana se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el viaje, caminando aferrada a la mano de Mikasa mientras ambas distraían sus pensamientos a su alrededor, observando la belleza de la ciudad, tranquila y numerosa como ninguna.

Pero justo antes de llegar a la casa de té, Sasha se detuvo, jalando levemente la mano de su amiga.

Mikasa se volteó, curiosa.

—¿Sash?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Uhm, tu puedes entrar si quieres… yo me quedaré por aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mikasa, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Sucede algo?

Dubitativa, Sasha miró de reojo un punto exacto en la ciudad. Aún más confundida por la situación, Mikasa se volteó y encontró a pocos metros de ella—prácticamente frente a la casa de té—una bonita tienda donde un hombre vendía patatas dulces fritas, una gran cola de niños se aglomeraba para comprar su bocadillo. Mikasa suspiró, asintiendo, volteándose para encarar a su amiga de nuevo.

—Está bien, ve. Pero no te tardes.

Sasha asintió, emocionada, y Mikasa soltó su mano para adentrarse dentro de la casa de té, pudo oír su voz llamando a Armin. Sasha rebuscó el dinero que había traído y caminó muy emocionada hacia el puesto, sus pies resbalándose con el lodo gracias a sus sandalias pero nada impidió que llegara sana y salva hacia su destino. Cuando los niños se marcharon, Sasha pidió con una gran sonrisa su tan esperada patata frita, anclada en un palillo de madera. El vendedor no tardó más de dos minutos en tenerla lista para ella, entregándosela envuelta en una servilleta grasosa, pero que olía de maravilla.

Sasha nunca tenía el privilegio de comer comida chatarra cuando quería y en donde quería. La mayoría de las veces, dentro de las reuniones en las casas de té, a penas se servía algo de comida y casi siempre era sushi, nadie visitaba una casa de té para comer, el lugar proporcionaba diversión que las geishas estaban dispuestas a ofrecer. Allí solo había música, danza y alcohol. Pero éste era su momento. Observó la patata dulce con una gran sonrisa, su boca babeando ante la delicia que estaría a punto de probar, pero cuando con mucha concentración se inclinó para darle un firme mordisco, un niño montado en una bicicleta pasó a su lado y empujó accidentalmente su cadera, logrando que Sasha se tambaleara y su patata cayera directo hacia el suelo, sobre un charco de lodo y agua putrefacta.

Chilló, aterrada, cubriéndose ambas mejillas con las manos. ¡No! ¡Su patata! La única delicia que Sasha podía permitirse ingerir a escondidas de Frieda… se había ido. Y no había traído consigo más dinero para comprar otra. Su almuerzo estaba completamente muerto. Pudo sentir lágrimas acumularse entre sus ojos.

—Oye. ¿Estás bien?

Sasha parpadeó, sobándose la nariz patéticamente. Se volteó, confundida. Un soldado de la Legión la observaba con curiosidad, se quitó su sombrero, dejando entrever su cabello rapado.

—M-Mi p-patata… —sollozó Sasha, mirando el trozo de comida entre el agua del suelo.

El soldado miró a Sasha, luego bajó la vista hacia la patata arruinada. Alzó la vista de nuevo, una pequeña mueca entre sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa. Rió, y Sasha observó la manera en que introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sonidos metálicos por doquier hasta que lo vio sacar algunas monedas y billetes. Parpadeó, confundida, sus manos unidas contra su pecho mientras el soldado se acercaba al puesto y pedía una patata frita con mucha emoción. Cuando el hombre se la dio y el soldado pagó el dinero, se acercó a Sasha y se la entregó con una sonrisa.

—Ahí tienes.

Sasha observó la patata frente a ella. ¿Que se suponía tenía que hacer? ¿Aceptarla? Tía Nanaba le había dicho que debía ser agradecida en la vida, especialmente con los clientes. Pero ese soldado no era un cliente, sin embargo Sasha no se perdonaría nunca el no haber sido agradecida. Y tenía hambre, nadie podía negar una patata frita así como así, y Sasha no creía en las casualidades. Sonrió lentamente, limpiándose una lagrimilla y sostuvo la patata.

—Gracias —respondió, feliz. Luego rió, su risa infantil y pequeña—. Por eso me agradan los soldados de la Legión, todos son muy buenos.

El soldado rió arrogantemente, rodando los ojos y rascando su nuca con afán.

—Ah, pues —presumió—. Ya sabes lo que dicen. La Legión siempre protege la Nación.

Sasha rió, dandole un mordisco a su patata y luego le sonrió de nuevo, sus labios manchados con la comida. Sasha nunca había sido muy cuidadosa para comer.

—Soy Sasha —anunció, amistosa.

El soldado pareció sorprenderse, usualmente las mujeres no solían darle mucha información de ellas mismas así como así. Con un sonrojo y una sonrisa radiante, él rió.

—Connie.

 **—o—**

—¿De verdad vino aquí?

Armin asintió al otro lado del mostrador, midiendo las telas del kimono con sus lentes puestos. Mikasa siempre pensó que se veía tierno con ellos.

—Sí, me sorprendí mucho de verla. Creí que vendría por los kimonos pero no, en realidad preguntó por ti. Si estabas frecuentando a algún muchacho o algo por el estilo.

Mikasa suspiró, irritada.

—Me ha preguntado lo mismo, pero no creí que llegaría tan lejos como para visitarte a ti.

Cuando Armin le comentó que la misma Frieda había abandonado su propia okya para investigar sobre la privacidad de Mikasa supo que debía ser más cuidadosa con sus emociones de ahora en adelante, incluso si los rumores que Frieda sospechaba no eran ciertos, no quería que Armin y ella se frecuentaran muy seguido. Al fin y al cabo, Frieda había sido la culpable de que el abuelo de Armin fuera despedido de su trabajo y Mikasa nunca olvidaría que Frieda le había prohibido verlo durante su niñez. Tan solo actuaba amablemente con Armin porque éste había forzado negocios con Jean y ahora era dueño de una importante casa de té. Como siempre, a Frieda solo le importaban las apariencias.

Armin le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta. De todas formas —Armin se quitó los lentes, dejándolos sobre la mesada—, ¿te encuentras bien? La visita de Frieda me preocupó.

Mikasa asintió, sonriendo un poco.

—Estoy bien —mintió—. No te preocupes por mi. Solo estoy algo cansada, he trabajado duro durante la semana y en unas horas marcho hacia Rose otra vez.

Aunque Armin no mencionó nada al respecto, sus ojos curiosos y analizantes no abandonaron el rostro de Mikasa en ningún momento, esperando que por alguna extraña razón ella mencionara lo sucedido semanas atrás, aquello que giraba en torno a su pasado y Armin supo que la preocupación de Frieda no era en vano. Armin podía notar que su cambio de actitud era gracias a la llegada de Eren, incluso si Mikasa no abrió sus labios siquiera para mencionarlo, enterrándolo en lo profundo de su pecho como el más cruel de los secretos.

—Iré por el resto de las telas —anunció Armin.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza Mikasa lo vio marcharse tras una puerta, oyendo algunos ruidos de cajas y Mikasa suspiró, cerrando los ojos ahora que nadie la observaba. Armin era una de las pocas personas en quien Mikasa podía confiar, pero a pesar de su amistad temía hablar de más, temía que la amistad que ese muchacho compartía con Eren fuera más fuerte, no quería que le hablara de ella o comentara sus cosas frente a él, exponiéndola, otorgándole a Eren las cartas necesarias para saber cómo acercarse a ella, las herramientas para romper el hielo que la rodeaba.

Una muñeca real encerrada dentro de una muñeca de porcelana. Eso era, eso siempre había sido. Y no creía en el destino, no creía en absolutamente nada… sin embargo oyó su nombre. Tan claro y transparente como el agua.

 _"¡Eren!"_

Mikasa parpadeó, tensándose. ¿A caso había oído bien? Frunció el ceño, volteando el rostro. No le tomó demasiado tiempo encontrarlo, ni siquiera unos segundos. Reconocerlo era tan fácil como reconocer su propio rostro frente a un espejo. Y era curioso, extremadamente curioso el saber que durante diez años nunca volvió a verlo, curioso que luego de su último encuentro ahora parecía encontrarlo en todas partes. Incluso había confundido un cliente que visitó la casa de té días atrás con Eren; hasta en las personas más extrañas lo veía.

Durante una milésima de segundo se cuestionó la existencia del destino.

Lo vio a través de la puerta abierta de la casa, abandonando una de las camionetas militares que patrullaban la Legión vestido con su uniforme, mientras de un salto se bajaba de la parte trasera, despeinándose el cabello. Oía su nombre siendo repetido una y otra vez, lo regañaban, al parecer no debía haberse bajado de la camioneta pero eso a él le daba igual, respondiendo con un exagerado alarido "¡vete a la mierda, Marco!". Por un instante Mikasa casi quiso reír, _casi._ Un niño se cruzó en su camino, saludándolo, y él despeinó su cabello con jovialidad. Mikasa se paralizó, casi dentro de un sueño, sus ojos observándolo fijamente como si de un imán se tratara, su magnetismo era tan perturbador que era imposible apartar la mirada una vez que lo veías. Algo en su persona, en su esencia… te obligaba a contemplarlo como a la más bella arquitectura. Era hipnotizante, eléctrico, brillante… repleto de vida.

Eren era vida. Cuando en lo más profundo de su interior Mikasa se sentía muerta.

Se rascó la cabeza, despidiéndose del niño, entonces caminó hacia la casa de té, ignorando el llamado de su amigo. Su acelerado y atolondrado caminar se detuvieron repentinamente al notarla allí dentro de la casa de té, frente al mostrador…

… mirándolo.

Por un instante se paralizó, sus cejas alzándose levemente, su boca entreabierta mientras sus ojos lo examinaban sin ningún tipo de pudor, ambos comprendiendo que sin importar las circunstancias, sin importar si el destino fuera real o no… sus caminos siempre terminarían por cruzarse. Era algo que él sabía, era algo que ella aún intentaba asimilar.

Sin embargo, Mikasa no tuvo miedo. Ya no. Sus ojos picaron al notar la bufanda roja rodear su cuello incluso cuando el sol ardía intensamente ese día, y Eren sonrió. Sonrió. Y todo fue como un doloroso recorrido al pasado. Ya no había un hombre alto y apuesto parado en el medio de la calle, ahora había un niño. Un niño con pecas y dientes chuecos y cabello indomable que le sonreía como cuando gritaba _"¡Eh, Mikasa, vamos a pescar!"_ o susurraba ahogados _"Le temo a la soledad."_

 _Yo soy tu hogar._

Mikasa tragó salvia sonoramente, apartando la mirada de nuevo hacia el mostrador y entonces sintió sus pasos acercarse.

Armin apareció de repente, cargando una caja con las telas. Jadeó al ver a Eren atravesar la puerta principal.

—¡O-Oh, Eren!

Eren dejó su sombrero en el mostrador, junto a Mikasa.

—Déjame ayudarte, cabeza de coco.

Eren pasó a su lado y entró en el mostrador, ayudando a Armin a cargar la caja y dejarla sobre la silla más cercana. Entonces un silencio incómodo inundó la casa. Armin miró a Mikasa, esperando su reacción. Eren miraba a Mikasa, su corazón palpitando deprisa. Mikasa miraba fijamente el mostrador, quieta como una roca, la máscara que la rodeaba poco a poco quebrándose.

—Hey.

Eren fue el primero en hablar. No lo dijo, ni siquiera se atrevió a hacerlo, pero estaba realmente emocionado de que ella estuviera ahí, no esperaba encontrarla. No había vuelto a verla después del interrogatorio.

Mikasa parpadeó, conteniendo las lágrimas. _Vete, vete, vete, no tienes nada que hacer ahí, vete,_ susurraba su cabeza. Pero otra voz, oculta y suave como el pétalo de una flor, susurraba algo completamente diferente.

 _Quédate._

No, no, no. Mikasa miró a Armin.

—Olvídalo, Armin —dijo, luchando por no tartamudear—. Yo… vendré por los kimonos otro día.

Dicho y hecho se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

—¡Eh, p-pero…! Frieda, ella-

—No importa, de verdad. Vendré por ellos mañana —finalizó.

Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Eren miró a Armin, sin saber qué hacer, su amigo señaló a Mikasa, gesticulando un silencioso "¡Ve!" que Mikasa nunca oyó pero Eren tomó en cuenta. Se acercó al mostrador, recuperó su sombrero y casi corrió hasta alcanzar a Mikasa, quien ya había cruzado la puerta rumbo a la calle.

—¡Eh, Mikasa! —gritó.

Pronunciar su nombre era extraño después de tantos años manteniéndolo oculto en su corazón.

Mikasa se detuvo, suspirando y cerrando los ojos. Sabía que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, lo sabía. Y Mikasa no tenía la menor idea de como afrontar la situación. Él se detuvo a su lado, jadeando. Sin embargo ella no lo miraba.

—Qué —fue lo único que dijo, sosteniendo su sombrilla dispuesta a abrirla.

Eren la observó durante un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Hola —saludó.

Sin poder evitarlo Mikasa miró a su alrededor, temerosa de que su hermano también estuviera por la zona, pero las calles no daban señales de él, e incluso si así lo hicieran… Mikasa ni siquiera estaba segura de si lo reconocería otra vez. Lo miró, lucía como un perro ansioso esperando que alguien le diera un trozo de carne.

—Que haces aquí, Eren —susurró, y se atrevió a preguntar aquello que temía—. ¿Armin te dijo que vendría hoy?

No podía ignorarlo, esa no era la solución. Eren parpadeó, alzando las cejas.

—¿Qué? —luego las frunció—. Claro que no. Debo quedarme en Shiganshina hasta mañana en la tarde.

Mikasa miró sus orejas: rojas como cerezas. Mentía. Estaba mintiendo. Su rostro lucía perfecto, sin embargo sus orejas rojizas eran lo único que destacaba. Se sorprendió a sí misma al notar que sus ojos se habían posado en sus orejas por unos segundos, pensativa, descubriendo que aquello era algo que tampoco había cambiado de su persona.

Era demasiado doloroso verlo a los ojos. Y él pareció notar su melancólica mirada.

—Mikasa…

Ella parpadeó, apartando la mirada.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, apartándose de él y buscando a Sasha con la mirada.

Pero, por supuesto, Eren la detuvo. La alcanzó, sosteniéndola por el brazo suavemente, y durante un instante su mano sobre su piel se sintió bien, simplemente bien. El espacio de un rompecabezas siendo llenado con la pieza faltante, perdida durante años. Dolía demasiado.

—Mikasa.

Era lo único que sus labios sabían decir. Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa… como si su nombre fuera a lograr que se quedara. Al mirarlo pudo ver la súplica en sus ojos. No lo susurró, pero su mirada lo dejaba en claro perfectamente. _Por favor._

Ella suspiró, sin embargo no apartó su brazo de su mano.

—¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? —replicó, cansada—. Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz…

—No lo hago —respondió él, sereno, dejando ir su brazo—. Tú lo haces.

Mikasa abrió los labios para replicar, tratando de calmar sus nervios, pero una risa estridente hizo que ambos apartaran la mirada hacia la otra calle. Sasha y aquél soldado que la recibió en el cuartel, Connie, hablando muy animadamente mientras ella reía a carcajadas. Mikasa pestañeó, suspirando de resignación, mientras que oyó a Eren soltar una risita. Aquello era demasiado y no podía, no podía dejar que llegara tan lejos. Mikasa se apartó de Eren y caminó hacia Sasha, aún riendo, hasta que la vio llegar. Sus ojos marrones fueron directo hacia Eren, alzándose.

De alguna manera u otra, Sasha lo supo.

—¡Oh, hola Mikasa! —saludó Connie, sonriente.

Eren se acercó y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, y durante un instante todo se sintió demasiado familiar, demasiado acogedor. No. No podía dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Mikasa ni siquiera respondió al comentario de Connie.

—Oh —murmuró Sasha, sorprendida—. ¿Se conocen?

—Vámonos, Sasha —Mikasa tomó el brazo de Sasha y la apartó de Connie, dispuesta a llevársela a través de las calles de regreso a la okya.

—P-Pero-

—Sasha —advirtió, mirándola de manera suplicante.

Sasha parpadeó, cohibida. Se volteó hacia Connie, sonriéndole tiernamente mientras agitaba su mano en forma de despedida.

—Adiós.

Connie sonrió como un completo idiota, agitando su mano de igual manera, y Eren creyó que fue realmente tierno.

—A-Adiós…

Pero, como siempre, Eren era tan impredecible como las olas del mar. Justo cuando Mikasa y Sasha se voltearon para largarse, ambas aferradas de la mano nuevamente, Eren estiró su brazo para alcanzar la muñeca de Mikasa, deteniendo su paso repentinamente. Sasha se volteó, curiosa, mirando la mano de Eren aferrarse a la de Mikasa y ésta se volteó, sorprendida. El rostro de Eren se inclinaba demasiado cerca, alto y bloqueando los rayos del sol, proporcionándole sombra a su pálido rostro, resguardándola como la sombra de un árbol. Mikasa se sorprendió, nuevamente, de lo alto que había crecido.

Durante un instante Mikasa no supo respirar.

—No voy a detenerme, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo él, decidido, voz firme y ojos amables. Eso era lo fascinante de él, y era algo que Mikasa no podía dejar de admitir, no importara cuan molesta estuviera con él. La manera en que podía cargar con tanta firmeza, aún así conservando su calidez. Supo que sus palabras fueron una advertencia, sin embargo Mikasa no pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada se fijó en su bufanda, mordiéndose la mejilla interna fuertemente—. No importa cuanto me ignores, no me detendré, y vendré a buscarte las veces que sean necesarias.

Sasha hizo una mueca al notar lo fuerte que Mikasa apretaba su mano. Sasha devolvió el gesto con firmeza, intentando proporcionarle algo de apoyo moral. Mikasa no miró a Eren a los ojos en ningún instante, sin embargo éstos no tardaron en aguarse.

—¿Por qué… te tomarías la molestia? —susurró, tan bajo que Sasha no pudo oírlo.

Eren resopló. Un reto.

Eren amaba los retos.

—Porque eso es lo que uno hace cuando quiere recuperar su hogar.

 _Yo soy tu hogar. Yo soy tu hogar._

Aquella fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Sin esperar nada a cambio Eren la soltó, despacio, y se alejó caminando hacia atrás, algo que ella misma solía hacer de pequeña, un hábito infantil que Eren imitaba con torpeza. Mikasa se volteó casi de inmediato, aferrándose a la mano de Sasha para continuar su camino. Pero Eren no había terminado aún.

—¡Por cierto! —gritó desde lo lejos—. ¡Gracias por la bufanda!

Mikasa se volteó ligeramente sin detener sus pasos, mirándolo de reojo. Eren sonrió, igual lo hizo Connie, y ambos llevaron su mano a su cabeza para emplear aquél absurdo saludo militar como forma de despedida, los vio marcharse hacia la camioneta por la cual había venido y Mikasa suspiró, apartando la mirada.

—¿Así que ese es el tal Eren? —preguntó Sasha, muerta de curiosidad.

Mikasa no dijo nada, su silencio siendo suficiente para responder su pregunta.

Sasha rió, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

—¡Es muy guapo!

—Oh, cállate.

 **—o—**

El silencio dentro del auto era abrumador, y Jean Kirschtein lo sabía.

Sin decir ni una palabra Mikasa se había introducido en él, a su lado en la parte trasera. Durante casi una hora de trayecto hacia Rose ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Jean no tenía la menor idea de qué decir, el rostro pálido y congelado de Mikasa observando distraídamente el cristal de la ventana le indicaban que no era un buen momento para sacar una conversación, y no tenía la menor idea de porqué. Las mujeres eran un completo misterio, pero Mikasa lo era aún más. Jugaba con sus manos distraídamente, su respiración tranquila y sus párpados que ni siquiera se molestaban en parpadear.

Ella simplemente no estaba allí. Su cuerpo lo estaba, pero su mente se encontraba extraviada en un lugar muy lejano, un lugar inalcanzable para Jean.

—Mikasa…

No hubo respuesta.

—Mikasa, ¿me escuchas?

Ella parpadeó, apartando la mirada con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

Jean la observó en silencio durante unos segundos, evaluando su mirada.

—Estoy hablándote.

Ella asintió, desorientada.

—S-Sí —dijo—. ¿Qué sucede?

A Jean no pareció gustarle ser ignorado, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

—Ya llegamos —dijo—. Pero espera aquí. Hace frío, iré a checar que todo esté en orden antes de entrar.

Mikasa asintió, mirando por la ventanilla la casa de té resplandeciendo entre las luces de la noche. Jean le dijo al chofer que aparcara frente a la puerta y esperara dentro del auto junto con Mikasa, así que Jean abandonó el vehículo y ella lo observó ingresar a la casa de té, justo en la entrada, hablando con uno de los coordinadores muy amigablemente, estrechándose las manos.

Entonces lo vio.

Alto, imponente y terrorífico. Barba desaliñada, abano estancado en sus mugrientos labios…

… sombrero prominente.

Mikasa aferró sus manos firmemente al respaldo del asiento, jadeando, ojos expandiéndose enormemente y realmente, realmente no pudo respirar. Se ahogó con su propio miedo, uno que ni siquiera se asemejaba al que sintió cuando vio a Eren por primera vez. No, eso no era miedo. Eso era shock, conmoción.

Esto era miedo de verdad.

Pero eso no fue lo peor.

 _—¡Kenny!_

Jean se volteó, sonriente, compartiendo un efímero abrazo con él, palmeándose los hombros mutuamente. Se apartaron, sonriendo, susurrando palabras que Mikasa no pudo comprender y quiso vomitar. Se conocían. Jean lo conocía. No tomó mucho tiempo comprender la situación, pues sabía que Jean compartía lazos estrechos con diferentes miembros de la Policía Militar, incluso si no tenía permitido dar una opinión muy abierta con respecto a la guerra dentro de las reuniones, Mikasa sabía que Jean apoyaba la causa de los Reiss. Jadeó, escondiéndose de su vista de águila y miró al chofer, suplicante.

—Acelere.

Éste la miró con confusión, no estaba acostumbrado a que otras personas a parte de Jean le dieran órdenes.

—Pero…

—¡Acelere de regreso al departamento! —gritó en voz baja, llorando.

No volvió a mirarlo desde entonces. El chofer aceleró y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Jean no gritara su nombre, porque entonces Kenny lo sabría y todo se iría al demonio. Mikasa se acurrucó en su asiento, escondiéndose de las miradas ajenas, llorando como una niña.

Sus manos… sus asquerosas manos tocándola…

Su voz…

Su propio llanto…

Y la voz de Eren. Sus gritos fueron más fuertes de los que ella misma pudo soltar aquella noche, siendo la víctima principal.

 _¡No me sueltes, Mikasa! ¡No me sueltes! ¡No, qué hacen, suéltenla! ¡Los mataré con mis propias manos, hijos de puta! ¡Los mataré! ¡Mikasa!_

Durante un instante, durante un breve instante, Mikasa deseó que Eren estuviera con ella en ese momento.

* * *

Espero que éste capítulo no haya quedado **demasiado largo** , de verdad XDDDDD.

 **KENNY EL DESTRIPADOR ATACA DE NUEVO, MUAHAHAHA**. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. No con ustedes, sino con el pobre personaje. **Amo a Kenny Ackerman con todo mi corazón** y no entiendo por qué demonios siempre lo pongo como el villano dentro de mis historias XDDD **prometo** que no será así la próxima vez, really.

Otra vez **viajamos al pasado** para conocer más momentos de la infancia entre **Eren y Mikasa.** No planeaba incluir eso, pero se me ocurrió de repente, siento que explorar un poco esas situaciones profundiza más el romance en el presente. Si quieren que agregue más escenas de ellos como niños, **solo díganme** , tal vez pueda incluir más cosas.

Durante un breve instante Mikasa deseó la presencia de Eren, woah. ¿A caso eso significa que poco a poco **el hielo empieza a romperse**? Eso espero (?) Mikasa no es un personaje rencoroso, al menos no con Eren. **Al que verdaderamente odia es a Levi. MUAHAHAHA.**

No diré más, lmao. **¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews!** Sigan dejándolos, me inspiran mucho para continuar :)

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 ** _—Mel._**


	7. Cicatrices

**«** **Scars deeper than love** **»**

Todo de Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary:  
** AU. Luego de una tragedia que cambió sus vidas para siempre, Mikasa es vendida a una casa de geishas a sus trece años de edad siendo separada del niño con el que se crió toda su vida, Eren Jaeger, solo para reencontrarse diez años más tarde, probando la fuerza de su amor y re-abriendo heridas del pasado. Eremika.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **ENGLISH:** In the last chapter I received a review saying that I was bothered because many of you guys were reading this story with google traductor. I wanna clarify that that doesn't bother me at all! I was only shocked and surprised because I have many american friends and they usually don't read spanish stories not even with a traductor's help, so I was kinda amazed. But I'm TOTALLY happy that you like the story and that you're puting all that effort to read this shitty fic with a traductor because I know it can be uncomfortable. But I have good news! First chapter of Scars Deeper Than Love has been published on my english ff account (ladywongs) so you can check it out and be more comfortable reading the first chap in your own language. I'm super grateful with all the love and support you gave me and I hope I can publish the rest of the chapters in english soon enough for all of you! Thanks and happy reading!

 **Nada que necesiten saber, solo una respuesta a unos lectores que tengo en inglés** XDDDDDD.

* * *

 **—o—**

Eren nunca fue un hombre particularmente bueno con las palabras.

Llegaban a su mente al igual que las ideas fluyen a través de los dedos de un pintor: inesperadas, atolondradas, puras. Se desparramaban de su boca como música y las palabras danzaban en su lengua como bailarinas, movimientos gráciles y cálidos, a veces rápidos y enérgicos, otras veces crueles y desinteresados. Eren siempre había sido ese tipo de hombre, uno que caminaba—no, corría—por delante de la vida misma deseoso de arrebatarle el puesto para demostrar que era el mejor, que nada ni nadie podía superar su inteligencia ni arrebatarle la poca cordura que le quedaba. Pasos acelerados por un salón vacío, jadeos descontrolados con la intención de aventurarse en lo que sería su próximo destino, su próximo reto, porque Eren amaba los retos más que a nada en el mundo. Eren era un espíritu libre, un todo o nada.

Desgraciadamente, Historia nunca había logrado obtenerlo todo.

Sus ojos celestes sonreían con júbilo, su gracia agradando a las personas a su alrededor, ganándose su eterna confianza porque Historia era una muchacha realmente encantadora, portadora de una belleza sobrenatural que atraía a los hombres—y mujeres—hacia su esencia como un ciego es arrastrado hacia el sol por puro instinto. Cuando las personas posaban sus ojos en Historia, la veían. Veían su belleza, su risa cantarina, su espíritu alegre, una niña pequeña encerrada dentro del cuerpo de una bella mujer.

Pero cuando Eren la veía, Historia tenía la impresión de que no la estaba viendo realmente.

Su esencia y su espíritu colgaban de un hilo al igual que un cometa de papel, sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a él intentando mantenerlo a su lado a pesar de que el viento amenazaba con arrastrarlo lejos, muy lejos de ella; incluso si tal vez no era simplemente el viento, incluso si tal vez era Eren quien parecía querer seguir su propia corriente—una que Historia nunca había logrado comprender, una que era imposible de seguir—ella se aferraba a su brazo con todo su corazón, confiada y temerosa a la vez.

Pero Eren simplemente no se encontraba ahí.

Se trataba de uno de esos extraños momentos en donde no se sentía él mismo, donde la soledad e incertidumbre que lo abrumaban eran tan pesadas hasta el punto en donde le impedía siquiera saber quién era Eren Jaeger, el fogoso y optimista muchacho que le infundía aliento a las personas a su alrededor cuando todo parecía desmoronarse, cuando el cielo se quebraba en mil pedazos y la lluvia azotaba su rostro como filosas dagas de combate. Era como flotar sobre un desierto desolado o dormir bajo lo profundo del océano, el sonido de la superficie—de la vida, de la realidad—distorsionado por el agua y la visión de su mirada fija en los pobres y deformes rayos del sol que se quebraban como hielo alrededor de las olas, de la oscuridad.

Era oír voces de personas que conocía y aún así no ser capaz de ver sus rostros, era el sentir una mano divina—o maligna—posicionarlo sobre un tablero en el cual no deseaba estar, sus ojos verdes desorientados buscando una respuesta, una salida, una esperanza. A decir verdad, ni siquiera comprendía del todo la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí mismo rodeado de gente, personas a las que solía conocer durante años y otras que habían llegado a su vida de manera reciente pero con la ferviente promesa de quedarse para siempre. Bromeaban, reían, comentaban entusiasmados la futura posibilidad de que—finalmente—Eren decidiera animarse y comprarle un anillo a Historia para pedirle matrimonio; Zacklay rodando los ojos con aburrimiento ante la petición de su hija y ésta observando de reojo a Eren con una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando un comentario positivo por parte de su novio, algo que pudiera revivir las llamas de esperanza en su interior, pero ese momento nunca llegaba.

 _Oh, vamos Eren, ¡deja de hacerte rogar!_

 _Si tu no le pides matrimonio, entonces lo haré yo._

Eren reía, jovial, rodando los ojos ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos pero sus labios no murmuraban palabra alguna e Historia sabía que no importaba cuanto indagaran en el tema, él nunca parecería dispuesto a ceder.

—Ya deja de fastidiar —replicó Eren, riendo, golpeando a Marco en la nuca—. Aún somos jóvenes para eso. ¿Verdad, Hiss?

Con una sonrisa tan seca como el desierto, Historia asintió, sus manos aferrándose al brazo de su novio con ímpetu al sentir que su esencia se desvanecía alejándose de ella para siempre. Sin embargo, esa misma noche, Historia preguntó. No era algo que soliera hacer a menudo considerando la ausencia de respuestas por parte de Eren, pero también era un miedo interior que crecía día tras día; sabía que si preguntaba la razón de su constante frialdad la respuesta la aterraría más de lo debido, lo suficiente para obligarla a caer de esa nube en la que por tanto tiempo se aferró, volando en lo más alto del firmamento y olvidando momentáneamente lo que sucedía dentro de la cabeza de Eren. El muchacho era un libro eternamente cerrado ante sus ojos, repleto de candados clamando por llaves que Historia no podía encontrar en ninguna parte.

Así que preguntó, lo hizo, esa misma noche bajo la oscuridad de su habitación, su respiración intranquila arrullando la cama revuelta en la que se encontraban. Como siempre, los ojos de Eren brillaban como esmeraldas envuelto en las penumbras de la noche; y como siempre, no la observaban. Tal vez era mejor así porque, si lo hubiera hecho, Historia no habría encontrado el valor suficiente para preguntar.

—Eren.

No hubo respuesta.

Sin embargo él oía su voz perfectamente. Era el tipo de voz que reconocerías en cualquier parte, chillona y cantarina, una voz reclamando la atención de un príncipe que no se dignaba a encarar a la princesa recostada en su propia cama, su cabello de rapunzel esparcido por sus almohadas blancas como una lluvia de oro, sus ojos como diamantes que brillaban bajo la oscuridad y Eren ni siquiera necesitaba voltear a verla para notarlo. Eren podía ver a Historia incluso con sus ojos cerrados, incluso si ni siquiera la veía realmente.

Sintió sus dedos buscar los suyos por encima del colchón, tanteando la multitud de sábanas hasta encontrarlos a un lado de su cadera, quietos y silenciosos como una tumba.

—Eren —su nombre en sus labios cada vez desvaneciéndose más y más, tan solo un pequeño susurro.

—Mmmh… —fue su única respuesta.

Uno. Dos. Tres…

—¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

Silencio.

Historia dejó de respirar y también lo hizo Eren. El silencio reinó en la habitación y fue más ensordecedor de lo que Historia estaba dispuesta a soportar, sus ojos observando su cuerpo tendido en la cama sin siquiera pestañear, sin siquiera demostrar un signo de que la oía, su cuerpo tieso como una roca mientras la mano de la muchacha seguía aferrada a la suya esperando que el cálido contacto con su piel pudiera derretir un poco su congelado corazón, pero así como Eren destacaba entre la multitud por su espíritu cálido y reconfortante, también tenía la habilidad de transformarse en el hombre más frío de todos. Sus dedos ni siquiera le devolvieron el miserable gesto, manteniendo su antigua posición y haciéndola quedar como si rogara por un poco de cariño.

Aquello la hizo enfurecer.

Eren sabía que preguntaría algo como ello. Cerró los ojos con lentitud, su pecho desnudo dejando escapar una intensa bocanada de aire mientras los dedos de Historia aflojaban el débil agarre de su mano, decepcionada. Eren siempre era el primero en decepcionarla. Aún así no importaba, pues Eren no dio respuesta alguna.

Pero Historia no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Eren…

Él suspiró de nuevo, refregándose los ojos y murmurando algo que sonó a _quepasamujer,_ sus párpados cerrados sumergiéndolo dentro de un abismo del cual no deseaba escapar. Bajo la oscuridad de la habitación Historia agradeció que Eren no pudiera ver las lágrimas que poco a poco se formaban en sus ojos.

—Puedes ser terriblemente cruel a veces, ¿lo sabías?

Claro que lo sabía.

Tal vez era una maldición, tal vez una bendición. Tal vez era un defecto, o una virtud, pero la afilada lengua de Eren no conocía la dulzura. Cargaba una corona de torpeza impulsada por sus más fervientes emociones, sus labios susurrando los más alocados pensamientos que llegaban sorpresivamente a su cabeza sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias o en el daño que podrían causar en el resto de las personas a su alrededor. Eren era puro y honesto, y tal vez lo era demasiado.

Su respuesta fue tan directa como la flecha de un arquero.

—No se que quieres que responda, Hiss —murmuró, somnoliento, ni siquiera consciente de las palabras que salían de su boca—. Desde el principio te he dicho como eran las cosas…

Casi de inmediato Eren se arrepintió de su arisca respuesta. Para cuando sus ojos se abrieron la mano de Historia ya no se encontraba sobre la suya, entonces supo que se había molestado. Otra gran cualidad que la diosa de la legión, como solían llamarle los soldados, detestaba de su futuro prometido: su honestidad. Historia habría preferido vivir en una dulce mentira toda su vida antes que tener que enfrentar sus comentarios brutos y sin sentido, meros reflejos de su atolondrada alma que destruían la casa de muñecas que durante tanto tiempo se esmeró por construir.

—No —replicó ella, incorporándose de la cama para sentarse sobre el colchón, su cabello despeinado cayendo a su alrededor como cascadas de oro puro—. Ese es el problema, ¡nunca dices nada!

—Hiss…

—Siempre estás poniendo excusas —El elevado tono de su voz anticipó lo que sería el comienzo de otra pelea. Otra vez—. Tu trabajo, tu deber con la legión, el no querer dejar sola a tu madre, la guerra, el tiempo…

—Historia.

—¿Y qué hay de mi? —replicó—. Todas mis amigas se han casado, tienen hermosos anillos y una hermosa casa y una hermosa vida con un perfecto esposo mientras yo debo esperar a que tú me llames por teléfono porque cuando yo lo hago nunca me respondes, o ni siquiera estás en tu casa, o ni siquiera me avisas que has llegado a Rose y cuando casualmente nos encontramos simplemente murmuras "lo olvidé".

Con un suspiro Eren intentó tomar su mano, dubitativo.

—Historia…

Pero Historia rechazó su agarre rápidamente, volteándose para recostarse nuevamente en la cama pero esta vez dándole la espalda, un muro de hielo que Eren no se sentía con ánimos de quebrantar.

—No me hables —replicó, testaruda.

Y aquello habría sido beneficioso para él. Habría aceptado su pedido sin siquiera protestar, habría permanecido quieto en su cama rodeado de mil pensamientos torturadores hasta lograr dormir un poco, el techo de su oscura y desordenada habitación siendo su único consuelo aquella noche, pero no pudo. No cuando el llanto débil de Historia lo obligaron a suspirar pesadamente, refregando sus ojos una y otra vez por culpa de una sensibilidad que nunca había poseído en su vida. Se volteó hacia ella, su mano estirándose para tocar suavemente su cabello.

—Historia.

Pero ella simplemente sollozó, intentando controlar sus emociones.

Durante un instante Eren pensó en hacer caso omiso a sus infantiles quejas y, prestándole atención a su rebelde naturaleza, acercarse lo suficiente para envolver su pequeño cuerpo en sus fuertes brazos desnudos, su pecho encontrándose con su espalda y que su tierna respiración acariciara la delicada piel de su cuello, sus brazos manteniéndola aprisionada contra su desenfrenado corazón y sostener su mano, sus dedos entrecerrándose juntos lentamente porque eso era lo que Historia esperaba de él, eso era incluso lo que Eren esperaba de si mismo a veces, sin embargo no lo hizo. Su cuerpo ni siquiera se movió de su lugar y sus ojos fríos como la esmeralda mantuvieron su mirada fija en el techo mientras los sollozos de Historia detenían los latidos de su corazón. Ni siquiera eso era lo suficientemente doloroso como para causar algún efecto en él.

Así que simplemente habló, sus patéticos intentos de decir lo siento incluso si no lo sentía realmente.

—Desde un principio te dije como eran las cosas —dijo, paciente, melancólico—. Te dije que lo intentaría, que daría lo mejor de mi. Y lo estoy haciendo, ¿vale? Lo estoy intentando. Tan solo… dame tiempo. Es lo único que puedo decirte por ahora.

Historia trató de reunir todas las partes esparcidas de su alma, rotas, quebrantadas… pero era absurdo, ni siquiera se sentía completa en primer lugar. Labios que la besaban por el mero hecho de ser labios, de querer encontrar otros similares y fusionarse hasta ser uno. Manos que la tocaban porque así eran los hombres, desesperados, atrevidos, y ella era demasiado hermosa como para ignorarlo, como para que cualquier hombre se atreviera incluso a rechazarla. Probablemente mañana despertaría y él no estaría a su lado, y se encontraría tan sola como una hoja de verano siendo arrastrada por el viento en un solitario desierto. Marcharía de regreso a su casa y durante semanas no tendría noticias de él y debería de soportar las críticas de sus amistades y las constantes preguntas sobre una boda que nunca parecía llegar. ¿Cual era el punto de perseguir al viento? No podías atraparlo, era indomable, ¿cual era siquiera el punto?

Tal vez el punto era simplemente la soledad. El viento no era algo que pudieras encerrar dentro de una caja pero incluso cuando se mantenía a tu lado… revoloteando tu cabello, refrescando las lágrimas secas en tus mejillas… era mejor que simplemente tener nada. Y eso era Historia sin Eren: nada. Incluso si él no la amaba, incluso si nunca podía amarla como ella realmente deseaba… Historia lo preguntó. Una vez más, la muchacha se arriesgó.

—¿Por qué simplemente no puedes amarme?

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

¿Por qué? Eren vivió cuestionándose a sí mismo aquella incógnita multitud de veces, año tras año. Historia era hermosa y agradable, el tipo de mujer que cualquier madre habría deseado para sus hijos. Venía de una buena familia, era responsable y la envidia de toda mujer dentro de las murallas. ¿Por qué Eren no había logrado amarla durante tres largos años de noviazgo?

¿Por qué?

Eren tragó saliva sonoramente.

—No lo sé —susurró, preso de su propia incertidumbre—. Honestamente no lo sé.

Historia no dijo nada más y tampoco lo hizo Eren. Las lágrimas se quedaron atascadas en sus largas pestañas y los ojos de Eren se mantuvieron despiertos durante toda la noche, la respiración estancada en lo profundo de un recuerdo doloroso. Y tampoco era necesario decir nada más.

A fin de cuentas, Eren nunca fue un hombre particularmente bueno con las palabras.

 **—o—**

Los gritos de Jean se oían en cada recoveco del departamento.

Era la primera vez que Mikasa lo oía gritar así, desesperado y rabioso, sin embargo lo último que sus oídos percibían era el sonido de su voz. Sus sentidos respondían a un llamado completamente diferente, antiguo y algo distorsionado por los recuerdos, pero era lo único que Mikasa podía oír.

Oía a Eren.

Gritando.

 _¡Mikasa, no me sueltes! ¡No me sueltes!_

Llorando.

 _¡No, Mikasa! ¡Mikasa!_

Maldiciendo.

 _¡Suéltenla! ¡Los mataré, bastardos del demonio, juro que los mataré! ¡Mikasa!_

Mikasa. Mikasa. Mikasa.

Era un llamado. Su voz penetrando las paredes de su nuevo departamento para abrir un camino a su alrededor, su voz exclamando su nombre porque eso era lo único que Eren sabía decir correctamente, tan bruto y torpe que podía ser. Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa. Su nombre se oía como una obra de arte entre sus labios, su boca expresando el valor de su nombre para que todos pudieran notarlo, para que todos pudieran ver la belleza que residía en él. Su nombre era extraño, probablemente el único en su clase y antaño Mikasa llegó a pensar que era horrible, demasiado anormal como para considerarlo bonito, algo que pudiera encajar con el resto de las cosas. Pero Eren fue el primer niño en hacerle creer lo contrario.

Y aquella noche se lo hizo saber. Aquella noche su garganta escupió su nombre de una manera tan hermosa como cruel, sus lágrimas mezclándose con su sangre y Mikasa calló sus propios lamentos para oírlo exclamar su nombre una y otra vez, la única cosa que albergaba el poder de calmar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, el intenso dolor entre sus piernas, la agonía que sufrió por horas durante esa noche.

Pero Eren se marchó. Vio sus intensos ojos verdes observarla desde lo lejos para después voltearse y echarse a correr de regreso al orfanato, su pequeño cuerpo tendido entre la maleza siendo abandonada como un trozo de basura. Pero Eren lloró, sus manos sangraron y también lo hizo su alma y gritó por ella hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se rompieron en mil pedazos. ¿Entonces por qué la había dejado? ¿Por qué se marchó? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

Aquella noche, Eren fue su apoyo y su perdición. Su valuarte y el ancla que la hundió en lo más profundo del océano. Y su voz era lo único que podía oír, mientras Jean murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez y aún así el impacto era completamente diferente. Su nombre susurrado entre sus labios no producía ningún sentimiento en ella, ni siquiera cuando le gritaba.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que Jean le gritó.

No sucedía a menudo. A decir verdad, Mikasa no recordaba un solo día en donde Jean hubiera demostrado algún tipo de irritación hacia su persona, una mirada gélida o un comentario ácido que la hicieran suspirar con dificultad, la falta de aire arremetiendo otra vez contra sus pulmones amenazando otro de esos ataques de pánico que solía sufrir en momentos de desesperación. Lidió con ellos numerosas veces debido a los gritos de Frieda, las miradas gélidas de su profesora de arte al notar que sus danzas eran imperfectas al igual que su manera de servir el té, o incluso la primera pelea que tuvo con Sasha poco tiempo después de haber ingresado en la okya, una absurda discusión infantil que la mantuvieron llorando durante horas encerrada en su cuarto, el aire desgarrándose de su pecho como todo lo que había perdido a lo largo de su vida.

Sin embargo, Jean jamás había hecho algo como eso. La paciencia era su segundo nombre y sus manos cálidas la habían guiado durante su vida como un capitán guía a su tripulación sobre su barco. Su puerto seguro, el pilar que la sostenía cuando todo se sentía perdido. Jean jamás había levantado su voz de esa manera.

Hasta ahora.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, Mikasa? —había dicho, furioso, observándola desde lo alto—. Te dije lo importante que era este cliente para mi. ¡Le prometí que estarías en la reunión, ha pagado millones por ti!

Durante un instante Mikasa se sintió demasiado pequeña.

Pero él continuó sin piedad.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que me costará ahora convencerlo de que vuelva a solicitar tus servicios después de la terrible primera impresión que le has dado? Si este hombre y yo no concretamos negocios lo más pronto posible mi empresa perderá una gran suma de dinero, era mi prioridad convertirlo en mi socio. ¿Por qué demonios te has escapado así?

Quería escapar, necesitaba escapar…

—¡Ni siquiera me has avisado, regresé y el auto no estaba!

Tenía que escapar… es lo que he estado haciendo durante diez años…

—Me has avergonzado en frente de todos. Maldición, Mikasa…

 _Avergonzado._

Pero Mikasa no dijo palabra alguna. Con un suspiro exasperado, Jean despeinó su cabello y se sentó sobre el sofá más cercano, su nuca recostada contra la parte trasera de manera agotadora y ya no lucía como el educado empresario de la aristocracia que siempre demostraba ser ante todos, su postura en el sofá era arrogante y aburrida, refregando sus ojos una y otra vez. Mikasa ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de observarlo, mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo mientras las uñas de sus dedos se clavaban con firmeza en la piel de sus manos trazando lineas indefinidas por sus delicadas palmas, cortando invisiblemente su piel.

Se preguntó si los vidrios que cortaron las manos de Eren aquella noche fueron tan filosos como sus uñas lo eran ahora mismo. Se preguntó si aquellos vidrios habían dejado alguna cicatriz, alguna marca que le recordara el infierno que ella—ambos—habían sufrido esa noche, la manera desesperante en que los frágiles dedos de Eren se esmeraron por cortar la cuerda invencible que los ataba—juntos—haciéndose daño en el proceso, negándose rotundamente a que Mikasa fuera la encargada de llevar a cabo la tarea, obstinado en protegerla incluso dentro de un acto tan miserable y efímero. Aún no lograba comprender por que su mente se había visto obligada a viajar al pasado, a esa noche en particular, a recordar cada acción y movimiento que Eren efectuó ese día. Con el paso de los años y su obstinación por olvidar, había logrado borrar ciertos recuerdos de su mente, pero el haber visto a Kenny otra vez arruinó por completo su tranquilidad.

Ahora ni siquiera deseaba abandonar ese maldito departamento. ¿Y si la encontraba? ¿Y si Jean le habló de ella? ¿Y si mencionó su nombre frente a él? ¿Y si regresaba otra vez? Mikasa no notó que sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sudando, y cerró los ojos momentáneamente para acallar la terrible voz que amenazaba en el fondo de su mente. No, no, incluso si durante años creyó que Kenny había muerto o que la Legión del Reconocimiento se había hecho cargo de él después de todo lo sucedido… incluso si aún seguía con vida, no podía hacerle nada realmente, ¿verdad? Mikasa pertenecía a la okiya de Shiganshina, Jean era su danna y Frieda su madre legal, jamás podría haberse visto a si misma tan protegida como lo estaba ahora.

Pero, ¿sería eso suficiente? ¿Sería suficiente para que Kenny no la encontrara otra vez?

Sus labios escupieron lo primero que su garganta encontró en el fondo de su vacío pecho.

—Quiero unos días libres, Jean.

Silencio.

Mikasa no miró más allá de sus propias manos y supo que Jean ni siquiera había abandonado su postura anterior. Tardó unos segundos en responder, como si un niño pequeño estuviera rogándole por ir al parque e intentara acumular pobremente minutos de paz antes de que el caos arremetiera a su puerta. Su voz fue a penas un susurro dentro de la vacía habitación.

—¿Días libres?

Ella asintió, silenciosa, sumergida en su propio mundo. Oyó un sonido sordo y Jean se incorporó de su asiento con lentitud, de reojo Mikasa observó la manera en que acomodaba su cabello, su chaqueta, y quitaba del bolsillo de sus pantalones los guantes negros de cuero que cargaba consigo a todas partes. Como si Mikasa no hubiera dicho ni una sola palabra, con toda la paciencia del mundo Jean se calzó con sus guantes, meticulosamente arreglando las puntas de sus dedos para que se vieran presentables. Tomó las llaves que habían sobre la pequeña mesa de café frente a ambos e hizo una pausa, suspirando, mirando el suelo mientras su silueta flotaba como la de un fantasma negro. Y Mikasa no supo qué demonios hacer, ¿a caso debía de insistir en el tema? ¿Debía decir algo más? Era curioso que los años la hubieran proveído de la experiencia suficiente para hablar con los hombres, saber conocer sus inquietudes y mantener largas conversaciones que para nada se tornaban aburridas, sin embargo tratar con Jean era todo un misterio. Incluso si creía conocerlo completamente, a veces ni siquiera sabía quién era su danna.

Jean dio un paso hacia ella, luego otro, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se detuvo para agacharse hasta que sus rostros alcanzaron la misma altura y la incertidumbre en los ojos de Mikasa fue abrumadora al igual que la calma que reflejaban los ojos de su _protector_. Éste apoyó sus codos en sus propias rodillas inclinadas, sus ojos penetrando los suyos sin temor.

—Haz que mi socio enloquezca por ti hasta el punto en que ni siquiera necesite revisar la hoja que debe firmar para hacer negocios conmigo, y entonces veremos si te doy tus días libres.

Jean no sonrió, tampoco lo hizo Mikasa. No habló, no respiró, ni siquiera parpadeó, y tampoco lo hizo Mikasa. Los rayos de la luna iluminaron su rostro a través de los ventanales y Mikasa supo que Jean lució como una estrella; hermoso y cruel como el eco de la muerte. Sus ojos estudiaron su rostro y Mikasa permaneció paralizada como la muñeca de porcelana que siempre había sido, sus manos fuertemente apretadas y podía jurar que una de sus uñas ya había perforado su pálida piel. Mikasa esperó por una sonrisa, algo más, porque eso era lo que había aprendido a hacer. Esperar, esperar, esperar, esperar por un Eren que nunca llegaba, esperar por un hermano que probablemente se había olvidado de ella, esperar por un milagro, la oportunidad de escapar, esperar por que su danna fuera realmente sincero con ella… pero ese era su verdadero destino.

No recibir nada en lo absoluto.

Jean se incorporó sin siquiera despedirse y se volteó para marcharse, la puerta del departamento cerrándose cálidamente detrás de él al igual que la esperanza que por tantos años había puesto sobre sus hombros. Jadeó, sarcástica, la situación era más graciosa de lo que realmente parecía. ¿Como podía haber creído, alguna vez, que Jean iba a enamorarse lo suficiente de ella para pagar su deuda? Era un absurdo capricho que había acompañado el resto de sus noches al cumplir quince años, una meta que se había propuesto con mucho esmero. Conquistar su aristocrático corazón, lograr que abandonara a su propia esposa y pagara el dinero suficiente para librarla de su deuda como geisha, pedirle matrimonio y conseguir su tan esperada libertad. Pero eso jamás había sucedido y tuvo la mala suerte de que fuera Frieda la única en abrir sus ojos ciegos ante tal fantasía infantil. Ningún danna compraba una geisha por amor, las utilizaban como marionetas. Danza para mí, sonríe brillantemente y demuéstrame que puedes ayudarme a conseguir lo que deseo. Mikasa solo era una simple escalera hacia un objetivo mayor, sus ojos contemplando vagamente el acenso de las personas a su alrededor mientras ella permanecía estancada en el mismo lugar una y otra vez, esperando.

Esperando.

Una chispa de rebeldía se encendió en su mirada y se deshizo del kimono para introducirse en su nueva cama, su mirada apreciando el lujoso techo de su habitación.

Esperar.

¿Que sucedería si, por una vez en su vida, Mikasa abandonaba esa absurda idea de una eterna espera sin sentido? ¿Qué tanto cambiaría el curso de las cosas si, esta vez, simplemente hacía algo?

Cerró sus ojos, suplicante, esperando que la desinteresada sabiduría de Sasha pudiera ayudarle a acertar por una vez en su vida.

 _Tal vez tu madre te ha buscado pero no sabía que estabas aquí, tal vez lo hizo y Madre te lo ocultó. Yo creo que deberías hacerle una visita._

Su voz fue lo último que oyó antes de caer profundamente dormida.

 **—o—**

Cuando Levi cruzó la puerta de la posada como si acabara de entrar en el mismísimo cuartel de la Legión, Petra casi escupe todo el zumo de naranja que llevaba en la boca.

¡Y no era su culpa en lo absoluto! Incluso la mismísima Carla se mostró sorprendida ante semejante visita. ¿Quién lo diría? Levi Ackerman, el mismísimo soldado más fuerte de la humanidad—así le habían apodado últimamente—visitando la posada de su madre sin siquiera avisar primero, tan educado y organizado que era. Las visitas imprevistas no eran algo muy propio de su persona, especialmente cuando se aparecía a altas horas del mediodía, aquello significaba que iba a quedarse un buen rato dentro del lugar y Petra hizo todo lo posible para limpiar con disimulo el desastre que su no-tan-femenino escupitajo de sorpresa causó en su bonito vestido rojo de invierno. Internamente agradeció su buena elección de atuendo aquella mañana, especialmente si Levi iba a aparecerse repentinamente.

—¡Oh, pero miren quien ha llegado! ¡Levi! —chilló Carla, abandonando sus quehaceres detrás del mostrador para ir hacia su encuentro acuñando dulcemente ambas de sus mejillas. La poca clientela presente observó la escena con algo de confusión, como era costumbre.

Levi se inclinó perezosamente y besó su mejilla.

—Hola, mamá.

—Por Sina, lo último que imaginaba era que vendrías hoy. ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Estás abrigándote bien? Tienes las mejillas muy frías. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, apartando los mechones rebeldes que se interponían en su frente.

Petra suspiró envuelta en un aura soñadora, descansando su mentón entre sus manos contra el mostrador de madera y deseando ser ella la afortunada de enterrar sus delicados dedos en el asombroso cabello de Levi, tal y como Carla lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Se sonrojó de tan solo pensar en ello.

—Vengo a visitar a mi madre, ¿a caso eso es un crimen? —respondió, arisco como él mismo, mientras se deshacía de sus guantes y de su chaqueta verde.

Carla resopló ante su arisco comentario, pellizcando su nariz con diversión y haciéndole enfadar aún más. Su pequeño gruñón la apartó con cuidado y avanzó hacia el mostrador para servirse un poco de zumo de naranja, la misma botella que había utilizado Petra anteriormente. La muchacha acomodó disimuladamente su cabello.

—¡Pues me alegro que hayas venido! —exclamó, inclinándose hacia el mostrador para coger su billetera, inspeccionando su contenido—. Eren avisó que está de camino y pasará la noche aquí, ¿qué tal si voy por algo de comida y preparo una buena cena para todos nosotros? Hace mucho tiempo que no cenamos juntos.

Entonces Petra lo notó, la disimulada mirada que Carla le dedicó a su hijo mayor, la actuación envuelta en una amable sonrisa que suplicaba un sí como respuesta, ceder ante las peticiones de su madre que lo único que deseaba era poder disfrutar un poco más de su compañía. Eren era hogareño y cálido, travieso y familiar, pero Levi era una hoja seca arrastrada por el viento aterrizando en cualquier lugar que el destino escogía para él alejándolo más y más de las personas que lo amaban. Al menos eso era lo que Carla creía. _Es un muchacho ocupado_ , decía, _seguramente numerosas jovencitas roban su tiempo_. Pero Petra tenía la teoría de que Levi escapaba por cuenta propia, evitando contestar llamadas indeseables junto con visitas que no sobrepasaban si quiera una hora completa y miradas melancólicas hacia una ventana lluviosa que parpadeaban desorientadas cuando alguien más pronunciaba su nombre, intentando llamar su atención. Levi Ackerman era un misterio encerrado dentro de su propio mundo, un mundo que Petra nunca llegó a comprender.

La muchacha conocía parte del pasado de la familia. Carla apareció en su patética vida cuando su padre murió de una terrible enfermedad y al saber que la pobre niña no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse, le ofreció trabajar en su posada y desde ese entonces Petra pudo mantenerse por sí misma. Sabía que Carla había tenido una hija una vez, pero nadie hablaba de ello, mucho menos Levi.

Sabía que su nombre era Mikasa, Eren se lo había confesado. A decir verdad, a Eren no le resultaba complicado hablar de Mikasa. Petra había conocido el brillo en su mirada cada vez que lo hacía, la sonrisa nostálgica que danzaba en sus fuertes facciones mientras su boca parloteaba infinidad de cosas acerca de ella, como si mantener vivo su recuerdo encendiera aún más la estrepitosa llama que residía dentro de él. Carla lloraba cada vez que oía su nombre y Levi pretendía que ni siquiera existía. Estaba claro, al menos para Petra, que la tal Mikasa no estaba muerta o algo por el estilo. La joven tenía la teoría de que se había marchado por culpa de un amor platónico o algo por el estilo, pero no estaba del todo segura.

Petra también tenía la teoría de que Carla temía repetir la misma historia con Levi. Temía que se marchara de su lado para siempre.

Levi suspiró y asintió.

—Claro.

El brillo en los ojos de Carla no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos. Asintió, emocionada, y comenzó a sacar el dinero de la billetera.

—¡Bien, bien! ¿Qué crees que debería preparar? ¿Lasaña, tal vez? A Eren le gusta la lasaña. O podría cocinar un poco de-

Sorpresivamente, la billetera cayó al suelo junto con el resto del dinero guardado. Petra jadeó, asustada, y Levi se incorporó de la silla tan velozmente como lo que dura el reflejo de un relámpago en lo alto de los cielos. Carla se tambaleó durante un breve segundo, su mano sosteniendo su cabeza con una risa sorpresiva.

—Ah, por Sina…

—Mamá, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Levi, claramente preocupado, su mano descansando en su hombro con delicadeza.

Carla asintió, parpadeando ligeramente.

—Sí, sí, solo me mareé por un segundo…

Petra resopló, indignada.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Has tomado tus medicinas esta mañana? —le retó, adoptando su rol maternal.

Levi frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Medicinas?

—No se ha sentido bien últimamente, así que la llevé al doctor y le dio unas píldoras para el estrés. ¡Pero tu madre nunca hace lo que le dicen y no toma sus medicinas!

Carla jadeó, agitando su mano con desdén y apartándose de Levi ligeramente.

—¡Ah, niña, ya cierra la boca! Estoy bien. He trabajado mucho últimamente, eso es todo. Ya, ya, dejen de mirarme así, estoy bien.

Carla se agachó para recoger todo el dinero esparcido en el suelo pero Levi se apresuró a hacerlo por ella. Una vez que el dinero fue guardado, Carla se colocó su chaqueta y se despidió de ambos rápidamente, abandonando la puerta de la posada y dejando a Petra a cargo del negocio. Levi volvió a sentarse frente al mostrador, la rigidez en su rostro no tenía precio.

—Te prepararé un sandwich de queso —agregó Petra con resignación, cogiendo el pan de la alacena para comenzar a cortarlo en rebanadas—. Seguramente no has almorzado, como siempre.

Pero Levi no oyó nada en lo absoluto.

—Oye, ¿cómo es eso de que la has llevado al doctor? Eren no me dijo nada.

Petra resopló, alzando las cejas.

—Porque no lo sabe —respondió, untando mayonesa en el pan—. Carla me pidió que no se lo dijera para no preocuparlo. Protesté, por supuesto, pero ya sabes como es tu madre. Se desmayó en la sala el viernes pasado.

Levi tragó saliva sonoramente, rígido como una roca. Su madre siempre había sido una mujer fuerte como el roble, indestructible como el acero, brillante como una estrella fugaz. No solía enfermarse a menudo y tampoco la había visto sufrir algún tipo de desmayo con anterioridad, incluso durante el gran sufrimiento que atravesó tiempo después de lo sucedido con Mikasa. La depresión no pudo con Carla, no pudo mantenerla encerrada en su habitación ahogando sus penas contra su almohada. Carla renació como una flor de primavera, dispuesta a seguir deslumbrando al mundo con su belleza. Incluso si era un simple desmayo y ni siquiera profesaba ser algo de gravedad, Levi sintió miedo.

Mucho miedo.

—¿Qué dijo el doctor? —preguntó, inseguro.

Petra tomó el queso del refrigerador.

—Pues —dijo, cortando rebanadas—, dice que debería tomarse un descanso, dejar la posada por un tiempo y reposar, que los mareos y dolores de cabeza se deben al estrés. Le dije que podía hacerme cargo de la taberna en su ausencia si decidía tomar vacaciones o algo por el estilo, pero no quiere escucharme. Ten, cómelo todo.

La muchacha guardó todo una vez que Levi aceptó el sandwich y lo contempló de manera distraída. Queso y pimienta, simple, pero su favorito. El pan cortado en la medida exacta deshaciéndose de las cortezas que él tanto detestaba. La observó de reojo, su cabello corto danzando como olas de fuego mientras guardaba el pan y el queso en el refrigerador. Petra podía ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero a veces, pero incluso si Levi no lo manifestaba en voz alta, realmente se sentía afortunado de que Carla tuviera a alguien como Petra que pudiera velar por su salud en su constante y terrible ausencia. Cuidar de los demás no era algo que supiera hacer, ni siquiera sabía cuidar de sí mismo apropiadamente. Pero Petra era todo lo contrario. Ella podía hacerse cargo hasta del mismísimo infierno y aún así mantener el orden a su alrededor.

Levi suspiró, una culpabilidad de la que deseaba deshacerse poco a poco presionando sus hombros entumecidos.

—Tan solo mantenme al tanto, ¿vale? —dijo, sin más—. Se que debería llamarla más seguido, pero… ella tampoco dice nada.

Petra asintió, recargándose contra el mostrador.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

La campanilla de la taberna chilló sonoramente y Levi ni siquiera necesitó voltear el rostro para saber que se trataba de Eren Jaeger. Aquél imbécil era la única persona que podía abrir la puerta de la taberna de esa manera, carente de delicadeza y azotándola fuertemente contra las paredes, volteándose sorprendido al ver lo fuerte que ésta había impactado pero encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés al ver que no había producido mayor daño. Levi se sorprendió de ver que Historia lo acompañaba, aferrada a su brazo como la garrapata que siempre había sido.

Petra los saludó sonriente, agitando su mano en el aire como una niña pequeña. Eren le devolvió el gesto con calidez y los ojos ladinos de Levi se posaron en Historia, su espalda recargándose contra el respaldo de su silla mientras le daba un fuerte mordisco a su sandwich.

Delicioso.

—Vaya, vaya —canturreó, arqueando las cejas—. No sabía que la rubia oxigenada frecuentara pocilgas como ésta.

Eren rodó los ojos, sin embargo Historia lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ésta es la posada de mi futura suegra —aclaró, marcando territorio—, así que puedo venir aquí las veces que quiera. Y soy rubia natural, solo para que te conste.

—Tus raíces negras demuestran lo contrario.

Historia enrojeció, alzando la mirada hacia su novio.

—¡Eren! —protestó entre dientes.

Pero el muchacho solo se echó a reír, rodeando sus hombros con ambos brazos en un intento de apaciguar el ambiente.

—Ignóralo, Hiss —pidió, sonriéndole a Levi—. Solo está molesto porque sabe que su estatura nunca cambiará y debe burlarse de otros para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Levi abrió la boca para protestar, irritado, pero Petra se adelantó.

—P-Pues yo creo que ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vimos —agregó, algo insegura, sus ojos viajando hacia Eren y nuevamente hacia Levi—. O e-eso me pareció…

Eren resopló.

—Petra, tu opinión no cuenta porque tú estás ena-

—¡E-Eren! —replicó la muchacha, su cabello rojo acentuando aún más el rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo Historia suspiró, cansada. Carla era una mujer dulce y agradable, pero el ambiente dentro de esa taberna no era su favorito en particular.

—Eren, será mejor que regrese al cuartel y me reúna con papá.

Eren bajó la vista, alzando las cejas.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó, pero de todas formas asintió, encogiéndose de hombros y acomodando algunos mechones de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja—. Está bien, como tú digas.

La situación fue muy graciosa para Levi en particular. Eren regresó su mirada a Petra, pero Historia mantenía sus ojos fijos en su novio como si esperara algo a cambio. Levi continuó disgustando de su sandwich mientras la escena brillaba frente a sus ojos y Eren pareció notar el incómodo silencio. Miró a su novia y ésta no se molestó en callar.

—¿No vas a llevarme?

Levi esperó la respuesta con impaciencia, divertido.

—Eh —Eren rió, rascando pobremente su nuca—. Pero no he traído el auto. Hay un taxi a una calle de aquí, estoy seguro que te llevarán al cuartel sin problemas.

El silencio reinó dentro de la taberna y los ojos furiosos de Historia no pasaron desapercibidos para Levi. Con un suspiro esta asintió, su mandíbula tiesa como una roca.

—Está bien. Bueno, te veré luego, entonces —dijo, como si no supiera qué otra cosa decir.

Eren asintió, sonriendo, y tomó su mano para besarla castamente.

—Claro. Adiós.

Sin más preámbulos, sin un beso romántico o un abrazo cálido en temporadas invernales—y con la incomodidad fluyendo a través de sus cuerpos—Historia se volteó para abandonar la posada, azotando la puerta en el proceso tal vez incluso con más fuerza de la que Eren había empleado al llegar. Cuando la rubia oxigenada se marchó, Levi notó el cambio de actitud en el aire, el calor familiar nuevamente regresando a la posada una vez que la princesa de hielo abandonó la habitación.

—Eres un novio de mierda, Erenaza.

—Cierra la boca, Levizuela.

—Se supone que eres un soldado de la Legión del Reconocimiento —se burló Levi—. Se un caballero y llévala hasta su casa, imbécil, vela por su seguridad.

Eren resopló, tomando asiento a su lado con pereza.

—Con su carácter demoníaco dudo que alguien intente acercarse a hacerle daño —protestó—. Además, es cierto lo que dije. No he traído el auto.

Petra ladeó el rostro, confundida.

—P-Pero… creí que irías a retirar tu nuevo auto hoy…

La mirada fulminante de Eren le hizo comprender a Petra que había hablado de más. La muchacha se cubrió la boca con sorpresa, terriblemente apenada.

—Gracias por desvelar mi secreto, Petra.

—¡Lo siento!

—¿Nuevo auto? ¿Compraste un auto? —preguntó Levi.

—Algo así. Es un préstamo, aún debo pagarlo pero pronto será mío.

—Dios libre a quien quiera que suba a ese auto contigo, en una semana se hará añicos. Si al menos supieras conducir correctamente…

—¿Correctamente? Quieres decir, ¿conducir como una tortuga al igual que tu? Mejor termina tu sandwich, Levizuela. Oye, Petra, ¿dónde está mi novia?

—Fue a comprar para la cena.

Eren asintió, incorporándose con un bostezo.

—Bien. Iré por el auto antes de que regrese, quiero sorprenderla.

—Oh, Carla dijo si podrías arreglar la puerta del cuarto de baño. Está rota.

Eren miró a Levi.

—Se un buen hijo y arregla la puerta, Levi —luego miró a Petra—. Y tú ayúdalo.

Levi encaró las cejas, resoplando. ¿Desde cuando Eren se ponía a dar órdenes de aquella forma? Petra asintió, más que encantada de poder pasar algo de tiempo de caridad con él y aunque Levi deseó protestar al respecto, no lo hizo. El enterarse que su madre había sufrido un desmayo le aterró lo suficiente como para desear reparar esa puerta lo antes posible y no tener que cargar a su madre con más trabajo. Así que se incorporó, decidido, y marchó hacia la habitación de Eren para recoger las herramientas guardadas en el armario. Aún no comprendía por que su madre guardaba una maldita caja de herramientas dentro de un armario, pero así era Carla.

Podía oír la risa de Eren y Petra entremezclarse desde lo lejos, mencionando algo sobre un perro cuando Levi se inclinó hacia el ropero y abrió la puerta, buscando la condenada caja de herramientas.

Entonces la vio.

Brillante incluso a pesar de la oscuridad y colgando entremezclada con un suéter verde. Una bufanda roja.

Se tensó, sin siquiera ser consciente de los diez eternos segundos en los cuales permaneció quieto como una roca observando una simple tela de color rojo, como tantas las había alrededor del mundo, como tantas había visto a lo largo de su vida. Pero era roja, y era una bufanda, y estaba dentro del ropero de Eren. Su mano temblorosa se extendió hacia la tela y la apartó del resto de los suéteres, sosteniéndola entre sus manos e inspeccionando el lienzo. Levi podía ser demasiadas cosas: un hijo desconsiderado y desinteresado, un soldado cruel y sin escrúpulos, un hombre frío y distante, solitario como el lado oscuro de la luna. Levi era demasiadas cosas, pero la vida había demostrado que había algo en lo que Levi jamás podía fallar.

Su memoria.

Podían quitarle sus brazos, su aliento, su corazón, cada extremidad de su cuerpo marchito, pero su memoria era algo intocable. Y Levi supo, incluso a pesar de que fuera una verdadera locura simplemente pensar en ello, que esa bufanda pertenecía a su hermana. Tal vez fueron los Dioses, o su instinto familiar, o sus frescos recuerdos que lo torturaban todas las noches, pero algo descendió desde el cielo para hacerle reaccionar ante una verdad inminente.

Era la bufanda de Mikasa.

El color, tan rojo como la sangre. La tela, vieja y suave como el algodón… la pieza más distintiva que su hermana había llevado consigo nunca… ahora se hallaba frente a sus manos. Pero, ¿cómo? Levi vio con sus propios ojos la misma maldita bufanda enredada en el cuello de su hermana cuando aquellos bastardos se la llevaron. ¿Cómo podía…? ¿Cómo podía ser que Eren…?

—¡Eh, Levizuela! Por qué estás tardando tan-

La voz repentina de Eren que arremetió en su habitación junto con su atolondrado pisar se transformó en un silencio que hizo eco a su alrededor, el tono de su voz impactando contra las paredes que absorbieron el sonido por completo, sumergiéndolos a ambos dentro de una afonía que para Levi se oyó más atronadora que sus noches de sueño fallidas.

Levi ni siquiera alzó la mirada, sus ojos clavados en la tela que sus manos sostenían y el evidente elipsis por parte de aquél que era como su propio hermano fue suficiente para él.

Fue más que suficiente para ambos.

—O-Oh —dijo Eren, riendo, su mano interponiéndose entre ambos para arrebatarle la bufanda. Levi parpadeó, otra vez la esencia de su hermana siendo despojada de sus manos—. Encontraste mi bufanda. ¿A que no es genial? Armin me la regaló. Es un poco vieja pero aún sirve, abriga bien.

Entonces se la colocó encima. Levi volteó el rostro con una gélida mirada, sin embargo Eren no pareció entender la indirecta. Sus ojos verdes estudiaron su rostro con detenimiento, alzando las cejas con curiosidad mientras sus manos acomodaban la bufanda alrededor de su cuello cálidamente y Levi apretó los puños sin siquiera notarlo, sin siquiera ser consciente del gran impulso que arremetía contra sus venas, el impulso de tomar a Eren por los hombros y estampar su rostro contra la pared más cercana una y otra vez.

¿A caso le veía la cara de idiota?

¿A caso todos lo hacían? ¿A caso su madre y Eren callaban ante la mención de Mikasa cada vez que Levi se encontraba cerca, fingiendo que sus oídos eran sordos y su corazón no sangraba por su nombre? ¿A caso creían que la había borrado de su mente por completo? ¿A caso creían que sus ojos no se perdían entre la multitud buscando un milagro inalcanzable?

¿A caso no lo sabían?

Nadie lo hacía.

El eterno sufrimiento de Levi era invisible ante todos y ahora Eren se burlaba de ello frente a sus narices, sosteniendo una bufanda exactamente igual a la de su hermana y utilizando a Armin como excusa para mentir descaradamente. Durante un instante Levi lo odió.

—¿Qué haces con su bufanda?

Eren parpadeó, su mente exigiendo una ágil respuesta que supo no sería suficiente para convencer a Levi de lo contrario, pero lo intentó. Por el bien de Mikasa, por su seguridad emocional, Eren puso las barreras necesarias para evitar un sufrimiento mayor.

—¿De qué hablas? Armin me la dio, ya te lo dije —luego encaró las cejas, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y logrando que las venas de Levi hirvieran con más fervor aún—. Oh, ya se lo que sucede aquí. Estás celoso, ¿verdad? Lo lamento, Levizuela, pero aquí el mejor amigo de Armin soy yo. Aunque seguramente guarda algún disfraz de gnomo que pueda-

Levi apartó la mano de Eren con evidente brusquedad, sus ojeras resplandeciendo ferozmente bajo la pobre iluminación de la puerta entreabierta.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas, Eren —su lengua afilada borró la sonrisa de los labios de Eren, la calidez en sus ojos y su respiración despejada. Eren podía ser tan predecible como las olas del mar—. No conmigo.

Durante un instante Eren no supo qué responder. ¿Debería acaso decirle la verdad? ¿Que encontró a su hermana perdida y ésta no deseaba volver a verlos a ambos jamás en la vida? ¿Que le regresó una bufanda que antaño le entregó sin esperar nada a cambio y que nuevamente regresaba a sus manos? ¿Que era una geisha dentro de los barrios de placer en Shiganshina y que sin importar cuanto Eren sonriera, su pecho sangraba ante la idea de no volver a verla otra vez? ¿Debería acaso escupir un cruel _te lo dije_ frente a sus narices? _"Te dije que la encontraríamos, te dije que estaba viva, te dije que regresaría a nosotros, te dije que la traería a casa otra vez."_

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Como siempre, la verdadera naturaleza de Eren—esa que ni siquiera se permitía a sí mismo demostrar—abandonó su esencia para dar paso a una sonrisa de cristal propensa a romperse en cualquier instante, porque Eren más que nadie sabía cuanto había sufrido Levi durante todos estos años. Había contemplado sus lágrimas vergonzosas, sus noches solitarias frente a una ventana con una taza de té caliente que no apaciguaba el pavoroso frío que aislaba su mente en un lugar demasiado lejano para el resto de las personas que lo rodeaban. Porque Levi siempre fue un libro abierto frente a sus ojos. Su amigo, su hermano, su familia, y su dolor era el suyo propio. Eren habría entregado cualquier cosa para arrebatar la insufrible carga que llevaba en sus hombros todos los días, Eren la habría adoptado como suya y habría recorrido un desierto entero con una sonrisa en los labios ante la tranquilidad de saber que su familia estaba segura. Feliz.

Y ahora allí estaba, frente a él, exigiendo una respuesta que Eren tenía que evadir con todo el dolor de su corazón. ¿Qué más habría deseado que confesarle la verdad? Abrazarlo y derramar algunas absurdas lágrimas en compañía. Tal vez de tristeza, tal vez de alegría, porque Mikasa les pertenecía a ambos por igual pero susurrar un esperanzador _la encontramos, ella está bien, la traeremos de regreso, todo será como antes._

Pero no podía. No aún.

Eren tragó su amargura y rió, esperando que su actuación no fuera un libro abierto para Levi también.

—Oye, estás un poco tenso, ¿no crees? Porque no te-

Levi jadeó, irritado.

—Eren, qué demon-

—¡Oigan, por qué tardan tanto!

La voz impertinente de Petra hizo que Eren diera un respingo en su lugar. Su espalda se estampó contra la pared detrás de él y Levi resopló, irritado por la interrupción de Petra, en momentos como ese era donde su personalidad insoportable y metiche le fastidiaba, sin embargo calló. Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada en lo absoluto y Petra arqueó las cejas, incómoda, levemente preocupada ante lo que parecía ser algún tipo de discusión. Eren riendo nerviosamente, Levi apretando su mandíbula como si quisiera destruir sus propios dientes.

—¿E-Está todo bien? —preguntó, no muy segura.

Eren fue el primero en intervenir.

—No. Levi me está acosando injustamente —replicó, fingiendo, y se acercó a Levi para rodear su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. El muchacho quiso apartarlo, pero se rindió—. ¿Podrías dejar tus celos a un lado y arreglar esa maldita puerta de una vez, Levizuela?

—Vete al demonio.

Eren tomó su respuesta como una tregua definitiva.

—Me iré, pero no al demonio. Voy a buscar el jodido auto, ¡ya quiero tenerlo en mis manos!

Petra suspiró, arrugando el rostro y encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Pues apresúrate! —sus ojos se posaron en Levi—. ¡Y tú también! ¡Busca las herramientas!

—¡Voy, voy! —Levi se quejó, apartando a Eren con fastidio para hacer su labor.

Con un débil suspiro—y posponiendo una conversación inminente, pues Eren no iba a zafarse de ésta tan fácilmente—cada uno marchó por su lado. Eren tomó su chaqueta—y su bufanda—y abandonó la posada para ir en busca de su tan querido y esperado vehículo. Petra regresó al mostrador para atender más clientes y Levi continuó con su búsqueda de herramientas para reparar la puerta rota; pero las casualidades son algo inevitable en la vida, persiguen y cazan como depredadores hasta el punto en donde te preguntas a ti mismo _¿esto es real?_ y ya no quedan respuestas por buscar en ninguna otra parte, ni siquiera en la quietud de la noche donde los pensamientos amenazan con destruir nuestra cordura.

Ni siquiera la mismísima casualidad previó la presencia de Mikasa Ackerman dentro de esa misma posada.

Era una locura. Una completa y absoluta locura siquiera pensar en ello. Lo era para Mikasa por sobre todas las cosas, una gran lista de locuras que por primera vez en su vida se atrevía a cometer después de sus no-tan-exitosos planes de fuga cuando era tan solo una niña rota y quebradiza. Aún lo seguía siendo, por supuesto, aquél sentimiento no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero la voz de la tentación era poderosa y ni siquiera fue consciente cuando sus pies abandonaron su solitario departamento aquella tarde y caminaron entre las calles de Rose para introducirse dentro de una tienda y comprar cosas que creyó jamás volver a tener en su vida.

Un vestido blanco. Botas. Lentes.

(La peluca roja fue un accesorio adicional que no pudo evitar llevarse consigo).

¿Quién lo diría? Una geisha comprando ropa normal. La vendedora de la tienda tuvo que contener su risa ante las patéticas peticiones de Mikasa, pero aún así no le importó. Regresó a su departamento con su mercancía y observó las botas de cuero marrón durante largos minutos, la yema de sus dedos trazando círculos indefinidos por la tela una y otra vez, suspirando. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que usó zapatos como esos? Desde su primer día en la okya lo único que calzó día tras día, como una eterna tortura, fue sus sandalias zori. Sus rodillas magulladas por la tierra que tocaban al tropezar y caer infinidad de veces, lastimándose sin piedad.

El relajado suspiro que sus labios dispersaron cuando sus pies calzaron las botas de cuero se oyó en cada rincón recóndito del departamento. Mikasa cerró sus ojos, respirando con dificultad, sus dedos respirando libres en el interior de las botas y sonrió cuando comenzó a caminar; caminar de verdad, pasos acelerados que no simulaban el andar de un estúpido pinguino, tambaleándose de un lado a otro para mantener el equilibrio, sosteniéndose de todos los extremos posibles para no desfallecer, manteniendo su espalda recta y su mentón en lo alto para dar una impresión elegante.

Miró hacia abajo, rió, cubriéndose ambas bocas con las manos. ¡Jean se enfadaría demasiado si la viera haciendo algo como esto! O peor aún, Frieda. Volvió a reír, definitivamente debía comprar unos iguales para Sasha también, Mikasa no podía guardarse a sí misma semejante placer, debía compartirlo con ella también. Caminó, corrió, incluso trepó encima de la cama y comenzó a saltar, riendo como pocas veces podía hacerlo, sintiendo la adrenalina en sus venas semejante a una niña cometiendo una travesura a espalda de sus padres. El vestido calzó perfecto en su delgado cuerpo y durante un instante todo se sintió como cuando era una niña, cuando podía permitirse a sí misma ensuciar sus ropas en el bosque y jugar y ser libre.

Libre.

Sujetó su cabello en un cómodo nudo en lo alto de su cabeza y se colocó la peluca roja. Era de plástico, no lucía muy realista, pero Mikasa también rió al ver el notorio cambio de aspecto frente al espejo. Se puso los lentes de sol para evitar que su rostro quedara al descubierto y abandonó el departamento con un cosquilleo incontrolable en lo profundo de su estómago. Se infiltró por las calles de Rose con una gran sonrisa al notar que las personas a su alrededor no volteaban a verla como siempre solían hacer, que los ojos de los mortales seguían su propio rumbo, su presencia completamente invisible frente a sus miradas y aquello podía suponer un pensamiento demasiado depresivo, pero no lo era para Mikasa.

Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer, dejar de ser el centro de atención aunque fuera por unas pocas horas y la poca curiosidad que demostraba la gente frente a su persona fue más que suficiente para brindarle la paz que tango buscaba. Y su día fue demasiado normal, demasiado común, tanto que deseó llorar.

Caminó y caminó, esquivó un charco de lodo con un salto infantil, acarició un gatito que caminaba junto a un auto, observó vidrieras, disgustó el delicioso aroma de papas fritas proviniendo de los puestos callejeros de comida, observó el sol acariciando su rostro sin necesidad de protegerse con una sombrilla para evitar arruinar su horrible maquillaje, tarareó una canción sin temor de que alguien pudiera oírla y todo se sintió demasiado bien, demasiado correcto, demasiado perfecto.

Hasta que se topó con la posada de su madre.

Su aliento se quebró y se estancó en lo profundo de su garganta, ahogándola. Sus manos temblaron y el sol que horas antes alumbraba su alborotado camino se convirtió en penumbras. El cielo ya no era azul, ahora todo era gris, el aroma a una lluvia que no llegaba arremetió contra su piel y Mikasa supo que, en ese mismo instante, se sintió más sola que nunca. Ya no le agradó la ignorancia de la gente hacia su persona, hacia la muchacha que yacía parada frente a una posada con ambas manos quietas a cada lado de su cintura, temblando, pensando. Había oído de la posada de su madre al igual que la dirección de su calle, un cliente lo mencionó en una de sus citas. Y ahora allí estaba, ¿como demonios había terminado justo en ese mismo lugar?

Todo comenzó como un susurro en su oído.

 _Es hora._

Sin siquiera pensarlo, sin siquiera preguntarse si realmente era lo correcto, su corazón tomó el lugar de su cerebro y cada fibra de su cuerpo actuó conforme a su peligrosa voluntad. Cruzó la calle sin siquiera fijarse en los autos que huían a su alrededor y su mano tomó el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla, la campanilla resonando en lo alto anunciando su inesperada llegada, sin embargo dudaba que alguien pudiera reconocerla con esa vestimenta, su cicatriz perfectamente cubierta gracias a sus inmensos lentes de sol—y en parte su peluca de plástico—y tal vez era mejor así. Dentro del local la clientela era escasa, tan solo había una persona leyendo el periódico y dos muchachas conversando junto a una taza de café, riendo ante lo que parecía ser un chiste privado. Mikasa se preguntó si algún día podría tener la libertad de hacer lo mismo con Sasha.

El mostrador se hallaba vacío y Mikasa echó un vistazo esporádico a las mesas vacías, localizando un asiento junto a una ventana justo en el rincón de la posada, un lugar oculto y pequeño en donde no llamaría la atención y tampoco lo haría su anaranjado cabello. Sus pies se dirigieron silenciosos hacia su lugar y tomó asiento junto a la ventana, el cielo encapotado anunciando una lluvia que Mikasa supo era un mal augurio. No tenía que estar aquí, no debía siquiera haber cruzado esa puerta…

Una pequeña puerta de madera detrás del mostrador se abrió de par en par y una muchacha pelirroja entró en escena, su cabello corto cayendo por encima de sus hombros y Mikasa no pudo evitar recordar su antiguo corte de cabello, pensando en lo cómodo que se sentiría volver a llevarlo de aquella manera otra vez. La muchacha alzó la mirada y sus cejas se arquearon cuando notó la presencia de un nuevo cliente. Jadeó, apresurada, y abandonó el mostrador para dirigirse hacia Mikasa. Luego se detuvo, como si recordara algo, y regresó de nuevo al mostrador para retornar su camino hacia Mikasa sosteniendo una libreta con un lápiz en sus manos. Por un instante Mikasa quiso reír.

—¡Bienvenido a Las Santas Murallas! —anunció, sonriente, y Mikasa aún no había notado que aquél era el nombre de la posada—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Los labios de Mikasa se curvaron en una cálida sonrisa cerrada.

—Un café, por favor.

Aquello era realmente extraño. Usualmente era Mikasa quien ofrecía servicios, preguntando por el deseo de sus clientes, dispuesta a atenderlos en todo lo que necesitaban. El cambio de papel se sintió curioso.

—¡Enseguida! Oh, por cierto, ¡qué bonito cabello!

Mikasa no pudo evitar reír.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, enseguida traeré tu orden.

La muchacha se marchó hacia el mostrador y Mikasa regresó sus ojos hacia la ventana, observando su alrededor con curiosidad y nerviosismo a la vez. ¿Donde estaba su madre? ¿A caso no trabajaba aquí? Tal vez había entrado en la posada equivocada, tal vez ni siquiera podí-

—¡Joder, dónde demonios están las malditas herramientas! ¡Petra!

Los ojos de Mikasa se apartaron de inmediato de la ventana y su piel comenzó a sudar, la tensión arrebatándole la poca curiosidad que le quedaba y lo único que deseó fue huir. Hacer buen uso de sus nuevas botas y abandonar ese lugar para echarse a correr como la niña asustadiza que siempre había sido. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la muchacha pelirroja, temblorosos, y ésta suspiró abandonando su labor en la cocina. Se apartó del mostrador para inclinarse hacia una puerta abierta junto a un gran estante de tazas pequeñas y se adentró por el pasillo. Mikasa se inclinó hacia un lado, observando detrás de sus oscuros lentes de sol.

Entonces lo vio.

Caminaba detrás de la muchacha que se hacía llamar Petra, siguiéndola hacia a un lado del mostrador. Mikasa jadeó, su ceño frunciéndose ante el repentino dolor que arremetió contra su pecho. Era alto, lucía mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, aunque no tanto como Eren. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas dejando a la vista sus brazos, tan pálidos como su propia piel, tan diferentes al tono aceitunado que Eren poseía. Cargaba entre sus manos una caja de metal y varios mechones de su cabello azabache caían entre sus ojos, adornando su eterno ceño fruncido.

Mikasa no pudo respirar, no supo como, no encontró la manera.

—Te dije que estaba en la habitación de Eren —replicó Petra, ligeramente ofendida.

—Ah, joder —masculló Levi, acercándose hacia una puerta y moviéndola de un lado a otra. Estaba rota—. Odio hacer esto.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Su hermano tomó un pequeño martillo y comenzó a golpear el borde de la puerta, Petra yacía a su lado sosteniendo entre sus manos un puñado de clavos que constantemente le entregaba en silencio, Levi maldiciendo en voz baja ocasionalmente al notar que su trabajo no daba buenos resultados. Levi nunca había sido un muchacho demasiado talentoso cuando se trataba de sus manos, Mikasa lo recordaba muy bien. No era lo suficientemente torpe para romper las cosas, pero no podía arreglarlas, no estaba en su naturaleza. Eren era lo opuesto, bruto para romper y delicado para restaurar. Levi era una constante destrucción y Mikasa se vio a sí misma como la mayor ruina que sus manos habían destruido jamás.

Levi le entregó el martillo a Petra y le pidió que lo sostuviera durante un instante, sus ojos concentrados en continuar arreglando el marco pero cuando la puerta de posada se abrió escandalosamente, una voz maternal anunciando un "¡ya llegué!" Petra pareció alarmarse, asustándose ante la repentina intromisión y dejando caer el martillo justo por encima del pie de Levi. Su hermano jadeó, chillando como un bebé, alzando su pie en un salto y dedicándole a Petra una furiosa mirada.

—¡PETRA!

La muchacha jadeó, apenada, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¡Oh, santo cielo, lo siento! ¡Levi, lo siento! —chilló, inclinándose para ayudarlo.

Un bufido obligó a Mikasa a apartar la mirada de ambos.

—¡Deja de chillar como una niña y actúa como un hombre!

Carla.

Su madre cargaba con infinidad de bolsas, su tan conocida trenza adornando su bonito rostro y Petra se apartó de Levi para ayudarla.

—Estúpida puerta —masculló Levi, aún frotando su adolorido pie—. Esto es una mierda, mamá.

—¡Levi, cuida esa boca!

Todo fue como un doloroso viaje al pasado. Diez años no poseían la fuerza suficiente para cambiar las cosas, no ahora que Mikasa observaba desde la distancia, oculta entre las sombras, deseando que por un instante ambos voltearan el rostro y la vieran. No su cabello anaranjado ni sus lentes de sol gigantes. Quería que pudieran notarla allí, a ella, a lo que verdaderamente era. Pero nadie lo hizo.

Levi continuó arreglando la puerta entre incómodos bufidos y Petra ayudó a su madre a desempaquetar las bolsas, Carla disculpándose por haber tardado tanto, comentándole brevemente que se encontró a una vieja amiga y no pudo evitar quedarse a conversar. Así era su madre, espontánea y sociable, hermosa y alegre. Mikasa no pudo evitar conmoverse ante su presencia, allí donde Levi y Eren provocaban en ella una terrible amargura, Carla radicaba paz.

Paz.

¿Por qué?

Mikasa se tensó cuando Petra le entregó a Carla una taza de café y la señaló con una mano. Su madre asintió, sonriente, y con pasos acelerados se dirigió hacia ella trayendo entre sus manos su pedido. Mikasa se encogió en su silla, temblando.

—Aquí tiene, señorita —anunció, su voz cálida como los rayos del sol. Dejó la taza sobre su mesa y Mikasa la sostuvo casi de inmediato, el calor apaciguando el intenso congelamiento de sus dedos.

—G-Gracias…

Carla rió, amistosa, y alzó las cejas.

—¡Oh, vaya, que bonitas uñas! —comentó, casual, y entonces tomó su mano. Mikasa reprimió un sollozo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tocado a su madre? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la abrazó, que sus tiernas manos acariciaron su lacio cabello sin murmurar palabra alguna, porque aquél gesto era más que suficiente para demostrarle cuan importante era para ella? Ni siquiera había podido decirle que la amaba el día en que todo se fue al demonio y el destino la arrebató de su hogar. Ni siquiera podía decirle que aún después de diez años, a pesar de todo, aún seguía amándola—. Las uñas pintadas siempre son muy bonitas.

Mikasa asintió, controlando su voz.

—Sí, lo son —murmuró, observando a su madre sostener la mano de su propia hija, incluso si no sabía que lo era, observando maravillada la manicura de sus uñas. Tal vez fue un poco cruel, un poco bizarro, el revolver toda la basura de su alrededor otra vez, pero Mikasa preguntó. Lo hizo—. Usted… ¿tiene hijas?

Los ojos de Carla no se apartaron de sus uñas mientras que su sonrisa poco a poco se desvanecía. Parpadeó. Una, dos, tres, y alzó la mirada. Cuando Mikasa contempló sus ojos no vio nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Solo había un vacío.

—No —dijo, y aquello fue un balde de agua fría para Mikasa—. No, no tengo hijas —luego rió un poco, intentando romper el incómodo ambiente—. P-Pero tengo a Petra, es como una hija para mi. Te dejaré con tu café, llámame si necesitas algo más.

Inmediatamente su madre se volteó, atravesando la puerta detrás del mostrador casi con la velocidad de un rayo. Mikasa jadeó, terriblemente decepcionada.

No, no tengo hijas.

¿Qué esperaba que dijera a caso? _Oh,_ s _í, tuve una hija pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde está, y tampoco necesito buscarla, de todas maneras nunca aparecerá._

Mikasa ni siquiera notó que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ni siquiera bebió de su café, con irritación dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y abandonó la posada cerrando la puerta con brusquedad, los lentes de sol enjuagándose de lágrimas que quemaban al contacto con su piel. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, Mikasa era una completa estúpida. ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Por qué había escuchado a su estúpido corazón? Nada salía bien cuando oías a tu corazón, absolutamente nada. Era algo que había aprendido con los años y odiaba no ser capaz de asumirlo en su totalidad. Habría continuado caminando, habría continuado su camino de regreso a su horrible departamento cuando oyó una bocina detrás de ella sonar una y otra vez, hasta el punto en que se oía molesto.

Mikasa se volteó y Eren apareció en escena, riendo a carcajadas y escupiendo vida de su boca. Abandonó el auto en donde había llegado y cerró la puerta con brusquedad, haciendo temblar los vidrios del vehículo.

Pero no la había visto. Se encontraban a casi una calle de diferencia y Mikasa se recargó contra la pared para observarlo en silencio, lágrimas bañando sus mejillas sin pudor alguno al notar que llevaba arraigada en su cuello su bufanda roja. "¡Eh, novia!" gritó, escandaloso, y lo observó entrar en la posada para regresar de nuevo hacia la calle aferrando la mano de Carla, exclamando cosas inaudibles que Mikasa no podía oír mientras se paraba junto al auto y se lo enseñaba. Al parecer era nuevo. Su madre sonrió, pero incluso a pesar de la distancia y la oscuridad de sus lentes negros, la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos. Eren pareció notarlo, abandodonó su espectáculo para inclinarse hacia Carla y ambos comenzaron a hablar en silencio, entonces Eren la abrazó.

Mikasa lloró.

Lloró al verlo abrazar a su madre, ambos quietos en silencio durante largos segundos, la mano de Eren acariciando su cabello una y otra vez y Mikasa no podía entender como aún, después de tantos años, Eren seguía junto a ellos. Nada los unía, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un lazo de sangre. Pero Eren era ese tercer hijo que Carla nunca tuvo, y supo que de alguna manera, su propia ausencia había ayudado a que Eren pudiera llenar ese vacío. Cuando el abrazo terminó, Petra y Levi abandonaron la posada también para reunirse a su encuentro. La muchacha pelirroja riendo eufórica ante el bonito auto frente a sus ojos y Eren rodeando el cuello de Levi con su fuerte brazo, haciéndolo tambalear.

Una perfecta familia feliz disfrutando de un perfecto día en familia, pero allí ya no había lugar para Mikasa. En silencio se preguntó, ¿pensarían en ella? ¿Sentían que hacía falta algo, o tal vez nada hacía falta en lo absoluto? Petra parecía ocupar muy bien su lugar.

Tal vez ni siquiera recordaban a una niña llamada Mikasa que pensaba en cada uno de ellos todos los malditos días.

La escena fue demasiado perturbadora como para seguir observándola en silencio, así que se marchó. El cielo dio su último aviso y un sin fin de gotas lloraron junto a Mikasa, empapándola de pies a cabeza mientras su friolento cuerpo caminaba de regreso hacia su departamento, sus hombros sacudiéndose ligeramente por el frío y la soledad y nadie la observó, nadie preguntó, nadie hizo nada.

Todas esas cicatrices en su corazón le impidieron amar de verdad, porque aquello era lo que una cicatriz se suponía debía realmente hacer. Cicatrices, una señal de que fuiste herido, pero también de que fuiste sanado. ¿Había sido ella herida? ¿Había sido ella sanada?

Tal vez simplemente vivía entre la herida y la curación.

 **—o—**

Mikasa despertó con el sonido del timbre.

Su rostro se frunció contra la multitud de sábanas desordenadas de su cama. Alzó el rostro, gruñendo, ¿quién demonios era? Definitivamente no podía ser Jean. Miró la hora junto a su mesa de noche, eran las nueve de la mañana. Lo primero que había hecho al llegar el día anterior fue enterrarse en su inmensa cama y dormir, simplemente dormir, sin siquiera deshacerse de sus nuevos ropajes, sin siquiera temer que Jean pudiera llegar de manera inesperada y encontrarla usando cosas como esas. No había llamado de regreso y aquello fue extraño, sin embargo Mikasa lo dejó pasar.

Al menos había podido dormir toda la noche.

Abandonó su cama cuando el timbre sonó otra vez, inquietante, y acomodó un poco su cabello frente al espejo para lucir remotamente presentable. Se inclinó frente a la puerta con curiosidad, esperando.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, esperando que no fuera Jean.

Pero no podía serlo, él tenía una copia de las llaves. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Mikasa abrió la puerta y su cuerpo se paralizó en su lugar, su cabello y su rostro y su completo ser al descubierto. Ya no había manera de ocultarse. Sus ojos observaron a la persona parada frente a su puerta, la melancolía gritando a través de sus facciones.

Era Carla.

* * *

AY, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, DE VERDAD.

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!** *cries* Un poco tarde, lo sé. ¡Pero ya estoy de regreso y seguiré publicando con regularidad!

Capítulo largo para compensar mis días de ausencia, espero que no se haya vuelto muy tedioso, lmao. Hoy regresamos nuevamente con el peor hermano de la humanidad, Levi Ackerman, y un reencuentro que para Mikasa va a cambiar muchísimas cosas, especialmente su relación con Eren que es lo más importante. ¡El próximo capítulo tendrá mucho Eremika (eso espero) así que sean pacientes! Lo mejor entre ellos viene, lo prometo.

Vemos también las verdaderas intenciones de Jean, muahaha. Este hombre es sinceramente todo un misterio. Se preguntarán, ¿como supo Carla donde vive Mikasa? Eso quedará explicado en el próximo capítulo, no se preocupen. Se que resulta demasiado raro que Carla sea la madre de Mikasa (incluso para mi, por momentos me arrepiento de esa decisión) pero creo que Carla no es un factor importante para Mikasa como personaje, sino para que Eren tenga una conexión más directa/personal con Mikasa. El que ella vea al amor de su vida, literalmente, llevándose tan bien con su propia madre, es un puente que ayudará a facilitar las cosas para ambos. Que la madre de la chica que amas te quiera como a un hijo y te cuide como a uno, también es un factor importante. Quería explorar entre Eren y Carla una relación de madre/hijo pero basándose en lazos afectivos, no de sangre. Prometo que Carla será siempre mamá de Eren en cualquier futuro fic que haga de Eremika XDDDD solo que Scars es raro, lo siento, lmao!

¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews! Espero que podamos alcanzar los 100 con este capítulo *llora*

¡Oh! **Y no se olviden** de pasarse por mi Tumblr, _**ladywongs**_. Ahí siempre ando publicando cositas de SnK, updates de mis fics y acabo de publicar un hermoso **playlist** para **I Will Always Return** , si aún no han empezado a leer ese fic, ¡háganlo conocienodo el playlist!

En fin gente, nos leemos pronto. ¡Espero sus reviews! *rueda*

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 ** _—Mel._**


	8. Solo Cuatro Segundos

**«** **Scars deeper than love** **»**

Todo de Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary:  
** AU. Luego de una tragedia que cambió sus vidas para siempre, Mikasa es vendida a una casa de geishas a sus trece años de edad siendo separada del niño con el que se crió toda su vida, Eren Jaeger, solo para reencontrarse diez años más tarde, probando la fuerza de su amor y re-abriendo heridas del pasado. Eremika.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! *cries*

* * *

 **—o—**

La cena fue tan tranquila como siempre.

Inmediatamente después de cerrar el negocio y regresar del paseo al que Eren los había llevado dentro de su nuevo y bonito auto, la familia—la cual también contaba con la presencia de Petra, como de costumbre—regresó a la casa y ambas mujeres se incrustaron en la cocina para preparar una de las comidas favoritas de Eren, lasaña. La velada transcurrió de la manera más familiar posible: Carla y Petra acomodando la mesa para comenzar a comer, Levi quejándose de que los cubiertos no estaban lo suficientemente limpios y Eren holgazaneando frente al televisor, mirando una película de guerra y sin ayudar en lo absoluto.

La comida fue exquisita también, por supuesto, como todo lo que Carla preparaba, sin embargo la mente de Eren viajaba entre una larga lista de excusas que había preparado durante el resto de la tarde, descartando las más absurdas y conservando las más valiosas; pues podía sentir la mirada de Levi posarse sobre su bufanda roja una y otra vez. Eren evitaba sus miradas, charlando animadamente con Petra, sin embargo sabía que en cualquier oportunidad en donde ambos se encontraran a solas el tema saldría a la luz nuevamente y Eren debía continuar con la mentira un poco más, era necesario incluso si no era lo que realmente deseaba.

Ahora comprendía un poco más las decisiones de Erwin, decisiones que debía tomar por un bien mayor incluso si no compartía sus ideales. La cena concluyó cuando Carla comenzó a recoger los platos sucios para llevarlos hacia la cocina y Eren decidió ayudarla, la intimidad de la hermosa cocina de Carla resguardándolos de una divertida discusión que Petra y Levi mantenían en la sala.

En silencio Carla comenzó a lavar los platos sucios entregándoselos a Eren de manera distraída para que éste los secara con un trapo. Su voz se oyó temblorosa cuando mencionó su nombre.

—Eren…

Éste ladeó el rostro, curioso.

—¿Si?

Ella suspiró, dejando el plato sucio dentro del fregadero. Limpió sus manos mojadas y se volteó hacia él, ambos quedando cara a cara. Eren supo que lo que diría sería algo importante.

—No quise mencionar nada frente a Levi, pero… —sus dulces ojos se posaron casi de inmediato en la bufanda que Eren cargaba alrededor de su cuello firmemente. La observó durante unos pocos segundos, pestañeando, y entonces agregó—: ¿De… de donde sacaste eso?

No es que Eren fuera un hombre idiota, pero por un momento había olvidado que cargaba la bufanda de Mikasa consigo. También había olvidado el hecho de que Carla pudiera preguntar al respecto si lo veía usándola, tal vez creyendo que todos se olvidaron, que no recordaban del todo la imagen de Mikasa utilizando una bufanda roja de aquí hacia allá incluso cuando hacía muchísimo calor en los alrededores del orfanato. Era Eren quien mantenía vivo su recuerdo todos los días mientras Carla y Levi preferían evadir el tema. Pero el espíritu de Mikasa permanecía más vivo de lo que Eren podía imaginar.

Y Eren no mintió al respecto, no como lo hizo con Levi.

—Te dije que la he visto en Shiganshina —respondió en voz baja, continuando con su labor en el fregadero. Carla se quedó quieta como una roca, observándolo—. Y como dicen dentro de la Legión, yo nunca olvido un rostro.

El jadeo de Carla no pasó desapercibido para Eren. Se recargó contra la mesada más cercana, suspirando constantemente, sus ojos viajando hacia todas partes mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones, pero fue imposible. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en menos de dos segundos.

—¿Es…? —se detuvo, llevando su mano hacia su pecho. Eren detuvo su trabajo para observarla—. ¿Es… ella? Tú… p-pero…

—Está trabajando como geisha en el distrito de Shiganshina —dijo Eren, cruzándose de brazos—. Es la geisha que viste salir del cuartel esa noche.

Carla jadeó, respirando con dificultad.

—Mi D-Dios… —tartamudeó, su mano aún sosteniendo su corazón a través de su pecho—. U-Una geisha… Dios mio…

Eren resopló.

—Quien lo diría, ¿verdad? —repuso con nostalgia—. Es amiga de Armin.

—¿A-Armin? —Carla alzó la mirada, lucía como si hubiera visto un fantasma—. ¿Has hablado c-con ella…?

Eren asintió, rascando su nuca con pereza.

—Más de una vez —entonces sonrió, y Carla observó su sonrisa con el corazón bajo su manga—. Y creo que me he vuelto algo insoportable. Cada vez que me ve hace una expresión de "oh, no otra vez." Es divertido de ver, realmente.

Las palabras de Eren quedaron flotando en el aire cuando se volteó completamente dispuesto a continuar el trabajo de Carla y comenzar a fregar los platos por su cuenta. Carla lo observó en silencio, los músculos de su espalda tensándose inocultables detrás de su camiseta blanca, sus fuertes brazos de guerrero fregando el mismo plato una y otra vez con tanta consistencia que supo iba a romperse si no se detenía pronto.

 _Es divertido de ver, realmente._

No, no lo era.

No lo era en lo absoluto.

Carla abandonó su estado de shock para caminar lentamente hacia él, la voz de su hijo mayor resonando entre las paredes de su hermosa casa mientras sus manos temblaban sin ningún tipo de control, la amargura emergiendo de su piel matando todo tipo de aliento, de alegría; porque eso era lo que Eren se había convertido para ella, la única luz que la guiaba dentro de tanta oscuridad. No podía permitir que él también se oscureciera al igual que ella.

En silencio se situó a su lado observándolo de reojo, su fija clavada en un plato que hacía rato había perdido su suciedad pero que Eren se esmeraba por limpiar continuamente, una terapia que Carla había aprendido a adoptar con el paso de los años. Observó su piel tostada, sus ojos vacíos y su ceño frágilmente fruncido, su esencia perdida en un lugar al que nadie era capaz de llegar.

Carla limpió sus lágrimas en silencio.

—Eren…

—Ve a verla.

Su voz interrumpiendo sus palabras hizo que Carla olvidara por completo todo lo que estaba a punto de decir. Lo observó durante unos segundos como si no hubiera comprendido del todo a qué se refería con su comentario.

—E-Eren-

—Se donde vive —dijo, la esponja entre sus manos resbalándose de sus dedos, la luz de un farol medio roto a través de la ventana iluminando sus ojos verdes, brillando como los de un felino en la oscuridad—. Estoy seguro que se alegrará mucho de verte.

Pero Eren no se atrevió a sostener su mirada en ningún instante. Cambió de plato, optando por uno más sucio y comenzó el mismo proceso otra vez, sin embargo Carla no pudo evitar resoplar mientras una lágrima rebelde se escapaba de sus ojos. ¿Verla? ¿Por qué Carla tendría que visitarla? ¿Con qué derecho podría mirarla a los ojos y formular un lloroso "hola, tiempo sin vernos" después de haber sobrevivido una eternidad sin ella, una eternidad en la que Carla ejerció como la peor madre del mundo? Mientras su cuerpo se retorcía entre las frazadas de su cama, llorando por su efímera ausencia, Levi y Eren fueron los únicos que arriesgaron sus delicados pies para recorrer todas las ciudades dentro de las murallas en su búsqueda, nudillos quebrándose contra puertas que les negaban el paso y pies que sangraban ante una caminata sin fin, como un pirata que busca un tesoro inexistente, arriesgando su barco de mar en mar para encontrar nada en lo absoluto.

Carla hizo nada en lo absoluto.

Simplemente lloró, aferrándose a la muñeca que Levi había podido rescatar luego de esa terrible noche, la única cosa que habían podido recuperar de ella y ahora la bufanda rodeando el cuello de Eren le provocaba temor, mucho temor. Porque a pesar de que sus deseos maternales rogaran por abandonar esa casa en ese mismo instante, su corazón se sentía indigno de siquiera volver a aparecer en su vida otra vez. Su niña, su pequeña niña con dientes pequeños y hoyuelos, aferrada a su muñeca Kushel mientras los relámpagos del cielo amenazaban su inocencia… aquella fue la última imagen que tuvo de ella.

Mikasa no merecía una madre como Carla.

—¿Y por qué querría verme? —replicó, jadeando mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, dispuesta a continuar con la tarea doméstica. Sostuvo un plato y lo mojó, fregándolo una y otra vez. Sus manos temblaban desconsoladamente—. No he sido más que una terrible madre para ella. Nunca he-

—Eres su madre —insistió él, estoico, concentrado en su labor—. Por supuesto que querrá verte.

Eres su madre, eres su madre, eres su madre.

No.

No lo era.

Carla dejó el plato nuevamente en el fregadero.

—Una madre no abandona a sus-

—Eh, ¿de qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?

La voz de Levi hizo que Carla diera un salto del susto. Eren no pareció sorprendido, se volteó a observarlo de reojo y continuó con su labor como si nada. Eren no era precisamente el mejor mentiroso de todos, sin embargo Carla se sorprendió de ver lo bien que manejó aquella incómoda situación, pues Levi supo que había interrumpido una conversación importante, una conversación de la que Eren y su madre no deseaban que él fuera parte. El joven los observó a ambos con sospecha, sosteniendo un vaso que pretendía llevar de regreso a la cocina, Carla podía ver a Petra a lo lejos recogiendo el resto de cubiertos sucios sobre la mesa, sin embargo Levi no se movió de su lugar en ningún instante.

Carla rió, quitándose el delantal para comenzar a caminar alrededor de la cocina como si buscara algo, intentando generar una distracción ante sus ojos llorosos e hinchados.

—¡D-De nada! ¿De qué podríamos estar hablando?

Levi frunció el ceño, dejando el vaso sobre la mesada más cercana. Eren rió.

—Hablábamos de tu patética vida amorosa.

Carla rodó los ojos, riendo nerviosamente, sin embargo Levi ignoró a Eren por competo, sus ojos aún pegados en el rostro inquieto de su madre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Ella asintió, mirando el reloj más cercano mientras descansaba su mano sobre su frente como si repentinamente hubiera sentido una avalancha de fiebre.

—Sí, sí… ¿Qué hora es? Oh, Eren, ¿te quedarás a dormir hoy? —ni siquiera le dejó responder, Carla volteó hacia Levi con las cejas alzadas—. ¿Quieres que te prepare un té, cariño?

Levi negó con la cabeza lentamente, confundido por su extraña actitud, así que Carla aprovechó su distracción para asentir, sonriendo, observando de reojo a Petra.

—Iré a ayudarla a recoger el resto de las cosas.

Carla abandonó la cocina casi de inmediato dejando a un estoico Levi en medio del pasillo, su mano sosteniendo un vaso vacío mientras Eren continuaba dándole la espalda, fregando los platos como pocas veces solía hacer. Sabía que había interrumpido una conversación importante, pero también sabía que sería absurdo indagar en el tema. En silencio se acercó al fregadero para dejar el vaso sucio y tomó uno nuevo, apoyándolo suavemente sobre la mesada. Abrió el refrigerador, cogiendo la botella de zumo de naranja y mientras vertía el líquido en el vaso, la voz de Eren habló con suavidad dentro de la habitación.

—Ayer tuvimos los resultados de la autopsia de Shadis.

Levi se tensó.

No por la mención de aquél imbécil o la incertidumbre ante un análisis que todos dentro del cuartel habían estado esperando con ansias. Era el momento, aquél preciso momento en donde Eren había decidido mencionarlo luego de haberlo encontrado hablando con Carla de manera muy sospechosa, luego de haber tenido que soportar durante toda la cena la inocultable vista de su bufanda roja rodeando su cuello y la mención de Shadis no era una absoluta casualidad, no se trataba del criminal en sí y de sus obligaciones como soldados de la Legión del Reconocimiento. Su mención hacía referencia al único motivo por el cual giraban todas las cosas que los rodeaban, incluso si así no lo desearan.

Mikasa.

Levi tragó saliva, cerrando la tapa de la botella de zumo.

—Lo sé —dijo, casi sin aliento—. Mike me lo dijo.

—No fue un suicidio como pensábamos —agregó Eren, apagando el grifo del agua—. Lo ahogaron en su baño y luego lo arrojaron por la ventana del departamento.

Eren esperó, paciente, a que su amigo respondiera algo al respecto, continuando con el tema de conversación, pero sus repentinas palabras lo sorprendieron con la guardia baja.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —preguntó Levi, aún sosteniendo el borde de la botella de zumo sin apartar los ojos del vaso medio lleno—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Eren suspiró, cerrando el grifo del agua y secándose las manos con un trapo, volteándose para mirar a su amigo cara a cara, incluso si éste no sostenía su mirada de la misma manera.

—Pensé que deberías saberlo.

Pero cuando Levi alzó la mirada nuevamente, sus ojos no se encontraron con los suyos como Eren pensaba. En lugar de eso, observaron inmóviles la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, su ceño levemente fruncido y el dolor en sus ojos fue más que notorio, más que sospechoso, y no hubo lugar para bromas o palmadas en la espalda que pudieran distraerlo de algo así, no importaba cuanto Eren se esforzara, ambos sabían que fingían de la misma manera. Impulsivo como él mismo, Eren abrió su bocota. Y si tal vez Levi hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente, si tal vez su corazón no hubiera estado consumido por la amargura… habría comprendido la indirecta, habría hecho algo al respecto.

—Solo confía en mi, ¿de acuerdo?

Levi pestañeó.

Una, dos, tres veces. Rompió el contacto visual con la bufanda y alzó la vista hacia su hermano, frunciendo el ceño, sus pupilas adquiriendo un brillo poco usual en su mirada, su cuerpo rígido como una roca sin embargo Eren no se alarmó. En sus palabras había seguridad, una promesa dispuesta a ser cumplida.

—¿A-A qué te refie-

—¡Eren!

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa. La conversación fue interrumpida por una efusiva Carla preguntando con curiosidad si Eren se quedaría a dormir, y lo único que Levi recibió en respuesta por parte de Eren fue una cálida palmada en el hombro mientras éste se marchaba junto con Carla hacia la sala, afirmándole que debía irse de inmediato por cuestiones de trabajo. Y Levi fue un completo desastre en aquella cocina, el zumo de naranja dentro de su vaso perdiendo su fría temperatura mientras Levi ni siquiera tuvo el valor de despedirse de su amigo, sus ojos fijos en el suelo debatiéndose entre llorar como un bebé o tomar a Eren por los hombros y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, exigiendo una explicación a su estúpido comentario. ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso?

Eren se despidió de Petra y cuando Carla abrió la puerta para despedirlo, disimuladamente Eren le entregó un pequeño papel con una dirección anotada, su torpe caligrafía indicándole el paradero de Mikasa. Carla observó el trozo de papel con temor, manos temblando, pero lo aceptó.

Eren se marchó, manos escondidas en su abrigo y pasos acelerados por calles oscuras, con una rebelde sonrisa en sus labios al saber que probablemente había desatado una pequeña tormenta.

Pero valdría la pena.

 **—o—**

Cuando Mikasa abrió la puerta de su nuevo departamento, todo dejó de cobrar sentido.

La iluminación penetrando los inmensos ventanales de un hogar que se sentía tan frío como la lluvia, el sonido constante del reloj junto a la cocina, tic tac tic tac, marcando una hora que para Mikasa se había congelado completamente. Los ojos de su madre la observaban de la manera que un ciego contempla el sol por primera vez, ojos irritados por su magnificencia y lágrimas que para Mikasa fueron más dolorosas que todos los años que transcurrió en absoluta soledad. Su mano tembló y se aferró con fuerza al picaporte de la puerta, pestañeando, creyendo que tal vez era un sueño pero no lo era, durante años comprendió que todas las vivencias de su vida no habían sido producto de una pesadilla, eran absolutamente reales, y su madre frente a sus ojos luego de diez eternos años también lo era. Se aferraba a su bolso negro con desesperación, su trenza perfectamente elaborada a un lado de su cabeza como siempre, sus facciones fruncidas acentuando las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, de su nariz, y durante un momento lució más mayor de lo que en realidad lucía, de lo que Mikasa podía recordar cuando fue a la posada la noche anterior.

Ambas se observaron en silencio, Carla contemplando su cuerpo entero intentando cerciorarse de que aquella mujer realmente era su hija, que Eren no se había equivocado en su testamento y que Carla probablemente era la peor madre de todas. Se suponía que una madre reconocería a su hija en donde sea, se suponía que había un lazo invisible pero poderoso más profundo que cualquier otro tipo de amor, un lazo inquebrantable, y aún así Carla necesitaba cerciorarse de que era Mikasa. Bajo su vergüenza, necesitaba confirmarlo.

—¿E-Eres t-tú…? —Carla sollozó, aferrando su mano contra su corazón, temblando—. Tú… t-tú eres…

Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior, su mirada nublándose frente a sus ojos mientras su madre sollozaba, incontrolable, y extendía su mano hacia ella como si deseara alcanzarla, como si deseara tocarla y asegurarse que no era uno de los tantos fantasmas que habían aparecido en sus sueños para torturarla, asegurarse de que la mujer frente a sus ojos era su hija, su pequeña hija Mikasa. Pero su mano quedó extendida en el aire, temblando, y luego la llevó hacia su pecho, justo por encima de su corazón.

—¿N-No… no sabes q-quién soy? —sollozó, negando con la cabeza compulsivamente—. S-Soy… yo soy la madre de M-Mikasa… soy su m-madre… Mikasa… M-Mikasa…

Sus palabras ni siquiera eran coherentes, sollozos ahogados en su garganta mientras cubría sus labios, porque sus propias palabras y el rostro afligido de Mikasa confirmaban todas las preguntas que inútilmente formulaba en voz alta. Era Mikasa, su hija, justo en frente de sus ojos, llorando al igual que ella, lágrimas deslizándose sobre su mejilla por encima de la cicatriz que permanecía intacta sobre su pómulo, resaltando inocultable como el primer día en que se la hizo. Y lo único que deseaba era lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarla, enviar al demonio todo tipo de formalidades y sostener a su hija en sus brazos como cuando era pequeña, acariciar su cabello y pedirle perdón, simplemente pedirle perdón. Pero no lo hizo.

Mikasa ya no era una niña, y la mujer frente a sus ojos fue más valiente de lo que ella misma creyó poder ser jamás. Carla notó las lágrimas en su rostro, la mirada melancólica que atravesaba sus delicadas facciones mientras sus manos delicadas, manos de mujer, apartaban las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Con una serenidad propia de un adulto que ha sufrido más de lo permitido, Mikasa tomó las cintas de su bata de seda y las ató frente a su delgada cintura, sobó su nariz y se hizo a un lado, abriendo la puerta dejando al descubierto el interior de la costosa vivienda.

—Primero… —susurró, observando el suelo, labios temblando—. ¿P-Por qué no entras?

Carla parpadeó, confundida, y Mikasa continuó en silencio observando el suelo, aferrando toda su existencia al picaporte de la puerta, manteniéndola abierta y esperando que su madre entrara de una vez. Luego de unos pocos segundos Carla comprendió la indirecta, asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas, y torpemente ingresó a la vivienda casi tropezándose con sus pies, su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón latía demasiado deprisa, aquello no era una buena señal. Mikasa cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se volteó para caminar hacia la sala, susurrando un delicado _siéntate_ que se convirtió en un tortuoso eco dentro del hogar.

Carla caminó hacia la sala observando a su alrededor con asombro, aún llorando, pues esa casa no se comparaba en lo absoluto a la buena vivienda que Eren y Levi le habían comprado con el ahorro de largos años de trabajo. Esta casa era digna de un rey, digna de una persona que viviría dentro de la muralla Sina bajo la protección de los Reiss. Carla se sentó en el primer sofá que vio, en el centro de la sala de estar, y observó de reojo a Mikasa coger dos vasos en una pequeña cocina.

Mikasa vertió jugo dentro de ellos y regresó a la sala para colocarlos en la mesa del centro, intentando prolongar una situación que no se encontraba lista para afrontar, presentando formalidades innecesarias que hacían todo muchísimo más doloroso. Mikasa tomó asiento en el sofá frente a Carla y juntó sus manos en su regazo, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, sus ojos fijos en los vasos de jugo que ninguna de las dos se molestó en probar, y Carla hizo buen uso del incómodo silencio para observarla.

La última vez que vio a su hija fue hace diez años, cuando su cuerpo aún ni siquiera era lo suficientemente alto para llegar hasta sus hombros y su cabello era corto, con sus ojos brillantes y su muñeca Kushel aferrada a su corazón todos los días, pero ya no había nada de eso en ella. Ahora lucía como una mujer, su cabello era largo y llegaba casi hasta su cintura, sus ojos no eran brillantes ni alegres y su bata color rojo le daba un misterioso aspecto similar al de una diosa, una geisha, eso había dicho Eren. Carla no conocía mucho sobre geishas, pero había algo que todos dentro de las murallas sabían: las geishas no eran mujeres del arte o prostitutas, eran esclavas. Aquél pensamiento le produjo náuseas.

—Habla.

Carla parpadeó, olvidando por un instante el intenso estudio visual que ejercía sobre su hija, sobre su pequeña, para repentinamente prestar atención a sus palabras. Mikasa ni siquiera la observaba.

—Viniste… porque tenías algo que decir —susurró, temerosa de alzar la mirada.

Carla rió nerviosamente, reprimiendo un sollozo. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿A caso había algo que Carla pudiera decir en un momento así?

—S-Sí… lo sé —tartamudeó, nerviosa—. M-Me pregunto qué vine a decir… —y sus ojos buscaron, desesperados, hasta que encontró sus manos. Sus uñas bonitamente pintadas en un barniz color crema.

Y, de alguna manera, Carla descubrió que no sabía absolutamente nada de su hija. ¿Con quién había estado durante todos estos años? ¿Cómo era la habitación en la que había dormido? ¿Tenía amigas? ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Quién cepilló su cabello luego de cada baño? ¿Quién la abrazó durante días nublados, cuando las noches de tormenta atacaban su pobre corazón? ¿Quién se encargó de curar las heridas que aquellos bastardos le habían hecho? ¿Quién la convirtió en la mujer que era hoy? ¿Quién le enseñó valores, quién le enseñó a amar?

 _No fuiste tú, no fuiste tú, no fuiste tú._

—T-Tus uñas… son muy bonitas… y… al ver lo bonita que está tu piel, s-supongo que no sufriste mucho mientras crecías en alguna parte… y tu cabello está tan largo y b-bonito también…

Carla no notó que Mikasa había comenzado a llorar debido a sus palabras. Agachó la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas caían y su espalda daba lentas sacudidas, avergonzada, porque Mikasa Ackerman no era de las que lloraban frente a otras personas. Durante un instante vomitó todas sus tristezas, las cicatrices en su pecho sangrando nuevamente y Carla no supo qué hacer. Por primera vez, su mente estaba en blanco.

 _Supongo que no sufriste mucho mientras crecías en alguna parte…_

Cuan equivocada estaba.

—L-Lo siento… —sollozó, temblando—. L-Lo s-siento…

Carla frunció el ceño, el pánico apoderándose de su corazón y ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo su cuerpo abandonó el sofá para arrodillarse ante los pies de su hija, sosteniendo ambas manos, mientras Mikasa repetía la misma incoherencia una y otra vez. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

¿Cómo osaba a disculparse de esa manera?

—Tú… —Carla agitó sus manos, molesta—. ¿Qué… qué mal has hecho tú? ¿Huh? E-Eres una niña tan fuerte… todavía estás viva después de todo lo que has vivido. Todavía estás viva, todo lo que importa es que aún estás viva. ¡Cómo puedes siquiera disculparte! ¡T-Tú no has hecho nada malo…! Fui yo, yo fui quien… quien…

Mikasa agachó la mirada hacia su madre, aferrando a sus manos como si aquello fuera a salvarla, inundando su piel de lágrimas y alaridos incoherentes.

—M-Mamá… —tartamudeó, intentando tragar su llanto—. N-No puedo regresar… no quiero volver a ser esa Mikasa…

Y Carla lo comprendió, en lo más profundo de su corazón, su madre comprendió su dolor. ¿Por qué debería? ¿Por qué tendría que desear volver a ser la misma Mikasa de antes? El pasado solo albergaba dolor para ella, ¿por qué querría regresar otra vez? ¿Por qué querría enfrentar la miseria de su hermano y abrir heridas que, tal vez, ya fueron sanadas? Mikasa solo deseaba huir, y ni Carla ni Eren se lo estaban permitiendo apropiadamente. Carla asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—No vengas… no, no vengas —insistió, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces, tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y obligándola a mirarla fijamente—. N-Nadie sabe nada… ¿verdad? Nadie sabe la p-pesadilla que has pasado… ¿verdad?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos ante el tacto que su madre le proporcionaba, la cálida palma de sus manos sobre sus mejillas, sus dedos apartando su flequillo a un lado, acariciando su cabello. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que alguien la tocó de esa manera?

—B-Bien… —Carla se incorporó, apartándose, y Mikasa reprimió un sollozo cuando sus manos se alejaron de ella—. Hagamos como que nada sucedió… ¿de acuerdo? Tú… t-tú estás muerta, mi hija Mikasa está muerta… no te vi. Es mejor así, es mejor así… no vengas… no lo hagas…

Sin decir nada más, y repitiendo lo mismo constantemente, Carla se apartó de Mikasa para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Mikasa pestañeó, alarmada, siguiendo a su madre con la mirada desesperadamente.

—No… no… mamá, espera…

Carla se volteó justo frente a la puerta y Mikasa se incorporó para alcanzarla, pero ésta ya la había abierto. Sus ojos llorosos observándola desde la distancia arruinaron su día por completo, porque por primera vez en su vida tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse, de poder decir adiós, y aún así Mikasa no se encontraba preparada para ello. No quería regresar, no quería enfrentar a Levi, no quería, no quería, no quería…

… pero tampoco deseaba perder a su madre de nuevo.

—N-No vengas… nadie tiene que saberlo, es mejor así…

 _No te vayas, por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes… no me dejes…_

—M-Mamá, por favor… —suplicó, sus manos temblando.

 _No te odio, nunca te he odiado, no a ti… por favor, no te vayas…_

Pero aún así, _incluso_ así… Carla abrió la puerta y se marchó, cerrándola con cuidado detrás de ella y el intenso calor de las manos de su madre sobre sus mejillas, la presencia de alguien a quien amaba justo a su lado… la calidez y el amor de una madre… todo desapareció como por arte de magia, se esfumó en el aire como agua evaporada y la soledad arremetió de nuevo, las paredes de su departamento se bañaron en hielo y Mikasa tuvo frío otra vez, y sus ojos se secaron y ya no hubo lágrimas ni un corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente.

Ahora solo quedaba el vacío.

Mikasa regresó a su cama en silencio y durmió durante el resto del día, ignorando las insistentes llamadas telefónicas de Jean que reverberaban dentro del departamento.

 **—o—**

Aquella noche soñó con su madre.

Solía soñar con su familia los primeros meses luego de haber sido secuestrada por la okyia. Soñaba con los ojos de Eren, los abrazos de Levi durante noches lluviosas, las manos de su madre peinando su cabello una y otra vez frente al tocador de su habitación, los chistes de Hannes… pero durante años había bloqueado aquellas memorias. Las noches de Mikasa se hallaban repletas de oscuridad, cuando sus ojos se cerraban no había nada, no habían colores ni formas ni rostros ni sueños… solo un vacío profundo en el cual llevaba encerrada durante años. Pero esa noche fue diferente, las manos de su madre limpiaron sus lágrimas mientras repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

No vengas, no vengas, no vengas…

Mikasa despertó en medio de la noche con sollozos absurdos, parpadeando hacia todas partes sin comprender por qué demonios lloraba, demasiado dormida como para notarlo. Se volteaba de un lado a otro, su ceño fruncido en la soledad de una cama que no la confortaba ni siquiera con la multitud de almohadas y frazadas que Jean había comprado para ella. Una vez más, Mikasa estaba completamente sola.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había visitado? ¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de regresar luego de tantos años? ¿A caso no era demasiado tarde?

¿Regresaría? Mientras los ojos de Mikasa observaban adormecidos el espacio vacío de su cama, recuperándose de su mal sueño para caer nuevamente en su oscuridad, aquella pregunta reverberaba en su mente de manera inconsciente. ¿Regresaría? ¿Tendría su madre el valor de volverla a buscar? ¿Aún la amaría lo suficiente como para hacerlo, como para desear verla al menos una vez más? En lo más profundo de su interior deseaba que así fuera.

El día siguiente fue más atareado de lo normal, sin embargo Mikasa se encontraba lo suficientemente descansada como para poder lidiar con su apretada agenda, haber malgastado el día anterior incrustada dentro de su cama durmiendo fue un gran fastidio para Jean, quien aún parecía algo irritado por su comportamiento de hacía unos pocos días. Conservando sus copias de las llaves, Jean se hizo presente en el departamento y la despertó a las doce del mediodía, alegando que debían marchar hacia Shiganshina de inmediato pues esta noche habría un evento importante en la casa de té de Armin, el cliente con quien Jean deseaba fervientemente hacer negocios sería el anfitrión principal y era de extrema importancia—así lo dijo él—que Mikasa lo sorprendiera en todos los aspectos, _no como la otra vez_ , repuso. Además, Annie presentaría otro espectáculo y como hermana mayor era la obligación de Mikasa presenciarlo y halagarla frente a otros comensales para acrecentar su buena fama dentro del negocio. Así que partieron de inmediato hacia Shiganshina para comenzar los preparativos, una tarde entera en la que Mikasa pasó encerrada dentro de la okyia soportando los gritos de Frieda y a casi los diez hombres que llegaban con kimonos nuevos y accesorios especiales para Annie, la gran estrella de la noche.

Mikasa se alegró de que Jean no le pidiera dar el espectáculo en su lugar, lo último que deseaba era mil ojos observándola una vez más. Durante años le había aterrado dar presentaciones en público, no solo porque era incómodo bailar sobre un escenario usando un kimono y sostener los abanicos correctamente y recordar la coreografía por completo, sino porque utilizar sus incómodas e inmensas sandalias le provocaban una sensación de sofoco. Se había caído con ellas una vez en medio de un espectáculo, la sandalia zori se deslizó fuera de su pie y cayó encima de su tobillo, lastimándolo en el proceso. Durante varias semanas fue imposible caminar y Frieda se enfadó demasiado, aquello le había provocado un terrible pánico escénico y no deseaba repetir la misma historia una y otra vez, especialmente ahora que se había ganado un buen nombre dentro del mundo de las geishas.

Nanaba le ayudó a escoger el kimono adecuado, uno demasiado simple y refinado, para nada extravagante y colorido como el de Annie. Incluso si era rojo—un color demasiado llamativo para su gusto—el diseño era minimalista y lo suficientemente cómodo como para que debiera abanicarse constantemente debido a la sensación de ahogo. Sujetó parte de su cabello en un pequeño moño sobre lo alto de su cabeza y dejó el resto de su cabello caer en cascada por sus hombros, era un peinado inusual para una geisha, pero tal vez sería lo suficientemente atractivo para ganarse la confianza de cliente de Jean y eso era lo único que realmente importaba esa noche. Además, si lograba impresionarlo lo suficiente en poco tiempo, podría largarse del evento más deprisa.

Pintó su rostro de un blanco pálido, sus labios de rojo y una flor en lo alto de su moño. Los carruajes llegaron y los gritos de Frieda se oyeron por todo el lugar.

—¡Vamos, deprisa niñas, el carruaje ya está aquí! ¡Annie, tu ve primero! ¡Mikasa, Sasha, deprisa! ¡Hanji, ayuda a tu hermana menor, por todos los cielos!

Las cuatro geishas abandonaron la okyia con impaciencia y se montaron en sus respectivos carruajes. Al llegar a la casa de té e ingresar en el lugar, recibiendo alabanzas por parte de los invitados, Mikasa supo que sería una noche demasiado larga. Jean la esperaba conversando con unos socios muy amigablemente, sosteniendo una copa de champaña en su mano y luciendo uno de sus costosos trajes negros, tan apuesto como siempre, sin embargo Mikasa no se alegró de verlo en lo absoluto. La sonrisa radiante que le dirigió al verla fue tan patética como la actuación que meticulosamente ofrecía frente a otras personas. La sequedad en su mirada no había pasado desapercibida para ella cuando llegó al departamento apresuradamente, sin embargo ahora actuaba como si nada sucediera.

Para Jean, como siempre, las apariencias eran lo primordial, y Mikasa tenía que seguir su juego sin rechistar. Él estiró su mano hacia ella, sonriente, esperando que Mikasa le devolviera el gesto y pudiera incluirla en la conversación, el socio de Jean, Patrick, sonriéndole felizmente como el cerdo que era. Todos sus clientes eran unos cerdos con dinero. Mikasa suspiró, alargando débilmente su mano y los dedos de Jean se aferraron a los suyos para jalarla hacia él, riendo, volteándose para tomar una copa y entregarle una amistosamente.

—Mikasa —Patrick se inclinó hacia ella y besó su mano gentilmente. Era un hombre viejo y gordo, su voz estancada en su garganta por lo que parecían ser años fumando abanos y un traje tan costoso que podría pagar de por vida la deuda que Mikasa tenía con Frieda—. He oído demasiadas historias sobre tu deslumbrante belleza, pero ninguna le hace justicia en lo absoluto. Es un verdadero honor conocerte.

La mirada de Jean permanecía penetrante sobre su rostro, sonriente, esperando que Mikasa supiera dar una respuesta adecuada. Pero Mikasa sabía lidiar con este tipo de gente a la perfección. Ella rió, halagada, llevando su mano a sus labios en un gesto inocente y avergonzado.

—Tú sí que sabes halagar a una mujer, estoy impresionada.

El pequeño grupo de hombres a su alrededor rió junto con ella, sonrojados.

—Tu cabello luce muy bien así, nunca te vi usarlo de esa manera —comentó uno de los amigos de Jean, había sido su cliente por muchos años.

Ella sonrió y tomó un fósforo para encender el cigarro en los labios de su cliente. Como siempre, su trabajo era servir como una criada, como una esclava.

—Quise intentar algo diferente esta noche. ¿Que opinan, muchachos? ¿Me sienta bien?

Todos asintieron, gran cantidad de halagos emergiendo de sus labios al unísono.

—He oído que la nueva maiko presentará su danza esta noche —comentó Patrick, fumando.

Mikasa asintió, sirviéndole algo de sake a Jean.

—Una gran muchacha —comentó, cumpliendo con su labor de hermana mayor—. Estoy segura que se convertirá en una hermosa geisha.

Todos acordaron, asintiendo, y la conversación volvió a tornarse tan superficial como de costumbre. Nuevas propiedades que habían comprado, grandes sumas de dinero adheridas a sus cuentas bancarias, los ataques que la Policía Militar había hecho en contra de algunos rebeldes en la ciudad de Rose, la mujer a la que Patrick se follaba a escondidas de su propia esposa… y Kenny.

Kenny el Destripador.

Mikasa se paralizó, sus ojos fijos en el suelo reluciente de una casa de té hermosa y ruidosa.

—¿Así que hablaste con él? ¿Qué dijo?

Patrick asintió, riendo.

—Está loco, ya lo conoces. Pero dijo que no tiene problema en darnos una mano con ello.

Jean suspiró, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Kenny, como siempre, ayudando a sus amigos. Gran hombre, gran hombre…

 _Gran hombre._

Mikasa se sintió en la mismísima boca del lobo. Él hombre que la secuestró, el hombre que la golpeó, el hombre que la _violó_ … gran hombre. Y fue nadie más que el mismísimo Jean en declararlo, orgulloso de alguien que había arruinado su vida por completo. Pero él no lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía. Mikasa alzó la mirada, temerosa, intentando controlar sus impulsos de escapar, sus ojos viajaron a su alrededor casi de inmediato.

—-É-Él… ¿está aquí? —preguntó.

Jean bajó la mirada hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Te refieres a Kenny? No, no suele asistir a este tipo de eventos —y soltó una pequeña risa—. Sabe que si lo hace terminará bebiéndose todo el alcohol del establecimiento. Una vez…

Jean continuó, como si nada, y de pronto la conversación se transformó en un centellar de anécdotas divertidas sobre su propio violador, anécdotas que Mikasa luchó por no escuchar en lo absoluto, su pecho amenazando con arrebatarle el aire de nuevo y no se preocupó en apartar la mirada hacia su alrededor, esforzándose por hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios tan triviales que hacían sobre su agresor.

 _Y palmeó mi hombro y recuerdo que Patrick le quitó su sombrero para…_

Sasha se encontraba frente a la mesa de buffet, comiendo emparedados disimuladamente, escondiéndolos de la aguda vista de Hanji.

 _¡Ni el mismísimo diablo se atrevería a quitarle su jodido sombrero!_

Annie no se encontraba entre la multitud, seguramente se hallaba preparándose para su próxima actuación, y a decir verdad, Armin tampoco se hallaba presente, ni siquiera lo había visto al llegar.

 _Él fue quien me enseñó a disparar mi primer revólver, nunca olvidaré su sonrisa cuando dijo que era su orgullo…_

Buscó con la mirada a Armin, deseosa de poder escapar, de refugiarse en los brazos de su mejor amigo y contemplar su cálida y respetuosa sonrisa, suplicarle que le relatara la trama del último libro que había leído porque cualquier cosa era mejor que estar oyendo aquella basura una y otra vez. Las palabras de Armin eran medicina para su alma.

 _Definitivamente, un hombre de gran honor. Siempre lo he respetado mucho…_

Porque, verás, las palabras son como sombras blancas de nombres olvidados. Así como los nombres tienen poder, las palabras también poseen dicho poder. Las palabras pueden encender llamaradas en la mente de los hombres. Las palabras pueden arrancar lágrimas a bestias con corazones de piedra. Hay siete palabras que podrían lograr que una persona te amara. Hay diez palabras que podrían romper el corazón de un hombre, pero una palabra no es más que el mismísimo retrato del fuego. Las palabras son como fuego, y cada una de las que sus clientes demandaban en favor de Kenny eran como llamaradas aterrizando sobre su piel quemando todo a su paso. Y, a su vez, comprendemos cuan peligrosa puede ser una máscara sobre nuestro rostro. Todos nos convertimos en aquello que pretendemos ser y Mikasa no podía convertirse en _esto también._ No podía sonreír, no podía ni siquiera pensar y no había nadie a su alrededor para arrastrarla fuera de esa locura. _Armin, Armin, donde estás…_

 _Por favor, por favor… alguien, quien sea…_

Entonces oyó su carcajada.

Fuerte, deslumbrante, brillante, espontánea, cálida; eclipsaba todo universo, todo relámpago, toda lágrima, todo comentario indeseable, y las anécdotas de Kenny se desvanecieron en el aire como estrellas cuando Mikasa divisó a Eren descender por las escaleras principales como si se tratara del mismísimo anfitrión de la fiesta, del mismísimo rey de las murallas haciendo su aparición para que toda rodilla se inclinara frente a él. Su alrededor se sumergió dentro de un océano y no oyó el nombre de Kenny otra vez, ni escuchó la voz de Jean mencionarlo y reírse por ello, simplemente fueron sus ojos. Los tristes ojos de Mikasa fijados en el hombre que descendía por las escaleras con su camisa blanca remangada hasta sus codos, su cabello despeinado y su sonrisa brillante. ¿Por qué siempre sonreía? ¿Por qué siempre encontraba esa chispa en sus ojos, una chispa que ella misma creyó perder hace mucho tiempo? Su corazón se llenó de un fuego que no quemaba y a medida que Eren se acercaba más, y más, y más… de alguna extraña manera, Mikasa se sintió segura.

Así de extravagante era el amor, llegaba en el momento menos esperado, en el más necesitado, actuando como un ángel salvador dispuesto a defenderte de las garras del enemigo. Y cuando Marco se unió a él, palmeando su hombro, cuando Eren abandonó las escaleras e Historia apareció sorpresivamente para aferrarse a su brazo con una sonrisa… cuando Eren alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos negros contemplándolo desde lo lejos, desde lo profundo en una guarida de lobos, Mikasa ni siquiera fue capaz de recordar su propio nombre cuando él le sonrió.

Sonrió.

No fue una sonrisa arrogante como las de Jean— _aquí viene mi trofeo,_ o una sonrisa fría como las de Frieda— _hoy me harás ganar mucho dinero_. Tampoco sexual e indecorosa como la de sus clientes, relamiendo sus labios presos de sus pervertidas fantasías. No hubo nada de eso en sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa fue mucho más sincera que eso, más nostálgica, más pura.

Su sonrisa exclamaba un inconfundible _he llegado a mi hogar._

Porque los hogares no estaban hechos de cemento y techos de madera. Los hogares estaban construidos por personas de carne y hueso y Eren sabía, por sobre todas las cosas, que Mikasa era su hogar. Y esperaba que ella pudiera verlo a él de esa misma manera también.

Cuando Historia siguió su mirada con curiosidad y se encontró con Mikasa, sonrió entusiasmada. Soltó a Eren de inmediato y de manera infantil correteó hacia ella, sonriendo radiantemente y abriéndose paso con descaro entre el grupo de hombres que rodeaba a Mikasa y, para su suerte, habían dejado de hablar de Kenny cuando Historia apareció en escena. Jean rió, divertido, cuando Historia lo apartó de un divertido empujón. Ambos eran muy amigos.

—¡Mikasa! —chilló Historia, abrazándola cálidamente—. ¡No sabía que vendrías hoy!

Mikasa parpadeó, algo abrumada por tan reconfortante recibimiento y palmeó su espalda un par de veces, forzando una extraña sonrisa.

—S-Sí… fue algo imprevisto…

Eren y Marco se unieron al grupo con jovialidad, Marco sosteniendo una copa de champaña.

—No sabía que ustedes se conocían —remarcó Eren, alzando las cejas, observando con curiosidad a Historia abrazar a Mikasa.

La muchacha se apartó, riendo, pero su brazo no abandonó el de la geisha.

—¡Bebé! —exclamó de manera infantil, riendo—. ¿Quién dentro de las murallas no conoce a Mikasa? ¡Es tan bonita! Y tu cabello largo se ve tan bien, deberías usarlo así más seguido.

La manera en que Historia se aferró a su brazo, la llamada que había recibido dentro de la sala de interrogatorios, cuando su auto se quedó varado, la manera tan cariñosa en la que Historia se refería a Eren… Mikasa parpadeó, confundida, cruzando una ligera y volátil mirada con Eren que no duró ni siquiera tres segundos cuando sus ojos regresaron a Historia, cayendo en la conclusión de que, definitivamente, había algo entre ambos. Sabía que Historia Reiss era novia de un muchacho, y las pocas veces que había hablado con ella gracias a la extraña obsesión que Jean compartía de que fueran amigas, Historia le había mencionado que planeaba casarse con él, pero jamás le había dicho su nombre y Mikasa tampoco había mostrado demasiado interés en saberlo.

Así que era Eren.

 _¡Pero Eren y yo nos casaremos y compraremos una casa y nunca te invitaremos a entrar!_

Era absurdo, completamente absurdo y estúpido e infantil, sin embargo Mikasa no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña oleada de decepción cruzar su espina dorsal. Apretó los dientes, molesta consigo misma y sonrió cálidamente a Historia. Su pasado era su pasado y sus absurdas palabras de niña soñadora solo eran eso, palabras. ¿Cómo podía pensar que aquello que afirmaba con tanta convicción en el pasado podía alguna vez convertirse en realidad?

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…

—Siempre me halagas demasiado, Historia —repuso Mikasa con modestia.

De alguna extraña manera, su comentario hizo que Patrick sonriera abiertamente.

Historia rió.

—Ah, no, ni lo digas. Te admiro mucho, me gustaría ser una geisha como tú.

Mikasa contuvo el impulso de reír. _No, no te gustaría._ Historia era una muchacha encerrada dentro de una burbuja fantasiosa, no conocía el sufrimiento o la realidad, lo que era pasar noches enteras sin comer o lavar ropa ajena o simplemente esforzarse por algo en la vida. Simplemente era una pobre muchacha nacida en cuna de oro y de alguna manera su ignorancia hacia una vida tan terrible como la de una geisha le producían ternura. Historia era como una niña pequeña. Mikasa sonrió tiernamente, posando su mano en su mejilla maternalmente mientras los ojos de Historia brillaban en adoración.

Jean resopló, malhumorado.

—Eres como la peste —le dijo a Eren, sin ningún tipo de temor—. Estás en todas partes.

Historia lo miró horrorizada.

—¡Jean!

Eren rodó los ojos dramáticamente y se inclinó para enroscar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jean, y éste no se vio para nada contento con su repentino contacto físico.

—¿Por qué siempre con esa cara de caballo? Relájate un poco, hombre, estamos en una fiesta, ¿no es así?

—¿Vinieron por trabajo, muchachos? —preguntó Patrick, curioso.

A Mikasa no le sorprendió que éstos se conocieran. Políticos, empresarios, soldados de la Legión y de la Policía Militar… todos conocían el nombre de todos.

Marco asintió.

—Algo así, pero la semana entrante tenemos días libres.

Uno de los amigos de Jean asintió, sonriente.

—Me parece bien. Han estado trabajando muy duro últimamente.

Jean resopló, apartando el brazo de Eren como si éste pudiera contagiarle de una enfermedad mortal.

—Menos mal, estoy cansado de ver tu rostro por todas partes.

Eren hizo una mueca de tristeza, dispuesto a protestar en su defensa, pero Sasha apareció en escena con una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia Eren.

—¡Hola! —chilló, emocionada, el grupo de clientes observándola confundidos por su repentina aparición.

Sasha podía ser tan impredecible como las olas del mar, y Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando Eren envolvió sus bajitos hombros con ambos brazos, ambos actuando como si compartieran amistad de toda una vida.

—Hey, Sash.

Sin embargo Sasha no se tardó en responder.

—Tú… uh, ¿ha venido Connie también?

Marco y Eren se echaron a reír.

—Connie pescó un resfriado, pero no ha dejado de hablar de ti en toda la semana, si eso es lo que te preocupa…

—¡E-Eren! —exclamó Sasha, sonrojada, rompiendo el amistoso abrazo.

Mikasa observó de reojo a Historia cuando ésta frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo conoces a Sasha? —preguntó directamente hacia Eren, luego, sorpresivamente, miró a Mikasa, y luego a Eren otra vez—. Aguarda, ¿ustedes también se conocen?

Mikasa parpadeó y casi por instinto sus ojos se posaron en los ojos de Eren, sus labios partiéndose para decir algo que Sasha se apresuró a contestar con la más grande de las torpezas, riendo y haciendo aquél sonido de cerdito que la ponía de los nervios.

—¡Claro que se conocen! —exclamó, como si fuera obvio—. Ambos son amigos y…

Sasha calló casi de inmediato, su sonrisa borrándose de su rostro para mirar a Mikasa con temor. La situación se llenó de una intensa incomodidad cuando la mirada de Jean se clavó rápidamente en Mikasa, su mano apretando ligeramente la copa que llevaba entre sus dedos y Patrick fruncía el ceño, y la palidez en el rostro de Mikasa fue excesiva incluso con su maquillaje puesto.

—Sasha —advirtió Mikasa entre dientes. Luego miró al resto de la multitud, riendo patéticamente—. No somos amigos.

Pudo jurar, casi pudo jurar ver un atisbo de decepción en la mirada de Eren. Sin embargo Mikasa continuó.

—Él… él es… —tartamudeó, pensando—. Él es amigo de Armin.

Eren asintió, alzando su dedo en el aire.

—Mejor amigo —corrigió, altanero.

Todos rieron e Historia alegó que iría a buscarlo porque no lo había visto tampoco cuando llegaron a la casa de té. Con una última mirada que le quitó el aliento, Eren la siguió junto con Marco y Mikasa fue nuevamente abandonada en los brazos de los lobos rapaces como un pequeño trozo de carne, incluso Sasha se aburrió de la conversación y regresó muy desanimada a la mesa de buffet, probablemente decepcionada porque Connie no se encontraba allí presente. Mikasa no había notado que su mirada permaneció perdida por el camino por el cual Eren se había marchado minutos atrás, haciendo caso omiso a la conversación de su cliente de la cual debería estar pendiente, un cliente al cual debería hacer feliz para hacer feliz también a Jean quien, por cierto, no había vuelto a sonreír luego de aquella escena.

Y se lo hizo saber.

Cuando Patrick marchó hacia el baño y el resto de sus amigos se dispersaron por caminos diferentes, sintió la firme mano de Jean sostener su brazo, acercándola a él lo suficiente para susurrar en su oído y que no pareciera que estaban teniendo una discusión.

—¿De donde conoces a Jaeger, Mikasa?

Sin siquiera tensarse, Mikasa frunció el ceño y lo miró.

—Ya sabes de donde lo conozco, el día del interrogatorio él-

Su mano apretó su brazo un poco más.

—No me mientas —respondió, calmado, sin embargo sus ojos hervían fuego ardiente.

Mikasa quiso apartar su brazo, pero no lo logró.

—¿Por qué te comportas así?

—No hagas un escándalo —demandó él.

—No estoy haciendo ningún escándalo, tú lo haces…

Las luces repentinamente se apagaron y el escenario cobró vida. La presentación de Annie estaba a punto de presentar. Mikasa aprovechó la ligera distracción de Jean para apartar su brazo bruscamente, realmente enfadada. Éste la observó de inmediato.

—Mikasa… que-

—Diviértete entreteniendo a _tú_ cliente.

—Mikasa… —Jean observó a su alrededor, inquieto para no elevar su voz, y se volvió hacia Mikasa, pero ésta se alejaba entre la multitud con rapidez.

Lo último que Mikasa deseaba era presenciar la estúpida presentación de Annie, así que aprovechó el disgusto de Jean para escaparse de sus garras y caminó entre la multitud repleta de oscuridad con el único objetivo de encontrar a Armin. Le resultaba extraño no haberlo visto en la entrada recibiendo a la gente al llegar así que se dirigió hacia las cocinas, la cual contenía un espacio acogedor en el cual Armin solía sentarse a leer numerosas veces, pero no había nadie allí excepto una de sus asistentes guardando platillos vacíos en un estante vacío. La mujer le recibió con una sonrisa, pues la conocía, y con toda la curiosidad del mundo Mikasa preguntó por su mejor amigo.

 _Está de viaje en Rose por unos días, regresa esta semana,_ dijo.

Y sin decir nada más abandonó las cocinas, dejándola completamente sola. Mikasa suspiró, decepcionada, porque Mikasa nunca estaba completamente enterada de la vida social y laboral de Armin, no es como si el muchacho pudiera llamarla por teléfono a la okyia y esperar que Frieda respondiera la línea y preguntar por Mikasa. Y desgraciadamente no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para pasearse por la casa de té y hacerle una visita. Y probablemente Jean estaba lo suficientemente enfadado con ella como para otorgarle sus tan deseados días libres, lo que significaba que no podría pasar tiempo de caridad con él cuando regresara.

Como siempre, Mikasa siempre se las ingeniaba para joder absolutamente todo.

Podía oír la música de la presentación de Annie resonar por todas partes y el silencio de la multitud, y Mikasa se alegró de no estar allí presente. Su humor había decaído con creces y ni siquiera lograba entender del todo por qué, pero en cuanto divisó una botella de vino encima de la mesada principal de la cocina no lo dudó ni siquiera un segundo. Resignada la sostuvo entre sus manos, suspirando; se quitó sus molestias sandalias y se sentó en el suelo descansando su espalda contra la pared, entonces comenzó a beber.

No bebió mucho a decir verdad, beber no era su pasatiempo favorito en el mundo. Había tenido que lidiar con indeseables estados de ebriedad por culpa de sus clientes quienes la obligaban a beber y beber sin piedad alguna, pero el vino no sabía mal y bebió suficiente para sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas y querer largarse de allí para dormir un poco, simplemente para alejarse. Fue entonces cuando oyó pisadas acercarse desde el pasillo, probablemente se trataba de la asistente de Armin. Pero no.

Era Eren.

Mikasa no se sorprendió de verlo allí, hasta este punto ya ni siquiera resultaba una sorpresa verlo. Aparecía en cada instante, en cada pensamiento, en cada sueño, en cada maldita casa de té, era como una sombra de la cual no podía deshacerse, y tampoco estaba del todo segura si deseaba deshacerse de ella. Aunque ese pensamiento, probablemente, fue a causa del alcohol. Al menos eso quería creer.

Eren parecía buscar otra cosa cerca de los estantes, hasta que se volteó, confundido, y la encontró sentada en el suelo, descalza y bebiendo. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, procesando la situación, y entonces soltó una risita. Mikasa lo miró de mala gana.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó, aún riendo.

Mikasa suspiró, amarga. Se encogió de hombros.

—Escapando, supongo —susurró, más para ella misma que para él. Y la situación se tornó demasiado común, demasiado… cómoda—. ¿Y tú?

—Busco comida. Sasha se comió todos los sandwiches del buffet —dijo, casual, rindiéndose.

Ante la pequeña sonrisa de Mikasa, Eren envió al demonio la fiesta al igual que ella. Sin siquiera pensarlo caminó hacia Mikasa y tomó asiento a su lado en el suelo, arrebatándole la botella de las manos para darle un profundo sorbo, y Mikasa no protestó al respecto.

—Quédatela —repuso, descansando su cabeza contra la pared—. No quiero beber más.

Eren aceptó la propuesta gustoso, sin embargo no bebió más de cuatro sorbos y el silencio los envolvió y ninguno de los dos supo si debía sentirse nervioso o emocionado o incómodo al respecto, lo único que Eren sabía era que su corazón latía descontroladamente y no podía ocultarlo, no quería ocultarlo, porque ambos se encontraban compartiendo el mismo espacio y el mismo aire y la misma botella y Mikasa había reído por su comentario y no lo había enviado al demonio como la última vez, que probablemente esta era su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y podía cumplir su promesa, no solo a ella, sino también a Levi.

 _Solo confía en mi_.

Toda su familia dependía de él. No podía fallar, no ahora.

Por otro lado, Mikasa no tenía la más remota idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Su mente gritaba que se largara de ahí, que reírse de sus comentarios estaba mal, completamente mal, que sus manos temblando por semejante cercanía era una tontería, que él no debería estar aquí sino en la fiesta, con su novia, sin embargo…

Su corazón era un completo desastre y la gran mayoría de las veces el corazón domina la razón, y ni siquiera la persona más sensata puede escapar de su destino. Así que lo dejó pasar, durante un momento dejó que su corazón guiara sus sentidos y cuando los aplausos comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos debido a la perfecta presentación de Annie, Mikasa suspiró porque sabía lo que vendría ahora. Jean regresaría, la llevaría de regreso a la fiesta y tendría que continuar pretendiendo, y riendo, y bebiendo, y seguir pretendiendo…

No quería, no quería, no quería.

Mikasa giró el rostro suavemente para mirarlo, ambos en la misma posición con sus cabezas recostadas en la pared y Eren advirtió que estaba siendo observado. Volteó el rostro, curioso, y sus ojos negros fueron la cosa más pura que vio en mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos suplicaban ayuda.

—¿Podemos irnos de aquí?

Sereno como el viento, sus ojos verdes sostuvieron los suyos en silencio. Porque no había desprecio en su mirada, ni lágrimas, ni nada que pudiera hacer a su corazón sangrar otra vez. Era un ruego, un clamor, un _por favor, sácame de aquí…_ que Eren no dudó en satisfacer. Mikasa esperó, paciente, temerosa, preparada para otra decepción porque eso era lo que había experimentado día tras día, sin embargo Eren asintió. Serio como una roca, Eren asintió, cediendo, y Mikasa supo que podría permanecer así toda su vida, en silencio, contemplando sus ojos de libertad.

—¿Qué hay de Historia…? —susurró, sin saber del todo por qué preguntó aquello.

Eren no rompió el contacto visual.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—No lo sé.

Eren suspiró, y Mikasa creyó que la mención de su nombre enviaría todo al demonio. Que confesaría un "oye, sí, tienes razón, no puedo dejar sola a mi novia, me temo que debo irme, adiós" y Mikasa retomaría la botella de vino completamente sola, sin embargo no lo hizo. No lo hizo.

Eren se incorporó del suelo con lentitud y se detuvo frente a ella, estirando su mano en su dirección y esperando que ella la tomara de regreso. Mikasa tragó saliva, sus ojos fijos en la mano que una vez sostuvo, repleta de sangre, aferrándose a ella con desesperación porque ninguno de los dos podía concebir la idea de separarse de aquella manera.

Toma mi mano, le había dicho. Y ahora se la ofrecía otra vez, diez años después.

Temblorosa y muy lentamente, Mikasa alzó su mano, dubitativa.

 _Te abandonó, ¿cuándo será el día en que entiendas eso?_

Si tomaba su mano… tal vez ya no habría vuelta atrás.

 _Eres absurda, estúpida niña. Abusaron de ti y aquél idiota no hizo nada, se marchó porque se avergonzó de ti._

Toma su mano, toma su mano, toma su mano…

¿Como podían las manos que una vez te destruyeron poseer el poder suficiente para reconstruirte nuevamente? Porque eso era lo que quedaba de Mikasa ahora, pedazos esparcidos por lugares oscuros que no se atrevía a atravesar por un temor demasiado infantil, demasiado absurdo, demasiado estúpido. Porque su mano se aferró a él en el pasado con desesperación, porque el pasado lo era todo y ambos fueron una bonita canción que sabían de memoria pero nunca cantaron, se quemó en sus pulmones como fuego y sin embargo ahí estaba, ahí estaba, extendiendo su mano hacia ella y rogando en su interior que la tomara también, que no se marchara, que no se comportara como una estúpida niña caprichosa y por una vez, joder, por una vez… pudiera sentir en su piel los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón enviando espasmos por todo su cuerpo.

 _Estoy aquí, aún sigo aquí… prometí llevarte a casa, lo prometí…_

Cuando Mikasa tomó su mano… la mejor explicación para definirlo podría ser una explosión, el destello de una estrella al morir, esparciendo sus colores y su brillo por toda la galaxia para que todos la contemplaran. Su piel aceitunada creando un contraste con la suya, tan pálida como la nieve. Su mano apretando sus dedos como si quisiera hacerlos parte de su propia piel y ya no había nadie para separarlos, nadie rompió el contacto de sus manos bruscamente y los segundos pasaron y aún seguían así, quietos, en silencio, y cuando Mikasa se incorporó del suelo y su mano aún se aferraba a la suya la observó con ojos llorosos, su pecho ardiendo de temor porque sabía que se arrepentiría de esto mañana, lo sabía. Y porque en algún momento debería soltar su mano y sería una dolorosa recreación de la escena que por tantos años intentó olvidar.

Ambos, en silencio, observaron sus manos unidas, los dedos de Eren suavemente acariciando suavemente su piel en un acto completamente guiado por instintos, ni siquiera lo pensó, y Mikasa cerró los ojos durante cuatro estrictos segundos.

 _Tan solo cuatro segundos. Es todo lo que puedes permitir…_

Las barreras se rompieron, Mikasa se deshizo de su máscara y volvió a ser la niña de trece años otra vez. Solo por un instante, solo por cuatro segundos…

 _Uno._

Durante un instante no lo odió en lo absoluto.

 _Dos._

Durante un instante su mano se aferró a la suya fuertemente.

 _Tres._

Durante un instante deseó que no la dejara ir jamás.

 _Cuatro._

Todo lo bueno terminaba algún día.

Mikasa abrió sus ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, y lentamente dejó ir la mano de Eren. Respiró hondo, recomponiendo la compostura y se volteó susurrando un delicado _vámonos_ mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la cocina, los ojos de Eren aún fijos en la piel que ella había tocado por decisión propia. Suspiró, refregando sus ojos rápidamente y se volteó para seguirla sin siquiera mirar atrás, sin siquiera despedirse de Marco y sin siquiera darle explicaciones a su novia. Nada importaba, así de irresponsable podía ser Eren, así de cruel y desinteresado podía romper el corazón de las personas que le rodeaban cuando sus instintos tomaban control de sus emociones.

El frío de la calle los envolvió a ambos como el abrazo de la muerte y Eren se quitó su chaqueta para colocarla sobre los hombros de Mikasa; a diferencia del día del interrogatorio, esta vez no protestó en lo absoluto. Eren advirtió que no había traído su auto esta vez, pero Mikasa respondió que no importaba, que le haría bien caminar un poco, así que caminaron. De regreso a la okyia Eren y Mikasa caminaron por las solitarias y oscuras calles de Shiganshina en completo silencio, sin decir nada en lo absoluto, sin hablar del pasado ni del presente ni del futuro ni de sus manos unidas ni de la terrible manera en que ambos, sin piedad, habían abandonado a todos dentro de la fiesta para seguir sus propios deseos egoístas.

Eren caminaba animado con sus manos escondidas en la chaqueta interior de cuero que había traído consigo, sus pies trepando por las veredas infantilmente y esquivando algunos charcos de agua con saltos estúpidos que, en secreto, hicieron a Mikasa sonreír débilmente. Habían ciertas cosas que definitivamente nunca cambiaban.

Mikasa lo miró de reojo, sus pies descalzos caminando libres por el suelo mientras que de su mano colgaban las horribles sandalias que se había negado a sí misma llevar puestas.

—No has cambiado en lo absoluto —dijo Mikasa, con una nostalgia que no se sentía lo suficientemente triste para deprimirlo.

A Eren nada parecía deprimirlo nunca.

Él le sonrió, acercándose un poco más a su lado.

—Nope, no he cambiado. Sigo siendo el mismo chiquillo de siempre.

Mikasa asintió y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia atrás, sin perder a Eren de vista.

—Yo sí he cambiado —comentó.

Eren encaró las cejas, burlón.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no tengo el pelo corto.

Pero Eren no sonreía ahora. No se veía particularmente triste, pero parecía notar algo que Mikasa ignoraba por completo. Ella frunció el ceño, caminando hacia atrás con pereza.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estás haciendo eso…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Caminar hacia atrás —comentó, un brillo especial radiando en su mirada—. Solías hacer eso todo el tiempo.

Mikasa detuvo su caminata poco a poco, pensativa, y se volteó nuevamente para caminar de manera correcta a su lado.

—Viejos hábitos —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

Esta vez, Eren rió, mirando al cielo mientras un vaho se desprendía de sus labios resecos.

—Vaya, ¿por qué te comportas así hoy?

Mikasa no supo si aquello fue un insulto o simplemente un comentario casual. Lo miró de reojo, su cabello infiltrándose entre sus ojos a causa del viento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estás actuando demasiado amable conmigo. No me has enviado al demonio durante toda la noche, tomaste mi mano dramáticamente y prácticamente rogaste por pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, y ahora estoy llevándote de regreso a la okyia como en una cita.

Mikasa rió. No pudo evitarlo, no deseaba hacerlo, pero rió.

—¿Una cita?

—¡Sí! —Eren gritó, emocionado, deambulando a su alrededor como un idiota—. ¿A caso esto no es una cita?

—No lo creo.

—Ah, demonios. Luce como una cita para mi —Eren hizo una mueca de decepción, pero luego la seriedad regresó a su rostro y la observó con curiosidad, dejando las bromas a un lado—. Pero, de verdad. ¿Donde está mi bofetada del día?

Mikasa suspiró, mirándolo de reojo y con mala gana.

—No te pases de listo, solo estoy un poco ebria. Pero no te preocupes, la próxima vez te enviaré al demonio como de costumbre.

Eren asintió, respirando con tranquilidad.

—Me alegro que podamos regresar a la normalidad.

El recorrido fue largo, pues la okyia se encontraba algo lejos de la casa de té para transitar el camino a pie. Continuaron en silencio, las pisadas mudas de Mikasa acompañando las ruidosas de Eren, observándose el uno al otro de reojo por instantes sin saber del todo por qué, tal vez para cerciorarse de que era real, que ambos estaban juntos y no se trataba de otro estúpido sueño. Era real, y aquello era lo más deprimente. Que Mikasa sabía que, eventualmente, indudablemente, inevitablemente… ambos dirían adiós. Y así fue, la puerta de la okiya iluminada débilmente por una lámpara que tiritaba de frío en la oscuridad y las pisadas de ambos poco a poco cesaron hasta que nada más se oyó a su alrededor. Mikasa contempló sus pies descalzos, sucios, y alzó el rostro hacia el cielo cuando ambos se detuvieron por completo, alargando una despedida que ninguno de los dos deseaba efectuar. Ni siquiera Mikasa.

Las estrellas en el cielo brillaban fervientemente, aquello era lo bueno de Shiganshina. Mientras el resto de las ciudades opacaban el cielo con sus luces modernizadas, Shiganshina aún conservaba su tradición y su pobreza, y por las noches casi todas las luces de la ciudad se apagaban para que las estrellas del cielo iluminaran sus caminos. Mikasa jadeó, sorprendida, cuando encontró una estrella fugaz viajando lentamente por encima de las demás.

—¡Una estrella fugaz! —exclamó, emocionada. Hacía años que no lograba ver una, hacía años que no contemplaba el cielo de esa manera. Mikasa miró a Eren, sonriendo—. Hay que pedir un deseo.

Mikasa regresó la vista al cielo, sin embargo Eren no apartó sus ojos de su pálido rostro.

Salgan a pasear un día de principios de invierno, después del primer frío de la temporada. Busquen una charca con una fina película de hielo en la superficie, todavía limpia, intacta y transparente como el cristal. Cerca de la orilla, el hielo aguantará tu peso. Deslízate un poco por él. Más allá. Al final encontrarás el sitio donde la superficie soporta tu peso de milagro. Entonces sentirás lo que Eren sintió en ese momento. El hielo se rompe bajo tus pies. Miren hacia abajo y verán las blancas grietas recorriendo el hielo como alocadas, complicadas telarañas. No se oye nada, pero puedes notar la vibración a través de las plantas de los pies. Eso fue lo que sintió Eren cuando Mikasa le sonrió.

Y sus ojos fueron la única galaxia que Eren contempló aquella noche, el único universo que no residía en el cielo porque sus ojos negros _eran_ el universo, la luz de las estrellas reflejadas en sus pupilas y esa llamarada… esa chispa que estalló en su mirada esa noche… Eren se quemaría vivo a sí mismo solo para verla reflejada en sus ojos otra vez.

Y, sabes, Eren se consideraba un hombre lo suficientemente experimentado para conocer la naturaleza de las mujeres. Las mujeres son como fuego, como llamaradas. Algunas son como candelabros, brillantes y preciosas. Otras son como chispas individuales, o ascuas, como luciérnagas brillando en noches de verano. Algunas son como fogatas, fogosas y calientes solo por una noche para ser apagadas y abandonadas al día después. Algunas son como el fuego de una chimenea: no muy espectaculares, pero por debajo tienen cálidas y rojas brasas que arden mucho tiempo. Frías por fuera, mientras que su corazón late llamaradas que nadie puede notar, que nadie puede percibir ni siquiera a su lado.

Sin embargo Eren lo sintió, el calor de su corazón y de su mirada y de su sonrisa que tanto intentaba ocultar, porque eso era lo que había aprendido a hacer durante tantos años, reprimir sus emociones y eso era algo que Eren no podía comprender en lo absoluto; él, tan apasionado que era, deseoso de gritar lo primero que se le cruzaba en la cabeza sin medir las consecuencias. Deseaba hacerlo, ahora, en este mismo instante, tomar su mano otra vez y pedirle que no entre en esa okyia, que se marche con él a algún lugar absurdo y ni siquiera podía pensar en claridad porque ninguno de sus pensamientos tenía el más mínimo de los sentidos.

La miró con la intención de decir algo ingenioso, alguna de todas aquellas frases que había pensado días atrás para la próxima vez que la encontrara. Pero cuando Eren vio sus ojos, las palabras lo abandonaron. Se quedó maravillado, no supo cuanto tiempo. Durante un largo momento fue completamente suyo. Pero no hizo nada en lo absoluto. Tal vez debió ser más atrevido y besarla. Tal vez debió ser más prudente. Había hablado en exceso, no había dicho lo suficiente. De todas maneras, así era el amor, un largo recorrido de arrepentimientos.

Incluso cuando la estrella fugaz ya se había marchado, y Eren no tuvo la menor idea de si Mikasa pidió un deseo o no, Mikasa aún seguía observando el cielo, pero su sonrisa se había marchado. Sus labios temblaron, y Eren se sintió como un imbécil por no ser capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.

Entonces habló, y como todo lo que salía de los labios de Mikasa, dolía.

—Me siento culpable.

Eren reaccionó. Abandonó su estado de estupidez para pestañear, confundido.

—¿De qué?

—De estar aquí contigo —susurró, su tono era cálido y melancólico, sus palabras no lo eran—. De ser amable, de reír por lo que dices, de sonreírte. No se supone que debería ser así…

Eren frunció el ceño, las heridas desgarrándose de nuevo.

Al fin y al cabo, las cicatrices siempre eran más profundas que el amor.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque te odio —repuso Mikasa, y esta vez lo miró. Sin embargo, lo último que Eren pudo divisar en sus ojos fue odio. No había nada de eso, las estrellas se habían ido pero no había odio en su mirada. ¿Por qué mentía? ¿Por qué siempre debía mentir así?—. Porque mi vida era remotamente normal hasta que apareciste de nuevo y arruinaste todo. Mamá vino a verme ayer en la mañana, se que tú fuiste quien la envió. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Enviarás al imbécil de Levi con un ramo de flores y un cartel que diga "lamento haberte dejado botada como a un trozo de carne, perdóname"? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes dejarme en paz?

Mikasa tenía razón: Eren no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Una característica irrefutable era su mal temperamento, y las palabras de Mikasa habían logrado que éste poco a poco se desatara. De alguna extraña manera, nada había cambiado en lo absoluto. Eren siempre había querido mucho a Mikasa como una amiga de la infancia, sin embargo, no contenía su lengua a la hora de gritarle sus verdades durante las infantiles peleas que compartían cuando eran niños. Y esta vez no fue la ocasión.

—Espero que sea el alcohol el culpable de las estupideces que estás diciendo ahora mismo.

Mikasa jadeó, molesta.

—¿Estupideces?

Eren asintió, aún más molesto.

—Sí, estupideces —y tocó su mentón repetidas veces—. Enserio, ¿siquiera te escuchas a ti misma? Luces como una jodida loca esquizofrénica y bipolar. Ni siquiera se qué demonios hago aquí, no debería haber venido en primer lugar. Te puedes cuidar sola, ¿verdad? Es lo que has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo. No me necesitas aquí.

Eren se volteó dispuesto a marcharse. ¿Por qué demonios hacía eso? ¿Por qué sostenía su mano de esa manera y sonreía de aquella manera y luego arruinaba todo con sus estúpidos monólogos de mujer resentida? ¿A caso no podía ver lo mucho que Eren trataba? ¿Lo mucho que se esforzaba?

—Es cierto, no te necesito en lo absoluto —replicó Mikasa, elevando levemente la voz.

Eren no era bueno para terminar las discusiones, especialmente si su oponente lanzaba aún más leña al fuego. Se volteó, tan histérico como ella.

—¿Entonces por qué me pediste que viniera aquí contigo?

Mikasa no respondió, el silencio otorgándole la respuesta que necesitaba. Rió amargamente.

—Ese es tu jodido problema, pretender que no necesitas a nadie, que no necesitas nada en lo absoluto. Vives encerrada dentro de esta estúpida fantasía tuya escapando de las personas que se preocupan por ti, y te quedarás sola.

Mikasa ni siquiera se molestó en gritar, o golpearlo o colocarse sus sandalias y patear su pierna con fuerza. Rió, amarga, mientras sus ojos se humedecían y Mikasa se encogía de hombros, resignada con la vida misma.

—¿Quedarme sola? —replicó, su voz rompiéndose lentamente—. Ya estoy sola, Eren. Jean me botará en cuanto deje de generar fortunas para él. Armin se marchó a Rose y yo no lo sabía. Frieda podría echarme a la calle en cualquier momento si quisiera. Mi propia madre no quiere volver a verme. Así es como funcionan las cosas en mi vida.

Eren ignoró cada una de sus palabras, ignoró el dolor que cada una de ellas produjo en su pecho.

—Si yo fuera la Mikasa que buscas, te habría matado a ti primero.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, temblando.

—¿Q-Qué-?

—Eso dijiste el día del interrogatorio —interrumpió Eren, intentando controlar sus impulsos, la chispa ya había sido encendida y era imposible de apagar—. Bien, aquí estoy. Mátame de una vez. Si tanto me odias, si tanto me detestas… mátame.

—Estás loco —replicó Mikasa, molesta.

—Sí, lo estoy —admitió Eren, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza—. Pero es fácil decir que me odias y aún así no haces nada. ¿Por qué no me matas?

Entonces lo sintió. La intensa bofetada arremetiendo contra su mejilla y Eren parpadeó de sorpresa, no se esperaba algo como eso en lo absoluto. El sonido resonó en el callejón como un objeto pesado cayendo sobre un charco de agua, splash. Eren la miró, tocando su mejilla con sorpresa.

Mikasa lo observó, algo culpable. Toda su vida había querido abofetearlo, creyendo que tal vez se sentiría mejor, que podría pagar los diez años de miseria que le había otorgado. Pero no fue así en lo absoluto. Quiso decir que lo sentía, quiso disculparse, con toda la inseguridad del mundo y con manos temblorosas y ojos llorosos Mikasa abrió su boca para decir todo menos lo siento, pero el tono de su voz era suficiente para revelar sus intenciones.

—N-No voy a mat-

Eren no supo cómo lo hizo, o por qué. Tampoco se tomó el tiempo necesario para pensar si era bueno, si era correcto o imprudente o lo que fuera. Pero la imprudencia era su segundo nombre, el bastardo suicida, y Eren supo que aquél sobrenombre nunca le quedó mejor que ahora.

Besarla iba a ser, realmente, un suicidio.

Fue un impulso incontrolable. Apartó su mano de su adolorida mejilla para sostener suavemente la nuca de Mikasa y estrellar sus labios contra los suyos, fríos y quebradizos, todo en ella se sentía tan frío, tan frágil, tan efímero. Sus labios descansaron sobre los suyos suavemente, el empalagoso sabor del vino penetrado en sus labios temblorosos, su ceño firmemente ceñido rogando a los dioses para que aquél momento durara eternamente, para que Mikasa no lo apartara con otra bofetada, para que pudiera comprender que ese beso significaba todo y nada a la vez, un lo siento por cosas de las que Eren deseaba disculparse y no podía por el simple hecho de ser un completo imbécil con las palabras. Eren era un hombre de acciones, torpe y sin tacto, un beso era lo único que podía ofrecerle en este momento.

Y Mikasa no se apartó. Sus manos ni siquiera lo tocaron, paralizadas contra su pecho ante algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto, pero no lo apartó. No lo golpeó, no le gritó, ni siquiera lo abofeteó de nuevo. Sus ojos se cerraron casi al instante en que sus labios acariciaron los suyos y ni siquiera fue un beso apasionado o algo por el estilo, pero la cálida respiración de Eren contra su boca fue más que suficiente para apaciguar el frío que la había acompañado durante diez largos años; Diez años… y un simple beso de diez segundos lo derritió por completo.

Eren ladeó el rostro a un lado, la última presión de su boca contra la suya, la última caricia de su lengua contra su labio inferior, su dulce aroma impregnando todo a su alrededor desprendiéndose de su piel y de su chaqueta colgada sobre sus hombros. Mikasa siempre se había preguntado a sí misma, durante años, como habría sido besar a Eren. Era un deseo que había manifestado desde pequeña, desde la primera vez que se enamoró de él. Había visto a otras niñas del orfanato besar otros niños en secreto, y Mikasa solía practicar patéticamente contra la palma de su mano, imitándolas. Y creyó que el sentimiento había muerto, creyó que en su corazón solo había espacio para odiarlo, para odiarlo y aún lo hacía, a cada minuto, a cada segundo… lo odiaba. Odiaba la textura de sus labios, amarga y dulce a la vez, odiaba su lengua maliciosa que acariciaba la suya y su cálida mano sosteniendo su mandíbula. Odiaba el cosquilleo incontrolable en su vientre y la sensación de sentir que, definitivamente, sus pies se habían elevado del suelo con creces. Odiaba la mera idea de intentar odiarlo, porque en aquél instante no pudo odiarlo en lo absoluto.

Simplemente no pudo.

Cuando Eren rompió el beso y una lágrima hizo su aparición en la mejilla de Mikasa, notó que sus frentes aún seguían chocándose, que el cosquilleo de su nariz sobre la suya aún permanecía y Mikasa abrió los ojos, adaptándose al cambio de iluminación. Eren aún los mantenía cerrados, y durante un instante Mikasa alzó su mano, conteniendo el impulso de tocar su rostro afligido cuando oyó la voz de Annie llamarla.

—¿Mikasa?

La muchacha se apartó de Eren de un respingo, volteándose con el temor a punto de ser vomitado desde lo más profundo de su garganta, su corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa al notar que la voz de Annie había venido desde dentro de la okyia, no por fuera. Sin siquiera despedirse, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo, Mikasa se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó hacia él ciegamente esperando que pudiera atraparla en el aire. Lo oyó hacerlo y antes de que Eren pudiera mencionar su nombre una vez más, Mikasa había abierto la puerta de la okyia para cerrarla rápidamente, dejando todo atrás.

Su espalda chocó contra la pared más cercana, sus ojos cerrados mientras contenía las ganas de llorar. Sus dedos viajaron a sus labios, temblando, y aún no sabía descifrar si aquello era algo bueno o malo.

—¿Mikasa?

Annie apareció por la puerta de en frente, entrando en el recibidor.

Mikasa se apartó de la pared y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo que dirigía hacia su habitación, pasando junto a Annie sin siquiera mirarle la cara. De reojo pudo ver que llevaba su ropa de dormir, al parecer todos habían llegado antes a la okyia. Y probablemente Jean estuvo buscándola, y probablemente Frieda preguntó dónde demonios se había metido y… no, maldita sea.

—Mikasa…

Ésta se volteó, su mano aún posada en su boca.

—¿Qué viste?

Annie parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Qué?

—¿A caso viste algo?

Annie negó con la cabeza.

—N-No… ¿con quién estabas?

—Con nadie —se apresuró a contestar Mikasa—. Me retrasé, eso es todo.

Mikasa se volteó para marcharse nuevamente, pero Annie la interrumpió.

—¿Te retrasaste con un soldado de la Legión del Reconocimiento?

Mikasa cerró sus ojos, maldiciendo en su interior. Sabía que aquella pequeña zorra había visto algo. Se volteó lentamente, temblando, y la mirada de Annie fue tan ácida como el hielo. Mikasa se acercó lo suficiente a ella para quedar cara a cara.

—Si no mantienes tu boca cerrada, te arrepentirás —amenazó.

—La que se arrepentirá eres tú si Madre se entera…

—Estoy segura que tu presentación hoy fue fantástica. ¿Sabes lo mucho que eso ayuda a tu reputación como futura geisha? —preguntó Mikasa. No podía permitir que esto llegara tan lejos—. Yo soy la geisha más popular del distrito y puedo esparcir sucios rumores sobre ti para acabar con tu reputación, nadie te dará trabajo, nadie pagará por ti ni siquiera un centavo y Frieda te echará a la calle. Así que cierra la boca.

Y lo hizo. Annie no pudo competir contra aquello, pues no era beneficioso para ninguna de las dos. Mikasa se volteó dispuesta a marcharse y al entrar en su habitación se deshizo de sus ropajes y se metió dentro de su cama, temblando por algo que no era frío.

Los fervientes ojos de Eren fue lo único que vio antes de caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

No tengo mucho para decir, la verdad. Solamente MUAHAHA y que ese beso no significa que ya vayan a salir o que las cosas cambien para bien, aún falta un poco para eso, pero es un avance (?).

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review :') me hacen muy feliz. Lamento la tardanza, tuve problemas de inspiración y algunos ups and downs emocionales que me dejaron llorando con canciones deprimentes, pero I'm back.

¡Espero sus reviews!

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 ** _—Mel._**


	9. El Hilo Rojo

**«** **Scars deeper than love** **»**

Todo de Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary:  
** AU. Luego de una tragedia que cambió sus vidas para siempre, Mikasa es vendida a una casa de geishas a sus trece años de edad siendo separada del niño con el que se crió toda su vida, Eren Jaeger, solo para reencontrarse diez años más tarde, probando la fuerza de su amor y re-abriendo heridas del pasado. Eremika.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Antes de que empiecen a leer!** En mi perfil de FF he dejado el link al playlist/tracklist que hice para Scars Deeper Than Love. Básicamente una pequeña recopilación de la música que utilizo para escribir el fic, si lo escuchan la lectura puede ser muchísimo más inmersiva, I promise ;)

* * *

 **—o—**

 ** _Tres meses después._**

 _¡Libertad, libertad, libertad!_

La gente estaba desapareciendo, las calles solitarias se quemaban en murmullos ocultos detrás de callejones y mujeres apaciguando el llanto de sus hijos en medio del silencio. Cualquier persona dentro de las ciudades en Sina que demostrara abiertamente su apoyo a la causa de Erwin Smith era secuestrada misteriosamente por agentes de la Policía Militar. Las opiniones habían sido restringidas, los periódicos y las noticias habían sido manipuladas, la verdad había sido ocultada y el pueblo eufórico que Erwin Smith alimentaba con su rebeldía había despertado el espíritu anarquista de muchísimos jóvenes dispuestos a abandonar sus estudios para alistarse a la causa como futuros soldados, preparados para abandonar las murallas y pelear la guerra que durante tantos años había azotado a la humanidad.

Las calles ya no eran felicidad y puntos de reencuentro, eran zonas de terror y murmullos ocultos detrás de abrigos esponjosos. El toque de queda había sido el primer mandato puesto por la Policía Militar, quien ahora patrullaba ciertos puntos específicos de cada ciudad dentro de las murallas, incluso dentro de Rose, el hogar de La Legión del Reconocimiento. A partir de las seis de la tarde todo aquél que no se encontrara dentro de sus hogares sufría las consecuencias. El nombre Erwin Smith había sido prohibido dentro de la mismísima Shiganshina, el único distrito que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la guerra.

Las sirenas de alerta habían sonado más de tres veces en un mes dentro de Rose y el distrito de Trost había sido tomado por la Policía Militar inesperadamente. La economía caía cada vez más y ya casi era imposible para los ciudadanos poder escapar de las murallas y marchar hacia otras ciudades, otros pueblos lejanos y tranquilos. La okya había tenido que cancelar numerosos eventos dentro de Shigansina y Quinta por culpa de la guerra, y Frieda comenzaba a impacientarse ante la poca demanda de geishas a causa de clientes temerosos y poco dinero en la bolsa.

Para suerte—o mala suerte—de Mikasa, ella tenía a Jean, y Jean era partidario de la Policía Militar. La mayoría de sus atenciones eran requeridas en Sina y sus clientes poseían el dinero y poder suficiente para comprar sus servicios. Por el momento, Mikasa era la única salvación para la okya de Frieda, la única fuente de dinero viable hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco y Shiganshina cobrara su reputación dentro de los barrios del placer.

—Hasta las prostitutas están ganando más que nosotras —se quejaba con su cigarro en la boca, haciendo las cuentas mensuales con su agenda.

—No te preocupes, no te preocupes —decía Nanaba, limpiando y tranquilizando a su hermana—. Solo debemos esperar a que las cosas se estabilicen un poco. Todo volverá a la normalidad, con el favor de los Dioses.

Lo cierto es que las cosas empeoraban cada vez más.

Fue días atrás cuando Sasha, Mikasa y Jean se encontraban comprando nuevos kimonos en una tienda de Quinta cuando la protesta comenzó. Un grupo de rebeldes, apodados así por la Policía Militar, comenzaron una revuelta en las calles contra un soldado que patrullaba las veredas. La situación se salió de control cuando el soldado atentó contra el civil, arrebatándole la vida de un disparo. Gran cantidad de temerarias personas interfirieron en el asunto y más rebeldes llegaron con piedras y cócteles molotov cuando las tropas de la Policía Militar llegaron con sus buques de guerra a detener aquél desastre. El kimono de Mikasa se había arruinado debido al humo y a los empujones de los ciudadanos mientras sus ojos negros buscaban a Sasha y a Jean entre la multitud, gritando sus nombres.

¡La Legión del Reconocimiento está en camino! había gritado un hombre, y Mikasa supo que las cosas se pondrían realmente, realmente feas.

Sintió el brazo de Jean jalarla entre la multitud repentinamente, perdiendo una de sus sandalias en el proceso.

—Vámonos —había dicho, introduciéndola dentro de un auto negro en el que Sasha ya se encontraba y juntos así marcharon de regreso a la okya, abriéndose paso entre la alocada multitud de heridos y rebeldes clamando por justicia.

Durante pocos días la okya no tuvo ningún tipo de trabajo, y tampoco lo tuvo Mikasa. Jean dijo que hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco entre sus amigos de la Policía Militar, sería mejor si Mikasa se mantenía al margen de la situación hasta que ellos desearan pagar por sus servicios nuevamente. Para la joven geisha, permanecer en la okya durante varios días sin tener que estar viajando continuamente de aquí hacia allá fue el cielo puro.

Sin embargo, el encierro provocó en su mente un caos abrumador. No por la compañía de sus hermanas o los quejidos quisquillosos de Frieda. Permanecer encerrada en su habitación mirando las noticias sin tener nada productivo que hacer, la obligaban a pensar.

 _Pensar, pensar, pensar._

Sus ojos verdes, sus labios cálidos, sus manos rodeando la delicada piel de su cuello…

Mikasa suspiró tendida en su cama. La voz del reportero en las noticias flotando en el aire, los pájaros cantando junto a la ventana de la habitación, el sol iluminando su pálida piel como oro líquido, sin embargo Mikasa no podía prestar atención a nada más que al recuerdo del beso que Eren le dio tiempo atrás.

Durante tres meses no tuvo noticias de él. Durante tres meses sus ojos viajaron disimuladamente entre la multitud de los lugares a los que asistía para ofrecer sus servicios esperando verlo allí también, como usualmente había sucedido. Pero no hubo nada, ni siquiera un rastro de su presencia ni tampoco de Historia y el tiempo había corrido demasiado pesado como para cobrar valor y visitar a Armin, buscando algún tipo de información y absurdas respuestas.

Además, tampoco había contactado con ella. La había besado, inesperadamente, abruptamente, sin avisar… Mikasa no podía mentir al admitir que sí se sentía un poco decepcionada de que no la hubiera vuelto a buscar luego de eso, pero ella era la última persona que podía protestar por algo así. Fue ella quien lo provocó, fue ella quien se arrancó sus propias navajas para lanzárselas a él, creyendo que de esa manera podría absolverse de su propio dolor. Sin embargo él la besó.

Pudo haberle devuelto sus navajas, pudo haber echado en cara muchas cosas de las cuales sabía Mikasa era culpable también. Pudo culparla, como esperaba que lo hiciera, pero lo único que Eren hizo fue besarla. Era absurdo, y tal vez algo infantil, pero Mikasa había sonreído muy brevemente esa misma noche luego de que se marchara. Luego de un baño caliente y una cama acogedora, Mikasa rozó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y suspiró, pensando en cuan parecido era el Eren del pasado con el Eren del presente. Incapaz de mentir, incapaz de causar daño o guardar rencor, Eren era honesto y puro. Crudo, hirviente como un trozo de pan recién salido del horno. Ese beso no había sido una actuación o algo que él hubiera pensado con anterioridad, aquél beso no fue planeado en lo absoluto.

Eren actuó por impulso y aún así Mikasa no comprendía del todo lo que ese beso intentaba decir.

¿Lo siento? ¿A caso ese beso significaba que lo sentía? ¿Que estaba arrepentido de haberla abandonado durante años? ¿Un lo siento por no haberla buscado, por haberla borrado de su memoria para siempre?

Eren, Eren, Eren…

Ilegible como un libro sin páginas, incierto como las olas del mar… Mikasa conocía a los hombres como a la propia palma de su mano, sin embargo leer la mente del hombre con el que compartió su infancia era, honestamente, imposible.

Aprovechando la escasez de trabajo presente en toda la semana, Mikasa decidió que era el momento perfecto para ir a visitar a Armin. Tan solo lo había visto una vez desde que regresó de su viaje hacía tres meses, así que esa tarde, durante el almuerzo, pidió permiso. Todas se encontraban demasiado ocupadas comiendo como para hablar. Sasha se servía su tercer plato de arroz con verduras mientras Frieda bebía té con su cigarro incrustado en los labios y sus ojos pegados en su periódico, la radio informando brevemente sobre otro ataque de rebeldes en Trost.

—Frieda —habló Mikasa, todas sentadas alrededor de la mesa en el suelo—. ¿Puedo visitar a Armin luego del almuerzo?

Annie fue la primera en alzar la mirada, sentada justo frente a ella. Frieda apartó la vista de su periódico y la observó, expulsando el humo del tabaco suavemente.

—Seguro —respondió.

Annie bebió un sorbo de té, su vista fija en la silueta de Mikasa.

—He oído que Armin es muy amigo de los soldados de la Legión del Reconocimiento —comentó, casual, por detrás de su taza blanca.

Mikasa se tensó, su mirada fija en el plato de arroz que aún no había empezado a comer. No quería armar un escándalo, pero su comentario le pareció terriblemente subliminal.

—Sí, lo es —respondió Frieda de manera aburrida, sus ojos leyendo el periódico sin mucha atención—. Y espero que no se meta en problemas por eso.

Sasha sonrió, hablando con la boca llena.

—L-Los soldados de la Legión son muy b-buenos…

—¡Sasha, los modales! —corrigió Nanaba, frunciendo el ceño ofendidamente.

Annie asintió, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y descansando su mentón contra la palma de su mano. Había una chispa en sus ojos, sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa amistosa que, Mikasa sabía, no lo era en lo absoluto.

—A Mikasa también le gustan mucho los soldados de la Legión.

Había una sensación que Mikasa había experimentado mucho a lo largo de su vida. Ella le llamaba sudor frío. Un estremecimiento congelador desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, su piel sudando hielo que quemaba, una sensación que había sufrido numerosas veces en momentos de tensión, como cuando tenía que rendir sus danzas frente a las profesoras sabiendo que, si se equivocaba, se ganaría veinte azotes a mano de la vara de madera que Frieda siempre utilizaba para castigar a sus niñas. O cuando oyó el nombre de Kenny ser murmurado con admiración dentro de aquella fiesta o la primera vez que vio a Eren en esa noche de tormenta.

En ese instante, ante el comentario de Annie, Mikasa experimentó la misma sensación otra vez.

Alzó la mirada, intentando disimular.

—Son muy guapos —admitió Sasha con una sonrisa idiota.

—Pues si —afirmó Mikasa, tomando su cuchara y mezclando su arroz con la sopa, intentando controlar la situación lo mejor posible—. Claro que me agradan. Protegen al pueblo y luchan por una causa noble.

Nanaba asintió, de acuerdo con sus palabras, arrodillándose en el suelo para inclinarse hacia Frieda y llenar su taza de té vacía.

—Así se habla, niña —afirmó—. Que los Dioses nos libren de los Reiss.

Annie asintió de nuevo, pensativa.

—Sí. Es una lástima que a tu danna no le agraden mucho —comentó, casual, y Mikasa ya podía advertir la mirada penetrante de Frieda viajando lentamente entre ambas, sospechando una tensión que el resto de las geishas no parecían notar—. Me pregunto qué sucedería si él se enterara que tu-

—Annie —interrumpió Mikasa, sus manos sosteniendo firmemente la cuchara y emblanqueciendo sus delicados nudillos.

Ojos celestes sostuvieron orbes oscuros, un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación logrando que incluso Sasha dejara de masticar su comida. La geisha y la maiko jugando una pequeña batalla de miradas penetrantes que mantuvieron al público presente completamente expectantes y confundidos. Mikasa rogaba con sus ojos que cerrara su boca, Annie encaraba las cejas fingiendo sorpresa ante su repentina interrupción, tal vez preguntándose por qué demonios Mikasa la callaría de esa forma, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo malo.

Mikasa sabía que, si no dejaba las cosas en claro desde un principio, incluso aún después de tres meses, Annie intentaría sabotearla a toda costa.

—¿Si él se entera de qué?

Esta vez fue Frieda quien habló.

Mikasa parpadeó, abrumada, y sus ojos enfrentaron los de su madre legal. La mujer llevaba sus lentes de lectura, los cuales descansaban casi en la punta de su nariz y no se molestaba en acomodar otra vez. Su mirada no era severa, pero la frialdad en sus ojos siempre había causado en Mikasa un profundo dolor de estómago. Eso era lo que recibía constantemente, día tras día, año tras año. Miradas frías y de placer, miradas que la obligaban a callar y retener todos sus sentimientos en su interior. Frieda era una madre para todas las mujeres que vivieron en esa okya, sin embargo nadie jamás había logrado amarla como a una.

Frieda no era más que su dueña y ellas, sus esclavas.

Mikasa aclaró su garganta, apartando la mirada y mirar al resto de las chicas, intentando quebrar el intenso ambiente provocado por Annie.

—P-Pues… que yo estoy a favor de E-Erwin… —tartamudeó, demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en una mejor excusa. Mikasa sabía mentir, de verdad, pero en aquél momento su dignidad no se trataba de ella misma o de un kimono que había arruinado o una clase de danza que se había saltado como antaño. Se trataba de algo más, de _alguien_ más, y Mikasa jamás le había traído ese tipo de problemas a Frieda como a diferencia de las otras niñas. Mikasa jamás se había enredado con ningún hombre ni creado absurdos chismes que pudieran arruinar la reputación de la okya, no cuando su misión era poder heredarla y librarse de su contrato. Durante años había sido lo suficientemente cautelosa para hacer las cosas bien, y Annie estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo.

Nanaba frunció el ceño.

—¿Él no lo sabe?

Mikasa se encogió de hombros, revolviendo su arroz.

—Nunca lo he mencionado en voz alta —dijo, despacio—. Intento no opinar de política frente a los clientes.

Aún podía sentir la mirada de Frieda sobre su rostro.

—Haces bien —musitó Annie—. Por cierto, ¿no quieres que te acompañe a ver a tu _amigo_? Quiero decir, con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo… las calles son muy peligrosas estos días, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo, hermana.

Mikasa abandonó todo rastro de orgullo y frialdad. Sus ojos encontraron los de Annie a través de la mesa y no le importó lucir como una idiota, no le importó rebajarse a su nivel. Suplicó. Con su mirada suplicó y rogó y suplicó que no dijera nada, que mantuviera su boca cerrada, y había satisfacción en los ojos de Annie al haber conseguido lo que realmente deseaba: tenerla comiendo de la palma de sus manos, la mismísima dama de rojo rogando a una insignificante maiko como ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, ladeando el rostro con inocencia—. ¿Temes que pueda interrumpir algo privado?

El punzante sonido de los lentes de Frieda siendo colocados fuertemente sobre la mesa hizo que Mikasa diera un respingo en su lugar. Ésta lucía irritada, mirando a Annie y a Mikasa continuamente.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —demandó, enfadada—. Porque es evidente que algo sucede y estoy hartándome de estos jueguitos infantiles. Hablen de una vez.

Nadie respondió.

La radio siguió sonando, los segundos siguieron contando y la mirada de Frieda continuó viajando entre Mikasa y Annie, esperando una respuesta, pero Mikasa no tenía la menor idea de qué demonios podía decir para excusarse. Frieda no era estúpida, y Annie tampoco lo era. Pero incluso si hablaba, incluso si Annie confesaba lo que había visto aquella noche… ¿a caso tendría pruebas? ¿Como podría siquiera asegurar que lo que había visto era cierto, y para colmo convencer a Frieda de ello? Mikasa no había vuelto a verlo, no había salido de la okya en lo absoluto ni siquiera por las noches, Frieda no poseía ningún indicio de un comportamiento inapropiado que la hiciera sospechar y Annie ni siquiera sabía quién era Eren, solamente supo que era un soldado de la Legión debido a su atuendo.

Frieda podría creer que estaría mintiendo, podría creer que sus intentos por sabotearla serían debido a los celos, con la intención de desprestigiarla y quitarle su puesto dentro de la comunidad. Mikasa espero, y esperó, y esperó, y la voz que arremetió contra el silencio repentinamente fue algo que nadie esperaba.

—A Annie le gusta Armin.

Todas las cabezas viajaron hacia Sasha, quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en su sopa de fideos. Mikasa abrió su boca, sorprendida, y Annie enrojeció por completo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Q-Qué?

La respuesta de Sasha fue tímida pero inmediata.

—A Annie le gusta Armin y está celosa de que Mikasa sea su amiga y vaya a visitarlo ahora mismo.

Annie jadeó, indignada, y Sasha aún mantenía su nerviosa mirada sobre su plato de comida, pestañeando repetidas veces ante la imprudencia que acababa de decir, una imprudencia que había salvado el pellejo de Mikasa de sobre manera. Sasha no era una persona fuerte, una muchacha propensa a encarar a los demás y dejar en claro sus puntos de vista con respecto a las cosas en las que creía firmemente. Durante muchos años Mikasa había sido su eterna defensora, aquella que la defendía de las niñas abusivas dentro de las clases de danza y arte, aquella que la impulsaba a tomar decisiones y a ser fuerte porque _solo los fuertes sobreviven en este mundo, Sash_. Sasha era torpe e indecisa, Mikasa era valiente y decidida, el tipo de refugio que la _chica patata_ —el apodo que se había ganado dentro de sus clases cuando era pequeña—buscaba desesperadamente para no sentirse sola. Para Sasha, las palabras de Mikasa eran la mismísima ley.

Y ahora la estaba defendiendo.

Incluso a pesar de ser su amiga, incluso después de tres largos meses, Mikasa no le había confesado lo sucedido con Eren. En parte, porque no quería hablar del tema y acabar aún más confundida, y porque esperaba que evitar el tema a toda costa la ayudaría a olvidar, incluso si no había funcionado en lo absoluto.

Hanji rió, cubriéndose la boca, y Frieda resopló con irritación.

—¡Já! —exclamó, batiendo con intensidad la cuchara dentro de su taza de té—. _Hay_ de ti si llegas a poner tus ojos en ese muchacho…

—¡N-No! ¡Madre, eso no es cier-

Nanaba interrumpió la conversación con la intención de apaciguar las cosas, sus murmullos entremezclados con las risas de Hanji y las protestas de Annie y los regaños de Frieda y Mikasa aprovechó la distracción para mirar a Sasha, quien alzó la mirada hacia ella con algo de culpabilidad. Mikasa gesticuló un pequeño _gracias_ con su boca, el cual Sasha correspondió con un leve asiento de cabeza.

Mikasa se incorporó del suelo, sacudiendo los bordes de su kimono.

—Me iré ahora.

Annie detuvo sus protestas para observarla desde lo bajo, irritada, y volteó su mirada hacia Sasha.

—¡Eres una estúpida! —exclamó, lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. ¡¿Por qué inventas mentiras como esas?!

—¡Annie! —retó Nanaba, ofendida por su mal vocabulario.

Annie la miró con desesperación.

—¡Pero está mintiendo!

—Déjala en paz —intervino Mikasa, de mala gana. Caminó hacia Sasha y la sostuvo del brazo para alzarla del suelo en un ademán protector—. Vámonos, Sasha.

Mikasa obligó a Sasha a abandonar la sala para caminar hacia el corredor, junto a las escaleras cerca a la entrada principal de la okya. Desde la distancia Mikasa aún podía oír las protestas de Annie, sus patéticas quejas infantiles intentando convencer a Frieda de una mentira que Sasha había inventado simplemente para salvarle el trasero. Mikasa acomodó los bordes de su kimono y se calzó con sus sandalias, su mejor amiga parada en medio de la nada sin saber qué hacer.

—Será mejor que me vaya —susurró Mikasa, apartándose hacia la puerta.

Pero la mano de Sasha sostuvo su muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar.

—Mikasa —murmuró, su voz se oía apagada. Mikasa se volteó, algo apenada—. ¿Tardarás mucho en regresar?

—No —respondió de inmediato, negando con la cabeza—. Solo será un rato, volveré pronto.

Sasha asintió, pensando, y en sus ojos vio una súplica desesperante.

—Tu… ¿me lo contarás cuando regreses?

Y ella supo a qué se refería. Sasha podía ser torpe e inocente, pero no era estúpida y Mikasa advirtió que aquella escena en la sala había levantado sus sospechas personales, pues Sasha era una de las pocas personas que realmente la conocía de verdad. De alguna manera, Mikasa se sintió culpable por haberle ocultado algo tan importante como el beso que Eren el dio tres meses atrás. Se suponía que era algo que debía contarle y no deseaba que Sasha creyera que ya no había confianza entre ambas.

La mano de Mikasa viajó para sostener la suya, apretándola suavemente.

—Sí —aseguró, asintiendo repetidas veces, ambas hablando en voz baja—. Te lo prometo.

Sasha asintió, más tranquila.

—Vale.

—Ve a descansar —Mikasa acomodó el flequillo de Sasha y se inclinó para despedirse con un tierno besito en su mejilla.

Sin decir nada más y dejando ir su mano, Mikasa abandonó la okya cerrando la puerta lentamente, el aire a libertad llenando sus pulmones por completo.

Las calles se encontraban completamente vacías, el aire húmedo acompañando un cielo nublado que Mikasa observó con recelo, esperando que no se largara una tormenta en medio de su caminata hacia la casa de té de Armin. La oscuridad, a pesar de ser casi mediodía, invadía las calles no solo por la escasees de iluminación, sino por la falta de personas sonriendo y transitando las veredas. Casi todos los puestos y tiendas se encontraban cerrados, y sabía que el almacén de Hanna había sido cerrado hasta nuevo aviso a causa del desastre causado por la Policía Militar, Sasha se había decepcionado mucho de aquél infortunio pues siempre compraba allí los víveres que necesitaba para preparar sus comidas en la okya, además, Hanna era una buena amiga.

Mikasa tampoco divisaba ningún soldado de las Tropas Estacionarias, los soldados que regían como máxima autoridad dentro del distrito de Shiganshina, intentando mantener la paz entre los conflictivos bandos, pero ni eso era suficiente para que la influencia de los Reiss arrasara con una pacífica ciudad como Shiganshina. De alguna extraña manera, transitar las calles solitarias de Shiganshina sin personas a su alrededor congelándose en sus lugares o volteándose para observarla era, honestamente, demasiado tranquilizador.

Debido a la falta de personas presentes y todos los negocios cerrados, Mikasa deseó en lo profundo de su corazón que Armin estuviera presente y su casa no se hallara cerrada. Para su suerte, no lo estaba.

Las luces frontales estaban encendidas de par en par, las puertas corredizas de la entrada abriéndole paso a un manso viento otoñal que arrastraba las hojas caídas de los árboles hacia la puerta, el pequeño ventilador que él mismo había reparado una vez yacía cerca de la entrada sobre un pequeño mueble, agitando fantasmagóricamente las cortinas de seda que se agitaban en la puerta de entrada, sin embargo Mikasa podía ver parte del interior de la casa. Estaba vacía ya que no había ningún evento importante ese día, y antes de correr la cortina blanca a un lado Mikasa deseó que Eren no estuviera ahí también.

—¿Armin? —llamó, asomándose a la puerta y subiendo el pequeño escalón para entrar al interior.

El muchacho alzó la cabeza, sus cejas altas ante la inesperada mención de su nombre. Yacía semi recostado en el sofá más cercano, una inmensa cantidad de libros acumuladas a su alrededor y bajó de su regazo el que estaba leyendo recientemente, cerrándolo y dejándolo a un lado junto al resto acopiado en el suelo. Cada vez que Mikasa tenía un mal día, cuando era niña y las clases de danza eran demasiado estrictas para su frágil corazón, cada vez que encontraba tiempo libre o incluso encontraba la manera de escaparse de la okya sin que Frieda lo supiera, Mikasa marchaba hacia la casa de Armin para que éste le contara una historia. Mikasa no se consideraba una ávida lectora como Armin, no porque el pasatiempo no le agradara sino porque sencillamente ni siquiera tenía tiempo para coger un libro de la estantería. Sus manos siempre cargaban abanicos, sombrillas, tazas de té y cerillos para encender los cigarros de sus clientes, nunca libros. Por eso, Armin era su biblioteca personal. Ambos se sentaban en el suelo, hombros pegados y espalda contra la pared, y Armin le relataba una historia.

Cada visita traía consigo una historia nueva. La favorita de Mikasa era El Hada Azul, la historia de un niño que había perdido a toda su familia y se había quedado completamente huérfano en la ciudad, pero había oído la leyenda del Hada Azul, un hada mágica que todo lo sabía y era capaz de condecir los más inimaginables deseos. El niño y sus amigos de la ciudad emprendían un fantástico viaje con la intención de encontrarla para poder pedirle que trajera de regreso a su familia. Al final, el niño encontraba al hada, y ésta le concedía su deseo. Durante meses Mikasa se había preguntado si aquél Hada Azul era real, si de verdad existía una mítica mujer con una vara mágica dispuesta a conceder cualquier tipo de esperanza y por largas noches Mikasa lo había anhelado. Había cerrado sus ojos arropada entre las frazadas de su fría cama y había pedido, como en una oración, que el hada fuera real, que algún día pudiera encontrarla y pudiera pedirle que la regresara de regreso al orfanato junto a su familia, a Levi y a Eren, a Carla, a Hannes, incluso a Reiner y Bertholdt.

Pero nunca fue así.

El hada no existía y tampoco las historias fantásticas que Armin solía leer tan fervientemente. Desde el día en que supo que todo aquello era una mentira, a sus catorce años de edad, nunca volvió a pedirle a Armin que le relatara otra historia de nuevo, y aunque Armin nunca preguntó el por qué, Mikasa sabía que Armin conocía la razón. A fin de cuentas Armin era muy inteligente.

—O-Oh, Mikasa —dijo Armin, sorprendido de verla allí. Vestía pantalones oscuros y una camisa celeste. Cada día se veía más alto—. Que sorpresa… ¿E-Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo?

Aquella era una frase célebre de Armin. _¿Estás bien?_ Era lo primero que solía preguntar cada vez que la veía. Era el único que preguntaba eso sinceramente. Además, hacía tiempo que Mikasa no visitaba la casa de té por voluntad propia, y cada vez que debía asistir allí por trabajo nunca tenían tiempo para hablar y pasar un rato a solas. El corazón de Mikasa se derritió de amor.

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Estoy bien —susurró, jugando con sus manos sobre su regazo—. Yo… vine a visitarte.

Parpadeó un par de veces, _casi_ sorprendido, y Mikasa se preguntó desde cuando se había vuelto una costumbre _extraña_ el visitar a alguien que ella consideraba su mejor amigo. Entonces sonrió. El rostro angelical de Armin se convirtió en una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos celestes brillando como estrellas y la vida que residía en ellos se asemejaba al color del mar, ese mar que Armin tanto amaba y del cual siempre hablaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Justo ahí, en ese instante, una de sus cosas favoritas en todo el mundo.

La sonrisa de Armin.

Éste asintió, los flequillos de su cabello rubio entremezclándose con el azul de sus ojos. Sol y mar. Vida pura.

—Bien —dijo—. Iré a preparar té.

Luego de que Armin se introdujera en su cocina para preparar dos tazas de té, luego de que Mikasa se quitara sus sandalias y se paseara por todo el lugar de manera ausente, observando su desorden y los libros que leía fervientemente, sonriendo ante las miles de páginas marcadas de mil libros que aún no había terminado—una excesiva manía que tenía, empezar un libro y continuar con otro sin haber terminado el primero—ambos regresaron a los viejos tiempos, se sentaron en el suelo de la sala con sus espaldas recargadas en el sofá y bebieron té, observando ausentes el cielo nublado a través de la puerta abierta de la entrada.

—Me alegra que hayas venido hoy —Armin fue el primero en interrumpir el silencio, apartando sus ojos del cielo para observarla de reojo, toda su atención posada en ella, de una manera muchísimo más inocente de la que mostraban sus clientes todos los días—. Tengo algo que contarte.

Mikasa alzó las cejas con curiosidad. Usualmente Armin no era un muchacho que tuviera mucho que contar exceptuando la trama de un libro nuevo. Su vida era demasiado monótona al igual que la suya, siempre organizando fiestas de té, haciendo contratos millonarios con políticos que querían rentar su espacio o simplemente trayendo nuevos kimonos para vender.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.

Armin sonrió un poco.

—No se lo he contado a Eren aún, así que puedes sentirte afortunada de ser la primera —dijo, entonces volteó el rostro hacia el cielo, observándolo durante unos minutos. Suspiró, pensativo—. Me iré de aquí, Mikasa.

Aquello fue como recibir una bofetada en la cara.

Mikasa parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Ya sabes que he estado muy ausente últimamente en la casa. Aún no se lo he dicho a nadie pero, he comprado una casa a las afueras de Quinta.

Mikasa abrió su boca, sorprendida.

Ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

—¿Una casa?

Armin asintió, optimista.

—Sep —anunció, animado—. Es muy bonita. Un amigo de Eren me la vendió a un buen precio. ¿Recuerdas esa playa de la que te hablé, a las afueras de las murallas? La casa se encuentra ahí, frente al mar, en un pueblo pequeño. Es muy hermoso.

—P-Pero —tartamudeó—. ¿Y qué pasará con la casa de té?

Él suspiró, dejando la taza en el suelo junto a él.

—La puse en venta, estoy esperando que firmen el contrato —dijo, y esta vez la miró. Había un brillo especial en su mirada, el brillo de una ilusión—. Creo que… es tiempo de irme de aquí. Las cosas no están bien dentro de las murallas y la Policía Militar ha venido numerosas veces a allanar el lugar. Saben que apoyo a Erwin, saben que soy amigo de un soldado de la Legión… ya no es seguro. Además, he trabajado duro durante todos estos años y Jean me ha ayudado a prosperar. Tengo dinero ahora, puedo darme ciertos lujos. Quiero abrir mi propia librería en el pueblo, es lo que siempre he querido.

Mikasa quería sentirse feliz por Armin, de verdad quería hacerlo. Quería sonreír, y abrazarlo, y celebrar junto a él porque sabía cuan importantes eran sus sueños. Armin siempre había querido vivir frente al mar, siempre había querido tener su propia librería junto a su abuelo, un sueño que nunca pudo cumplir por culpa de Frieda, por culpa de ella. La casa de té solo había sido un negocio en el cual había invertido toda su vida para poder ayudarla, jamás había sido algo que disfrutara, algo a lo que realmente quería dedicarse.

Mikasa quería sentirse feliz por Armin, pero… si él se iba, ¿qué sería de ella? ¿Quién le contaría historias otra vez? ¿Quién le sonreiría de esa manera tan pura, obligándola a olvidar todos sus problemas? ¿Qué otro hombre la trataría con la amabilidad y dulzura que Armin poseía? Mikasa solo trabajaba con cerdos, era lo único que conocía… Armin era la excepción. ¿Donde más podría encontrar a alguien como él?

Armin era un barco, el único sustento que Mikasa conocía para aferrarse en el mar que ella tanto temía, un mar que Armin parecía amar. Aventurero, soñador, idealista… Mikasa no era como él.

—Pero… —dijo ella, insegura, y se sintió la peor basura del mundo. La sonrisa de Armin poco a poco se fue disminuyendo. Incluso si ella no lo sabía, su rostro lucía realmente miserable—. ¿Cómo… voy a verte?

La sonrisa de Armin fue triste, ni siquiera fue una sonrisa del todo, solo una mueca efímera posada sobre sus labios.

—Podrás venir a visitarme siempre que quieras —dijo, inclinándose para tomar su mano y entrecerrar sus dedos con los suyos. Mikasa observó sus manos unidas, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Nuevamente, la vida estaba a punto de arrebatarle algo que era preciado para ella—. Hablaré con Jean, estoy seguro de que te dejará venir. Podrás quedarte a dormir y caminaremos en la playa por la noche, y haremos una fogata y Sasha también puede venir también. No dejaremos de ser amigos por eso.

Mikasa apretó su mano, asintiendo.

Pero Armin continuó, esta vez más apagado que antes.

—Yo… solo siento el no poder haberte ayudado como dije que haría. Juré que te sacaría de esa okya, que algún día te ayudaría escapar… y no pude. Lo siento mucho, Mikasa, de verdad, yo-

Mikasa alzó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas.

—Armin, no —afirmó, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces—. No es tu obligación hacerlo y no quiero que lo hagas incluso si pudieras. No soy tu responsabilidad. Tu has hecho por mí más de lo que podría haber esperado, por mi culpa tu abuelo murió… y aún así intentaste acercarte a mi después de eso, nunca me odiaste por ello…

La cara de Armin era puro dolor. Mikasa nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

—Claro que no, no fue tu culpa, Mikasa…

—Tu amistad vale para mí mucho más que mi libertad —interrumpió, sosteniendo su mano firmemente—. Tu hiciste que estos diez años no se convirtieran en un infierno para mi. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

Armin bajó la mirada, apenado. Nunca había sido fanático de los halagos, nunca había pensado que su personalidad o sus acciones eran dignas de ser halagadas, dignas de ser honorables.

—Estoy feliz por ti, de verdad lo estoy —afirmó Mikasa, limpiando sus lágrimas—. El mar, tu tienda de libros… siempre quisiste eso, tú más que nadie lo mereces.

—Pero… —dudó el rubio, alzando la mirada—. Y tú…

—Tú no debes preocuparte por mi —respondió—. Mi libertad es algo que yo debo conseguir por mi cuenta, y lo haré, Armin. Aunque sea lo último que haga, compraré mi libertad algún día.

Sus ojos fueron como una tormenta en el mar. Se aguaron un poco, las facciones de su rostro se arrugaron y suspiró, rendido, sabiendo que era imposible para él poder librarla de su infierno. Pero a Mikasa no le importaba. Incluso dentro de un infierno, un ángel podía marcar la diferencia. Armin asintió.

—Se que lo harás.

Mikasa asintió también, convenciéndolo de algo de lo que ni siquiera poseía la certeza, pero la esperanza era lo último que moría. Con un último suspiro Mikasa dejó la taza en el suelo y se inclinó a su lado para descansar su mejilla en su hombro, evitando mirarlo al rostro pero manteniendo sus manos unidas. La vista del cielo nublado acompañaba a la perfección su estado de ánimo, su corazón roto. Y no le importó, durante un instante a Mikasa no le importó en lo absoluto.

—Armin —susurró, sus ojos cerrados mientras, a escondidas, permitía algunas lágrimas caer—. Eren… él… ¿está bien?

Mikasa mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, esperando una respuesta.

Armin no se tardó en contestar.

—No lo he visto durante un tiempo, después de todo lo que sucedió ha estado muy ocupado, pero hemos hablado por teléfono varias veces —afirmó, su cálida voz entremezclándose con el sonido de los árboles agitándose a causa del viento. Iba a llover pronto—. Él está bien. Se que ustedes se… vieron hace unos meses.

—Sí —murmuró ella—. Lo hicimos.

Ya ni siquiera tenía sentido negarlo o enfadarse o fingir indiferencia. Armin lo sabía, probablemente lo hacía, probablemente Eren se lo había comentado. Mikasa no estaba segura hasta qué punto Armin sabía, si Eren había sido detallado en su relato, si estaba informado de absolutamente _todo_ lo que había sucedido esa noche… tampoco le importaba. Ocultarle algo a Armin era como intentar atrapar agua entre tus manos.

—Él… uhm… preguntó por ti —comentó en una voz inusualmente baja, inseguro de si debía de haber dicho eso o no, inseguro de si Mikasa se molestaría por su confesión o indagaría más en el tema.

Su corazón se agitó deprisa, una oleada de adrenalina explayándose por su cuerpo. Una oleada de tristeza, de inseguridad, de miedo, de emoción, de culpa, de odio. Sus manos temblaron, y pidió lo único que supo podía hacerla sentir mejor.

Una historia.

—Armin —susurró, una súplica inocultable—. ¿P-Podrías contarme una historia?

Sintió la mano de Armin deshacerse de su agarre para alzarla por encima de su cabeza y rodear sus hombros, logrando que Mikasa descansara su cabeza contra su pecho, el primer abrazo que había recibido en meses. A veces un abrazo era más efectivo que mil palabras, que mil halagos, que mil libros o que mil besos bajo un cielo estrellado. A veces un abrazo podía decirlo todo, y nada a la vez. A veces un abrazo era lo único que Mikasa necesitaba.

Se preguntó cuánto costaría obtener un abrazo de Armin una vez que él se marchara. Llorando en silencio, Mikasa se aferró a su cuerpo con firmeza, lo abrazó como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, porque todo lo que Mikasa había conocido y amado la vida se lo había arrebatado, y no estaba preparada para perder a Armin también. Acostumbrada a las decepciones, acostumbrada a ser abandonada por completo, acostumbrada a la soldad… Mikasa lo abrazó.

Y él también la abrazó a ella.

—Hay una historia que oí hace poco —comentó, descansando su mejilla contra su cabeza—. Es una leyenda, se llama El hilo rojo del destino.

Mikasa abrió sus ojos aguados, observando el cielo nublado con el ceño fruncido, reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

 _No me dejes, no me dejes sola, Armin, por favor, no te vayas…_

—Según el mito, los dioses atan un cordón rojo alrededor del dedo meñique —dijo, y tomó su mano para sostener su meñique suavemente, Mikasa miró sus dedos—, justo aquí. Un hilo rojo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca se puede romper. Dicen que hace muchos años había un niño emperador, joven e impaciente, que quería conocer a la que iba ser su futura esposa, la mujer a la que estaba predestinado.

Hizo silencio durante un momento, esperando su reacción, pero Mikasa no dijo palabra alguna.

—Como sabía de la existencia de una bruja capaz de ver los hilos rojos de todas las personas, la mandó a llamar y le ordenó que siguiera su hilo hasta el final. La bruja obedeció y comenzó su búsqueda. Tras un largo recorrido, llegaron a una ciudad lejana. En el mercado, la bruja le señaló al emperador una campesina con una niña pequeña en brazos. Al emperador no le gustó el resultado y, caprichoso como era, empujó a la campesina y la niña se cayó, lastimándose la frente. Pasaron los años y ya en edad de casarse, el emperador buscó esposa. Siguió el consejo de su corte que le hablaba de una princesa joven, hija de un general de su ejército. La mandó a llamar, y al retirar el velo que le cubría la cara, el emperador se quedó impresionado por su belleza, sólo ensombrecida por una fea cicatriz en la frente. Era la niña que él había empujado años atrás.

Mikasa observó pensativa el cielo, las cortinas agitándose suavemente en el aire, pero Armin continuó sin piedad.

—Yo… creo que esta historia es especial —comentó, analizándolo todo, algo tan propio de él—. Pero, ¿qué es lo que hace que dos personas se encuentren en el momento exacto y en el lugar indicado? Creo que, si el hilo es real, también provoca la separación después. Creo que la historia habla de una herida que nos queda en el corazón, un lugar que desde lo simbólico nos dice que no vamos a poder olvidar ese amor herido. Siempre existirá la cicatriz, pero el hilo vuelve a unirlos de nuevo después. Los dioses unen y a veces separan más allá de nuestros propios deseos.

—Por qué me cuentas ésta historia, Armin… —dijo, demasiado desanimada como para ocultarlo.

Porque ella sabía. Por sobre todas las cosas, Mikasa sabía el motivo detrás de su historia, y dolía. Dolía demasiado.

—Es algo sobre lo que vale la pena reflexionar, ¿no crees?

Mikasa no respondió nada en lo absoluto. Ambos permanecieron quietos en su lugar, observando el cielo oscureciéndose cada vez más. Armin deseando que Mikasa pudiera reflexionar en su relato, cambiar su opinión, romper el hielo; Mikasa creando su propia tormenta de inseguridades dentro de su cabeza, multitud de preguntas a las cuales no parecía hallarle una respuesta.

Luego de un tiempo, Mikasa se despidió de Armin y regresó a la okya.

 **—o—**

Cuando llegó a su hogar, aún la tormenta no se había desatado.

La radio continuaba encendida, famosas canciones de jazz inundando la okya con una alegría que nadie sentía realmente. Mikasa se quitó sus sandalias, cansada, y buscó con la mirada a Sasha. No se había olvidado de su promesa, y aunque sinceramente no tenía ánimos de hablar de ese tema nuevamente luego de haber recibido por parte de Armin un sermón disfrazado de historieta, no podía mentirle ni atrasar aún más esa charla que su amiga esperaba fervientemente.

La encontró en la cocina, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Hola —saludó, sin sonreír.

Sasha alzó la mirada, ella sí sonrió.

—Hola. Me acabo de despertar.

Incluso si el rostro de Mikasa no demostraba emoción alguna, caminó hacia ella lentamente para apartar los rebeldes flequillos de su cabello cayendo suavemente sobre sus ojos. Sasha rió un poco ante las cosquillas, sus pecas acentuándose aún más alrededor de su nariz.

—Deberíamos cortar ese flequillo pronto, ¿no te parece?

—¿Quieres cortarlo ah-

—Mikasa —Nanaba interrumpió la charla entrando por la puerta de la cocina, llevaba una mascarilla de barro en la cara—. Vístete. Jean pasará por ti en media hora.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, ¿a caso había trabajo?—. ¿Por qué?

Nanaba se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes como es Jean, no suele dar explicaciones. Dijo que irán a Rose, a tu nuevo departamento.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Nanaba abandonó la cocina dejándolas completamente solas. Con un agotado suspiro Mikasa miró a Sasha, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada. Pudo notar que su amiga se veía algo decepcionada, sin embargo sonrió tiernamente, intentando lucir de acuerdo con el hecho de que la charla de chicas que le había prometido horas atrás había sido completamente arruinada.

—Está bien, no importa —dijo, asintiendo.

Mikasa pellizcó su mejilla suavemente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Te prometo que te contaré todo cuando regrese.

Sasha pestañeó, adormecida.

—Se trata de Eren, ¿verdad? —susurró bajito, casi como un secreto.

De alguna manera, lo era.

Mikasa asintió.

—Gracias por haber dicho eso de Annie hoy en el almuerzo. Te debo una.

Sasha sonrió ampliamente, un brillo quemando sus ojos de niña grande. Mikasa se sonrojó, sabía que su sonrisa se debía a su confesión, el admitir que Eren era el culpable de tal temible secreto que debía ocultar a toda costa. Mikasa intentó no enfadarse, no prestar atención a sus infantiles ilusiones. Suspiró, apartándose de ella.

—Bueno, iré a cambiarme. Te veré luego.

Sasha asintió, aun con su sonrisa, y Mikasa se dirigió a su habitación para marcharse. Se vistió con su más reciente kimono, de color rojo con flores blancas, y dejó que su cabello cayera en cascada como la última vez. Por alguna razón presentía que la invitación de Jean no escondía ningún tipo de trabajo público en una casa de té, por lo cual no era demasiado importante lucir realmente presentable. Simplemente maquilló sus labios de rojo, como toda geisha, sin embargo su piel descansó de todo polvo blanco para permanecer al natural.

Cuando el timbre se hizo oír dentro de toda la okya, Mikasa abandonó su habitación y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su danna quien había muy _amablemente_ recibido por la arpía de Annie, sonriéndole y hablándole en la entrada como si tratara a uno de sus clientes.

Sin embargo Jean se olvidó de ella al instante en que vio a Mikasa descender por las escaleras.

Éste sonrió, animado. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos y Mikasa supo que su invitación era importante esa noche. Hacía tiempo que no la observaba de esa manera, con admiración y respeto.

Estiró su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar el último escalón.

—¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó, inclinándose para besar brevemente su mejilla.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó, algo preocupada por tal repentina invitación—. ¿Sucedió algo?

Jean sonrió aún más.

—Te lo contaré de camino a Rose. Vámonos.

Sin decir nada más, Jean la jaló de la mano hacia la salida de la puerta y ambos atravesaron la vereda hacia el auto, Annie recargándose contra la entrada de la okya cruzada de brazos, sonriendo tiernamente. Ésta alzó su mano, saludando.

—¡Diviértete, Mikasa!

Mientras Jean abría la puerta del auto para que Mikasa ingresara, ésta le dedicó una ácida mirada que hizo a Annie sonreír aún más. Definitivamente debía trabajar en controlar sus emociones frente a esa estúpida. Jean se introdujo a su lado y el chofer comenzó a manejar tras las oscuras calles de Shiganshina que poco a poco le daban paso a una noche helada.

Jean lucía más contento de lo normal.

—¿Tenemos un trabajo por hacer? —preguntó Mikasa, sin comprender.

Él se volteó, estirando su mano para tomar la suya.

—Hoy no es día de trabajo —dijo, como si fuera una buena noticia—. Hoy es día de descanso, tu y yo. Tengo buenas noticias para darte, pero te las diré una vez que lleguemos al departamento. Hoy quiero celebrar contigo.

Aún sin comprender a qué se refería, Mikasa asintió, sonriendo débilmente, y durante todo el trayecto se mantuvo en silencio. Jean hablaba con su chofer, Mikasa observaba distraída el oscuro paisaje a través de la ventanilla, sin embargo en ningún instante él se atrevió a soltar su mano, sus dedos acariciando suavemente la piel de su muñeca con caricias irregulares que, para ser honesta, no causaban ningún tipo de reacción en su cuerpo. Ningún espasmo de placer, ninguna sensación de adrenalina, ningún cosquilleo en el estómago o sonidos de un corazón a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco.

No había nada, pero era mejor que estar sola. Todo era mejor a estar sola y la mano de Jean sobre la suya ayudó a que todo fuera menos solitario.

Cuando llegaron a Rose la noche había cubierto la ciudad, y Mikasa se sintió algo más tranquila al ver la ciudad completamente poblada, para nada comparada al desierto que había azotado Shiganshina esa misma tarde. Los negocios estaban abiertos, la gente caminaba y reía… ¿como no iban a hacerlo? Rose era propiedad de La Legión del Reconocimiento, donde estaban las alas yacía la libertad.

Ambos abandonaron el auto y Jean introdujo las llaves en la puerta para entrar finalmente al departamento. Encendieron las luces y caminaron hacia su bonita sala, Mikasa realmente había extrañado Rose. Era muchísimo más cómodo que estar en esa espantosa okya, lejos de los gritos de Frieda y las burlas de Annie. Aquí, Mikasa podía sentirse un poco más libre.

 _Una jaula más grande,_ pensó.

—Bueno —anunció Jean, tomándola de los hombros y volteándola para que lo observara cara a cara—. ¿Quieres oír las buenas noticias?

A decir verdad, sí quería. Mikasa asintió, extremadamente curiosa.

Jean se aclaró la garganta, sonriendo, cogiendo partes del largo cabello de Mikasa para acomodarlos suavemente detrás de su cuello.

—¿Adivina quién ha firmado un contrato multimillonario con Patrick Aigner?

Mikasa parpadeó, abrumada, y cayó en cuenta de la realidad. Alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿T-Tú…?

Jean rió escandalosamente, lucía como un niño al que le acababan de regalar el juguete más costoso de todos.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, sosteniendo ambas de sus mejillas—. Sí, sí, Mikasa. Patrick finalmente decidió firmar el jodido contrato y mi empresa no se irá a la quiebra, crecerá muchísimo más y, ¿sabes a causa de quien? De ti. Todo esto es gracias a ti. Patrick quedó maravillado contigo, no ha dejado de hablar de ti durante toda la firma del contrato.

Mikasa sonrió, acariciando sus muñecas alrededor de sus mejillas.

—Guau, Jean… de verdad, es fantástico…

Jean asintió aún más.

—Y sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no es así? —preguntó, alzando las cejas con picardía—. He oído que cierta geisha de Shiganshina quería unos días libres…

La falsa emoción que Mikasa demostró por el estúpido contrato de Jean se intensificó hasta convertirse en euforia pura, sincera y honesta. Sonrió aún más, sus ojos brillando y sus mejillas enrojeciendo y dejó escapar una risa, probablemente la única risa sincera que había emitido durante tres largos y tortuosos meses.

—¿D-De verdad?

Él pellizcó sus mejillas, riendo junto a ella.

—Dos semanas enteras para ti y para mi —anunció, y Mikasa tuvo que contener su chillido de emoción—. Te lo mereces, preciosa. Has trabajado muy duro. Además, Patrick estará ausente en Sina durante un buen tiempo arreglando los asuntos que conllevan el contrato por lo que no requerirá de tus servicios y, maldición, el resto del mundo puede irse al demonio ahora. Yo también necesito tomarme un descanso.

Mikasa sonrió, asintiendo. Sorpresivamente el día se había tornado demasiado emocionante. Jean depositó un tierno beso en su mano y se apartó, caminando hacia la puerta. Mikasa frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿A donde vas? —preguntó.

Jean se volteó.

—Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, pero regresaré en dos horas con champaña y comida, esto hay que celebrarlo apropiadamente, ¿no te parece?

¿Cuando había sido la vez que vio a un Jean tan amistoso y servicial? ¿Un Jean tan sonriente y cariñoso? ¿Un Jean que no exigía pero que, en lugar de eso, complacía? El vacío dentro de Mikasa poco a poco se fue llenando y durante un momento no pudo esperar a que regresara.

Asintió repetidas veces, sonriente, y Jean le devolvió la sonrisa para voltearse y caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, un descontrolable impulso se apoderó de los sentidos de Mikasa. Descalza correteó hacia él, tomándolo por su hombro desprevenidamente para obligarlo a voltearse. Éste la observó, confundido, y luego de unos minutos de dubitación, Mikasa se acercó lo suficiente para presionar sus labios contra los suyos.

Jean definitivamente no se esperaba dicho acto. Hacía años que Mikasa no proporcionaba este tipo de afectos, casi siempre era él quien buscaba algo más y la suerte pocas veces se encontraba de su lado para que Mikasa deseara responderle de la misma manera. Siempre evitaba sus besos, sus caricias, volteando el rostro e inventando excusas absurdas que a veces le hacían enojar. Pero en aquél momento no pudo quejarse, no cuando las manos de Mikasa sostuvieron su nuca y sus labios besaron los suyos en un acto fugaz e intenso, tal vez intentando trasmitirle algo de su emoción de una manera más íntima.

Cuando Mikasa rompió el beso, Jean abrió sus ojos lentamente, intentando procesar la inesperada situación.

—Vuelve pronto —fue lo que Mikasa murmuró, sonriendo un poco.

Él asintió, sus labios curvados en una atractiva sonrisa. Se inclinó para presionar un último beso contra su boca y abandonó el departamento casi de inmediato. Mikasa no supo cuanto tiempo llevó allí parada en el mismo lugar, observando el suelo con aspecto ausente, pensando en cuan diferente se había sentido éste beso en comparación al _anterior_.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando, y se calzó sus sandalias para abandonar brevemente su apartamento—aprovechando la ausencia de Jean—y hacer algo que había estado deseando hacer durante tres meses luego de haber visto a Eren.

Visitar nuevamente a su madre.

Tal vez era egoísta, tal vez era masoquista, tal vez le agradaba recibir apuñaladas y observar las cicatrices en el espejo una y otra vez, pero era un sentimiento que no podía evitar. Incluso si la rechazaba, incluso si no deseaba verla… Mikasa necesitaba visitarla de nuevo, necesitaba contemplar su rostro una vez más y oír su voz y rogar por su aceptación otra vez. Absurdo, ¿verdad? Ella era la víctima, ella era quien había sufrido durante años la ausencia de una familia sin ningún héroe dispuesto a rescatarla, y ahora regresaba a la guarida de aquellos que la habían abandonado para rogar por aceptación, ¿a caso no debería ser al revés?

A Mikasa poco le importaba.

De alguna manera, no odiaba a su madre por ello. No la odiaba por haberse vuelto vista en ese caos que fue la noche del orfanato, no había podido encontrarla y durante años quiso pensar que Carla sí lo hizo, que recorrió los pasillos rotos e incendiados del orfanato buscando a su hija pequeña, a su pequeña Mikasa. Incluso si no volvió a verla luego de eso, incluso si aquella muchacha, Petra, prácticamente se había vuelto un reemplazo suyo… Mikasa tenía que verla una vez más, aunque fuera la última.

Llegó a la posada antes de lo esperado, como si hubiera conocido el camino durante toda su vida. Para su sorpresa, Carla se encontraba en la puerta quitando el cartel de Abierto, a decir verdad, no tenía la menor idea de qué hora era, pero tal vez era tarde para que decidiera cerrar el negocio tan pronto. Mikasa cruzó la vereda en silencio, la calle de la posada completamente vacía a diferencia de los alrededores de su departamento. Agradeció el silencio, agradeció la intimidad.

—Hola —fue lo único que dijo, sus labios desprendiendo un suave vaho danzando con el viento de una noche que aún no había desprendido ningún tipo de lluvia.

Su madre se volteó, confundida, y su cuerpo se paralizó al ver a su hija frente a ella. Vestida de geisha.

De alguna manera todo era demasiado surrealista.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sus labios temblaron, y su hija simplemente sonrió cálidamente. Como si se alegrara de verla, como si su mera presencia le provocara tranquilidad.

 _¿Como podía?_

—M-Mikasa…

—¿Hay alguien más aquí? —preguntó en un susurro, observando de reojo la posada vacía, aunque aún tenía las luces encendidas.

Carla parpadeó, conmocionada. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar, sus manos temblaron estrepitosamente y supo que su comentario se refería al resto, al resto de su _familia_. Eren y Levi. Negó con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de Mikasa, de su cabello largo y sedoso, de sus labios tiernamente pintados de rojo, de sus ojos amables, de su kimono rojo… lucía realmente bella.

—N-No… solo estoy yo…

Mikasa asintió, pensativa.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó.

Durante un instante Carla quiso echarla. Quiso negarse, decirle que ya era demasiado tarde, que alguien tan hermosa como ella no merecía una madre tan horrenda, que ni siquiera merecía la oportunidad de hablar, de mirarla a los ojos. Pero no lo hizo. Su desesperación de madre fue aún peor, y asintió, rendida, sus ojos aguándose poco a poco y abrió la puerta de la posada para que ella entrara primero. Carla aprovechó su distracción para observarla silenciosamente.

Caminaba a pasos pequeños, sus manos colgando a cada lado de su cintura, sus pies calzados en unos increíblemente altos zancos que daban la impresión de hacerla caer en cualquier instante y romper sus tobillos en el proceso, ¿como siquiera podía mantenerse en equilibrio usando esas cosas?

Mikasa caminó hacia la mesa más cercana y se sentó, esperando a que su madre cerrara la puerta y tomara asiento frente a ella. Lo hizo. Muy a su pesar, Carla caminó con su cabeza gacha hundida en la vergüenza y se sentó frente a su hija, quien lucía más tranquila de lo que esperaba, muchísimo más tranquila desde la última vez que la vio. Cuando Carla se sentó, no la miró ni siquiera un segundo. Mantuvo sus manos firmemente unidas contra la mesa y miró sus uñas rotas y mordidas, esperando algo que no estaba del todo segura sucedería.

Un milagro.

Los segundos pasaron y su madre se mantuvo en silencio. Mikasa notaba las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, lo pálido de su piel, las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus pupilas. Tragó saliva, intentando romper el tenso ambiente.

—¿Deberíamos… beber tequila o algo así? —bromeó, ladeando el rostro.

Aquello fue lo último que Carla esperaba decir de su hija.

Alzó la mirada, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva y olvidando por un momento la incomodidad de la situación, alzando las cejas con reproche.

—N-Niña loca, beber a esta hora…

Carla pareció darse cuenta el tono de su comentario, tan maternal, tan ella. Mikasa sonrió suavemente, sus hoyuelos marcándose ligeramente a cada comisura de sus labios. El corazón de Carla se estrujó ante la obsesión que Eren siempre había presentado por sus hoyuelos, probablemente su cosa favorita de Mikasa.

—Por fin suenas como mi mamá —susurró Mikasa en respuesta. Entonces parpadeó, dándose cuenta de algo importante. Colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, mostrando sus uñas—. Pinté mis uñas para que hicieran juego con mi kimono. ¿Te gustan?

Carla observó de reojo sus uñas, pintadas delicadamente con un barniz rojo repleto de puntitos blancos. Lucían como las uñas de una niña pequeña, y su maniobra con el esmalte no era la mejor. Carla apartó la mirada, tragando su amargura.

—¿Por qué viniste? Te… te dije que no lo hicieras…

Mikasa se mordió la mejilla.

—¿No quieres verme?

—I-Incluso si quisiera verte… viniendo de la nada después de tantos años sin vernos…

—Aún así, te extrañé —interrumpió Mikasa, tranquila como la brisa del mar—. Quería verte.

Carla cerró los ojos, rogando por mantener la compostura, sin embargo Mikasa continuó.

—Al principio —dijo, observando sus uñas mal pintadas—, quería verte porque te odiaba y te culpaba por no buscarme. Después de eso… quería asegurarme de tener éxito, y venir a verte y mostrarte. Es por eso que quería verte luego. Y más tarde… cada vez que te culpaba… me sentía culpable, y te extrañaba aún más.

Su madre no respondió, pero aún así Mikasa continuó, intentando no largarse a llorar como un bebé.

—Yo… soy una geisha ahora. A veces puede ser divertido. Y tengo una mejor amiga —susurró, insegura, sonriendo un poco—. Le dicen la chica patata, porque le gusta comer mucho. Ella hace que mi trabajo sea menos pesado.

La desesperación en su voz por que su madre supiera al menos un poco de ella, un poco de su pequeña hija Mikasa, era inocultable. Carla cerró los ojos, deseosa de saber más, deseosa de abrazarla y terminar con aquella absurda locura, pero no era justo. No era justo para ella, no después de todo el mal que Carla había hecho en su vida.

Carla limpió una lágrima silenciosamente.

—E-Es por eso que… quiero que me ignores y vivas una vida agradable. ¿Por qué regresas y remueves todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actúas como si te importara cuando yo no he hecho nunca nada bueno por ti?

Mikasa parpadeó, mirando sus uñas fijamente, la daga clavándose nuevamente en su pecho por enésima vez. ¿Alguna vez terminaría? ¿Alguna vez dejarían de hacerle tanto daño? ¿Cuando terminaría?

Su madre continuó sin piedad, incluso si Mikasa deseó cubrir sus orejas como cuando llovía. Las palabras de su madre eran relámpagos aterrizando contra su cuerpo.

—¿V-Viniste a mí porque te sentías culpable por h-haberme odiado? —Carla rompió a llorar, su pecho agitándose una y otra vez—. Entonces hazlo. M-Maldíceme, tírame del pelo, haz lo que quieras conmigo y v-vete.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, agachando su cabeza, esperando que Mikasa tomara la botella más cercana y la estampara contra su cuerpo, que gritara y la golpeara y la odiara, como tantos años hizo. Sin embargo Mikasa estaba cansada de odiar, era todo lo que había hecho durante diez años.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en descender de sus ojos. De alguna manera, como supo haría, Mikasa se arrepintió de haber ido. Su vida era un largo recorrido de arrepentimientos.

—M-Mi corazón no está en paz, mamá —susurró, temblorosa—. Me sentía más en paz cuando los odiaba a todos… p-pero ahora todo lo que tengo son lágrimas. Me está matando, mamá…

Carla alzó la cabeza, sollozando aún más ante sus palabras, y sin poder evitarlo se inclinó para tomar sus manos. Mikasa jadeó ante el contacto, devolviendo el gesto con desesperación, entrecerrando sus dedos con los suyos de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Armin, rogando que aquél contacto no fuera el último. No otra vez.

Su madre la miró, expectante, temblando, deseando.

Pero como siempre, estaba equivocada.

—¿V-Vas a regresar? —y sonrió con tristeza, aferrándose a algo demasiado efímero, incluso para Mikasa—. ¿Deseas… volver a casa?

Mikasa cerró los ojos, apretando aún más fuerte la mano de su madre. Suspiró, intentando mantener la compostura. Alzó la mirada.

—Yo… siempre estoy trabajando mucho y viajando todo el tiempo, pero… —hizo una pausa, viendo como las facciones de su madre poco a poco se oscurecían en tristeza—. ¿P-Puedo venir a verte de vez en cuando? Mantenerlo en secreto de los demás… p-podemos… vernos, y salir juntas y… y…

Mikasa reprimió un sollozo cuando su madre apartó sus manos de las suyas. Otra vez, lo más preciado era arrebatado de su vida injustamente. Mikasa observó la madre de su mano desatar el agarre, sus dedos intentando alcanzarla pobremente, susurrando un tembloroso «mamá…» que Carla ignoró con la cabeza gacha, regresando sus manos a su regazo.

—N-No, Mikasa… —susurró ella—. No podemos hacer eso. No está bien, yo… n-no puedo ocultarle a tu hermano que-

La ira envolvió a Mikasa, una llama apagada que su madre incendió con la mejor de las intenciones.

—No me menciones a Levi —replicó, sus manos convirtiéndose en puños.

El dolor en el rostro de Carla fue insoportable, y durante un momento Mikasa se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

—Mikasa —suplicó Carla, su rostro era un baño de lágrimas—. Si tan solo tu regresaras… pero no puedes esconder tu rostro… no de Levi, ni de mi… eso es lo correcto. Dado que hemos vivido todos estos años sin vernos, c-creo que es más fácil si no-

—¿Regresar? —interrumpió Mikasa, y durante un momento olvidó que era su madre la que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Su personalidad fuerte emergió a la luz, y sus lágrimas ya no solo eran de tristezas, sino de enfado—. ¿Tienes siquiera una idea de lo que estás diciendo?

En su vida Mikasa habría imaginado que le hablaría de esa forma a su propia madre. Si Eren hubiera estado cerca, lo sabía, sabía que se habría enfadado con ella.

Como si me importara, pensó.

—M-Mikasa…

—¿Tienes siquiera una idea de cuanto valgo? —replicó, elevando el tono de su voz, su ceño fruncido profundamente—. ¿Tienes siquiera una idea de cuanto vale mi libertad? Ni la renta de ésta casa o todo el sueldo que ganas en esta posada es suficiente para siquiera pagar la _mitad_ de mi deuda en la okya.

Su madre lució demasiado pálida, pero Mikasa continuó.

Y continuó, y continuó, y sabía que se arrepentiría de ello.

—¿O qué? —Mikasa jadeó, fingiendo reír—. ¿A caso Levi pagará mi deuda? ¿Lo hará, mamá?

Su madre frunció el ceño, mirando la mesa de madera.

—No hables de Levi de esa manera, Mikasa —susurró—. Él siempre ha-

—Tú quieres que regrese —replicó de nuevo, interrumpiendo a su madre como si ésta no hubiera dicho nada en primer lugar—. Pretendes que abandone esa okya como si nada, de un día para otro. ¿Crees que nunca lo he intentado? ¿Crees que nunca he intentado escaparme? No tienes idea de cuántas veces he-

—Mikasa…

—No —Mikasa se incorporó de la mesa con furia, sollozando—. Ha sido una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí.

Mikasa abandonó la mesa para marcharse, pero su madre se apresuró a alcanzarla y tomarla de la mano, nerviosa.

—¡No! —chilló, avergonzada—. N-No… espera… yo…

—¿Por qué eres así? —dijo, y esta vez ya no hubo enfado. Solamente resignación—. ¿Que no puedes ver lo mucho que estoy intentando? Q-Quería verte… yo… yo quería que tú… que nosotras…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar. Carla observaba el suelo, aferrada a su mano. Mikasa la observaba desde lo alto, sintiéndose más pequeña que nunca, y su madre continuó sin responder nada en lo absoluto. Con un suspiro Mikasa limpió sus lágrimas, abatida y cansada, deseosa de regresar a su departamento donde nadie podía encontrarla. Ni su madre, ni Eren, ni Levi… donde su pasado era un recuerdo lejano al que no debía enfrentar. ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Por qué siempre era tan estúpida?

¡Estúpida, estúpida, mira lo que has hecho, estúpida niña!

Mikasa apartó su mano de la de su madre lentamente, volteándose para marcharse de la puerta sin decir palabra alguna, ya no había nada más que decir. Pero, al parecer, su madre no estaba absuelta de despedidas.

—Mikasa —llamó, su voz sonando mucho más firme que antes.

Mikasa se detuvo, pero no se volteó. Esperó, sus manos apretadas a cada lado de su cintura.

—Se que has visto a Eren últimamente —dijo. La mención de Eren hizo que Mikasa cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Por qué, por qué, por qué—. Y se que has sido dura con él también.

Abrió la boca para protestar, sin saber del todo qué iba a decir exactamente, pero su madre se adelantó.

—No lo hagas —pidió. Una mamá oso defendiendo a aquél que era como su propio hijo—. Por favor, no lo hagas. Él… de todos nosotros… él…

Escuchó a su madre sobarse la nariz, intentando no romper en llanto de nuevo.

—T-Todos hicimos lo que pudimos para… Levi trató de… —se contuvo, temblando—. Pero Eren… dioses… no tienes la menor idea de todo lo que ha hecho ese pobre muchacho para encontrarte.

Mikasa llevó su mano a su boca, reprimiendo un sollozo.

Su pecho quemaba. Quemaba demasiado.

—E-Entiendo que nos odies, que odies a tu hermano… —susurró su madre—, pero Eren… él no merece eso. É-Él es todo lo que t-tengo ahora… por favor, no lo hagas sufrir… no a él.

Mikasa no se quedó a oír más. En cuanto su madre terminó de hablar, abandonó la posada sin siquiera mirar atrás.

 **—o—**

Jean llegó pocos minutos después de Mikasa.

Cuando vio las dos botellas de champaña que había traído, toda la amargura después de la visita de su madre se esfumó. Impaciente, lo recibió con un beso en los labios. Impaciente, se obligó a si misma a sonreír, a comer junto a él, a hablar de cosas que para nada tenían que ver con trabajo o con obligaciones o estúpidos contratos. Fue una de las primeras veces en las que ambos hablaron de algo más trivial que aquello.

Y Mikasa bebió. Bebió más de lo que pudo imaginar, y aún así el alcohol no hizo más que producirle un intenso dolor de cabeza, sin embargo eso no evitó que besara a Jean otra vez. Fue inesperado, incluso para ambos, porque fue un beso expresado con intensiones mucho más profundas que un simple roce de labios, con intensiones mucho más serias que Jean notó al sentir las manos de Mikasa desabrochar temblorosamente los botones de su camisa blanca. Y Jean no se hizo esperar, no preguntó si estaba segura ni preguntó qué era todo aquello. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se deshicieron de sus ropajes. Jean, más emocionado que nunca. Mikasa, dispuesta a olvidar absolutamente todo.

Y era extraño. Mikasa nunca solía desear este tipo de contactos físicos, solo los había experimentado dos veces en su vida junto a él, no más. Jean no se veía interesado en preguntar el motivo, cargó su cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos hacia la cama y las pequeñas manos de Mikasa despeinaron su cabello mientras sus labios mordían sus labios, lamiendo la piel de su mandíbula hasta su cuello, oyendo sus suaves gemidos inundar la habitación. Mikasa lo atrajo de nuevo hacia su boca, desesperada, hambrienta, y entre la oscuridad de la noche y la de sus propios párpados cerrados, todo lo que Mikasa vio fue verde.

Ojos verdes.

Jadeó, exaltada, y apartó a Jean como si sus besos estuvieran electrocutando su cuerpo. Éste se detuvo, confundido, y Mikasa lo miró aterrada.

Ojos marrones.

—E-Espera…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, agitado.

Mikasa lo apartó hacia un lado, respirando con dificultad, sentándose en la cama y apartando el cabello sudoroso de su frente, temblando. No, no, no, no podía estar pasando eso ahora. No ahora.

—Mikasa —sintió la mano de Jean tocar su espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

—S-Solo dame un momento —pidió, de espaldas y sin mirarlo, llevando sus rodillas contra su pecho, intentando calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Oyó a Jean resoplar, claramente molesto. Sintió su cuerpo caer en la cama otra vez, esperando, porque eso era lo que siempre había hecho durante años. Esperar hasta que a Mikasa se le diera la gana de avanzar un poco más, de hacer más que simplemente sonreír y besar su mejilla como una jodida niña de diez años, sin embargo no expresó su molestia en voz alta. Largos minutos pasaron en los que Mikasa permaneció en la misma posición, abrazando sus rodillas y con la mirada perdida en un lugar demasiado lejano para Jean, un lugar que no le pertenecía por completo.

Sin embargo, Jean habló de todas formas.

—Mikasa —dijo, y si no fuera porque continuó hablando, Mikasa no le habría respondido en lo absoluto—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Mikasa ni siquiera formuló una palabra concreta, simplemente murmuró un silencioso «mmmh»

Oyó a Jean suspirar, y lo que salió de sus labios era algo que Mikasa no esperaba en lo absoluto.

—¿De dónde conoces a Jaeger?

¿Por qué aquél bastardo estaba presente incluso en las situaciones menos esperadas?

Mikasa reprimió un sollozo de frustración, dejando caer su cabeza contra sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos, ¿por qué tenía que mencionarlo? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

—Por qué preguntas eso… —susurró, repleta de melancolía.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad —exigió Jean, claramente irritado.

Ya no había retorno en mentir. No ahora. No luego de que Mikasa interrumpiera algo tan íntimo como esto, no luego de que Jean mencionara su nombre justo en _este_ momento…

Suspiró, cansada.

—Nos criamos juntos en el mismo orfanato.

Hubo silencio después de eso.

Oyó los colchones balancearse, el cuerpo desnudo de Jean sentándose en la cama nuevamente. Sintió su mano sobre su cuello, su otra mano apartando los brazos que cubrían su rostro y Mikasa se vio obligada a alzar su cabeza de sus rodillas en contra de su voluntad. A pesar de la oscuridad, ella pudo ver su rostro perfectamente.

Jean la tomó del mentón, volteándola para que lo mirara. No lucía enojado, pero el cariño que horas antes inundó su mirada se había ido por completo.

—No quiero que sea una distracción —dijo, y no fue una petición. No lo fue. Jean observó sus labios, delineándolos con su pulgar—. No lo será. ¿Verdad, Mikasa?

Mikasa no respondió.

Sus ojos lucharon por no llorar de nuevo, sus labios temblaron, y la fría mirada de Jean se apartó de sus labios para encarar la suya propia.

—Mikasa.

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, tocando su mano sobre su boca.

—No —prometió. Una promesa demasiado amarga contra su lengua—. No lo será…

Jean asintió, inclinándose hacia sus labios.

—Bien —susurró contra ellos, sus dedos acariciando la sensible piel de su nuca—. Déjame cuidar de ti esta noche.

Y en parte, así fue.

Jean continuó besándola, recostando su espalda contra el colchón, sus labios delineando su cuello hacia su abdomen, descendiendo más y más y más. Mikasa giró el rostro hacia la ventana, reprimiendo las lágrimas mientras tocaba sus labios con sus dedos, la húmeda lengua de Jean sobre su cuerpo siendo lo último que acaparaba sus pensamientos. Sus pieles completamente unidas, sin embargo Mikasa se encontraba en un lugar demasiado lejano.

Deseó esto, en primer lugar, para olvidar. Sin embargo entre los brazos de Jean, durante toda la noche, lo único que hizo fue recordar.

 _No voy a detenerme, ¿de acuerdo? No importa cuánto me ignores, no me detendré, y vendré a buscarte las veces que sean necesarias, porque eso es lo que uno hace cuando quiere recuperar su hogar._

 _Tú no me has abandonado, y yo tampoco te abandone, si no que aún no has llegado aún cuando estoy esperándote. Aún estás en camino… y estás aquí. No voy a joder las cosas, no ahora, no otra vez._

Sus ojos verdes, sus sonrisas pecosas, su cabello indomable, su «yo soy tu hogar»

Todo eso fue lo último que vio antes de caer profundamente dormida entre los brazos de Jean.

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a Karen, porque ella AAAAMAAAAA el Jeankasa, huehuehue, wink wink!**

 **UGH, AL FIN TERMINÉ ESTA MIERDA DE CAPÍTULO** x_x sí, mierda, porque en parte no me gustó.

Incluso si todas las escenas en este capítulo fueron necesarias, se me hicieron extremadamente tediosas de escribir **Y CREO QUE ES EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO EN DONDE NO APARECE MI EREN** *cries* y eso no lo puedo tolerar, no puedo no escribir algo en donde él no aparezca, pero como dije, era necesario. Al menos aparece mi bebé **Arminchuelo** (?) aka el casamenteras de eremika.

Este capítulo me quedó demasiado largo, no planeaba que fuera así, de hecho planeaba agregar DOS escenas más, LMAO, una con Eren y otra huehuehue importante que no diré porque es spoiler, pero tendré que dejarlas a ambas para el próximo capítulo. Ya, a partir del capítulo 10, **las cosas entre eremika irán avanzando MUCHO** , lo prometo. No quiero alargar el juego demasiado porque incluso para mi me resulta complicado de escribir, yo necesito mi salseo de eremika, compadres, y se que ustedes también. Además, alargar las cosas demasiado nunca es bueno en una trama.

 **Sobre Carla.** Básicamente su reacción dramática y de mala madre se debe a que ella no se siente digna de volver a ver a Mikasa, no cree haber hecho nada bueno por ella durante estos diez años y cree que Mikasa está muchísimo mejor sin ella en su vida. Por supuesto, está equivocada, y Mikasa de alguna manera no la culpa taaaan directamente porque ella no estuvo presente en el momento de la tragedia a diferencia de Levi y Eren, entonces el odio contra ellos es un poco más directo.

Quiero dedicarle también este capítulo a mi bello **Jean Kirschtein que cumplió años ayer,** creo, o antes de ayer (?) not sure, _PERO YES_ , como regalo de cumpleaños le regalé un buen **bangbangbang** con Mikasa, huehuehue, aunque ella haya pensado en Jean durante todo el salseo(?) _sorry Jean._

En fin, espero que este capítulo no se les haya hecho muy tedioso de leer *hides* de verdad no se por que los caps de Scars me quedan tan largos. Estoy planeando otro fic de eremika también, uno muy cool y genial que no es tan dramático y tiene un romance mucho más llevadero que éste, prometo que los capítulos no serán tan largos como los de este fic de mierda XDDD ENSERIO, **SCARS ES MI NÉMESIS.**

 _HASTA MIS NOTAS DE AUTOR SON LARGAS, PUTA MADRE._

En fin. Si les gustó el capítulo, **un review me haría muy feliz** :) espero que pronto, si son amables (?) **podamos llegar a los 200** reviews, sería un dream come true. ¡Y no se olviden de oír el playlist para Scars Y el de I Will Always Return si aún no lo hicieron!

 **Hasta la vista, baby.**

 ** _—Mel._**


	10. Siempre Pensé Que Eras Hermosa

**«** **Scars deeper than love** **»**

Todo de Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary:  
** AU. Luego de una tragedia que cambió sus vidas para siempre, Mikasa es vendida a una casa de geishas a sus trece años de edad siendo separada del niño con el que se crió toda su vida, Eren Jaeger, solo para reencontrarse diez años más tarde, probando la fuerza de su amor y re-abriendo heridas del pasado. Eremika.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! x_x no quiero divagar mucho, pero tuve bastantes problemas personales que me impidieron concentrarme y encontrar la motivación para escribir. Gracias a Dios ya todo se arregló así que estoy de vuelta, las actualizaciones serán más regulares y sí, eso. Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **—o—**

 _ **Una semana después.**_

Aquella noche Mikasa no podía dormir.

No era la primera vez que sucedía y el insomnio había sido su más fiel compañero durante largos años. Estuvo presente durante sus entrenamientos como maiko, cuando fue obligada numerosas veces a dormir bajo la incomodidad de un omaku, una pequeña almohada con un soporte de madera que mantenía la nuca elevada para proteger el costoso peinado de aprendiz. Estuvo presente durante las noches de tormenta, cuando los relámpagos rugían en el cielo como monstruos escondidos detrás de las historias de terror que tanto le aterraban de niña. Estuvo presente durante sus pesadillas, cuando soñaba con ojos verdes y el rostro pálido de su hermano.

Ahora aparecía de nuevo.

Y Mikasa sabía la razón.

Suspiró, refregándose los ojos con la yema de los dedos y se volteó hacia un lado de la cama, intentando encontrar la posición correcta, pero era inútil. Su insomnio tenía nombre y se llamaba Eren Jaeger. El hombre con el que se crió, el hombre que la besó descaradamente tres meses atrás bajo la luz de una lámpara oxidada luego de una noche fría y solitaria. El hombre que no había vuelto a ver desde ese día y sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente en medio de numerosas multitudes. El hombre que Mikasa juró no sería una distracción y sin embargo se había convertido en su insomnio personal, la razón por la cual Jean se había vuelto tan distante luego de que Mikasa le confesara que había sido su amigo de la infancia.

Eren era la razón de todo.

Mikasa se incorporó de su cama cuando supo que el sueño no llegaría esa noche. Sus pies descalzos se deslizaron por el frío suelo de su habitación mientras la luz de la luna alumbraba su rostro, el viento azotando suavemente la ventana principal. Hacía frío, mucho frío, y la independencia que siempre la había caracterizado poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse. Ya no era divertido pasar las noches sola, ya no era honorable admitir que su mejor aliada era ella misma, que se encontraba completamente sola en el mundo, que todos sus logros habían sido producto de su desolado esfuerzo, que ella misma se había encargado de tratar las cicatrices de su corazón sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de Jean.

Ya nada tenía sentido.

Mikasa abandonó su habitación en silencio para dirigirse hacia la cocina y servirse un vaso de zumo de naranja. Tomó el cuchillo más cercano, cortó la fruta en dos rodajas y comió un trozo, saboreándolo antes de decidir exprimirlo sobre el vaso, pero un ruido le hizo detenerse.

Mikasa se tensó.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Se mantuvo quieta, su mano extendida sosteniendo el trozo de naranja mientras sus ojos viajaban por la oscura habitación. El ruido se oyó de nuevo, como si alguien hubiera arrojado accidentalmente una pila de libros contra el suelo. El sonido provino de la puerta principal y Mikasa no espero a oírlo de nuevo. Abandonó la cocina rumbo al corredor y jadeó al notar que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, el frío de la noche introduciéndose por la abertura y acariciando sus pies descalzos. Con el ceño fruncido Mikasa caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola, y contuvo un chillido cuando se encontró a Sasha vestida con su kimono e intentando abrir un paraguas.

—¡Ah! —Sasha chilló, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

Mikasa se acercó, alarmada.

—¡Sasha! —exclamó, horrorizada—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—¡Shhh! —Sasha dejó el paraguas en el suelo y se aproximó hacia ella para intentar tapar su boca—. ¡No grites, madre puede oírte!

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Mikasa una vez que logró quitar de su boca la mano de Sasha.

El rostro alarmado de su amiga desapareció. Ésta observó de reojo el corredor vacío como si quisiera cerciorarse de que no había nadie y con una mirada que reflejaba pura emoción, sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Iré a encontrarme con Connie! —chilló en un susurro, sus mejillas sonrojándose ante lo que su confesión implicaba.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Mikasa reflejaba horror puro.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, y Sasha tuvo que volver a cubrir su boca con las manos. Mikasa la apartó, irritada, volteándose para asegurarse de que nadie las oía y ésta vez procuró controlar el tono de su voz. Volvió a mirarla—. ¿Estás loca? Si Frieda se entera…

—¡Cúbreme, por favor! —suplicó Sasha, sosteniendo sus manos—. Solo será un par de horas, te prometo que no tardaré.

Mikasa frunció el ceño. Aquello era una locura.

—La Policía Militar ha ordenado un toque de queda, ¿sabes lo que podrían hacerte si te ven deambulando por las calles a ésta hora? Es peligr-

Sasha dejó escapar una risita tonta.

—¡Estaré con un soldado de la Legión! No pasará nada. ¡Por favor, cúbreme!

Mikasa no supo qué responder, y la mirada suplicante de Sasha fue algo que no pudo soportar. Parpadeaba, ladeando el rostro, frunciendo el ceño y formulando un pequeño puchero con sus labios. La geisha gruñó por lo bajo, molesta.

—No más de tres horas, Sasha. O juro que le diré a Fr-

Sasha sonrió ampliamente, riendo con aquella risa de cerdito que provenía desde lo más profundo de su nariz y se inclinó para presionar un simpático y húmedo beso en la mejilla. Mikasa hizo una mueca de asco, limpiándose la cara con la palma de su mano.

—¡Eres la mejor! ¡Gracias gracias gracias! —Sasha se apartó para recoger su paraguas y descender con rapidez las escaleras de la entrada. Comenzó a corretear por las calles vacías de Shiganshina, volteándose ligeramente para observar a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa y sacudir su mano a modo de despedida.

Cuando su silueta se perdió en la calle siguiente, Mikasa suspiró y luego de ajustar los broches de su bata de dormir tomó asiento en las escaleras del porche, abrazándose a sí misma para protegerse del frío y observando de manera ausente un cielo que no lucía estrellado, no como la noche en que Eren la besó. Aquél pensamiento le hizo parpadear, conmocionada. Era aquí, justo frente a ella, el lugar donde él la había besado. Mikasa observó el espacio vacío a unos pocos pasos. ¿Qué sucedería si Eren estuviera aquí mismo frente a ella? ¿Qué decisión tomaría su atolondrada personalidad? ¿La besaría de nuevo? ¿Se disculparía por haberla besado o…? No. Mikasa sonrió amargamente, bajando la mirada. ¿Disculparse? Eren nunca haría eso. Probablemente intentaría excusarse, un épico e infinito discurso sobre la gran cantidad de razones por las cuales la había besado esa misma noche, defendiendo su honor y afirmando con total convicción que él tenía razón. Y ella probablemente se quejaría, intentando llevarle la contraria, pero Eren insistiría en su terquedad y compartirían una divertida e irritante discusión, como las que tenían cuando eran niños. Su palabra contra la suya, así solía ser siempre. Sin embargo, eso nunca evitó que Mikasa dejara de seguirlo a todas partes. Incluso si ella tenía razón, incluso si Eren había sido injusto… la Mikasa de diez años atrás jamás habría permitido que un absurdo malentendido la apartara de Eren. Para la Mikasa que ella recordaba, Eren lo era todo y nada era lo mismo sin él. La Mikasa del pasado habría perdonado cualquier cosa, habría hecho lo que fuera con tal de regresar a su lado, a su hogar.

¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Podría olvidar el pasado, enterrar el rencor para siempre y simplemente abrir su corazón otra vez? ¿Podría volver a ser la misma Mikasa de antes?

Con un melancólico suspiro alzó la mirada hacia el cielo nubloso, la luna dejándose ver ocasionalmente detrás de unas espesas nubes encapotadas. No estaba demasiado segura de la hora que era, pero se preguntó si Eren estaba despierto también. Se pregunto si, al igual que ella, también estaba observando la luna con aspecto ausente. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras descansaba su mentón contra su mano, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el viento revoloteara su cabello.

Tal vez, al igual que Mikasa, Eren también estaba pensando en ella.

Deseó que así fuera.

 **—o—**

—Entonces la besé.

El silencio que surgió después de sus palabras poco a poco fue engullendo el amargo tono de su voz, un eco difuso que se transformaba en la nada misma y durante largos minutos sus ojos verdes no parpadearon, fijos en aquella mugrienta mancha de moho que decoraba el techo de la habitación del prostíbulo y esperando a que Hitch dijera algo, lo que fuera.

Pero lo que menos esperaba era una risa.

Hitch se carcajeó, su cabeza inclinándose hacia atrás con descaro, su cabello rubio desparramándose con rebeldía sobre la almohada de la cama y Eren deseó coger la copa de vino más cercana y lanzarle el contenido en la cara. La miró de reojo, malhumorado, y su mirada le hizo reír aún más.

—Eres una perra.

Hitch se cubrió la boca con las manos, intentando controlar sus risitas.

—¡Oh, Eren! —exclamó—. L-Lo siento, lo siento…

—Vete al demonio.

Hitch se recostó de lado, descansando su mano contra su cabeza para poder observarlo mejor.

—P-Pero… —comenzó, apartando el cabello de su rostro—. ¿Qué hay de tu novia? La rubia bonita…

Eren gimió de frustración y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Los comentarios de Hitch no ayudaban en lo absoluto, lo cual era extraño porque aquella mujer era más sabia que el mismísimo Erwin Smith. Eren no se avergonzaba de admitir que la única persona que conocía sus más íntimos secretos—y partes del cuerpo también—era una simple prostituta de Shiganshina. Buena para oír, buena para follar, buena para aconsejar… Hitch poseía muchísimos talentos que Eren no podía negar en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, sospechaba que las seis copas de vino tinto que bebió minutos atrás le habían alborotado un poco los sentidos. Pero aún así, ebria y agitada luego de una intensa sesión de sexo, Hitch nunca abandonaba su sabiduría. La cerveza embotaba la memoria, el aguardiente prendía fuego, pero el vino era lo mejor para un corazón dolorido y cuando Hitch lo vio llegar muy tarde al prostíbulo, ojeroso y despeinado, no tardó ni siquiera dos segundos en adivinar lo que Eren realmente necesitaba: sexo, vino y una intensa charla filosófica para ahogar sus absurdas penas.

En momentos como éste, Eren siempre recordaba las sabias palabras de Hannes.

 _Al pan, pan y al vino, vino. Pero a una prostituta llámala siempre señora. La vida de las prostitutas es muy dura, y no cuesta nada ser respetuoso con ellas._

De todas formas, ¿a caso Hitch se equivocaba? En lo absoluto. La pregunta que tanto le irritó era la más adecuada. ¿Qué hay de tu novia?

Y no era justo, por supuesto que no lo era. Recurrir a las atenciones de una prostituta cuando se suponía que su corazón tenía dueño, cuando se suponía que su corazón le debía lealtad a alguien más. Pero Eren era egoísta, y mucho. Eren era cruel, frío y despiadado cuando se lo proponía, incluso si esa no era realmente su verdadera intención. No era algo de lo que se sintiera particularmente orgulloso, pero tampoco podía quejarse por ello.

Eren era un completo bastardo sinvergüenza.

—Ni siquiera me la menciones —dijo Eren en respuesta, refregando sus ojos cansados—. Mi cabeza es un desastre…

Hitch dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Sí, cariño, puedo notarlo. Tienes novia, estás enamorado de una geisha y te acuestas con una prostituta. ¿Qué sigue?

Suspiró, abandonando sus ojos y observando el techo con aspecto miserable una vez más. Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, tú dime.

—Pues, para empezar —Hitch estiró su mano y sostuvo su mentón, obligándolo a girar el rostro para enfrentar su mirada—. Dime qué hizo Mikasa cuando la besaste. ¿Se enfadó? ¿Te golpeó?

La mención de su nombre hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Jodido sentimental.

—No. Ella… bueno, ella… —dudó. Frunció el ceño, confundido—. Me… ¿besó? Creo.

Hitch frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees? Niño, ¿eres idiota o simplemente finges? Tienes experiencia con las mujeres, deberías saber si quiso besarte o no.

—Ella no es cualquier mujer, Hitch…

Ella sonrió de costado, pellizcando su nariz. Eren arrugó el rostro, apartando su mano.

—Eres tan tierno —respondió Hitch, negando con la cabeza. Eren no tenía remedio—. Si no te golpeó ni lució enfadada… estoy segura de que ese beso no le fue indiferente, cariño.

El rostro de Eren era un completo poema.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó, no muy seguro.

Hitch asintió, emocionada.

—Absolutamente —afirmó, optimista—. ¿Has vuelto a verla después de eso?

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—No realmente.

—¿Cuándo la besaste? —inquirió Hitch, ladeando el rostro.

Eren suspiró, rascando su frente con torpeza.

—Uh… hace tres meses, creo.

—¡Eren!

El muchacho soltó un alarido cuando el puño de Hitch impactó firmemente contra su brazo. Éste se apartó, horrorizado, frotando la piel sonrojada y enfrentando la mirada furiosa de Hitch. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Lucía realmente enfadada.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¡¿Te has atrevido a besarla y ni siquiera la has buscado luego de cuatro meses?! —chilló.

Eren se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder. ¿A caso debía responder algo en lo absoluto? Asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Eren! —Hitch exclamó nuevamente, sentándose en la cama con la frustración implantada en sus ojos. Suspiró, cerrando los párpados—. Cariño. La has besado.

Él asintió. ¿A caso no era obvio?

—Y no la has buscado durante tres largos meses…

Eren la observó durante unos segundos. Hitch alzaba sus cejas, intentando hacerle comprender algo demasiado evidente. El silencio solo sirvió para que Eren cayera en la absurda realidad.

—Oh. Mierda.

Hitch asintió.

—No puedes besar a alguien y simplemente desaparecer durante tres meses, pensará que no le importas. Debes buscarla de inmediato.

Eren parpadeó, realmente conmocionado por una realidad que no había visto antes. ¿De verdad Mikasa pensaría eso? ¿De verdad creería que simplemente la utilizó, o que rápidamente logró olvidarse de ella? Un pánico atroz recorrió su cuerpo. No, no podía dejar que eso sucediera, no ahora que finalmente la había encontrado. Miró a Hitch, terriblemente preocupado, y ésta suspiró con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Búscala, cariño —dijo. Se inclinó hacia él y apartó tiernamente los rebeldes mechones de cabello marrón que se interponían entre sus ojos en un gesto puramente maternal. Ladeó el rostro, casi sonriendo—. Nunca te he visto así por ninguna mujer antes. Me sorprende.

A pesar del optimismo que residía en su comentario, Eren no sonrió.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Hitch suspiró, descansando su mentón contra sus rodillas, el viento de la ventana principal azotando suavemente la llamarada de una vela encendida sobre la pequeña mesita de madera junto a la cama.

—Mereces ser feliz, Eren —susurró, y su mano continuó acomodando su despeinado cabello—. Eres un buen hombre. Si ésta geisha significa tanto para ti… espero que ella pueda valorar tu esfuerzo.

Eren apartó su mano de su cabello y la sostuvo entre la suya, observando distraídamente el agarre sobre el colchón de la cama. Permaneció así durante unos pocos segundos, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas porque Eren se destacaba en muchísimas cosas, excepto en las palabras.

Pero Hitch las merecía.

—Gracias —respondió, y fue el «gracias» más honesto que había dicho en mucho tiempo—. Siempre has sido muy buena conmigo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Buena suerte con tu chica.

Eren suspiró.

Las necesitaría con creces.

 **—o—**

—Entonces le dije: si no limpias mis malditas botas, tomaré mi pistola y volaré tus sesos de un disparo.

La pequeña multitud alrededor de la mesa se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras el humo de los cigarros danzaba en el aire como nubes en un día nublado. Mikasa sonrió, fingiendo una risa divertida, mientras encendía el cigarro de Nile Dawk, uno de los más grandes militares dentro de la Policía Militar.

Su mañana había comenzado peor de lo que esperaba, con una llamada urgente de Jean avisándole que su chofer pasaría por ella en la okya—interrumpiendo así sus tan prometidos días de descanso que él no se molestaba en quebrantar cuando así le convenía—para llevarla hacia la ciudad de Mitras, dentro de la muralla Sina. Mitras era la capital de la Policía Militar y ningún miembro de la Legión del Reconocimiento o de las Tropas Estacionarias tenía control sobre ella, pues se trataba de la mismísima guarida de los Reiss. Y como toda guarida de aquella desquiciada dinastía, sus fieles seguidores eran hombres temibles y estúpidos, hombres con los que Mikasa aún no se acostumbraba a lidiar del todo.

No eran simples clientes, no eran absurdos empresarios a quienes Mikasa debía de servir sake y entretener con miradas seductoras. Eran magnates, mafiosos y hombres de extremo poder que tenían contactos directos con la familia Reiss. Un paso en falso, un comentario de más, una mirada insensible… y todo podía irse al demonio para ella.

O ni siquiera tanto.

Que Jean tuviera derechos sobre ella como su danna facilitaba mucho las cosas. Mikasa se había vuelto una geisha muy respetada dentro de Mitras y entre los soldados de la Policía Militar. Para ellos, Mikasa no era solamente un servicio que solicitaban; ella era una invitada de honor.

El restaurante lujoso al que Jean la había llevado resplandecía con militares y anécdotas macabras, mesas repletas de platillos costosos y mujeres vestidas con la ropa más fina.

Ilse, la esposa de Jean, quien también había asistido a la reunión, se echó a reír con una voz cantarina.

—¡Qué cruel!

Patrick Aigner rió pesadamente, tosiendo como el viejo asqueroso que era.

—No podía esperar menos de ti, Marlo.

Jean alzó una ceja, curioso.

—¿Y qué sucedió con él? —preguntó—. ¿Limpió tus botas?

Marlo resopló, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no. Le disparé antes de que se atreviera a intentarlo.

¿Cómo podía Mikasa sonreír ante algo así? Miró a Jean de reojo, quien también reía junto al resto sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

—De todas formas iban a asesinarlo pronto. Yo simplemente… aceleré el proceso —explicó Marlo, encendiendo un cigarro con aspecto arrogante.

Mikasa lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

—Seguramente te divertiste.

Marlo sonrió, sus ojos fijos sobre ella como dos navajas de doble filo.

—Aniquilar rebeldes siempre es divertido, mi querida geisha. ¿Qué opinas tú al respecto?

Moblit tomó la botella de vino y se inclinó para ofrecerle una copa. Mikasa tomó la suya y la sostuvo en el aire mientras Moblit vertía en contenido dentro del cristal con lentitud. Ella se encogió de hombros, casi con burla.

—Opino que han estado demasiado estresados últimamente y deberían tomar un descanso. He oído que volvieron a allanar la casa de Armin Arlert —se quejó, fingiendo decepción, aunque su estado de ánimo no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad—. Pobre muchacho.

Miró de reojo a Jean, quien repentinamente había cambiado su semblante divertido a uno que albergaba absoluta seriedad. Sabía que no estaría contento de que Mikasa hubiera traído semejante tópico a la mesa, mucho menos ahora. Pero Mikasa no les tenía miedo en lo absoluto.

Marlo gruñó, arrugando el rostro y reclinándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Se lo merece por juntarse con los perros de la Legión —replicó, y el corazón de Mikasa latió furioso.

No había un solo día en donde Mikasa no rezara por la seguridad de Armin. Sabía que tener tratos con la Policía Militar y ser amigo de miembros de la Legión no era una buena señal. Sabía que los allanamientos de la Policía dentro de su casa de té buscando algún tipo de información que confirmara una traición, no era una buena señal. Y por sobre todas las cosas, sospechaba que la desesperada huída que Armin estaba a punto de emplear renunciando a su trabajo como dueño de una casa de té y escapando hacia Quinta repentinamente de un día hacia otro no era una simple casualidad o deseo personal.

Armin estaba escapando porque la Policía Militar estaba tras él. Mikasa no podía dejar que algo malo le sucediera. No a Armin.

—Todos saben que se la pasa hurgando sus narices en asuntos que no le convienen —añadió Nile, sentado a su lado.

Ella rió, intentando traer algo de calidad al ambiente.

—Oh, cariño —repuso, colocando una mano en su hombro gentilmente—. Estoy segura de que Armin sigue siendo fiel a la causa de los Reiss, como todos nosotros. Un muchacho tan inteligente como él, vamos. No caería tan bajo.

Ilse le dedicó una fría mirada. Nunca le había agradado. Y tenía sus razones. Mikasa se preguntó si Ilse era consciente de que su esposo la había engañado con ella numerosas veces desde el día en que se conocieron.

—¿Y tú por qué decides defenderlo tan fervientemente?

Mikasa alzó el rostro, decidida a marcar territorio.

—Armin es un gran y querido amigo mío. Jamás dudaría de su lealtad.

Nile se inclinó hacia ella, arqueando las cejas.

—¿No estarás a caso tú también tratando secretamente a soldados de la Legión, o si? —preguntó, serio como una roca.

La atmósfera adquirió un silencio abrumador mientras Mikasa sostenía su mirada con la duda implantada en su rostro. ¿A qué se refería exactamente? La imagen de Eren cruzó su mente de manera fugaz y temió lo peor. Abrió su boca, dispuesta a decir algo para que el silencio no la delatara, pero Nile se echó a reír a carcajadas y el resto de los presentes sentados en la mesa lo imitaron con fervor. Todos rieron excepto Jean. Mikasa jadeó, riendo y agradeciéndole a los Dioses internamente. Tomó un pañuelo de la mesa y golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Nile quien le sonreía con cariño. Imbécil.

—¡Ah, Nile! —exclamó, fingiendo una risa estúpida—. ¡Tú y tus bromas!

Marlo rió entre dientes.

—No debes preocuparte por nosotros, preciosa. Siempre estaremos aquí para cuidarte.

Su confesión se oía más como una condena que una promesa. Jean se incorporó de la silla y caminó hasta colocarse detrás de Mikasa, descansando su mano en su hombro suavemente.

—Volveré enseguida, muchachos —anunció, y el apretón que sintió cerca de su nuca fue una clara advertencia de que cerrara la boca y dejara de decir imprudencias—. Te quedas, ¿verdad?

Ella volteó el rostro, alzándolo para encontrarse con su fría mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la observaba de esa manera. Mikasa sonrió, colocando su mano sobre la suya y sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Ilse sobre su rostro.

—Claro.

Jean asintió, y le hizo una seña a su esposa para que lo siguiera. Ilse se incorporó de inmediato, deseosa de largarse, y la mirada que le dedicó antes de seguir fielmente a su esposo fue de puro odio, más aún cuando Mikasa le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Suspiró, regresando a la conversación, y se sorprendió que el nombre de Armin fuera nuevamente mencionado.

— … y su amiguito, el bastardo suicida —comentó Marlo. Había odio en su mirada—, lo encontré ayer patrullando cerca de Trost. Las calles estaban desoladas así que me di el gusto de cobrarme una pequeña venganza.

Mikasa se tensó, sus uñas enterrándose firmemente en su regazo. Miró a cada uno de los militares, esperando que alguno pudiera aclarar el comentario de Marlo, sin embargo todos lucieron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Patrick.

Marlo sonrió.

—La paliza que se ganó ni siquiera el mismísimo Erwin Smith será capaz de arreglarla. Su rostro quedó prácticamente irreconocible.

Mikasa jadeó, aterrorizada.

—¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Marlo desapareció cuando todas las miradas voltearon a verla, serios como rocas. Mikasa tragó saliva sonoramente y durante un momento no le importó haber dicho una estupidez. Durante un momento no le importó haber estado a punto de delatarse a sí misma. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en Eren y en el desesperado impulso que la controló por tomar la botella de vino más cercana y estrellarla contra la cabeza de ese imbécil. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! La preocupación la envolvió de sobremanera.

Los labios de Mikasa temblaron mientras habló.

—¿Hablas de… Jaeger? —preguntó, incluso si ya sabía la respuesta.

Marlo ladeó el rostro.

—¿Lo conoces?

El tono en su voz fue más que acusador, pero Mikasa era una gran mentirosa incluso si sus manos estaban temblando estrepitosamente por debajo de la mesa.

—Lo vi una vez —dijo.

Moblit resopló, asintiendo.

—Ese jodido imbécil nos ha causado demasiados problemas. Lo hubieras matado de una buena vez —replicó, dedicándole una fría mirada a Marlo.

Mikasa apretó los dientes, furiosa.

—El Bastardo Suicida —dijo Nile, cruzando sus piernas por debajo de la mesa—. El Terror De Los Cielos… podrá ser un imbécil, pero no he visto a nadie pilotear un avión de guerra como a él.

Marlo rió entre dientes, casi ofendido.

—Podrá ser muchas cosas, pero yo te diré lo que verdaderamente es —Marlo se inclinó hacia adelante con aspecto confidencial, alzando su mano a la altura de su rostro—. El primer nombre en mi lista negra. Luego sigue el enano de mierda, Ackerman. No hay noche en donde no haya soñado despedazar a ese par de par de inútiles. Y lo haré, algún día, con el favor de los dioses.

Levi…

Mikasa apartó la mirada, asustada, pero Moblit asintió, alzando su copa de vino a modo de acuerdo.

—Que así sea.

Durante un instante sintió el impulso de marcharse. Deseo abandonar esa mesa con el pretexto de asistir al tocador o buscar a Jean y abandonar la puerta de ese restaurante para marcharse lejos, a Shiganshina, hacia la casa de Armin específicamente, y acorralarlo con un sin fin de preguntas sobre la salud de Eren. Armin debía saber, tenía que, y Mikasa no podía esperar a marcharse de allí para verlo.

Si algo malo le sucedía a Eren…

Mikasa no se lo perdonaría. No cuando la última vez que lo vio lo abofeteó de esa horrible manera, y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse por ello.

 _Idiota, idiota, idiota…_

Estuvo casi a punto de abandonar su asiento cuando Marlo y casi todos los generales presentes alrededor de esa mesa observaron con emoción un punto exacto por detrás de ella. Nile se levantó de inmediato, llevando su mano a su frente haciendo el saludo militar.

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa.

Marlo rió, señalando con su mano.

—¡Pero miren quién se ha aparecido por aquí! —exclamó, sonriente—. ¡Kenny!

Kenny.

 _Kenny._

Mikasa se paralizó.

Fue como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua helada, congelando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta un punto en donde ni siquiera pudo moverse, ni siquiera pudo pestañear. Sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos estancados sobre la botella de vino medio vacía mientras observaba su reflejo en el cristal. Alto, sombrero de vaquero, sonrisa altanera…

Los recuerdos la arremetieron y lo único que quiso fue huir.

 _¡Quédate quieta, maldita zorra! ¡Ya verás!_

Esconderse debajo de la mesa y cubrir sus ojos para no tener que verlo a la cara. Para no tener que recordar sus manos sobre su cuerpo y sus asquerosos labios susurrando incontables cosas en su oído.

 _Eres tan preciosa, tan hermosa…_

Mikasa cerró los ojos.

Iba a desmayarse.

Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Voy a patearte el trasero —era Jean. Mikasa abrió los ojos, esperanzada, había regresado. Tal vez la sacaría de aquí, tal vez ya había llegado la hora de marcharse—. Deberías haber avisado que vendrías, te habríamos guardado un lugar en la mesa.

Kenny soltó una risotada detrás de ella.

—Me gusta el factor sorpresa.

—De todas formas ya es hora de irnos —anunció Moblit, incorporándose de la mesa seguido por Nile, Marlo y Patrick—. A ver cuándo nos ponemos de acuerdo para ir a beber algo. Extraño verte borracho, Kenny.

Mikasa estuvo a punto de incorporarse para marcharse también, desesperada, pero la mano de Kenny la sostuvo desde el hombro, impidiendo su huida cálidamente.

Deseó largarse a llorar.

—Kenny —la voz de Jean estaba cargada de emoción—. Déjame presentarte a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Mikasa ladeó el rostro, pálida como un fantasma, y se sorprendió de que Ilse estuviera a su lado, oyendo como su esposo halagaba a otra mujer que no era ella. Entonces llegó. El momento arremetió en donde Mikasa tuvo que alzar el rostro y verlo, justo a su lado, al hombre que arruinó su vida por completo.

Éste le sonrió desde lo alto, dejando entrever un diente frontal hecho con lo que parecía ser oro puro. Mikasa deseó vomitar cuando Kenny estiró su mano para tomar la suya y llevó sus dedos a sus labios, depositando un casto beso en su piel. Deseó vomitar, deseó apartar su mano y abofetearlo y echarse a correr para que nunca, nunca pudiera atraparla de nuevo. No había forma de que no supiera quien era, no podía…

—Ah, la mismísima dama de rojo —dijo antes de besar su mano. La dejó ir al instante y Mikasa la apartó de inmediato, ocultándola bajo su regazo y mordiéndose el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que podía sentirlo sangrar—. He oído mucho sobre la geisha más famosa de los distritos. Especialmente de la boca de Jean. Éste mocoso no deja de hablar de ti en ningún momento.

Jean hizo una mueca, pegándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

—Oye.

Kenny se echó a reír estrepitosamente.

—Ya, hombre, deja de fingir —dijo Kenny mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. No, no, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—Bueno, regreso enseguida —anunció Jean, volteándose para marcharse.

No, no, no.

Guiada completamente por sus impulsos y un temor que bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento racional, Mikasa estiró su mano y tomó la de Jean, impidiéndole el marchar. Éste se volteó, confundido al igual que su esposa y al igual que Kenny. Jean miró el agarre y Mikasa supo que pudo sentir su mano temblar incontrolablemente.

—¿A-A donde vas? —preguntó en un susurro, casi inaudible.

No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas…

—Iré a buscar al chofer para que prepare el carruaje para irnos.

Ilse lucía extremadamente irritada.

—P-Pero…

Jean le dio un pequeño apretón a sus dedos.

—Solo será un momento. Mientras tanto charla con Kenny un rato.

Kenny sonrió.

—¡Sí, sí! —exclamó escandalosamente, obligándola a dar un respingo del susto. Cualquier movimiento de ese hombre le producía pánico—. Quédate conmigo a charlar. Tengo tanta curiosidad.

Jean puso los ojos en blanco y apartó su mano para marcharse junto a Ilse, quien le dedicó una agria mirada antes de seguir a su esposo. Semejante contacto físico entre un danna y su geisha, especialmente frente a su esposa… era inaceptable. Pero Mikasa ya no era consciente de ningún tipo de moral. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Kenny y en que debía evitar mirarlo fijamente a los ojos a toda costa.

Pero no podía.

No podía permitir que él supiera quién era.

¿Y si ya lo sabía? ¿Y si Jean le había dicho su nombre?

Mikasa.

¿Qué otra mujer podía llamarse al igual que ella? ¿Cómo podía-

—¿Has probado el Strudel de aquí? —preguntó, apartando las copas de vino y platos vacíos que yacían frente a él, en el mismo asiento en donde Nile se encontraba minutos atrás antes de marcharse.

Ella lo miró, negando con la cabeza tal vez demasiado deprisa.

—N-No… —se aclaró la garganta, su voz ni siquiera se oía—. No…

—¡Ah! Pues hoy es tu día de suerte —Kenny se volteó hacia el mesero más cercano, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Una vez que lo hizo, El Destripador sonrió ampliamente—. Dos Strudel, uno para mi y otro para la dama. Y, uh… un expresso y para la dama un vaso de leche.

El mesero asintió, dejándolos a solas, y Kenny le sonrió ampliamente mientras del interior de su abrigo sacaba un abano, encendiéndolo con uno de los cerillos que habían sobre la mesa. Durante un instante Mikasa cobró valor para observarlo. No había cambiado demasiado a decir verdad. Su cabello se veía más canoso, sí, y las arrugas en su rostro eran más evidentes, pero su expresión corporal y su maldito sombrero y todo en él era un terrible recuerdo del pasado que había cobrado vida y ahora se hallaba frente a ella.

Ya no era una pesadilla, en lo absoluto.

Esto era demasiado real.

—Así que —empezó, ladeando el rostro—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Jean es tu danna?

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces, escapando de su transe.

Debía hablar. Debía hablar y sonar convincente. Debía hablar y demostrar seguridad, hablar y hacerle creer que no era la niña de la cual había abusado diez años atrás. Agradeció que estuviera en sus ropajes de geisha, envuelta en un maquillaje que probablemente podría ayudarla a pasar desapercibida, pero las esperanzas poco a poco desaparecían cuando la mirada de Kenny seguía posada sobre la suya y sentía que atravesaba su alma, dejándola al descubierto.

—Uh… —comenzó, respirando hondo—. Han pasado años, ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien…

—Ah, sí, puedo imaginarlo —Kenny asintió en un gesto comprensivo, ladeando la mano y recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla—. Es una pena que seas una geisha porque, aquí entre nos —Kenny se inclinó un poco hacia ella, sonriendo pícaramente—, su esposa no me cae demasiado bien. Mujer quisquillosa y testaruda. No lo hace feliz, para nada. Y Jean es como un hijo para mi, ¡como si fuera de mi propia sangre!

Éste rió, y Mikasa supo que debía reír también.

Lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa que se asemejaba más a una incómoda mueca.

Maldita sea.

—Pero, ¿sabes quién sería ideal para Jean? —preguntó, arqueando las cejas, y Mikasa negó con la cabeza. Kenny sonrió, señalándola con un dedo—. Tú.

Se esforzó por reír. Lo hizo. Lo hizo y un vacío incontrolable tomó posesión de su cuerpo cuando la risa se desvaneció en el aire y la de Kenny la eclipsó por completo.

—¡Sí, sí! Lo apruebo absolutamente.

El mesero llegó de inmediato con el pedido de Kenny. Un vaso de leche para Mikasa, un expresso para Kenny y los dos platos de Strudel con crema montada en la parte superior. Cuando el mesero acomodó todo y se marchó, recibiendo un amistoso «gracias» por parte de Kenny, éste tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a cortar un trozo, llevándoselo a la boca para masticarlo ruidosamente. Se detuvo, mirándola con sorpresa.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Come, niña, come! —su risotada le hizo dar otro respingo—. No seas tímida.

Mikasa agradeció poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera él. Tomó los cubiertos y cortó un trozo, embarrándolo con crema y se lo llevó a la boca de inmediato. El temblor de sus manos al sostener el cuchillo sobre el plato fue demasiado evidente y esperó que Kenny no lo hubiera notado.

—Está delicioso, ¿verdad?

Mikasa asintió, mirando el plato.

Los minutos pasaron y Kenny continuó hablando. Mikasa lo oía, asintiendo cuando era necesario y dedicando una débil y enfermiza sonrisa cuando creía que debía hacerlo. Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, sobre tonterías de sus travesuras con Jean y anécdotas que había vivido dentro de la Policía Militar como oficial supremo de la corte de los Reiss, Mikasa rogó para que no mencionara su nombre, para que no se le ocurriera mencionar algo relacionado a su verdadera identidad, una que esperaba Kenny no pudiera reconocer. Pero era absurdo, ¿cuántas personas de rasgos orientales había dentro de las murallas? Eran pocas, demasiado escasas. Sus rasgos faciales podían delatarla en cualquier instante.

Pero durante su charla irrelevante, Mikasa descubrió algo que no había notado hasta ahora.

Sobre su ojo derecho yacía una gran y gruesa cicatriz. Por la sombra de su sombrero no había podido identificarla del todo, además de los nervios acumulados que le impedían pensar con claridad. La observó con curiosidad, entonces Kenny se detuvo y rió, tocando su cicatriz.

—Ah, seguramente debes estar preguntándote qué me pasó aquí —dijo, tocando la piel dañada repetidas veces. Mikasa quiso hablar, pero Kenny la calló alzando su mano—. Oh, no debes preocuparte, no duele en lo absoluto. De hecho, la llevo conmigo como un gran trofeo de batalla. ¿Quién diría que el enano más fuerte de la humanidad habría precisado un tiro tan perfecto como éste? Ah, maldición, casi me hace sentir orgullo por él. Casi.

Espera, ¿a caso hablaba de-

Kenny leyó sus pensamientos, asintiendo con aspecto sombrío, una sonrisa macabra decorando sus asquerosos labios.

—Oh sí, pequeña. El mismísimo Levi Ackerman fue quien me hizo esto. Cinco años atrás cuando El Bastardo Suicida lanzó una bomba aérea a nuestra base militar desde su 1 P51 Mustang que destruyó casi todos los planes de ataque en los que habíamos trabajado durante meses. Gran estrategia por parte de Smith, no puedo negarlo.

La Batalla del Quemado, le habían apodado. Se había convertido en una historia famosa dentro de las murallas, Mikasa la había oído numerosas veces. El fuego de la bomba había ardido en la base militar durante una semana, aunque suponía que aquello simplemente eran habladurías para agregar dramatismo a la historia. Muchos soldados de la Policía Militar habían muerto esa noche y se la consideraba como una de las victorias más importantes de la Legión del Reconocimiento.

Pero Mikasa ignoró aquél absurdo hecho. Eso no era lo importante.

Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano.

—¿L-Levi te hizo… eso?

Kenny asintió lentamente.

—Aquél mocoso guarda un rencor excesivo contra mi. Me culpa de un crimen que no cometí —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tenía órdenes de no matarme si me veía esa noche, pero a ese enano le sobran agallas y envió al demonio las órdenes de Erwin. Tomó su revolver y en cuanto me vio, disparó directo hacia mi ojo. Creí que lo perdería, pero pudieron salvarlo. En lugar de eso quedó esta horrible cicatriz.

Me culpa de un crimen que no cometí.

Mikasa tuvo la sensación de que sabía cual era ese crimen.

—Sí, es bastante aterrador —admitió Kenny, asintiendo—. Pero ya cobraré mi venganza algún día. Cuando finalmente lo atrape, le arrancaré los ojos con mis propias manos y sus gritos de dolor se oirán hasta en los bares más recónditos de Shiganshina.

Kenny apreció el terror en su rostro, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se derramaban de su frente y arruinaban su perfecto maquillaje. Observó de reojo el abano que aún seguía en su mano, pestañeando repetidas veces.

—De hecho —dijo muy seriamente—. Hay algo que quería preguntarte.

Entonces volteó el rostro, observándola fijamente. Su mirada la paralizó. Ya no habían sonrisas amables que se sentían como apuñaladas en la espalda ni anécdotas divertidas para lograr arrancar una risa de su boca. La observaba de la manera en que un asesino observa a su presa cuando está a punto de arrebatarle la vida, y Mikasa no supo cómo encontró el valor para sostener sus ojos sin morir en el intento, sin echarse a llorar como una niña, sin gritar «¡ayuda!» por temor a que se abalanzara sobre ella e intentara hacerle daño otra vez.

Entonces lo supo.

Mikasa supo que él sabía quién era ella.

Lo supo, lo supo, lo supo.

No había manera de que no supi-

—¡Ah, pero mira si me he vuelto viejo! —exclamó, dejando escapar una risotada. Mikasa jadeó, llevando su mano a su corazón a causa del susto—. Me he olvidado, ¿puedes creerlo? Bueno, seguramente no era algo importante.

Kenny se incorporó y apagó su abano enterrándolo en el trozo de Strudel que había dejado sobre el plato. Se inclinó hacia Mikasa y tomó su mano de nuevo, besándola en forma de despedida.

—Hasta en otra ocasión, madame.

Cuando Kenny se marchó, Mikasa enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Mierda.

 **—o—**

Lo primero que hizo Mikasa al llegar a Shiganshina, fue visitar a Armin.

Jean se había marchado junto a su esposa y le pidió al chofer que la llevara de regreso a la okya, pero en medio del camino Mikasa cambió sus planes y le pidió que la dejara frente a la casa de té de Armin, y así fue. El frío de una tarde que poco a poco se arrastraba hacia una noche oscura la envolvió cuando abandonó el auto del chofer y lo observó desaparecer entre las lejanías. La casa mantenía sus puertas abiertas, como siempre, y las luces encendidas, lo cual era una buena señal. Armin se encontraba en casa.

Quitándose sus sandalias porque ya no podía soportar la incomodidad, Mikasa atravesó la puerta y lo vio agachado frente a una caja, de espaldas. Estaba guardando libros.

—Hola —saludó.

Armin se incorporó, volteándose, y arqueó las cejas con evidente sorpresa al encontrarla allí a esas horas.

—Oh, hola Mikasa —saludó, sonriendo—. ¿Qué te trae por-

Su cortesía fue interrumpida cuando Mikasa se acercó lo suficiente para envolverlo en un abrazo. Armin calló de inmediato, los brazos de Mikasa rodeando su cuello con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y abrazaba la paz que solo podía encontrar en Armin Arlert. Había necesitado éste abrazo con todo su corazón. Armin devolvió el gesto, y el pequeño cariño duró quince largos segundos, por lo que Armin supo algo no estaba bien.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro, cerca de su oído.

Mikasa asintió, apartándose de él lentamente.

—Lo estoy ahora —dijo, y se obligó a sí misma a sonreír un poco—. No he tenido un buen d-

—¡Eh, cabeza de coco, donde demonios has dejado mi bolsa!

Mikasa contuvo un jadeo, abriendo los ojos estrepitosamente.

Era la voz de Eren.

Miró a Armin y éste hizo una mueca de culpabilidad.

—¿Está aquí? —exigió ella, aterrada.

Armin asintió.

—A-Acaba de llegar y…

Los pasos desde la otra habitación se iban acercando mientras la voz de Eren soltaba una gran cantidad de insultos ante la incompetencia de Armin a la hora de guardar cosas para él, o al menos eso fue lo que escuchó.

—No puede verme —replicó Mikasa en un susurro, hablando demasiado deprisa.

Su amigo resopló, regañándola con la mirada.

—Mikasa, no puedes siempre hu-

Pero la geisha ignoró sus palabras. Se apartó de Armin y correteó hacia el armario en donde Jean siempre colgaba sus abrigos cada vez que asistía a la casa de té. Abrió la puerta, haciendo un espacio. Armin se acercó e intentó detenerla, pero Mikasa insistía en abrir la puerta y agacharse para entrar en el armario.

—Mikasa, espera, no…

—¡Shhh! —chilló en un susurro, logrando entrar dentro del pequeño armario mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta, pero Armin la sostenía con fuerza—. ¡No le digas que estoy aquí!

—¡Pero-

Armin se volteó casi de inmediato cuando vio a Eren llegar con la bolsa entre las manos, rápidamente se apresuró a cerrar el espacio abierto de la puerta y Mikasa soltó un pequeño chillido. La había golpeado en el brazo.

Eren se detuvo, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Armin arrugó el rostro y señaló su nariz.

—E-Eh, yo… acabo de estornudar —dijo, riendo con nerviosismo. Armin era el peor mentiroso de la historia—. Ya sabes como son mis alergias…

Eren hizo un mohín, observándolo como si estuviera loco, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Como sea —protestó, caminando hacia el sofá más cercano mientras tomaba asiento e inspeccionaba el contenido dentro de la bolsa.

—Te dije que estaba en el mueble verde. Eres un berzotas.

Su amigo detuvo su búsqueda en la bolsa y alzó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Armin suspiró, sentándose a su lado.

—Necio —explicó.

—Necio eres tú —replicó Eren—. Llego y te veo empacando. Te dije que Levi y yo te ayudaríamos con la mudanza. ¿Cuando te largas?

—En una semana. Y, de verdad, no es necesario… puedo hacerlo solo. Además-

—No, Armin —interrumpió—. Quiero asegurarme de que llegues a salvo a tu nueva casa. La Mierda Militar ha estado insoportable, mi cara es la prueba.

Sumida en la oscuridad del ropero y arriesgando demasiado su pellejo, Mikasa abrió tan solo un poco la puerta del armario, dejando un pequeño espacio para que sus ojos pudieran divisar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Para su suerte, Armin y Eren se encontraban un poco alejados de su posición y estaban sentados de costado.

—No te ves tan mal, a decir verdad… —repuso Armin—. ¿Cuándo fue?

Eren dejó la bolsa a un lado con demasiada fuerza y por el ángulo que ejerció, Mikasa pudo ver su rostro a la perfección. Jadeó, terriblemente enfadada. ¡Solo tenía un ojo morado, un raspón en la boca y un pequeño parche en su pómulo! «Su rostro quedó prácticamente irreconocible» dijo Marlo. Jodido mentiroso.

—Hace dos días, cuando visité a Hitch —replicó Eren, enfadado—. Mataré a ese hijo de puta en cuanto lo vea, lo juro. Y fui un campeón, yo gané la pelea porque él ni siquiera luchó, envió a sus perros a atacarme. Cuatro contra uno. Deberías haberme visto, Armin, de verdad, nadie podía igualar mi velocidad.

Mikasa suspiró, descansando su mentón contra sus rodillas mientras no podía evitar dejar escapar una agridulce sonrisa. Se oía igual que cuando tenía diez años, peleando y afirmando ser el mejor.

Nada había cambiado en lo absoluto.

—Ya, ya, Rambo —se burló Armin, recargándose contra el respaldo del sofá—. Ahora cuéntame.

Eren frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Contar qué?

Armin encaró las cejas con aspecto acusador.

—Eren…

Su amigo suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Lucía triste, lucía demasiado triste y Mikasa frunció el ceño, preocupada.

—Me conoces bien, Armin —susurró Eren, más para él mismo que para su mejor amigo.

—Se trata de Mikasa, ¿no es así?

La mención de su nombre alertó sus sentidos. Mikasa observó fijamente el rostro de Eren, esperando alguna reacción, temiendo las palabras que podrían salir de su boca. Él mantenía la vista fija en el techo, serio como una roca.

Entonces comenzó.

Comenzó, y Mikasa no estaba preparada para ello.

—La noche en que todo se fue al demonio… lo único que yo quería era llevarla a casa. Se lo había prometido, le dije que la traería de regreso a casa. Pero no pude, Armin.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El único sonido dentro de la habitación era el acelerado latir del corazón de Mikasa.

—Se que lo que hice estuvo mal —susurró, su voz rompiéndose en el proceso, estancándose en lo más profundo de su garganta—. Pero tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo. Cuando la vi entre la maleza y repleta de sangre después de lo que sucedió… —su rostro se contrajo ante el recuerdo, y el de Mikasa también—. No podía cargarla y traerla conmigo, la Policía Militar seguía atacando el orfanato. Si me veían cargándola… podrían habernos disparado. Me había retrasado. Lo único que quería era ir por la Legión y pedir ayuda, y lo hice, Armin, te juro que lo hice.

—L-Lo se, Eren…

—Y cuando llegaron y dijeron que no encontraron nada —replicó, su mirada fija en el techo—. Me sentí como la peor basura del mundo.

—No fue culpa tuya…

—Debería haber esperado —insistió Eren, terco, sordo ante las palabras de Armin—. Debería haberme quedado allí con ella hasta que la Legión llegara, pero estaba desesperado. Era mi responsabilidad, era mi responsabilidad cuidar de ella porque yo fui quien estuvo ahí cuando esos hijos de puta la violaron. Yo la oí gritar, Armin, lo oí todo, y ni Levi ni Carla lo entienden porque ellos no estuvieron ahí. Fui yo, fui yo y aún así…

Eren calló, incapaz de continuar hablando. Mikasa cerró los ojos, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, frustrada. Los recuerdos eran dolorosos, pero eran aún más terribles cuando los oía de la boca de Eren, cuando oía su versión de la historia.

—Eren —habló Armin, paciente y cauteloso—. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

Su amigo suspiró, casi culpable, y le miró de reojo como un niño que pide ayuda en el peor momento de su vida.

—Porque necesito que me digas qué hacer —suplicó. E incluso para Armin su petición fue quebrantadora—. Ya ni siquiera se lo que estoy haciendo, o lo que debería hacer…

—¿A qué te refieres?

Eren hizo una pausa, cerrando sus ojos con pesadez.

—La besé, Armin.

El estómago de Mikasa dio un vuelco ante dicho comentario. Armin suspiró, comprendiendo la magnitud del asunto.

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó.

Mikasa supo que Armin preguntó aquello porque sabía que ella estaba escondida en el maldito armario. Lo observó expectante, esperando por su respuesta. Lo vio negar la cabeza lentamente.

—Fue un impulso, ni siquiera lo pensé. Pero no me arrepi-

Armin interrumpió su dramático monólogo con una risita. Mikasa alzó las cejas, sorprendida, y Eren le dedicó una mirada profundamente agria.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —se quejó.

Armin volvió a reír. Eren alzó su mano y golpeó su nuca firmemente. Armin chilló, incorporándose del sofá, pero seguía riéndose.

—Eres un amigo de mierda —replicó Eren, enfadado.

—Es que… —Armin volvió a reír, frotando su nuca—. ¿P-Por qué ambos son tan estultos?

Eren lo miró con la furia descansando en los ojos.

—¿Qué?

Armin rió. Y Mikasa no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

—Tontos —explicó, recargándose contra la pared más cercana, lo más lejos posible de los puños de Eren—. La última vez que la vi, vino a preguntarme especialmente por ti.

Mikasa enrojeció, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. ¡Estúpido Armin! Eren se irguió rápidamente en el sofá, abandonando su comodidad.

—¿De verdad?

Armin asintió.

—Supo que las cosas habían estado mal en la Legión y quería saber si estabas bien.

Eren lo observó durante largos segundos, respirando irregularmente. Definitivamente no creía sus palabras.

—Armin, si esto es una broma… juro que te rostizaré como a un pavo de montaña.

Su amigo se acercó, interrumpiendo sus quejas, y descansó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Durante un instante, Armin se vio realmente alto, mucho más alto de lo que realmente era.

—¿Alguna vez te he mentido? —preguntó Armin, arqueando las cejas inocentemente—. Escucha, no creo que debas hacer nada más. Sigue repitiendo el discurso del hogar y te aseguro que comenzarás a caerle bien de nuevo en cuestión de meses. Deja de ser tan ceporro y ten paciencia.

Eren puso cara de disgusto.

—Deja de tragarte un diccionario y escupirlo en mi cara cada vez que vengo a visitarte.

Armin sonrió amistosamente.

—Es mi trabajo. Ahora lárgate.

Eren frunció el ceño, terriblemente ofendido.

—¿Qué? Pero acabo de lleg-

—Tengo que seguir empacando y eres una gran distracción. Además, creo que deberías ponerle algo de hielo a ese ojo, parece que te hubiera picado toda una familia de abejas.

Eren resopló, fingiendo malhumor. Sin embargo, no se marchó enseguida. Se acercó a la mesa más cercana y arrancó un trozo de papel de una gran pila de hojas que había junto a un libro. Tomó una pluma y luego de mojarla en tinta, comenzó a escribir. Armin se detuvo a su lado, confundido.

—¿Qué haces?

Luego de unos segundos en donde Eren continuó escribiendo, abandonó su trabajo y le entregó el trozo de papel a Armin.

—¿Puedes darle esto la próxima vez que la veas?

Armin sostuvo el papel y lo leyó, asintiendo.

—Claro. ¿Volverás a Rose esta noche?

Eren negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al sofá para tomar su bolsa.

—No, pasaré la noche en Shiganshina. Me iré mañana en la tarde, pasaré a verte antes de irme.

—Bien —concluyó Armin—. Te esperaré con comida.

—Eres toda una ama de casa —Eren colgó la bolsa alrededor de sus hombros y se inclinó hacia Armin para besar su frente dramáticamente—. Te veo mañana.

Cuando Mikasa se aseguró de que Eren se había marchado para no volver, abrió la puerta del armario y tropezó con unos zapatos a la hora de abandonar su absurdo escondite, se incorporó, jadeante y con las mejillas terriblemente sonrojadas.

—¡Por qué le dijiste eso! —exclamó, acomodando su ajustado kimono.

Armin suspiró, caminando hacia ella.

—Porque no me gusta mentir y creo que ambos deben solucionar sus problemas sin involucrarme a mi. Ten —Armin tomó su mano y colocó el papel en ella.

Mikasa miró a Armin y luego el papel. Lo desenvolvió, nerviosa, esperando una nota dramática o algo por el estilo, pero no encontró nada de eso. En su lugar, halló una larga lista con números telefónicos y unas breves palabras:

 _"Llámame cuando llueva mucho y no puedas dormir.  
Casa de Shiganshina.  
832423650.  
Casa de Trost. (Carla)  
836812732.  
Casa de Klorva.  
832943783.  
Casa de Orvud.  
833761243."_

En secreto, Armin sonrió disimuladamente.

 **—o—**

Bajo el silencio de una noche congelada Mikasa mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la ventana de su habitación. El cristal lloraba lágrimas antiguas de una tormenta que había terminado horas atrás y los árboles derramaban el resto de gotas atrapadas en hojas otoñales que caían contra el techo de la okya. El sonido podría haber resultado más que satisfactorio para lograr conciliar el sueño, para dejarse llevar por el cansancio que la atormentaba y perderse en un valle de estrellas y ojos verdes. Pero eso no funcionó para Mikasa. No esa noche.

Envuelta en frazadas que no lograban apaciguar el frío y con la mirada fija en la oscuridad de la noche a través de su ventana, Mikasa se sintió más desprotegida que nunca. Temía dormir. Temía cerrar los ojos y verlo a él, con su sombrero de vaquero y su sonrisa altanera. Temía quedar atrapada en una pesadilla de la cual no podría salir jamás.

Mikasa suspiró, volteándose hacia un lado para dejar la ventana atrás y sus ojos se enfrentaron con su mesa de noche, adornada con una simple lámpara de gas que se encontraba apagada y un teléfono antiguo que pocas veces solía usar, pero que era útil para comunicarse con Jean.

La silueta del teléfono frente a ella provocó un estremecimiento en su piel que no fue causado por el frío. Su corazón dio un vuelco, su cansancio se desvaneció y supo que la causa de su insomnio no era Kenny el Destripador. En lo absoluto. Durante diez años había vivido con el recuerdo de ese bastardo dentro de su mente y aún seguía viva, había logrado salir adelante. Había podido dormir noches enteras y reído a carcajadas junto a Sasha incluso a pesar de no haber sido capaz de borrar su rostro de su mente, la textura de sus manos o el sonido de su voz.

Kenny el Destripador no era la causa mayor de sus problemas.

El teléfono frente a sus ojos sí lo era.

Guiada por un impulso incontrolable, Mikasa se incorporó de la cama, sentándose sobre el colchón, y se inclinó hacia el cajón en donde había guardado el papel que Armin le entregó, el papel que llevaba escrito el número telefónico de Eren. Con manos temblorosas y una sensación de adrenalina implantada en lo más profundo de su estómago, Mikasa encendió la lámpara de aceite y tomó el papel, acurrucándose entre sus mantas para sostenerlo entre sus manos y leerlo una, y otra, y otra vez.

 _"Llámame cuando llueva mucho y no puedas dormir.  
Casa de Shiganshina.  
83242365093.  
Casa de Trost. (Carla)  
86681273208.  
Casa de Klorva.  
87294378341.  
Casa de Orvud.  
82376124345."_

Sus ojos se deslizaron por su torpe y extraña caligrafía que, para su sorpresa, Mikasa comprendía a la perfección. Imaginó su mano sosteniendo el bolígrafo, escribiendo con esmero el número telefónico de las distintas casas que poseía en cada distrito para evitar pagar la tarifa de un hotel cada vez que debía viajar por cuestiones de trabajo. Mikasa se sorprendió de notar cuantas cosas tenían en común. Ambos vivían viajando, trasladándose de un lado hacia otro sin un rumbo fijo, sin un hogar establecido al que regresar luego de un día agitado. Pero los hogares muchas veces no estaban hechos de cemento y rocas, si no de personas de carne y hueso.

 _Yo soy tu hogar._

Mikasa miró el teléfono de reojo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era y tampoco se sentía particularmente interesada en averiguarlo. Si lo hacía, tal vez se arrepentiría de lo que estaría a punto de hacer. Internamente le rogó a los dioses para que eso no sucediera.

Tomó las mantas que la cubrían y se envolvió en ellas para sentarse en el suelo, su espalda descansando suavemente contra la cama. Tomó el auricular del teléfono y lentamente lo llevó hasta su oído, nerviosa. El sonido de la línea telefónica se oía desde lo lejos, esperando impaciente a que Mikasa marcara el número de una vez. ¿Y si no respondía? ¿Y si tal vez estaba durmiendo o…? No, aún peor, ¿y si estaba con Historia? Mikasa apartó el auricular de su oreja, haciendo una mueca.

Miró el papel.

Se lo había dado por una razón. Había escrito cada maldito número telefónico sobre ese papel por una maldita razón. Eren quería que lo llamara, Eren deseaba hablar con ella tanto como ella deseaba hablar con él. De alguna extraña y bizarra manera, ambos querían esto. Además, Mikasa ya había sufrido suficientes insomnios por culpa suya, no debería molestarse por interrumpir su sueño con una estúpida llamada luego de que Mikasa hubiera perdido los suyos a causa de él. Suspiró, regresando el auricular a su oído nuevamente.

 _Puedes hacerlo, Mikasa._

Marcó el número de Shiganshina, la casa en donde Eren estaba quedándose. Sus dedos de deslizaron por los botones con demasiada lentitud, intentando alargar el proceso porque no tenía la más remota idea de lo que sucedería una vez que Eren respondiera la llamada, si es que lo hacía. El tono de espera se oyó casi de inmediato, torturando sus oídos en el proceso. Cerró sus ojos, mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Por favor, atiende, atiende…

Cuatro.

—¿Hola?

Mikasa abrió los párpados, sorprendida.

¡Respondió!

¡Eren respondió!

Contuvo el aliento, sin saber qué decir.

—H-Hola.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. ¿Tal vez lo había despertado? ¿Tal vez había-

—¿Quién habla?

Mikasa hizo una mueca, cubriéndose la cara con su mano libre. Contuvo el impulso de reír, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba esconderse debajo de sus frazadas y no salir jamás. No estaba lista, no estaba lista para esto.

Sin embargo continuó.

—Uh… Mikasa.

Se oyó un ruido.

—¿Mikasa? —un jadeó. Otro ruido—. Espera… ¿qué? ¿M-Mikasa?

¿Quién más si no? Ella cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro.

—Sí…

—J-Joder… ¡espera un segundo, no cuelgues!

Durante diez segundos Mikasa permaneció con el auricular pegado en su oreja, esperando. Se oyeron ruidos sordos y sus hombros dieron un salto cuando oyó un golpe seco, como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo y se hubiera hecho añicos en el proceso. Una gran cantidad de "maldita sea" y "mierda" fueron oídos de su boca luego de dicho impacto y Mikasa contuvo el impulso de reír. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Luego de unos pocos minutos, Eren regresó a la línea.

—Eh, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Mikasa?

Ella asintió, aunque él no podía verla.

—Estoy aquí.

Oyó un suspiro relajado.

—Ah, mierda, siento todo eso, estaba… ah, no importa, olvídalo —se aclaró la garganta. Su voz era un desastroso cúmulo de nervios—. ¿E-Estás bien, por qué llamas? ¿Sucedió algo malo o…?

—Oh, no… no, para nada —se apresuró a responder, acurrucando sus piernas contra su pecho—. Todo está bien.

—Oh, genial. Bien.

Mikasa se aclaró la garganta. Estaba temblando como una jodida chiquilla.

—E-Es que… tú… el papel… dijiste que te llamara cuando, eh… lloviera. Y, uh, pues…

Jadeó, arrugando el rostro y apartando el auricular de su oreja para enterrar su cabeza entre sus piernas, avergonzada. ¿De verdad aquella era su mejor excusa? Estúpida, estúpida Mikasa.

—Oh —dijo Eren—. Claro, cierto. No me di cuenta que llovió. Así que recibiste el papel, ¿huh?

Mikasa suspiró.

—Sí.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Luego de eso hubo silencio.

Mikasa cerró sus ojos, descansando su mentón contra su rodilla. Incluso así, incluso si ninguno de los dos decía nada en lo absoluto… se sentía bien. Se sentía muy bien. Podía oír su respiración al otro lado del teléfono y al mantener sus párpados cerrados era como si Eren se encontrara allí mismo a su lado, junto a ella. Frunció el ceño, concentrándose en el sonido de su respiración, en un silencio que era todo menos solitario. Un silencio que compartían en secreto y Eren se encargó de romper con la mención de su nombre.

Su voz pronunciando su nombre era una de las cosas más bellas que Mikasa había oído antes. No porque su nombre fuera especial o porque ella lo encontrara bonito; a decir verdad, su nombre era demasiado extraño y la mayoría de las personas no sabían pronunciarlo correctamente. Pero Eren… Eren murmuraba su nombre como nadie más lo hacía. Lo murmuraba como los sacerdotes del templo murmuran el nombre de las tres Diosas en cada una de sus plegarias: con adoración, con respeto.

Con amor.

Como si su boca hubiera sido creada puramente para pronunciarlo.

—Mikasa.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—¿Si? —preguntó en un susurro, aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, visualizando su rostro en su interior.

Y ya no existió Kenny, ni la okya, ni los horribles recuerdos de su pasado.

Solo él.

Solo Eren.

—No creí que me llamarías.

Su voz se oyó triste, y aquello le partió el corazón.

Mikasa suspiró suavemente.

—Yo tampoco —respondió, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza.

 _Y he extrañado oír tu voz._

Aunque aquello no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Hoy fui a ver a Armin —comentó él, su voz luciendo algo más animada, deseoso de sacar un tema de conversación.

—También yo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Eren lució sorprendido.

Mikasa sonrió. ¿De qué otra forma habría obtenido su número telefónico? Además, fue Eren quien se lo había entregado.

—Sí. Él me entregó el papel.

—Oh, sí, claro. Que idiota —Eren rió, y Mikasa también rió, y el sonido de sus risas entremezclándose fue lo más puro que ambos habían oído en mucho tiempo—. Bueno, uh, la cosa es que fui a visitarlo hoy.

—Lo sé.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Eren, no muy seguro.

Suspiró, descansando su mejilla contra su rodilla nuevamente.

—Llegué de Mitras hoy por la tarde y pasé a visitarlo y… tú estabas ahí también —susurró—. Pero me escondí, no quería que me vieras. Yo… escuché todo lo que hablaron.

Durante un instante Mikasa se arrepintió de su evidente honestidad. Tal vez Eren se enfadaría. Los secretos, la cobardía, las mentiras… todas aquellas cosas eran características que Eren odiaba profundamente y Mikasa había aprendido adoptar con el paso de los años. Tal vez habría deseado que Mikasa se dejara ver, que confrontara la situación y hubiera hablado con él cara a cara en lugar de esconderse detrás de un armario y oír toda la conversación como una infantil chiquilla. Tal vez estaba harto de observarla marchar, de que sus pies tuvieran que correr millas para siquiera intentar alcanzarla.

Tal vez él-

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Mikasa suspiró, sintiendo sus ojos picar. Su bondad era algo que no comprendía. Algo que no merecía. Si se enfadara con ella, si tan solo la apartara lejos… tal vez las cosas serían más sencillas. Pero Mikasa se engañaría a si misma si admitiera que eso era lo que deseaba, porque no lo era.

No lo era en lo absoluto.

—Siento haberte llamado a esta hora —se disculpó en un susurro, su pecho clamando por confesar todo lo que había en su interior sin detenerse a pensar si era absurdo o no. Ya nada importaba—. No podía dormir.

—Puedes llamarme a la hora que quieras —Eren se apresuró a contestar, interrumpiéndola descaradamente.

Mikasa ignoró su comentario pretendiendo que no envió ningún tipo de espasmo por su piel y continuó hablando en voz baja, como si sus palabras fueran algo que deseaba Eren solo pudiera oír. Nadie más.

—He estado trabajando mucho últimamente —comenzó. Tragó saliva sonoramente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas sin ahogarse en el proceso—. Y… aunque Jean me ha dado unos días libres… mientras trabajaba, he estado en Rose varias veces. Creí… creí que tal vez te encontraría allí también.

Mikasa hizo una pausa, riendo un poco para apaciguar sus profundos nervios.

—Hoy tuve una reunión con varios generales de la Policía Militar, Marlo entre ellos. Me dijo lo que te hicieron —hizo una pausa, sintiendo sus ojos picar, casi a punto de reír agriamente—. Me enojé tanto… solo quería tomar la botella de vino frente a él y partirla sobre su estúpida cabeza. A-Además… las cosas en la Legión no han estado bien y como no te había visto pensé que… no lo sé… por eso fui a ver a Armin hoy, quería saber si… bueno, si tú… no es que sea demasiado grave y tal vez estoy exagerando pero creí que tal vez-

—Quiero verte.

Su absurdo y estúpido discurso que no conllevaba sentido alguno fue repentinamente callado con dos palabras que Mikasa no esperaba oír en lo absoluto. Durante un instante, Mikasa recordó las palabras que le oyó susurrar cuando se encontraban en casa de Armin, lo desesperado que se veía por hacerle comprender a su amigo una realidad que Mikasa no había tomado en cuenta hasta el día de hoy, hasta que lo oyó desde sus propios labios.

Y supo que, en muchos aspectos, el amor más insensato es el amor más verdadero. Cualquiera puede amar algo por algún motivo. Eso es tan fácil como meterse una moneda de oro en el bolsillo. Pero amar algo a pesar de algo es otra cosa. Conocer los defectos y amarlos también, eso era inusual. Porque él no se encontraba libre de defectos y Mikasa debía ser honesta para aceptar los suyos propios pero, ¿qué importaba eso cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón? Amamos lo que amamos. La razón no entra.

Mikasa suspiró, presionando sus párpados cerrados.

—Eren…

Pero Eren no permitió que Mikasa arruinara el momento. Lo había llamado, se había tomado la molestia de marcar su número. Ésta era su oportunidad, no podía dejarla ir.

—Quiero verte —repitió. Y el corazón de Mikasa dio un vuelco—. Ahora mismo. Quiero verte.

Mikasa contuvo un jadeo, repentinamente abrumada.

—P-Pero…

—¿Conoces el pequeño parque junto al templo?

Claro que lo conocía.

—S-Sí, pero…

—Solo será un rato, lo prometo. Te dejaré de vuelta en la okya antes de que amanezca.

Mikasa se volteó a mirar la ventana. Aún era de noche. Frunció el ceño, su cuerpo controlado por un repentino impulso de adrenalina que fue imposible de contener, imposible de adiestrar. Sus manos temblaron, su corazón estuvo a punto de abandonar su pecho… iba a verlo. Luego de tres meses, luego de que la hubiera besado…

Iba a verlo.

—¿Mikasa?

—Sí —se apresuró a contestar, asintiendo repetidas veces—. Está bien.

Aunque Mikasa no podía verlo, casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa triunfante que se formó en su rostro.

—Bien. Te veré en media hora.

Mikasa cortó la llamada y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, cayendo en la realidad.

Vería a Eren.

Un pensamiento demasiado absurdo, pues lo había visto horas antes en la casa de Armin. Pero no había hablado con él, no habían tenido ningún tipo de interacción y aún así… ahora… Mikasa hizo una mueca, extremadamente nerviosa, y se incorporó del suelo con rapidez para correr hacia su guardarropas y coger el vestido que había comprado y utilizado para visitar a su madre. Los atuendos que consiguió ese día no podían permanecer en su departamento de Rose, Mikasa temía que Jean pudiera descubrirlos, así que los había traído a la okya y los había escondido en el cajón más recóndito de su armario. Se cambió de inmediato. Vestido, botas, un abrigo viejo que encontró por allí y… nada más. Mikasa se miró al espejo, frunciendo el ceño. No era suficiente, el clima estaba helado y solamente llevaba puesto un absurdo vestido otoñal que dejaba al descubierto casi la mitad de sus piernas. Iba a congelarse.

Dejó su cabello desparramarse alrededor de sus hombros, utilizándolo como un abrigo más, y echó un último vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo.

Iba a arrepentirse. Maldita sea, algo dentro de su interior insistía en que iba a arrepentirse.

Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mikasa hizo caso omiso a aquella odiosa voz. Colocó casi todas sus almohadas debajo de las frazadas de su cama para simular su propio cuerpo dormido y una vez que la escena resultó convincente, Mikasa abandonó la habitación con cuidado y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, tomando las llaves y abriendo el cerrojo lo más cautelosamente posible.

Contuvo un chillido cuando el viento abrazador la envolvió una vez que abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. Jadeó, sorprendida, mientras su cabello se interponía en su rostro. Se cruzó de brazos, encogiéndose en su lugar, y juró que en la menor oportunidad compraría más ropa casual. Se sentía extraño caminar tan cómodamente, sentir que el vestido no ajustaba su cintura hasta el punto de quitar su respiración como lo hacían los kimonos, el sentir su rostro libre de maquillaje y su cabello largo protegiéndola del frío. Las calles se encontraban completamente vacías, como era habitual luego del toque de queda, sin embargo no encontró a ningún soldado patrullando las calles. Ni siquiera a los de las Tropas Estacionarias.

La plaza que Eren había mencionado se encontraba muy cerca de la okya, a tan solo un par de calles de distancia y era un espacio reducido y poco concurrido, un pequeño parque que ya nadie visitaba desde que inauguraron la feria principal cuando Mikasa cumplió catorce años. Nunca había visitado la feria antes, Frieda se los había prohibido deliberadamente.

Mikasa se detuvo cuando lo vio.

En una calle solitaria donde la niebla lo cubría todo y un faro de luz parpadeaba débilmente, Mikasa vio a Eren descansando su espalda contra su auto negro, justo frente al parque desolado. Fumaba un cigarro en silencio, el humo desprendiéndose de sus labios con cada respiración y vestía un abrigo negro. Él sí había sido lo suficientemente prudente como para abrigarse, a diferencia de ella, y cargaba en su cuello la bufanda roja. Mikasa no supo cuanto tiempo llevó allí parada, quieta, observando si silueta distraída que esperaba por su llegada. Ni siquiera se encontraba dentro del auto resguardándose del frío, el viento no parecía importarle, y desde la distancia Mikasa podía jurar ver sus ojos resplandecer como dos gemas verdes bajo la luz del faro.

Entonces él volteó el rostro, casi por instinto, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Mikasa olvidó lo que era respirar. Se contemplaron en silencio durante un instante, tal vez sin poder creer aún que ambos estaban allí por voluntad propia. Mikasa soltó un suspiro, sus labios desprendiendo el vaho congelado que la rodeaba y se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba hacia él, el sonido de sus zapatos siendo el único eco entre la calle solitaria.

Eren lentamente se separó de su coche y lanzó el cigarro al suelo, apagándolo. Cuando Mikasa se acercó lo suficiente y Eren le echó un rápido vistazo a su atuendo, dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Mikasa tiritó, deteniéndose frente a él.

—¿Por qué ríes?

Eren no respondió de manera inmediata. Caminó hacia el baúl del auto y lo abrió, buscando algo.

—Es la primera vez que te veo vestida como… bueno, como alguien normal.

Mikasa asintió débilmente. Era igual de extraño para ella.

—Es la única ropa normal que tengo —murmuró, mirando sus pies. Sus piernas estaban más blancas que de costumbre debido al frío.

Él cerró el baúl de un fuerte golpe que retumbó en toda la calle. Mikasa lo vio cargar entre sus brazos dos gruesas mantas y la proximidad de sus cuerpos cuando Eren se inclinó para rodear ambas mantas alrededor de sus hombros le quitó el aliento. Sus brazos estaban a cada lado de su cabeza acomodando los cobertores a su alrededor para mantenerla caliente. Mikasa alzó levemente la mirada, temblando, y durante un instante Eren se vio realmente grande y alto.

—Te traje algo —anunció, apartándose de ella para caminar hacia el auto nuevamente, abriendo la puerta para buscar algo dentro.

Mikasa contuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué cosa?

Eren cerró la puerta y regresó a ella con una mano detrás de su espalda.

—Cierra los ojos.

Ella lo observó, no muy segura, pero de todas formas cerró los ojos. El aroma de Eren estaba impregnado a su alrededor, vivo en las mantas que la cubrían por completo, y el frío se había evaporado como por arte de magia. Sintió la mano de Eren tomar la suya, enviando un recorrido de sensaciones por toda su piel hacia su estómago, produciendo cosquillas. Eren volteó su mano hacia arriba y depositó algo en su palma. Mikasa abrió los ojos.

Soltó un jadeo.

Era una granada.

Su fruta favorita.

Mikasa sonrió, maravillada.

—Una granada —susurró, más para ella misma que para Eren. La observó como si fuera oro puro—. Hace… años que no pruebo una. No suelen cultivarlas aquí.

Eren asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del parque. Mikasa le siguió de inmediato, imitando su paso hasta caminar a su lado. Durante un momento se sintió como una niña pequeña.

—Solo las cultivan en Quinta. En mi casa de Klorva tengo árboles repletos de granadas. Te traje una pequeña bolsa.

Mikasa apartó la mirada de la granada, conmocionada. Lo observó de reojo.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió, sin mirarla, y cuando ambos se adentraron lo suficiente dentro del parque, tomaron asiento sobre dos viejos columpios. Mikasa no recordaba la última vez que se sentó sobre un columpio. Probablemente cuando era niña, en el orfanato. Observó sus pies rozar la tierra seca y se dio un pequeño empujón, balanceándose levemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Dejó escapar una risita estúpida.

—Nunca he venido a este parque antes —comentó, mientras partía la granada en dos y probaba uno de los granos. Suspiró ante el dulce sabor. Amaba las granadas—. Pasaba por aquí de camino a mis prácticas, pero nunca entré.

Eren sostuvo ambas cadenas del columpio y se balanceo con algo de euforia, haciendo el columpio temblar. Miró hacia arriba, como si esperara que el soporte se hiciera pedazos.

—Yo no me he subido a un columpio en años —dijo Eren, deteniendo su vaivén—. Creo que me queda algo chico.

Mikasa suspiró, abandonando la granada durante un instante para mirarlo de reojo. Eren mantenía la vista en el cielo que, aunque no estaba estrellado, siempre era bonito de observar. Su cabello indomable que caía disparado en todas direcciones, respirando suavemente mientras sus labios desprendían un suave vaho. Bajo la luz de la luna, Mikasa pensó que se veía hermoso.

—Sabes… —comenzó, y Eren volteó el rostro para mirarla. Tal vez estaba sorprendido de que fuera ella quien comenzara la conversación—. No has cambiado nada —Mikasa bajó la mirada, observando sus pies. No era un mal comentario, sin embargo había cierta amargura en sus palabras—. Cuando te veo… sigo viendo al mismo niño de trece años que jugaba conmigo en el orfanato.

Se mantuvo en silencio, observando la granada en sus manos, sin embargo Eren tenía algo para decir. Siempre tenía algo para decir.

—Siempre pensé que eras hermosa.

Mikasa estuvo a punto de vomitar su corazón. Estaba latiendo demasiado, demasiado, demasiado deprisa.

Arqueó las cejas, abrumada por la honestidad de su comentario, hasta que recordó que era con Eren con quien estaba hablando. Eren era honestidad pura, siempre lo había sido.

Y continuó.

—Ese mismo día, antes de que atacaran el orfanato —dijo, y Mikasa lo miró—. Recuerdo que estábamos estudiando debajo del árbol.

—Yo estaba estudiando —corrigió ella.

Eren rió, asintiendo.

—Sí. Tú estabas estudiando. Y era otoño, tu estación favorita —comentó, y Mikasa se sintió tristemente halagada de que él recordara un detalle como ese—. Yo estaba recostado en el césped, tú estabas leyendo, y creo que nunca podré quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Las hojas cayendo del árbol, tu vestido verde, los rayos del sol iluminando tu rostro… te veías realmente hermosa ese día.

Mikasa no supo qué decir, así que simplemente lo observó. Sus ojos sostuvieron los suyos, preguntándose cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había dicho que era hermosa, y lo había dicho con absoluta sinceridad. Era un halago al que estaba acostumbrada por parte de sus clientes, por parte de Jean… pero nunca se sentía genuino. Hacía años que Mikasa dejó de sentirse hermosa, de creer que había algún tipo de belleza debajo de todas esas capas de maquillaje que estaba obligada a usar día tras día. Pero los ojos de Eren vieron más allá de ellos. Mucho más allá.

—Igual que lo eres ahora —agregó, y Mikasa regresó la mirada a la granada, conteniendo las lágrimas. Pero Eren era cruel, y no iba a detenerse tan fácilmente—. Tú tampoco has cambiado nada. Si intentabas esconderte así… ¿pensaste que no te reconocería?

Mikasa no respondió, balanceándose lentamente en el columpio, el aroma de Eren envolviendo su rostro a través de las mantas firmemente arraigadas a su alrededor. Quiso cerrar los ojos.

—Lo siento —susurró Eren. Mikasa ladeó el rostro, aunque no lo miró fijamente. Su voz se oía abatida—. Por favor, perdóname.

Y Mikasa supo a qué se refería.

—Voy a repetirlo hasta que te hartes de mi —afirmó—. Cuando te miro, todo lo que quiero hacer es rogar para que me perdones. Lo haré, todas las veces que sean necesarias. No estoy esperando nada más, solo quiero saber que me perdonas. Ahora que finalmente te encontré… no lo sé —Eren apartó la mirada, suspirando—. No quiero perderte de nuevo, eso es todo.

En silencio, Mikasa llevó su mano hacia su mejilla para limpiar una lágrima. Limpió su nariz, sintiendo el frío adherirse a su piel a causa de la humedad.

—Gracias.

Eren frunció el ceño, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. La miró, confundido, y se encontró con los ojos aguados de Mikasa observándolo intensamente. Había muchas cosas en ellos, muchos universos que aún le faltaban por descubrir, muchas emociones que aún no podía captar pero, de algo estaba completamente seguro: no había odio en ellos.

Ni siquiera una pizca.

—Porque te sigo pareciendo hermosa —susurró, intentando contener las lágrimas. Regresó la mirada hacia la granada—. A pesar de todos los recuerdos dolorosos de nuestro pasado… a pesar de lo que nos sucedió, sin importar lo que me pasó… y aún así crees que soy hermosa. Gracias. Saber que no te escapaste… porque no te gustaba…

Eren la interrumpió, impaciente como siempre.

—Nunca habría hecho eso, Mikasa —su respiración era irregular, inquieta—. Nunca.

Mikasa asintió.

—Ahora lo se. Yo… viví todos estos años culpándote, creyendo que sería más fácil así, pero olvidé que tú también sufriste esa noche, que no todo fue acerca de mi —susurró, y alzó la mirada. Las lágrimas en sus ojos rompieron el corazón de Eren en pedazos, y todo lo que deseó hacer fue acerarse y besarla. Al demonio Historia, al demonio todo lo que había intentado controlar hasta ahora, pero se contuvo—. Tú estuviste conmigo, ellos también te secuestraron. Te oí gritar mi nombre… y eso me dio fuerzas. Resistí… porque sabía que tú estabas ahí.

—Mikasa…

—Siento haberte abofeteado la otra vez —se disculpó Mikasa, terriblemente apenada.

Eren encaró las cejas, estupefacto.

—¿Qué?

—No debería haberlo hecho —susurró, suspirando profundamente—. Yo… me sentí muy mal luego de eso. Y hoy en la mañana, cuando estuve en Mitras y Marlo dijo que te dio una golpiza y tu rostro quedó irreconocible…

Eren soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Mikasa lo miró.

—¿De verdad dijo eso?

Mikasa sonrió un poco, intentando ponerse seria de nuevo.

—Sí, pero-

—Ese imbécil no puede siquiera golpear un saco de boxeo.

—El punto es que, me preocupé —admitió, y pudo notar cierta altanería en la mirada de Eren—. Si algo malo te hubiera pasado y no hubiera podido pedirte perdón por-

Eren rió.

—Eh, Mikasa, no es la gran cosa —dijo, volviendo a balancearse en el columpio—. Solo fue una bofetada, ni siquiera me dolió. No eres la primera mujer que me abofetea, tranquila. Soy un imbécil, me lo merecía.

—De todas formas lo siento.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien.

Luego de un intenso silencio el cual Mikasa aprovechó para comer su granada, Eren habló de nuevo.

—Entonces… —empezó, suspirando—. ¿Qué sucederá ahora, Miky?

Miky.

Aquello fue una pequeña apuñalada al corazón.

—Eren, yo… —volteó el rostro, encarando sus ojos verdes—. Me alegra que hayamos podido hablar y que tú y yo podamos estar… bien. Pero… incluso si lo quisiera, no puedo abandonar la okya, no aún, no hasta que Frieda elija una heredera y…

Eren sonrió, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Eres incorregible, ¿lo sabías? Esperé diez años, crees que no puedo esperar… ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco, ocho años más hasta que pagues tu libertad?

—N-No debes hacerlo…

—Pero lo haré, incluso si no quieres —repuso, terco—. Sabes, usualmente no hago lo que me dicen. No haré una excepción por ti.

Mikasa suspiró, impaciente.

—Eren, estoy hablando enserio.

—También yo.

—De todas formas no importa —replicó Mikasa, apartando la mirada—. Mamá ni siquiera quiere verme.

Eren dejó escapar un suspiro demasiado pesado. Casi dramático.

—Ah, Carla, Carla… me enteré de lo que sucedió. Hablaré con ella.

—No hace falta que lo hagas.

—Lo haré de todas formas —repuso, asintiendo—. Tu madre se ha culpado toda su vida por lo que sucedió, incluso si no fue su culpa. Le cuesta creer que tu podrías desear querer verla luego de todo lo que pasó. Está equivocada, por supuesto, y yo la haré cambiar de opinión. No debes preocuparte por eso.

Mikasa no dijo nada, y Eren tampoco continuó hablando. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, observando el pavimento mojado y la luna brillante, cuando los cielos rugieron con un fuerte relámpago que hizo a Mikasa dar un fuerte respingo, cubriendo sus oídos repentinamente mientras sus ojos se alzaban al cielo, levemente atemorizada.

Sin embargo, para Eren fue absolutamente tierno.

Definitivamente no había cambiado.

Rió, incorporándose del columpio.

—Será mejor que te lleve de regreso. Lloverá en cualquier momento.

Mikasa asintió, cubriéndose con las mantas y se incorporó para seguir a Eren camino a su auto. Era la primera vez que subía a su auto y a Mikasa le aterraba el saber que una vez que llegarían a la okya deberían decir adiós. Que ni siquiera estaba del todo segura cuando volvería a verlo otra vez.

No quería marcharse. No aún.

Llegaron demasiado deprisa, y cuando Eren estacionó el auto a pocos pasos de la okya, el silencio abrumó la cálida cabina interior. Permanecieron unos segundos así, callados, cuando Mikasa decidió romper el silencio con algo que debía de confirmar antes de marcharse.

—Eren.

Éste la observó. Sus cuerpos se encontraban demasiado cerca, sus ojos la observaban con demasiada insistencia.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Lentamente asintió, recargando su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, prestando su absoluta atención en ella. Su mirada era hipnotizante y Mikasa no pudo apartar sus ojos de los suyos en ningún momento.

—No le digas a Levi que nos vimos. Por favor.

Con un agotado suspiro, Eren cerró sus ojos y asintió. Mikasa pudo notar que su petición le mortificaba y realmente no deseaba cargar ese peso en sus hombros, pero no tenía otra opción. No había otra opción en lo absoluto.

—No lo haré —prometió. Y Mikasa le creyó. Lo hizo—. Tienes mi palabra.

Asintió, suspirando.

No estaba lista. No estaba lista para irse.

—Bueno… será mejor que me vaya.

No aún, no aún…

—No olvides tus granadas.

Eren se volteó hacia atrás y estiró su brazo para coger la pequeña bolsa repleta de granadas. Se la entregó, y Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando colocó la bolsa sobre su regazo. Suspiró, sus manos temblaban.

—Gracias —dijo, con un brillo inusual en su mirada, sus labios curvándose en una bella sonrisa.

Eren habría matado a quien fuera con tal de verla sonreír así todos los días.

—Te traeré más la próxima vez.

Durante un instante, mientras ambos cayeron dentro de otro extraño e incómodo silencio, Mikasa creyó que la besaría. Creyó que se inclinaría una última vez antes de verla marchar y presionaría sus labios contra los suyos como la última vez, una despedida que fue cruelmente interrumpida por Annie. Mikasa esperó, sin saber del todo qué esperar, pero Eren no hizo nada en lo absoluto.

Mikasa tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, sin embargo, no podía largarse así como así. Con una pequeña bocanada de aire, Mikasa inclinó su mano y tomó la suya. Eren pareció sorprendido por su gesto, sin embargo no lo rechazó en lo absoluto. Su mano grande y bronceada capturó la suya firmemente, y Mikasa se sorprendió de notar que a pesar del frío que hacía, su mano se sentía muy cálida. Le aterraba el saber que debería soltarla otra vez.

Otra vez.

Ambos contemplaron sus manos unidas por largos segundos, y hasta ahora Eren no había notado cuan pequeña era la mano de Mikasa, cuan pálida y pequeña y frágil se sentía al contacto de sus dedos. Cuan frágil había sido el día en que se separaron, cuando sus manos se unieron firmemente y la sangre impidió que el agarre durara mucho tiempo. Aquél pensamiento le deprimió de sobremanera, sin embargo Mikasa se encargó de poner un final a la situación antes de que llegara demasiado lejos.

—Adiós —susurró, y dejó ir su mano.

Otra vez se sentía como si fueran despojados de una parte importantísima de sus cuerpos. Mikasa abrió la puerta del auto y abandonó el vehículo casi de inmediato. Eren observó su silueta avanzar hacia la puerta de entrada de la okya, y se sorprendió cuando Mikasa se volteó justo antes de entrar, simplemente para saludarle con la mano y sonreírle débilmente. Eren devolvió el gesto con un agotado suspiro, y la lluvia arremetió justo en el instante en que la puerta de la okya se cerró completamente.

Una vez que Mikasa abandonó silenciosamente el corredor para marchar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, recargó su espalda contra la pared más cercana, sentándose en el suelo.

Mantuvo la bolsa de granadas aferrada contra su corazón durante toda la noche.

* * *

A este punto ya no me importa la longitud de los capítulos, sinceramente.

Les dije que las cosas entre Eremika iban a avanzar mucho en este capítulo, y así será de ahora en adelante. Estoy un poco agotada del juego del gato y el ratón, así que el hecho de que hayan hecho las paces, de una forma u otra, acelerará muchísimo el proceso del romance en la historia, así que les prometo que no se aburrirán más, lmao.

Kenny el Destripador ataca de nuevo y Armin el **rostizado** sigue haciendo de casamentera. ¿Leyeron el último capítulo de SnK? **Vamos a suicidarnos todos, por favor.**

Eren no la besó, en lugar de eso le regaló una bolsa de granadas, lmao. Eren como siempre nunca entiende nada, a ver si se despabila un poco el niñato, por el amor de Dios. Tengo mucho sueño y no sé lo que digo, si hay errores gramaticales los corregiré mañana, don't worry.

Por último. El Eremika fandom está un poco flop debido a la poca cantidad de contenido que hay en el fandom últimamente. Así que, si estás leyendo ésto y quieres contribuir, un bonito review en este capítulo me ayudaría más de lo que te imaginas. Además, para los que están hartos del AU como yo (sí, a veces me cansa, a quién engaño), he publicado un one-shot de Eremika dentro del canon, por si quieren leerlo. No, no quieren, lo harán porque yo se los ordeno (?) huehuehue. Y también les ordeno que me sigan en mi tumblr, **ladywongs**. Pues eso nada más, mi gente. Gracias por ser pacientes y esperar las actualizaciones de esta irresponsable escritora.

¡Hasta muy pronto!

 ** _—Mel._**


	11. Abrazando Tu Ausencia

**«** **Scars deeper than love** **»**

Todo de Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary:  
** AU. Luego de una tragedia que cambió sus vidas para siempre, Mikasa es vendida a una casa de geishas a sus trece años de edad siendo separada del niño con el que se crió toda su vida, Eren Jaeger, solo para reencontrarse diez años más tarde, probando la fuerza de su amor y re-abriendo heridas del pasado. Eremika.

* * *

 **N/A:** *grita por siempre* DETALLES ABAJO, AHORA LEAN Y DISFRUTEN.

* * *

 **—o—**

 **Un mes después…**

Aquella noche, Levi soñó con Mikasa.

A decir verdad, no podía recordar con exactitud la última vez que soñó con ella. Cuando intentas huir de un recuerdo que te persigue con dientes voraces dispuesto a devorarte, poco a poco la cacería se transforma en algo demasiado rutinario y la crueldad deja de guardar sentido. Entonces te escondes, abatido, debajo de una cueva donde la oscuridad te sumerge y la luz no puede entrar. Pero tarde o temprano, el recuerdo regresa, y ésta vez, él gana.

La luz del crepúsculo penetraba la cálida ventana de su habitación, las cortinas de seda blancas balanceándose al compás del viento primaveral, un escenario demasiado bonito y acogedor que no combinaba en lo absoluto con los dramáticos sollozos infantiles que Mikasa dejaba escapar desde un rincón de su cama, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondiendo su pequeño rostro entre sus manos. Mikasa siempre había sido una niña pequeña, o eso era lo que Levi pensaba. No era alta, ni robusta, y no aparentaba la edad que poseía. Su cabello corto la hacía lucir aún más aniñada, y era demasiado inocente como para congeniar del todo con el resto de las niñas del orfanato, niñas que pensaban en novios y primeros besos cuando Mikasa solo deseaba jugar bajo la sombra de un árbol, atrapando luciérnagas en la noche.

Mikasa era demasiado pura para éste mundo.

Y sus lágrimas también lo eran.

A pedido de su madre, Levi había ingresado a su habitación para ver qué demonios sucedía con ella. No había querido almorzar y se había salteado el chocolate caliente que Carla preparaba para todos los niños cuando el sol se ocultaba entre el horizonte. Tampoco había querido hablar con Eren, y eso ya le había parecido demasiado extraño a Levi, así que había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Los caprichos infantiles no eran santos de su devoción, y no iba a dejar que su pequeña hermana permaneciera encerrada en su habitación lloriqueando todo el día como una cobarde. Los Ackerman no eran cobardes, y Levi debía limpiar el nombre de su familia antes que los niños del orfanato comenzaran a burlarse de él.

Así que entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y Mikasa continuó llorando sin siquiera alzar la mirada para ver quien era. Avanzó poco a poco, casi con aburrimiento, hasta que se agachó frente a la cama, utilizando el alto borde de madera para esconder casi todo su cuerpo. Sostuvo entre sus manos la muñeca que había traído y la alzó hasta que su cabeza sobresalía por el borde de madera. Algo así como una obra de títeres.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Tal vez fue por su voz aniñada y femenina, intentando acoplarla al delicado aspecto de la muñeca, pero los sollozos de Mikasa se detuvieron casi de repente. Podía oír el snif snif de su nariz, intentando controlarse, y aunque no podía verla, supo que sus ojos se habían fijado en la muñeca que mágicamente sobresalía desde el borde de su cama, hablándole.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó en un susurro, limpiando su nariz.

—Me llamo Kushel —exclamó Levi, hablando como una niña mientras movía un poco la muñeca con su mano—. Creo que me perdí, porque repentinamente me encontré con tu habitación.

—Las muñecas no pueden hablar —repuso Mikasa.

—¡Cállate niña estúpida! —dijo Levi—. Yo puedo hacer muchas cosas. Puedo bailar —Levi maniobró la muñeca con su mano, imitando un baile absurdo—. Puedo saltar —la muñeca comenzó a saltar—, ¡e incluso puedo cantar! Lala lalala. ¿Ves?

Mikasa comenzó a reír, y Levi sonrió.

—Levi, ya se que eres tú, sal de ahí —insistió su hermana, aún riendo.

Levi rodó los ojos.

—¡Yo no conozco a ningún Levi! —exclamó la muñeca.

Mikasa volvió a reír.

—¡Levi!

Levi salió de su escondite repentinamente, abalanzándose hacia Mikasa mientras que la muñeca se encargaba de esparcir cosquillas sobre sus costillas, el punto débil de su hermana. Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas, intentando detenerlo, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras de sus labios se esparcía vida pura, colores que llenaban la habitación de esperanza, la fuente de energía que Levi necesitaba para continuar todos los días. Su hermano era un muchacho serio y arrogante, y ningún niño del orfanato se atrevía a meterse con él. No era demasiado expresivo con sus sentimientos, mucho menos frente a otras personas, pero eran momentos como éstos, donde ambos se encontraban a solas, en los cuales Levi se permitía a sí mismo deshacerse de su coraza para que Mikasa pudiera verlo como realmente era. Un hermano mayor que habría dado hasta su propia vida con tal de ver a su hermanita sonreír.

Cuando las carcajadas de Mikasa cesaron y logró recuperar el aliento, se incorporó, sentándose sobre la cama, sus mejillas rojas como dos inmensos tomates. Levi inclinó la muñeca hacia ella y depositó un besito en la punta de su nariz. Ella rió, apartándose, el pelo de la muñeca provocando cosquillas en su piel.

—Ella es Kushel —dijo él, dejando la muñeca entre sus pequeñas manos—. Será tu nueva amiga. Pero ten cuidado, le gusta tirarse pedos por las noches.

Mikasa contuvo una risita, aún con sus ojos sobre la muñeca.

—Es muy linda.

Pero Levi no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué llorabas, Mikasa?

Mikasa agachó la cabeza, borrando su sonrisa. Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos pocos segundos, entonces sus labios susurraron un inconfundible _Reiner._ A Levi le hirvió la sangre.

—¿Reiner?

Mikasa asintió, despacito.

—¿Te hizo algo?

El rostro de su hermana se constipó, amenazando otro sollozo.

—L-Lo vi golpeando a Tommy y le dije que se lo contaría a Hannes, entonces él me agarró del pelo y dijo que si decía algo iba a romper mi casa de muñecas y que me cortaría el pelo mientras dormía.

—¿Romper tu casa de muñecas? —dijo Levi, arqueando las cejas—. Primero tendrá que vérselas conmigo cuando le rompa su maldito trasero. No podrá sentarse durante todo un año.

Mikasa rió, cubriéndose la boca.

—¿De qué te ríes? —replicó Levi—. ¿No me crees?

Levi se apresuró a cargar a Mikasa entre sus brazos, haciéndola girar por todas partes, relatándole la gran lista de atrocidades que le haría a ese bastardo por haberse metido con su hermana pequeña. Mikasa rió, y el miedo y la angustia que la habían acompañado durante todo el día se esfumaron porque Levi era su protección, y cuando él prometía algo, Mikasa sabía que siempre lo cumplía. Levi era su defensor, su guardaespaldas, su hermano mayor. Él siempre la protegería.

Pero nada era para siempre.

Levi despertó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jadeando y temblando, se incorporó casi de un salto sobre su cama, la oscuridad de la noche sumergiéndolo en una densidad atroz. Tocó su frente, sudando, y las lágrimas en sus ojos caían como por arte de magia, ni siquiera supo que se deslizaban de sus mejillas hasta que tocó su rostro, entonces miró sus manos. Permaneció de esa manera durante varios segundos, pestañeando, con el corazón atascado en su garganta. Entonces lloró.

Levi Ackerman, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, el terror de la Policía Militar, lloró.

Cubrió su rostro entre la palma de sus manos, y tal y como lo hizo su hermana dentro de un recuerdo que lo azotó como un mal sueño, Levi ahogó sus penas como un niño pequeño. Jadeó, sin ser capaz de contener los sollozos, y se alegró de que durante años hubiera decidido vivir solo. Compartir espacio con otras personas siempre había sido una verdadera molestia, y no deseaba que nadie lo encontrara en ese estado. No deseaba ser consolado, porque Levi Ackerman no merecía ser consolado.

Ésto era lo que era, ésto era en lo que se había convertido, ésto era lo que merecía por el crimen más grande que cometió en su vida: el no haber sido capaz de proteger a su hermana menor. Cada desgracia, cada mala noticia, cada golpe que la vida le empuñaba, Levi lo aceptaba con los brazos abiertos. Para él, ninguna desgracia era injusta. De alguna manera, luego de diez largos años, Levi creía que debía pagar. Y hasta el día de hoy nunca creyó haber pagado sus deudas del todo.

Tal vez nunca lo haría.

Aún era de noche, sin embargo, Levi no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Se incorporó de su cama y desde el cajón más cercano, durmiendo en un rincón, estaba Kushel, la antigua muñeca de Mikasa. La había encontrado esa misma noche, en el ataque al orfanato, sucia y repleta de lodo. Recordó haberla cargado consigo durante todo el viaje hacia las murallas, aferrándose a lo único que había quedado de su hermana. La lavó, la arregló, y la guardó durante mucho tiempo. Aún la conservaba, por supuesto, limpia y ordenada. Permaneció sentado en su cama observando la pared de su habitación, sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a la pobre muñeca hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse por la ventana y Levi caminó hacia el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Se vistió con su uniforme militar, se colocó sus lentes de sol y abandonó la incomodidad de su vivienda para marchar hacia el cuartel, como casi todos los días. Sin embargo, algo más movía sus impulsos, una fuerza más poderosa que su propia voluntad le hizo marchar hacia el cuartel con la cabeza en alto, dispuesto a hacer algo que no se había atrevido a hacer en mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la recepción, Connie y Marco estaban firmando unos papeles junto al mostrador, ambos conversando muy animadamente.

—Entonces le dije: oye, nena, ¿quieres bailar? Y ella se rió y dijo "bueno, pero solo si me compras una patata" —hablaba Connie, altanero.

—Esa chica explotará de tanto comer —repuso Marco, firmando un papel.

Conne rió.

—Ya la he apodado "chica patata" y… oh, ¡Levi! Hey —repuso Connie cuando lo vio llegar, dispuesto a fichar sus papeles.

—¿Han visto a Mike? Lo he estado buscando —respondió Levi, tomando su bolígrafo.

—Mike se fue con Eren, ambos tienen guardia —respondió Marco—. ¿Estás bien? Te ves fatal.

Levi suspiró.

—Tuve una mala noche. Oigan, ustedes aún siguen siendo los subordinados de Zacklay, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Marco asintió.

—Así es. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¿Siguen trabajando con los registros?

Connie y Marco intercambiaron una mirada.

—Todo el tiempo —respondió Connie.

Levi asintió, firmando la última sección de su fichero.

—¿Podrían hacerme un favor? Necesito que busquen en los registros de ciudadanos dentro de las murallas a alguien llamada Mikasa. ¿Creen que puedan darme una mano con eso?

—¿M-Mikasa? —tartamudeó Connie, y rápidamente miró a Marco, buscando ayuda.

Levi notó la tensión. Alzó la mirada de su papel, estudiándolos a ambos con la mirada.

—Sí, Mikasa —afirmó, aunque no dijo su apellido—. ¿Por qué? ¿Oyeron de ella?

Connie se veía realmente nervioso. Rió, negando con la cabeza, mirando a Marco constantemente.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡Claro que no! Yo no conozco a ninguna Mikasa. ¿Y tú, Marco?

Éste se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo amablemente.

—No, para nada.

Connie asintió, dándole la razón.

—De hecho, diría que es un nombre bastante extraño. ¿No crees? Nunca he conocido a ninguna Mikasa. ¿Tú, Marco? Debe ser algún nombre de las tribus… eh, indígenas… o algo así. ¿Asiáticas? Creo que nórdicas.

—N-No, por supuesto. Es un… eh, nombre extraño. Pero buscaremos en los registros, no te preocupes.

El silencio abrumador que arrasó con la recepción fue más que suficiente para que Levi sospechara que ese par de inútiles estaban ocultando algo. Por supuesto que lo harían. Ambos eran muy amigos de Eren, y cualquier cosa que Eren supiera, ambos guardarían el secreto. Levi los observó, ambos quietos como rocas y sonriendo exageradamente. Si no fuera porque eran sus compañeros de trabajo y a pesar de todo les tenía aprecio, los habría golpeado hasta el cansancio para que hablaran. Levi era conocido por ser un hábil interrogador de criminales, especialmente de soldados de la Policía Militar. Empleaba la intimidación y la fuerza física, y solo los soldados más cercanos sabían que también proporcionaba cierto tipo de… torturas, en casos muy extremistas. Sacarle información a ellos dos no habría sido problema si no fueran sus compañeros, pero debía controlarse.

—Si me ocultan algo, juro que les arrancaré los ojos con mis propias manos.

Connie dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, y Levi se marchó del lugar sin siquiera despedirse, dejándolos a ambos con la piel de gallina y el corazón en la garganta. Se miraron de reojo, nerviosos.

—Hay que informarle a Eren.

 **—o—**

Para cuando abandonaron la casa de té, había comenzado a nevar.

—¡Mikasa, mira, mira! —exclamó Sasha, abandonando los escalones de la entrada—. ¡Está nevando!

Mikasa la siguió con curiosidad, asomándose por la puerta y cerrando su paraguas. Lo dejó a un lado, siguiendo a Sasha quien había tomado su mano para arrastrarla junto a ella hacia la calle, mientras Jean y Marlo se quedaban hablando con unas personas en la entrada, bajo el techo de la casa de té. Sasha reía, alzando sus manos hacia el cielo, atrapando los copos de nieve, y Mikasa la imitó.

—Ah, desearía que pudiéramos usar ropas normales para jugar en la nieve, no podemos hacerlo con nuestros kimonos —se lamentó Sasha, y Mikasa rió cuando notó una gran cantidad de copos de nieve acumulados en sus pestañas.

Se inclinó y con sus dedos los quitó suavemente.

—Estoy segura que nevará durante toda la semana y ya te he enseñado la ropa que compré. Podremos salir el sábado.

Sasha sonrió, entusiasmada. Mikasa había aprovechado la esporádica ausencia de Jean para ir a la tienda y comprar más ropa casual, ropa que no usarían usualmente. La había escondido dentro del armario de la okya y le había enseñado las prendas a Sasha, gran cantidad eran para ella. Sasha se había sorprendido. Era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba ropa como esa. Vestidos, suéteres, botas, sombreros, bufandas, Mikasa había utilizado la última paga de un cliente para invertirlo en su exagerada compra, y ambas no podían estar más entusiasmadas.

—Pero, ¿crees que madre nos deje? —preguntó, insegura.

Mikasa asintió.

—No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura de que Nanaba nos cubrirá —acomodó el cabello de su amiga—. Te ves bonita hoy.

Sasha asintió, riendo.

—¡Es porque veré a Connie dentro de unas horas! —susurró en voz baja, para que el resto de los invitados que poco a poco abandonaban la casa de té no la oyeran—. En cuanto regrese a Shiganshina, vamos a vernos cerca del parque. ¿Te he contado que me besó?

Mikasa no esperaba tan repentina confesión. Alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

Sasha dio un saltito, asintiendo y tomando sus manos infantilmente.

—¡Sí! ¡Me besó en los labios! —Sasha anunció, enrojeciendo de felicidad. Era su primer beso—. Fue tan romántico. Y luego me compró una patata. Me gusta mucho, Mikasa. Es tan gentil y gracioso, y creo que de verdad le gusto.

Mikasa asintió, suspirando.

—Estoy feliz por ti —confesó—. Pero ten cuidado. Si Frieda se entera que estás viendo a un muchacho a escondidas…

—¡Ah, como si eso me importara! —replicó Sasha, y luego frunció el ceño severamente—. No le temo a nada cuando estoy con él. ¡Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo!

—¿D-De qué hablas?

—¡Besar a Eren!

Mikasa jadeó, intentando cubrir la boca de Sasha con su mano.

—¡Sasha, shhh! —suplicó, horrorizada. Jean estaba a pocos pasos de ella—. Si Jean te oye…

—¡Tú sabes que quieres hacerlo!

—Sasha.

—Incluso susurras su nombre cuando duermes.

Mikasa se sonrojó, nerviosa.

—¡E-Eso no es cierto!

Sasha ladeó el rostro, alzando las cejas.

—¿A caso tienes sueños sucios con él, huh?

Incluso a pesar de su pálido maquillaje, el rostro de Mikasa lucía más rojo que nunca.

—¡S-Sasha!

Ésta se echó a reír a carcajadas, y Jean se acercó junto con Marlo.

—¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó, tomándola delicadamente del brazo.

Mikasa asintió, echándole un último vistazo a Sasha, quien sonreía con extrema picardía.

—-C-Claro…

Con un ligero apretón de manos, Sasha le dijo adiós. Mikasa caminó hacia el auto de Jean, dispuesto a llevarla hacia su departamento de Rose, mientras Sasha abría la puerta del chofer que la llevaría de regreso hacia Shiganshina. Antes de introducirse en el auto, Sasha la observó.

—¡Recuerda lo que te dije!

Mikasa intentó ignorarla, avergonzada, y agradeció que Jean no hubiera preguntado nada al respecto. Durante todo el recorrido hacia Rose, Jean se la pasó hablando de la multitud de planes y citas que Mikasa tenía pendientes durante toda la semana. Tres reuniones en Sina el miércoles, jueves y viernes. Una presentación en Shiganshina el domingo y la cita más importante de todas: ésta noche, en Rose. Las cosas con su socio Patrick habían empeorado de sobre manera, el último contrato que les faltaba firmar para ejercer negocios juntos no había sido resuelto aún, y la única condición de Patrick fue, efectivamente, pedir una noche especial con Mikasa. No le importaba demasiado, a decir verdad. No era la primera vez que sucedía, cuando un cliente pedía el trato especial de una geisha sin más acompañantes. En cierto modo, era casi un alivio, no debería estar pendiente de casi diez hombres a la vez, simplemente enfocar toda su atención en Patrick, servir su sake, bailar para él y oír sus problemas cuando el alcohol tomara posesión de su cuerpo.

Pero aún era temprano y tenía el resto de la tarde libre, y había decidido hacerle una visita a su madre. No había vuelto a hablar con Eren desde esa última vez, pero supuso que él ya había visto a Carla, y esperaba que las cosas fueran un poco más amenas esta vez.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento y se instalaron, Jean volvió a colocarse su chaqueta, debía marcharse.

—Volveré esta noche para llevarte a la casa de té —dijo, colocándose sus guantes de cuero.

Mikasa asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Un incómodo silencio inundó la habitación. Jean la observó durante unos segundos, paciente, y se inclinó con la intención de depositar un beso en sus labios. Pero la reacción de Mikasa lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Ella parpadeó, esquivando sus labios y paralizándose en su puesto. Jean se detuvo, a pocos centímetros de sus labios, congelado como un gran trozo de hielo. La observó con perplejidad. Era la primera vez que Mikasa rechazaba un beso de ese tipo, incluso si no los compartían muy a menudo, mucho menos en público. Mikasa parpadeó, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero era demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Esquivó su rostro y depositó un inocente besito en su mejilla, un gesto que no se asemejaba para nada a la intimidad que Jean deseó efectuar en primer lugar.

—Buen viaje —fue la única respuesta de Mikasa.

Sin decir nada más, ella se volteó, dispuesta a continuar con sus cosas, dejando a un Jean paralizado junto a la puerta de entrada. Éste parpadeó, intentando procesar la absurda escena y el patético rechazo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Con una extraña mueca, Jean permaneció en silencio, casi esperando algo más, pero nada sucedió. Mikasa ni siquiera se volteó a verle.

Tragó saliva sonoramente y se dio la media vuelta, abriendo la puerta para marcharse del departamento.

En cuanto Mikasa confirmó su huida, observando desde la ventana su auto alejarse por las calles, Mikasa se deshizo de sus incómodas sandalias para corretear hacia el baño y quitarse el incómodo maquillaje. Desató el nudo de su cabello y lo dejó caer en cascada, peinándolo para que quedara lacio y desenredado. Se sorprendió de cuánto había crecido, casi llegaba hacia su cintura, jamás lo había tenido tan largo antes.

Abandonó el cuarto de baño para rebuscar en la bolsa que había preparado toda la ropa que empacó para visitar a su madre. Un vestido de lana gris, suéteres blancos, botas de invierno y un bonito gorro rosa con orejitas de conejo. Se rió al verlo, era muy tierno. Se vistió en silencio, inspeccionando su aspecto frente al espejo. Era demasiado extraño observarse a sí misma usando este tipo de ropa, pero la comodidad que le proporcionaba era abrumadora. Durante un instante deseó llorar de felicidad.

Una vez que estuvo lista, abandonó su departamento para marchar hacia la casa de su madre.

La trayectoria fue tranquila, aunque vio algunos soldados de la Policía Militar marchando con sus camionetas verdes hacia la muralla Sina. La nieve aún caía del cielo y la comodidad de sus zapatos al caminar sobre la nieve era increíble, era como caminar sobre un colchón esponjoso. Era deprimente el saber que luego debería volver a usar aquellos estúpidos kimonos otra vez.

Mikasa se alegró de ver la posada de su madre con las luces encendidas. Incluso a pesar de la intensa nevada, el negocio seguía abierto, lo que significaba que su madre estaba en casa. Suspiró, nerviosa como la primera vez que la visitó, y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, haciéndola sonar con una divertida campanilla una vez que ingresó en el establecimiento. El lugar no se hallaba demasiado concurrido, tal vez por la nevada. Mikasa divisó a su madre entrando por una puerta trasera hacia la posada, y a la muchacha que trabajaba con ella, Petra, detrás del mostrador. Su madre detuvo su caminata cuando la vio plantada frente a la puerta, con su cabello largo, su gorro de conejito y su mirada esperanzada.

Petra jadeó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, observando la escena con mucha atención, sin embargo, Mikasa no podía despegar los ojos de su mamá.

—Hola —saludó, sin saber qué otra cosa decir, intentando sonreír un poco para calmar el denso ambiente.

Los ojos de Carla poco a poco se llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo no se veía enfadada y deprimida, no como la última vez. Esta vez, Carla sonrió. Sonrió como las madres que sonríen cuando ven a sus hijos nacer por primera vez, cuando los sostienen entre sus brazos luego de nueve largos meses de espera. Le sonrió como una madre debería sonreírle a su hijo. Con amor.

Amor puro.

Carla no se hizo esperar. A paso lento avanzó hacia Mikasa, y cuando se detuvo frente a ella, la abrazó. ¿Durante cuantos años soñó con abrazar a su mamá otra vez? Era lo que había deseado desde la noche en que atacaron el orfanato, era lo que sus pies descalzos clamaban cuando corrió por los pasillos destruidos de su hogar, buscando, buscando, siempre buscando a su madre. Porque en tiempos de peligro es lo que el ser humano busca, el calor y el confort de la persona que nos trajo al mundo, que nos enseñó el significado de la vida, el nombre de cada estrella, el significado del verdadero amor. Mikasa rodeó a su madre con ambos brazos, respirando su aroma que continuaba siendo igual de hermoso como lo recordaba. No era un aroma a rosas o a verano, no llevaba el perfume de las granadas ni la pasión descontrolada que emanaba la esencia de Eren. Era un aroma puro, un aroma que Mikasa habría podido sentir incluso si se le era arrebatado el sentido del olfato. Era el aroma de su madre, un aroma inconfundible, y sus brazos acariciando su cabello era como abrazar la esencia de un hogar. Su hogar.

Carla se apartó de ella un segundo, tomando su mano. Ambas derramaban lágrimas, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Lo último que Mikasa vio en los ojos de su madre no fue tristeza. Fue alegría. Mikasa sonrió, temblando infantilmente.

—Ven —susurró su madre, arrastrándola hacia el interior de la casa, sin antes dedicarle una distraída mirada a Petra, demasiado conmocionada por la situación—. Petra, querida, atiende la posada por mi, por favor…

—¡C-Claro! —respondió la muchacha, aún sorprendida por semejante espectáculo.

Carla arrastró a Mikasa hacia su casa, guiándola hacia la sala principal. Hacía mucho tiempo que Mikasa no presenciaba la esencia de un hogar. La okya no lucía como un hogar. No solían pasar tiempo juntas, ni reunirse en un lugar determinado a conversar, excepto durante las horas de comida; cada geisha se mantenía ocupada entrenando o trabajando, y la mayoría del tiempo Frieda siempre se encontraba dentro de su despacho. Su departamento de Rose era tan solitario como un desierto, e incluso cuando Jean estaba a su lado, el lugar se sentía como si ella fuera la única persona ahí dentro.

Pero la casa de su madre lucía diferente.

Podía sentir un calor, una brisa en los sofás cómodamente situados frente a una bonita TV, el perfecto lugar para reunirse a ver una película, una de acción, esas que Eren tanto solía amar. La mesa que decoraba el comedor era muy grande y espaciosa, repleta de sillas en las que Mikasa podía visualizar una familia entera, reunida para cenar, como solía ser dentro del orfanato, niños ruidosos comentando anécdotas con sus bocas repletas de comida. Mikasa sintió una oleada de nostalgia al comprobar cuantas cosas se había perdido durante diez años.

Carla se detuvo, volteando a verla. Ya no sonreía.

—Mikasa —dijo, y reprimió un sollozo—. Yo… lo siento, siento mucho lo que-

Mikasa negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sonriendo y limpiando las lágrimas de su mamá.

—No, por favor, no llores. No quiero hablar de eso. Quiero… quiero que olvidemos todo, ¿si? Quiero que estemos bien, mamá —dijo, y tomó sus manos, observándolas unidas—. Yo… quiero verte. Hoy he tenido la tarde libre, así que quise visitarte. Lo haré cada vez que pueda, lo prometo. Vendré cada vez que tenga días libres, y así será hasta que solucione las cosas. No se si Eren habló contigo, pero…

Carla asintió, apretando el agarre de sus manos.

—Lo hizo —dijo, y sonrió un poco—. Ese mocoso siempre está entrometiéndose en todo.

Ambas rieron, limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas secas. Carla la observó, y estiró su mano para acariciar su mejilla, su cabello, su mentón, la cicatriz sobre su pómulo, cada parte de su rostro, como si quisiera memorizarlo entre la punta de sus dedos, grabarlo en su memoria, actualizar el rostro de niña que aún cargaba dentro de su corazón. Mikasa cerró los ojos, suspirando, y su caricia curó la gran mayoría de cicatrices que cargaba en su pecho. Fue un intenso alivio, una curación que solo una madre podía proporcionar.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo, conmocionada—. Eres… tan hermosa. Te has convertido en una hermosa, hermosa mujer.

Mikasa rió, sosteniendo la mano de Carla contra su mejilla.

—Me parezco a ti.

Carla rió, ambas rieron, y la situación abandonó todo rastro de melancolía y tristeza. Carla tomó su mano de nuevo, agitándola.

—Dioses, pero, ¿por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Niña loca. Eren me dijo que tienes mi número telefónico.

Mikasa asintió.

—No estaba segura de hacerlo. Además, quería verte en persona.

—Entonces has venido en un gran momento. Yo… estaba cocinando Knödel —anunció su madre, esperanzada—. A-Aún… aún es tu comida favorita, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Mikasa dio un vuelco.

—¿D-De verdad? —preguntó, sorprendida—. ¡Claro que sí! Yo… no he comido Knödel en años. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Carla sonrió, un brillo mágico se expandió en su mirada, y asintió repetidas veces. En menos de diez segundos, la situación se tornó más familiar de lo que Mikasa habría esperado. Carla la obligó a despojarse de su abrigado atuendo, encendiendo la chimenea, y ambas marcharon hacia su hermosa y gigante cocina. Mikasa sabía cuanto amaba Carla cocinar, y se alegró de que pudiera tener una cocina tan grande y espaciosa. Se alegró de que su madre hubiera podido vivir bien durante todos estos años, parte de ella se sintió mucho más tranquila. Durante el tiempo que pasaron cocinando juntas, se dedicaron a hablar de todas las cosas que habían sucedido durante diez largos años. Las buenas, y las malas. Mikasa habló sobre su entrenamiento, sobre Sasha, sobre Armin, y Carla se sorprendió muchísimo de saber que ambos habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo. Dijo que lo invitaría un día a cenar también, decía que Armin siempre se paseaba por la posada para comer algo, las comidas de Carla eran sus favoritas.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, su madre se quejó de lo delgada que estaba, y era cierto. A pesar de que no había una regla estricta dentro del mundo de las geishas que dictara el peso ideal—y muchas veces eso dependía de la política de las okyas—Frieda siempre había insistido en que era importante mantener un peso estable para poder calzar los quimonos y atraer a los clientes mucho más rápido. Por supuesto, Mikasa era su joya de oro dentro de la okya, su geisha más importante, y su dieta resultaba ser mucho más estricta que la del resto de sus compañeras. Su trabajo, su dieta, sus horas de sueño, todo era excesivamente estricto, y el estrés le provocaba una intensa falta de apetito. Había recibido demasiados halagos por su figura, y las palabras de su madre le hicieron caer en una triste realidad. Mikasa no lucía hermosa ni extravagante, su peso no era algo que los hombres o las personas deberían admirar, y se dio cuenta de cuan perfeccionista y materialista era el mundo de las geishas verdaderamente, tan alejado de la vida real, de las cosas que de verdad importaban.

Por esa razón, Carla se aseguró de servirle dos platos de Knödel, y Mikasa juró que estuvo a punto de llorar cuando probó el primer bocado. Sabía exactamente igual a cuando era niña, y fue un agradable retroceso al pasado. Comieron juntas, rieron juntas, y cuando Mikasa sintió que estuvo a punto de explotar de tanto alimento—aunque lo agradecía enormemente, especialmente si era preparado por su madre—ambas tomaron asiento frente a un hermoso sofá que Carla mantenía frente al inmenso ventanal que exponía el acogedor jardín del patio trasero, donde los árboles y el sol alumbraban mágicamente el interior de la casa. Carla mantenía a Mikasa acurrucada contra su pecho, como a una niña pequeña, mientras Mikasa observaba el cielo desde la ventana, su oreja descansando contra el pecho de su madre, oyendo los latidos de su corazón, su mano acariciando su largo cabello una y otra y otra vez, y fue la primera vez en largos años en donde Mikasa se sintió realmente tranquila. Allí, entre los brazos de su madre, Mikasa no le tuvo miedo a nada.

Continuaron hablando en silencio, como si alguien más pudiera oírlas, y la conversación poco a poco fue desviándose hacia un tema en particular, hacia alguien en particular.

Tarde o temprano, todos los caminos conducían hacia él.

Sin poder evitarlo, Mikasa recordó las palabras que Armin le había dicho tiempo atrás.

 _Pero, ¿qué es lo que hace que dos personas se encuentren en el momento exacto y en el lugar indicado? Creo que, si el hilo es real, también provoca la separación después. Creo que la historia habla de una herida que nos queda en el corazón, un lugar que desde lo simbólico nos dice que no vamos a poder olvidar ese amor herido. Siempre existirá la cicatriz, pero el hilo vuelve a unirlos de nuevo después. Los dioses unen y a veces separan más allá de nuestros propios deseos._

—¿Y Eren? —preguntó Carla en un cálido susurro, su mentón descansando contra su cabellera—. ¿Qué hay de Eren, hija?

Mikasa cerró los ojos ante la mención de su nombre, los mantuvo cerrados durante largos minutos.

—Estamos bien —dijo en respuesta.

 _Eso creo_ , pensó.

Oyó a Carla suspirar.

—Sabes —comenzó, su mano palmeando su hombro una y otra vez, como a un bebé—. Ese muchacho está loco por ti.

El corazón de Mikasa latió estrepitosamente, y supo que Carla pudo sentirlo. Una madre lo sabía todo.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó, cediendo al rumbo de la conversación.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, Mikasa pudo ver a su madre sonreír cálidamente.

—Oh sí, claro que sí —afirmó, optimista—. Cada vez que lo veo, lo único que hace es hablar de ti todo el día. Mikasa esto, Mikasa aquello… Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa. Me contó que le diste tu bufanda. No hay un solo día en donde no lo haya visto que no estuviera usándola. Incluso cuando hace calor, nunca se la quita.

Mikasa contuvo el impulso de sonreír. Suspiró.

—La última vez que lo vi, me dio una bolsa de granadas.

Sintió la cabeza de Carla asentir sobre la suya.

—Su casa de Klorva está situada dentro de un pequeño campo cerca de la carretera principal. Se que mandó a plantar árboles de granada en los alrededores.

Mikasa abrió los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

Carla asintió de nuevo.

—Mmmh. Y se está esforzando mucho por guardar tu secreto a Levi —repuso—. Se lo difícil que es para él ocultarle algo así, pero se ha mantenido en silencio hasta ahora. Él te quiere mucho.

 _Él te quiere mucho._

Sintió sus ojos picar.

—Eso me da miedo.

Por primera vez desde que ambas tomaron asiento en el sofá, Carla la apartó para poder mirarla a la cara. Despejó su bello cabello de su rostro, ocultándolo detrás de su oreja y de sus hombros. Negó con la cabeza, tranquila como el viento.

—No hay miedo en el amor, Mikasa —afirmó. Y Mikasa olvidó cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien le habló de esa manera—. El amor nos hace fuertes, nos impulsa a continuar a pesar de las circunstancias. Todo lo que ha pasado… ¿por qué crees que sigo aquí, de pie, con vida? Sin el amor que siempre he tenido por ti, sin el amor que siento por Levi, por Eren… incluso por Petra… yo no estaría aquí.

Mikasa suspiró. Sus labios temblaron al hablar.

—Pero el amor duele, mamá. A veces duele demasiado.

Carla asintió.

—Eso es cierto —repuso, acomodando su cabello de nuevo—. Se que aún estás herida, Mikasa. Se que aún llevas cicatrices aquí —dijo, y descansó su mano contra su pecho—, cicatrices más profundas que el amor. Pero ese dolor nunca sanará si no te das la oportunidad de amar y de perdonar. No hablaré de tu hermano, no hasta que te sientas lista, pero Eren ha vivido todos estos años para encontrarte. Es joven, apuesto, inteligente, y nunca ha hecho nada más que ofrecer su vida a la Legión. Siempre creí que él se casaría primero. Levi… él siempre ha mantenido sus distancias, pero Eren está muy pendiente de nosotros, todo el tiempo. Le agrada pasar tiempo en familia, siempre le ha gustado. Creí que sería el primero en formalizarse, en casarse, pero todas las cosas que hace… nunca las ha terminado. Es como si se aburriera de todo demasiado deprisa, vive distraído, y ni siquiera Armin, siendo tan inteligente como es, puede comprenderlo del todo. Pero yo sí lo hago, yo sí lo entiendo. Eren es mi hijo, tal vez no lleva mi sangre, pero lo quiero como si lo fuera. Aún cuando Levi y yo nos dimos por vencidos, aún cuando perdimos la esperanza… el amor de Eren fue más grande, y eso le impulsó a seguir.

Carla hizo una pausa, suspirando, y la miró a los ojos fijamente.

—Eren siempre supo que te encontraría. Durante diez años no tuvimos noticias de ti, y llegué a pensar que tal vez habías muerto —soltó una risa seca, casi melancólica—. Recuerdo lo mucho que Eren se enojó conmigo por haber pensado eso, no me habló durante días. Tenía diecisiete años. Poco después se unió a la Legión, a pesar de mis protestas, y Levi le siguió. El amor de Eren me inspiró a mantener mi esperanza, por más débil que fuera, y al final del día él tuvo razón. El amor siempre tiene la razón, Mikasa. A pesar de que nos neguemos, a pesar de que intentemos remar contra la corriente y vivir bajo nuestras propias reglas… el amor siempre gana.

Mikasa bajó la mirada, observando sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Yo… —empezó, dubitativa—. No he sido buena con él. Me siento mal por ello. Hace poco lo abofeteé.

Sorpresivamente, Carla se echó a reír. Mikasa alzó la mirada, confundida, y la risa de su madre fue contagiosa incluso si no lo deseaba así. Mikasa sonrió un poco, sin embargo eso no evitaba que se sintiera culpable.

—Bueno, no voy a negar que seguramente merecía esa bofetada —replicó Carla, riendo—. Es un buen chico, pero es demasiado problemático.

Mikasa asintió, riendo un poco.

—Siempre lo fue.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante unos pocos segundos, hasta que Carla notó que Mikasa estaba tocando distraídamente las puntas de su largo cabello. Carla suspiró, inclinando su mano hacia su cabeza para cepillarlo con sus dedos suavemente.

—Vaya. De verdad lo tienes muy largo.

Mikasa lo pensó durante un momento, luego la miró, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Quieres cortarlo?

Carla pareció sorprendida. Parpadeó, alejándose un poco de ella para verla mejor al rostro.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó, no muy segura—. ¿Quieres que lo corte?

¿Quién querría cortar un cabello tan largo y sedoso como ese?

Mikasa asintió. De repente, una chispa de rebeldía se encendió en su mirada.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, dejando escapar una infantil risita—. Córtalo como cuando era pequeña.

—P-Pero… ¿no te meterás en problemas con tu… trabajo? Si eres una geisha, tu-

—Oh no, la gran mayoría de las geishas usan pelucas, no será un problema —interrumpió, y tocó su cabello con sus manos—. Quiero cortarlo.

Aún conmocionada por su repentina decisión, Carla se incorporó del sofá para ir por sus tijeras, esas que utilizaba para el cortar el cabello de Levi. Ambas se dirigieron hacia el baño y antes de que Carla hiciera el primer corte, le preguntó si realmente estaba segura de ello. Mikasa respondió con un "sí" rotundo.

Cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho, Mikasa contuvo el aliento frente al espejo. Nunca creyó que un simple corte de cabello podría cambiar tanto el rostro y la esencia de una persona. No se veía como una geisha, ya no se veía como la mujer que había sido durante los últimos diez años. Ahora, frente al espejo, podía ver a Mikasa Ackerman.

La verdadera Mikasa Ackerman. Esa que no utilizaba maquillajes excéntricos ni incómodos kimonos. El corte era exactamente igual al que usaba de pequeña. Corto hasta la mandíbula, con un pequeño flequillo de costado decorando su frente. Durante mucho tiempo había visto a una simple extraña entre los espejos que la rodeaban, como si su alma hubiera sido encerrada dentro del cuerpo de alguien más. Era como aquella canción infantil que había oído años atrás en una película animada.

 _¿Quién es esa chica frente a mi? ¿Cuando mi reflejo mostrará quién soy en realidad?_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mikasa se sintió ella misma de nuevo.

—Vaya —murmuró frente al espejo, tocando su nuevo cabello—. Luzco… como yo otra vez.

Carla rió.

—Tu cara no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, especialmente con este corte.

Mikasa suspiró, asintiendo, y se volteó hacia su madre.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo, sonriendo—. Por lo de hoy… fue un buen día.

Carla asintió, acomodando su nuevo cabello.

—Hagamos algo divertido la próxima vez que nos veamos. Podemos ir de compras, o ir a cenar… lo que tu quieras.

Mikasa asintió efusivamente, sonriendo.

—Claro.

Luego de un último abrazo, Mikasa decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, poco a poco el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y tenía que prepararse para su reunión de ésta noche. Se calzó con su abrigo y guardó su gorro de conejito en su bolsillo, no deseaba ocultar su cabello. Se preguntó qué diría Jean de su nuevo corte. Cuando ambas atravesaron la posada, Carla le dio un último abrazo.

—Llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

Mikasa asintió. Le dedicó una rápida mirada a Petra, quien hablaba por teléfono detrás del mostrador, pero que no dejaba de observarlas a ambas de reojo. Mikasa le sonrió, agitando la mano a modo de despedida, y Petra lució sorprendida, asintiendo y sonriendo y agitando su mano eufóricamente, todo a la vez. Mikasa se volteó y luego de un último vistazo a su madre, sonrió para abrir la puerta y marcharse de la posada. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras poniendo extremo cuidado en donde pisaba sus pies, el suelo estaba resbaladizo a causa del hielo, cuando oyó el sonoro sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Alzó la vista, confundida, y Armin volvía a tener razón otra vez.

Armin—y el amor, como había dicho su madre—siempre tenían la razón.

Eren acababa de estacionar su auto frente a la posada, el sonido de la puerta había sido la de su auto. Ambos se detuvieron casi al instante cuando comprobaron que estaban frente a frente, interponiéndose en el camino del otro. Durante los últimos meses parecía ser lo único que sabían hacer bien, interponerse en el camino del otro. Eren llevaba puesto su uniforme militar y sus gafas de aviador, las cuales se quitó para confirmar que, evidentemente, la mujer de cabello corto parada frente a él abandonando la posada de su querida madre adoptiva era Mikasa.

La mayoría de sus encuentros siempre habían sido algo incómodos. Sin embargo, por primera vez, no fue así. Los copos de nieve caían a su alrededor y Eren fue el primero en formular una pequeña sonrisa al verla. Sin poder evitarlo, Mikasa lo imitó.

—Oh, hola —saludó él, casi con confusión, como si aún no pudiera creer que ella estuviera ahí. Mantenía inconscientemente su mano contra su pecho, justo por encima de su corazón. Como si al verla repentinamente hubiera recibido un flechazo instantáneo contra su pecho; como si intentara controlar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

Mikasa no estaba segura, pero tan inocente gesto provocó que las mariposas revoloteando en su vientre fueran aún más escandalosas de lo que había esperado. El viento a su alrededor era frío y opaco, sin embargo, el calor que sintió dentro de ella al verlo frente a sus ojos fue algo que no pudo explicar. Habían cosas que simplemente no tenían explicación. Eren era una de ellas.

—Hola —respondió Mikasa, sonriendo suavemente, tomando una ligera bocanada de aire.

No podía ocultar el hecho de que estaba feliz de verlo otra vez.

Sus ojos verdes viajaron de inmediato hacia su cabello.

—Tu cabello —dijo, sonriendo como un idiota—. ¿Carla lo cortó?

Mikasa asintió, tocando las puntas distraídamente.

—Sí —respondió, sonriendo. ¿Por qué cada vez que lo veía quería sonreír como una desquiciada? Intentó controlarse, pero era demasiado difícil—. Le pedí que lo hiciera.

Eren le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida para un día demasiado frío. Sus ojos no albergaban nada más excepto nostalgia. Seguramente estaría recordando a la Mikasa del pasado, la cual lucía exactamente igual que ella ahora mismo, aunque tal vez más pequeña.

—Te ves hermosa —admitió, solemne—. Siempre me gustó como te quedaba el cabello corto.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Mikasa suspiró, temblando, y no precisamente de frío.

 _Hermosa._

Quiso decir lo mismo. Quiso decir que él también era hermoso, allí, parado bajo un sol oculto tras nubes demasiado espesas, bajo la infinidad de copos de nieve que caían desde cielo y se posaban sobre su cabello despeinado, con sus ojos profundos que albergaban su propio universo y la punta de su nariz roja por el frío. Quiso dar un paso, y otro, y luego otro, y abrazarlo de la misma manera en que abrazó a su madre horas atrás. Porque hacía meses que lo había encontrado y un beso interrumpido fue lo único que compartieron. ¿Cuantas veces soñó con verlo de nuevo, con tener la posibilidad de abrazarlo de la manera en que no pudo hacerlo la noche en que se separaron? Había soñado con ello numerosas veces y ahora, nuevamente, volvía a encontrarse con él por pura coincidencia.

 _No._

No podía ser una coincidencia.

Era mucho más que eso.

Su pecho se estremeció al notar que llevaba puesta la bufanda roja, tal y como Carla había dicho. Nunca se la quitaba. Nunca.

—Espero que al menos la laves —bromeó, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia la bufanda arraigada firmemente en su cuello—. Cada vez que te veo la llevas puesta.

Eren rió.

 _Dioses._

Mikasa _amaba_ su risa.

—Claro que sí —afirmó él, acomodándola—. Es mi amuleto de la buena suerte.

Mikasa sonrió, y bajó un escalón.

—Deberías entrar, mamá debe estar esperándote.

—No sabía que vendrías —repuso Eren—. ¿Está todo bien?

Ella asintió, el flequillo recién cortado interponiéndose entre sus ojos. Iba a correrlo con su propia mano, distraída, mientras se disponía a continuar la conversación, pero Eren la sorprendió inclinando su mano y apartando él mismo con sus dedos los rebeldes mechones de su cabello negro. El contacto de su mano con su piel le hirvió la sangre. A pesar del frío, su mano siempre se sentía cálida. Durante un instante olvidó todo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Sin embargo, Eren lucía tan tranquilo como siempre.

—S-Sí… todo está b-bien —respondió, hipnotizada por su mirada—. Tenía la tarde libre así que pasé a visitarla.

—Igual yo. ¿Ya te vas?

Si no fuera porque tenía un compromiso, Mikasa se habría quedado. Asintió, y el tener que marcharse le provocó una angustia desconsoladora.

—Sí… tengo una reunión en unas horas —respondió. Pero se apresuró a continuar, _casi_ como si estuviera generando un compromiso—. P-Pero… vendré el Lunes.

Eren asintió, sonriendo en respuesta.

—Genial —dijo—. Te veré el Lunes, entonces. Te traeré más granadas.

Ante la mención de las granadas, Mikasa sonrió aún más. Asintió, emocionada.

No podía esperar hasta el Lunes.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien.

Mikasa suspiró.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Adiós —dijo, bajando los escalones hacia la calle, saludándole tiernamente con la mano.

El corazón de Eren iba a estallar en mil pedazos.

Como un idiota la siguió con la mirada, su mano aún sosteniendo su débil corazón. Débil, débil, débil. Eren era absolutamente débil cuando se trataba de Mikasa y no le importaba en lo absoluto. No creía que existiera una mejor debilidad que _ésta_.

—Adiós —dijo en respuesta, mientras la observaba marchar y voltearse nuevamente para sonreírle, agitando su mano otra vez.

Eren suspiró pesadamente, observando el lugar en donde Mikasa había desaparecido hacia la otra calle, y si no hubiera sido porque una mano lo jaló firmemente de la oreja, Eren habría pasado el resto de la tarde observando el sitio vacío que Mikasa había dejado al marcharse.

Éste jadeó, haciendo una mueca.

—¡A-Ah!

Volteó el rostro para encontrar el de Carla, quien alzaba las cejas.

—Si sigues mirando, se te caerá la baba.

Eren apartó su mano con el ceño fruncido, frotando su oreja y con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas. La hizo a un lado, dispuesto a entrar dentro de la posada.

—Cállate, no es cierto —replicó, sin embargo, Carla rió.

Petra se acercó a ambos, su rostro aún lucía sorprendido.

—¡Ah, Eren! —exclamó—. ¡Así que esa es tu famosa hermana! Mikasa, ¿verdad?

El asco en el rostro de Eren fue más que notorio.

—¿Hermana? ¡Asco! Claro que no es mi hermana, ugh —Eren se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo—. Que los Dioses no lo permitan.

Durante las próximas horas, Eren se quedó a comer en casa de Carla.

Supo que estaría tachando los días del calendario hasta que el Lunes llegara.

 **—o—**

Para cuando Mikasa llegó a su departamento, la noche ya había arrasado en la ciudad de Rose. Para su suerte, Jean no había llegado aún, así que se dispuso a deshacerse de sus cómodas ropas para vestirse con el kimono que usaría esa misma noche. Rojo, largo y de seda, los favoritos de Patrick, según Jean. Pintó sus uñas de negro y miró su cabello. ¿Qué debería hacer con él? No es como si hubiera demasiado para hacer, estaba tan corto que no sería posible hacer ningún moño. Decidió dejarlo así por ahora, dentro de las casas de té los dueños proveían pelucas especiales para geishas al igual que kimonos de repuesto y sandalias, podría llegar más temprano y arreglar su cabello allí.

Comenzó a preparar la mezcla blanca para pintar su rostro cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Se volteó ligeramente, observando a Jean atravesar el corredor.

—Oh, hola —saludó ella.

Jean se detuvo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Sus ojos se posaron de inmediato sobre su cabello.

—¿Te cortaste el pelo? —preguntó, como si fuera demasiado obvio.

No iba a gustarle. ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a gustarle?

—Sí —respondió ella, y continuó mezclando la pasta del maquillaje.

—Mmmh —dijo él, mientras buscaba sus otros zapatos—. Se ve extraño. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

Mikasa ignoró su estúpido comentario y continuó batiendo la pasta. Incluso si ésta ya estaba lista, Mikasa continuó haciéndolo. ¿Cuánta diferencia había entre un "te ves hermosa" y un "se ve extraño"? Mikasa se enfadó consigo misma al intentar comparar dos comentarios de dos personas absolutamente diferentes.

Suspiró, dispuesta a pasar la primera pincelada sobre su piel, pero Jean la interrumpió.

—No te maquilles —pidió, marchando hacia el baño para buscar una loción.

Mikasa se detuvo, dubitativa.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió.

La voz de Jean se oyó desde el baño como un eco.

—Uno de los requerimientos de Patrick. Pidió que asistas sin maquillaje.

Mikasa permaneció quieta y en silencio, depositando el pincel en el cuenco nuevamente, observando su reflejo en el espejo. Jean salió del baño y caminó hacia la cama, dispuesto a cambiarse de camisa. Mikasa se volteó sobre el asiento de su tocador, observándolo.

—Jean.

—¿Mmmh?

—¿Por qué Patrick solicitó una cita solo conmigo?

Jean se encogió de hombros.

—Eres la Dama de Rojo, todos desearían tener el dinero suficiente para pagar una cita solamente contigo.

Mikasa suspiró.

—Ya lo se, pero… ¿no te parece extraño? Ni siquiera quiere que me maquille.

—No es extraño —repuso Jean, abotonando su camisa negra—. Es solo un pedido de mi más grande cliente, así que necesito que lo complazcas en todo esta noche y des lo mejor de ti.

Mikasa apartó la mirada.

—Siempre doy lo mejor de mi.

Regresó su mirada hacia el espejo, y por el reflejo vio que Jean estaba observándola. Éste suspiró, caminando hacia ella, y se agachó a su lado. Tomó su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo. Mikasa suspiró. Con Jean siempre era lo mismo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, apartando su cabello a un lado—. Pero estoy muy nervioso. Las cosas con Patrick no estuvieron bien y todo depende de lo que suceda esta noche. Eres la única que puede ayudarme. Te prometo que luego de esto, si todo sale bien, te daré más días libres como la última vez, ¿si?

Mikasa asintió, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

—Está bien.

Jean asintió, más animado, y sostuvo su mano para depositar un casto beso. Se incorporó, dispuesto a continuar con sus cosas.

—Vamos, apresúrate a prepararte, tenemos que salir de aquí pronto.

Y así fue.

Mikasa solo decidió pintar un poco sus labios de rojo y cuando supo que estaba lista, Jean y Mikasa abandonaron el departamento para introducirse en el auto de su chofer, camino a la casa de té en donde tendría su reunión con Patrick. Para su sorpresa, las calles de Rose se encontraban demasiado vacías. No estaba del todo segura si aquí también se había implementado el toque de queda, pero le pareció extraño, aunque probablemente se trataba del frío. ¿Quién querría recorrer las calles de Rose a estas horas con semejante nevada? Cuando llegaron a la casa de té, Jean se despidió de ella y dijo que regresaría al departamento, y que su chofer la traería de regreso una vez que la reunión hubiera concluido.

Para su sorpresa, Patrick había llegado mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba y estaba esperándola en la habitación. La dueña de la casa de té, Morgana, halagó su nuevo corte de cabello con una amable sonrisa, y dijo que todo estaba listo para empezar. Cuando Mikasa recorrió los pasillos camino hacia la habitación en donde Patrick estaba esperándola, los guardias de Patrick cerraron las puertas detrás de ella y el hombre la recibió con una brillante sonrisa.

Luego de eso, todo recurrió de manera muy normal, como era habitual en este tipo de reuniones. Mikasa tomó asiento junto a él en el suelo y las horas transcurrieron demasiado lentas para su gusto. Encendió infinidad de abanos, jugaron a las cartas, comieron sushi, Mikasa danzó para él, Patrick le contó los acuerdos que planeaba firmar con Jean, conversaron un poco sobre política, más danzas, más juegos y, desgraciadamente, demasiado alcohol.

Era habitual, era algo demasiado normal, pero Mikasa nunca había terminado de acostumbrarse. Beber por obligación nunca era agradable. Había bebido por voluntad propia en algunas ocasiones, especialmente vino, realmente le gustaba. Sus cenas con Jean siempre eran acompañadas por un costoso vino tinto que impregnaba su lengua de un dulce sabor. Pero el sake no era su bebida alcohólica favorita, especialmente cuando sus clientes insistían en que continuara bebiendo, y bebiendo, y bebiendo hasta perder los sentidos. Gracias a los Dioses, aún estaba cuerda, sus sentidos permanecían alertas aunque sentía su rostro quemar de calor y sus risas intervenían la conversación de Patrick en ocasiones poco apropiadas, pero a él no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

Cuando las horas pasaron y Mikasa creyó que ya sería hora de terminar la reunión—ni siquiera estaba del todo segura cuándo terminaría, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era—, Patrick la sorprendió con un costoso regalo. Palmeó sus manos tres veces y sus guardias trajeron entre sus brazos un elegante y sofisticado kimono color rosa. Lo colocaron frente a ella en el suelo y luego se marcharon, cerrando las puertas. Mikasa contuvo el impulso de reír y dejarse guiar por los efectos del alcohol. El kimono era horrendo, sin embargo, era su deber agradecer el presente.

—Oh, Patrick —dijo, sus dedos deslizándose por la tersa tela—. Es hermoso. Muchas gracias.

Él rió, su risa entremezclada con su borrachera y el humo de un tabaco que no había expulsado aún.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo, apagando su abano—. ¿Por qué no te lo pones?

—Oh —Mikasa asintió, dejando su sorbo de sake a medio terminar—. Claro, si eso es lo que quieres. Estoy ansiosa. Espérame aquí, regresaré enseguida.

Mikasa sostuvo el borde del kimono, dispuesta a incorporarse y llevárselo consigo hacia los vestuarios para pedir a las demás chicas que le ayudaran a ponérselo, sin embargo, la gruesa y robusta mano de Patrick la tomó por la muñeca, impidiendo que se levantara del suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó—. No te tomes tantas molestias. Póntelo aquí.

La amistosa sonrisa de Mikasa poco a poco se desvaneció cuando sus ojos viajaron hacia la mano de Patrick firmemente sosteniendo su muñeca, impidiendo su huida. Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado deprisa, e intentó sonreír nuevamente, fingiendo que su cuerpo no había enviado una intensa alerta de adrenalina por toda su espina dorsal. El cuerpo humano es sabio al igual que la naturaleza. En casos de peligro, en casos en donde creemos que nuestra vida se ve amenazada por fuerzas mayores, nuestros instintos impulsan a nuestro cuerpo a moverse, a actuar conforme a su naturaleza para protegerse a sí mismo. Mikasa supo que su cuerpo quería que corriera. Debía correr ahora mismo.

El miedo en su mirada fue inocultable a pesar de la nerviosa sonrisa que cruzó por sus labios.

—¿Q-Qué? —rió de nuevo, intentando apartar su mano delicadamente, pero el agarre de Patrick no cesaba—. Patrick…

—He dicho que te lo pongas aquí, vamos —insistió, jalándola del brazo, y la soltó para tomar el borde de su kimono, justo por encima de sus hombros, intentando bajarlo—. Yo te ayudaré.

Ella apartó sus manos, y la sonrisa de su rostro se había borrado por completo. No fue cuando apartó sus brazos de su cuerpo que notó que sus manos temblaban estrepitosamente.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó, y su voz sonó más débil de lo que habría deseado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Patrick había estirado su mano para sostener su nuca y estrellar sus asquerosos labios contra los suyos. Mikasa jadeó, sorprendida, intentando apartarlo mientras sentía su lengua abrirse paso entre su boca. Un pánico atroz se desató en su interior, y con un llanto ahogado lo apartó bruscamente, incorporándose del suelo y limpiando sus labios con la palma de su mano, asqueada.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó en respuesta, jadeando.

Pero Patrick fue más rápido de lo que ella esperaba. Se incorporó del suelo y la estampó contra la pared más cercana, intentando quitar su kimono y besarla en los labios. Para su desgracia, Patrick era demasiado gordo y alto, lucía como un inmenso guardaespaldas, y no fue fácil deshacerse de él. Mikasa comenzó a llorar, asqueada, temblando y durante un instante no fue Patrick quien intentaba deshacerse de su kimono, utilizando toda su fuerza para mantenerla contra la pared. No fue Patrick.

Fue Kenny.

—¡Suéltame! —chilló, aterrada.

Pero Patrick no la soltaba.

—Eres tan hermosa… —susurraba contra su oído, lamiendo su cuello.

Mikasa gritó, pero nadie parecía oírla. Con una fuerza que no supo de donde emergió, Mikasa empujó a Patrick hasta quitárselo de encima, éste lució sorprendido, y en su leve momento de debilidad, Mikasa lo abofeteó, jadeando con fuerza. Patrick soltó una exclamación, su mano sosteniendo la mejilla en donde Mikasa había impactado un absurdo y pequeño golpe, nada que pudiera haber provocado una pequeña herida digna de causar intimidación. La mirada de odio que Patrick le regresó fue peor de lo que había esperado. Hizo de su mano un puño, un puño grande y pesado que impactó contra el rostro de Mikasa, obligándola a caer contra el suelo.

Cuando Kenny la violó, Mikasa recordaba haber recibido una que otra abofeteada, absurdas palmadas contra su mejilla que no provocaron nada más que un intenso rubor o un pequeño corte en su labio inferior. Pero Patrick había decidido doblegar su apuesta. No fue una simple bofetada, la palma de su mano era gigante y se había convertido en un grueso e inmenso puño, el tipo de golpe que un hombre le habría provocado a otro hombre en una pelea entre iguales. Pero Mikasa era una mujer, y el golpe de Patrick le afectó de sobremanera. Su puño era inmenso y el golpe abarcó casi toda su cara, su ojo derecho y gran parte de su boca.

Mikasa cayó boca abajo contra el suelo, y su rostro impactó contra el borde de la mesa, provocando aún más daño. Su mano también había caído sobre la mesa, las copas y las botellas de sake rompiéndose en el proceso, pudo sentir un intenso corte del vidrio contra la palma de su mano. Aturdida, Mikasa jadeó, sintiendo la sangre deslizarse por su boca, el intenso ardor en su piel nublando sus sentidos, y chilló cuando sintió las manos de Patrick en su espalda, tomando el kimono y abriéndolo por la mitad, dejando su espalda descubierta. Ese kimono había sido uno de los más costosos que había tenido antes, y ni siquiera quería pensar en la reacción que Frieda tendría al saber que se había hecho añicos.

¿Por qué solo pudo pensar en algo tan superficial como eso en un momento así?

Patrick la volteó boca hacia arriba, presionando su muñeca contra el suelo para que impidiera moverse.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! —gritaba Mikasa, su ojo estaba repleto de sangre y su visión comenzó a nublarse.

—¡Quédate quieta! —gritó él, intentando pobremente subir el borde de su kimono por su pierna, pero los kimonos eran pesados y espesos, no iba a conseguirlo tan fácilmente.

Mikasa miró a su alrededor, buscando ayuda.

No, no, no.

No podía pasar otra vez.

Esto no podía suceder de nuevo.

No otra vez.

Desesperada y por un milagro divino, Mikasa estiró su mano ensangrentada hacia la mesa rota con la cual había chocado al caer y tomó el plato más cercano, el cual estrelló pobremente contra la cabeza de Patrick. No lo hirió de sobre manera, pero provocó que cayera hacia un lado, encima de la pequeña mesa, y de esa forma logró quitárselo de encima. Éste tocó su frente, ensangrentada, parpadeando e intentando procesar la situación. Mikasa gritó, incorporándose del suelo con dificultad, sosteniendo la parte delantera de su kimono porque estaba completamente roto, si no lo sostenía, caería y quedaría desnuda. Corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola, sollozando y gritando el nombre de Morgana.

—¡Morgana! —chilló, esquivando a los guardias de Patrick en la entrada. Pudo oír el grito de Patrick, ordenando que la atraparan. Mikasa tropezó con sus sandalias, y en medio de su carrera se las quitó, quedando descalza—. ¡Morgana!

La mujer apareció repentinamente junto con otras geishas que Mikasa conocía, éstas chillaron al verla en semejante estado, despeinada y ensangrentada. Morgana la atrapó entre sus brazos.

—¡Mikasa! —exclamó, asustada—. ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!

—P-Patrick… é-él…

Los guardias de Patrick aparecieron en el corredor, corriendo junto a él, quien sostenía su frente ensangrentada. Tan solo tenía un pequeño corte, y lucía furioso.

—¡Ven aquí, maldita zorra!

Mikasa jadeó, y Morgana la aferró a sus brazos protectoramente.

—¡Patrick! —exclamó Morgana, enfadada—. Le recuerdo que esto no es un prostíbulo y la política de la casa prohibe cualquier tipo de abuso físico contra nuestras geishas.

Margaery, una de las geishas presentes y con la cual Mikasa había trabajado numerosas veces, se apartó de Morgana.

—La Legión del Reconocimiento está en la puerta patrullando, los llamaré.

Morgana asintió, y Mikasa parpadeó, conmocionada.

¿La… Legión?

Antes de que pudiera voltear el rostro para echar un rápido vistazo por la puerta de entrada, Patrick se dirigió hacia ella violentamente.

—¡Jean se enterará de esto y te dejará en la calle, asquerosa prostituta! ¡Me encargaré de que así sea!

—¡Patrick, le ordeno que se largue ahora mismo! —gritó Morgana.

Durante un breve instante, Mikasa contuvo el impulso de escupirle la sangre que llevaba acumulada en su boca.

—¡Tú, Marlo, Kenny, Jean y toda tu maldita escoria pueden irse al demonio! —gritó en respuesta.

Margaery regresó con cuatro soldados de la Legión del Reconocimiento, dispuestos a tomar cartas en el asunto. Mikasa se paralizó cuando vio a Marco, a Connie, a Mike, el tipo que siempre aparecía en televisión detrás de Erwin Smith…

… y a Eren.

Pero Patrick no parecía haberlos visto. Al parecer, el que Mikasa mencionara a sus más queridos amigos de manera tan despectiva lo enfureció de sobremanera. Alzó su mano, dispuesto a algo que Mikasa no pudo procesar, cuando la mano de Eren impidió el ataque de Patrick al sostener su brazo, manteniéndolo erguido en el aire. El silencio que inundó la casa de té fue abrumador.

Eren era conocido dentro de la Policía Militar. Según por lo que Marlo había dicho, era odiado por cada uno de ellos. Que el mismísimo Eren Jaeger se hubiera plantado frente a Patrick de semejante manera pareció sorprenderlo, lo observó con asombro, enfurecido e impactado a la vez, y la mirada de Eren viajó rápidamente hacia Mikasa.

Mikasa, quien permanecía entre los brazos de Morgana, con su kimono roto y su cara golpeada, temblando y con lágrimas.

La mirada de Eren se endureció de sobremanera y Mikasa, por primera vez, le tuvo miedo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Eren quitó de su cintura su pistola y apuntó directamente hacia la cabeza de Patrick, apoyando la punta del arma sobre su frente. Todos soltaron una exclamación, jadeantes.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Connie, asustado.

Mike intentó poner su mano sobre el brazo de Eren, alarmante.

—Eren, por todos los Dioses, baja esa arma, no armes un escándalo.

—Quítame la mano de encima, Mike, o juro que volaré tu cabeza de un disparo también —gruñó Eren, sin apartar la mirada de Patrick, quien por primera vez se veía intimidado.

No, no, no, joder.

Ahora Eren iba a meterse en problemas por su culpa.

Morgana la tomó por los hombros, intentando voltearla.

—Vamos, Mikasa, debemos quitarte esa ropa.

Mikasa se volteó hacia Eren, temerosa.

—N-No, p-pero…

—Ven, dejemos que los soldados se encarguen —insistió Morgana, arrastrándola hacia la habitación más cercana.

Mikasa no pudo oír bien qué era lo que sucedía en el corredor. Una vez que Morgana la encerró dentro de la habitación, la ayudó a quitarse el kimono cuidadosamente, arrojándolo a un lado. Ya no tenía caso, la prenda estaba absolutamente arruinada. Por alguna extraña razón, Morgana no la vistió con otro kimono de repuesto. En lugar de eso, le entregó ropas normales. Una falda marrón y un gran suéter negro con zapatos oscuros. Mikasa dijo que se lo devolvería, pero Morgana se negó, diciendo que podía quedarse con las prendas. En cuanto terminó de cambiarse, ambas regresaron al corredor y Mikasa encontró otra camioneta de la Legión estacionada en la puerta. Al parecer todo había sido más serio de lo que creía. Morgana la llevó hasta la entrada, tal vez con la intención de encargar un chofer para llevarla de regreso a casa, pero mientras Mikasa buscaba temerosamente a Eren con la mirada, temblando y con sus heridas aún sin curar, Marco apareció de repente con aspecto apenado.

—Gracias por todo, nos encargaremos nosotros a partir de ahora —le informó a Morgana, y colocó una mano en el hombro de Mikasa—. Ven, Mikasa, necesitamos que testifiques lo que sucedió.

Mikasa se despidió de Morgana con una frágil mirada y Marco la arrastró hacia la siguiente calle, sentándola sobre la parte trasera de una camioneta de la Legión. Colocó una manta sobre sus hombros pues aún nevaba, y le entregó un pequeño pañuelo para que presionara la herida de su mano. En ningún instante Mikasa dejó de temblar, ni de buscar a Eren con la mirada.

Marco tomó asiento frente a ella, con un bolígrafo y unos papeles en mano.

—¿Puedes decirme lo que sucedió?

Mikasa observó su mano ensangrentada, a pesar del pañuelo, la sangre no dejaba de salir.

—T-Tuve una reunión privada con Patrick —murmuró, incapaz de hablar correctamente.

Marco anotó sus palabras en el papel, luego asintió, esperando a que continuara.

Mikasa mantuvo la mirada fija en su mano.

—Me regaló un kimono, y quiso que me lo pusiera ahí mismo, frente a él —susurró, y la sorpresa en la mirada de Marco fue más que evidente. Aquello la deprimió aún más—. Me negué, entonces él… é-él quiso…

Él suspiró, cerrando la carpeta luego de terminar sus últimas palabras.

—No es necesario que digas nada más, está bien —dijo, guardando su bolígrafo—. Lo siento mucho, Mikasa. Espera aquí.

Marco se marchó hacia donde estaban el resto de los soldados y Mikasa aprovechó el breve momento de intimidad para llorar. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el ardor de su ojo lastimado mientras el calor de sus lágrimas se deslizaba por sus lastimadas mejillas. ¿A caso era su destino? ¿A caso era su destino que hombres malvados intentaran abusar de ella? Kenny ya lo había logrado, y por un milagro divino, Mikasa había impedido que Patrick lo hiciera también. ¿Cual era el paso a seguir? ¿Qué era lo que vendría después?

¿Qué querían los Dioses de ella? Ya se lo habían arrebatado todo. Le arrebataron su hogar, a su familia. La obligaron a esclavizarse de por vida con una deuda que nunca podría pagar. ¿Qué más iban a quitarle?

Ya no le quedaba nada.

Desvió la mirada, aturdida, y encontró a Eren hablando con Marco junto a una camioneta. Observó la manera en que Marco le entregaba la carpeta donde había escrito el testimonio de Mikasa. Ella se paralizó, y los ojos de Eren viajaron sobre las palabras escritas por Marco. Lo observó cerrar la carpeta con fuerza, estampándola contra el pecho de Marco, y se volteó para caminar hacia la otra calle, donde habían más camionetas de la Legión. Marco intentó detenerlo, pero Eren marchó de todas formas.

Mikasa suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Si hubiera podido huir hacia el mar, o hacia el cielo… Mikasa lo habría hecho en un parpadeo.

Los minutos pasaron y Mikasa apartó su mirada perdida del suelo cuando oyó pisadas acercándose cada vez más. Volteó el rostro un poco, casi adormecida, y contuvo el aliento cuando divisó a Eren caminando hacia ella lentamente. Cargaba un pequeño botiquín blanco entre sus manos, y Mikasa adivinó la situación incluso antes de que aconteciera. Eren tomó asiento frente a ella, abriendo el botiquín.

—Dame tu mano —ordenó en voz baja.

Ni siquiera la miró a los ojos.

Con cuidado, Mikasa se deshizo del pañuelo que Marco le dio, el cual estaba casi completamente rojo, y estiró su mano hacia Eren. Éste la tomó con cuidado, como si estuviera propensa a romperse, y comenzó a curar el profundo corte en su palma. Mikasa notó que sus manos temblaban, y alzó los ojos hacia él, quien los mantenía inclinados y concentrados en curar la herida. Pudo notar un pequeño moretón en su labio inferior, demasiado pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande y reciente como para que Mikasa pudiera notarlo a pesar de que uno de sus ojos estuviera hinchado y ensangrentado. Se tensó. ¿A caso Eren había…? ¿A caso él y Patrick…? Mikasa temió lo peor, pero el silencio y la frialdad en Eren la mantuvieron en completo silencio.

Una vez que su herida estuvo cubierta por una pasta transparente y fría, Eren tomó algunas gasas y vendó su mano lentamente, sus dedos deslizándose por su piel con demasiada delicadeza. Él, que era torpe y robusto, ponía extremo cuidado en cada tacto.

—Lo siento —susurró ella, casi sin pensarlo.

Tenía el gran presentimiento de que Eren iba a meterse en serios problemas luego de lo sucedido.

Su disculpa pareció irritarlo.

—Cállate, Mikasa —protestó, enfadado, mientras buscaba unas cosas dentro del botiquín—. Tu no has hecho nada malo.

Si no había hecho nada malo, ¿entonces por qué le sucedían estas cosas?

Eren tomó su mentón y la obligó a alzar el rostro para comenzar a curar las heridas de su cara. Incluso cuando sus ojos se suavizaron un momento, su mirada volvió a oscurecerse al notar lo lastimada que estaba. Suspiró, con evidente mal humor, y tomó un paño mojado para limpiar la sangre de su boca y de su ojo. Éste había comenzado a hincharse, y el interior estaba cubierto de sangre. Además, las lágrimas que había derramado no habían ayudado demasiado. Mikasa ni siquiera quería verse a un espejo.

—Juro que voy a matarlo —protestó, deslizando el paño sobre su pómulo, quitando la sangre seca—. A él, al hijo de puta de Kenny, al imbécil de Jean…

—Eren —murmuró Mikasa, conteniendo las lágrimas—. No es nada… estoy bien, ni siquiera me due-

—¿Bien? —Eren apartó el paño de su ojo y la miró, enfurecido—. ¿Te has visto a un espejo, mujer? No estás bien. ¿Cómo puedes-

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Eren? —interrumpió Mikasa. Un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre ambos—. ¿Quieres que me largue a llorar? No voy a hacer eso.

Mikasa apartó la vista, incapaz de sostener su mirada, y luego de unos pocos segundos de silencio, Eren retomó su tarea de enfermero. No le tomó demasiado tiempo, tampoco es como si hubiera mucho por hacer. Limpió la sangre de su rostro, colocó algo de crema sobre las heridas y una pequeña bendita sobre su ceja, al parecer su piel se había partido un poco. Cuando hubo terminado y cerró la caja del botiquín, ambos se incorporaron, y Mikasa supo que ya era hora de marchar a casa.

 _¿Cuál es mi casa?_ se preguntó.

Eren guardó unas cosas dentro de la camioneta y cuando se volteó hacia ella, quitó las mantas que Marco había colocado sobre sus hombros. Se quitó su chaqueta negra y se la puso, asegurándose de que Mikasa introdujera los brazos por las grandes mangas. Luego, se quitó la bufanda roja, y la enroscó alrededor de su cuello.

Mikasa se quedó quieta, apretando los puños y conteniendo las lágrimas, cuando la larga y desgastada bufanda comenzó a enroscar su cuello lentamente. No sabía si era por los años o porque Eren la había lavado muchas veces, pero la bufanda se veía más larga de lo normal, y Eren continuó enroscando, la tela cubriendo casi toda la mitad de su cara, dejando solo sus ojos y su frente al descubierto. Ahora el aroma de Eren estaba por todas partes. Acto seguido, Eren tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos tiernamente y dio un paso, comenzando a caminar, obligándola a seguirlo.

—Vamos —dijo—. Te compraré chocolate caliente.

Y así fue.

Eren se despidió de Marco y ambos se introdujeron en su auto negro, avanzando por las desoladas y nevadas calles de Rose. En ningún instante entablaron conversación, y Mikasa se dedicó a observar el paisaje oscuro por la ventanilla, resguardándose entre el calor de su chaqueta y la bufanda roja. Eren aparcó el auto frente a una tienda que ya había empezado a decorar la entrada con objetos navideños. Las luces parpadeaban mágicamente sobre la puerta de entrada, y fue lo único bonito que Mikasa vio aquella noche, observando distraída las luces cambiar de colores todo el tiempo. Eren se bajó del auto y minutos después regresó con su chocolate caliente, decorado dentro de un bonito vaso de plástico rojo, con las palabras "¡felices fiestas!" decoradas en verde. Mikasa tomó el vaso y se sorprendió de que solo hubiera uno solo. Miró a Eren de reojo, la bufanda roja cubriendo casi todo su rostro.

—¿Tú no tienes uno?

Eren cerró la puerta y arrancó el auto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

Solo lo había comprado para ella.

Mikasa suspiró, el calor del vaso calentando sus manos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa de Carla? —preguntó Eren.

Mikasa cerró los ojos. En un momento como ese no habría deseado nada más que estar en la casa de su madre, entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor y el amor de un hogar. Pero era demasiado arriesgado. Mikasa no deseaba regresar a su departamento, no quería ver a Jean, y si marchaba a casa de su madre Jean sospecharía de su ausencia, y tal vez llamaría a Frieda para preguntar si ella estaba allí. Si no la encontraba en la okya, Mikasa podría meterse en serios problemas. Jean podría creer que intentó escapar, como muchas veces lo hizo de pequeña.

Negó con la cabeza, siendo controlada por las circunstancias y no por sus propios deseos.

—Llévame a Shiganshina. Me meteré en problemas si voy a casa de mamá.

Eren no respondió, y en silencio continuó conduciendo.

Los minutos pasaron y Eren tomó la ruta de una carretera que se encontraba bastante concurrida, y el tránsito lo obligó a detenerse durante varios minutos, avanzando a paso de tortuga. Eren mantenía sus manos fuertemente arraigadas contra el volante, pensando en todas y cada una de las posibilidades que tendría de hacerle pagar a ese imbécil lo que había hecho, cuando repentinamente escuchó un ruido que detuvo sus sádicos pensamientos. Eren parpadeó, sin atreverse a girar el rostro, cuando oyó el sonido de nuevo.

 _Snif. Snif._

En silencio y oculta bajo la bufanda roja, Mikasa mantenía sus ojos fijos en la ventanilla, ojos repletos de lágrimas que intentaba contener a toda costa, sollozos que tragaba pobremente y quemaban su pecho en el proceso. Incluso de pequeña, Mikasa nunca había sido demasiado talentosa para llorar en silencio. Eren apartó la mirada del volante para echarle un rápido vistazo a Mikasa. Mantenía sus manos contra su regazo, y Eren notó que temblaban estrepitosamente. Mikasa intentaba controlarlo, tratando de ocultar sus manos bajo las mangas de la chaqueta, pero era imposible.

Si Mikasa estaba pasando una pésima noche, para Eren era aún peor.

Era muchísimo peor.

Durante el resto de hora que les tomó llegar a Shiganshina, las lágrimas de Mikasa fueron como intensos cuchillazos contra el pecho de Eren.

 **—o—**

Eren estacionó el auto a media calle de distancia de la okya.

Con el toque de queda la calle se veía más vacía de lo normal. Incluso luego de que abandonaron el auto y permanecieron de pié junto a éste durante unos minutos, el silencio entre ambos fue incómodo y tortuoso.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo, sus ojos viajando hacia todas partes menos hacia él.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó.

Mikasa asintió.

—Sí, estaré bien —dijo. Tomó una bocanada de aire, suspirando—. Soy fuerte.

Eren asintió repetidas veces.

—Sí, lo eres —afirmó, y Mikasa alzó su mirada hacia él—. Siempre lo fuiste.

—A pesar de lo que sucedió hoy… —comenzó, dubitativa—. Yo… estoy feliz de que pude verte de nuevo.

Toda la ira que acompañó a Eren durante el viaje se evaporó por completo, casi por arte de magia. Mikasa era la única persona en el mundo que podía apaciguar el peligroso fuego de su corazón.

Eren siempre había sido un hombre de palabras. Pero incluso ahora, ni siquiera sabía qué responder. Mikasa observó sus propias manos.

—No quiero irme —susurró, sabiendo que así debería ser en pocos minutos. Debería caminar lejos de él y abandonar el calor que encontraba a su lado, el calor de un hogar. Regresaría a la okya, debería enfrentar a Frieda, a Jean, y durante largos días no tendría noticias de Eren otra vez.

No quería irse.

No quería irse nunca.

Eren contuvo su afilada y traicionera lengua, deseando a toda costa susurrar lo mismo, sería muy egoísta decirlo.

 _No quiero que te vayas._

Presa del silencio, Mikasa deslizó sus manos por la bufanda para quitársela, poco a poco desenroscando la desgastada tela de su dolorido cuello. La dobló un poco, intentando achicar su longitud, e inclinó ambas manos para que Eren pudiera tomarla de regreso. Alzó la mirada, esperando, pero Eren no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro.

Mikasa se quedó quieta, con sus manos alzando la bufanda, una posición demasiado absurda que le habría hecho escapar una risita si su rostro no se sintiera tan adolorido como para sonreír. Eren la miraba fijamente, serio como una roca, hasta que soltó un exasperado suspiro, como si Mikasa estuviera poniéndolo de los nervios. Tomó la bufanda, y cuando Mikasa creyó que iba a colocársela a sí mismo nuevamente, Eren la sorprendió haciendo todo lo contrario.

Se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a enroscar la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, la misma torpe y desaliñada maniobra que empleó la primera vez que se la entregó, demasiados años atrás. Mikasa parpadeó, conmocionada, y despegó sus labios para hablar.

—E-Eren…

—Quédatela.

—Pero…

—Mikasa —replicó él, dejando en claro que poco a poco estaba perdiendo su paciencia—. Es tuya. Quédatela.

En silencio, Mikasa tocó la tela con la punta de sus dedos. A decir verdad, le alegraba tener su bufanda de vuelta. Incluso si no la había usado durante años, se había convertido en parte de su ser. Ahora que las cosas con Eren iban en mejor camino, podría usarla otra vez sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

Eren acomodó el flequillo de su cabello y resguardó un mechón detrás de su oreja. Era un pensamiento demasiado egoísta e infantil, especialmente luego de todo lo que había sucedido, pero Mikasa no pudo evitar preguntarse cuándo sería la próxima vez que Eren la besaría, si es que planeaba hacerlo de nuevo. Se sintió como una idiota de tan solo pensarlo.

—Ya vete —repuso él.

Pero Mikasa tardó varios minutos en realmente marcharse.

Se quedó allí parada frente a él, dudando, su pequeña y lastimada cabeza teniendo una intensa discusión con su cicatrizado corazón. Eren la observó con curiosidad, ¿por qué se quedaba allí parada sin hacer nada? Supo que habló, supo que sus labios formularon palabras pero Mikasa no oyó ninguna de ellas.

—¿Mikasa?

Las palabras de Eren quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando Mikasa dio un paso, incrementando peligrosamente la distancia entre sus cuerpos y sus rostros. Eren permaneció quieto como una roca, paralizado como un niño de catorce años, y sus ojos siguieron el delicado viaje de sus lacerados labios que tiernamente descansaron entre su mejilla y su boca, _casi_ por encima de su labio inferior. No fue exactamente un beso, ni siquiera podía considerarse como uno, pero el simple hecho de tener sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, el simple hecho de tener su rostro a centímetros de su piel, su cálida respiración azotando la suya propia, su ligero aroma a alcohol y a chocolate, la íntima cercanía de la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida…

Eren ni siquiera pudo continuar pensando con claridad cuando Mikasa apartó los labios de su piel, dejando escapar un intenso suspiro ahogado, como si se hubiera quitado una carga extrema de sus hombros. Muy a su pesar, Eren cerró los ojos, ebrio bajo los efectos de un beso incompleto, y volteó el rostro ligeramente, pues Mikasa solo había besado un extremo de sus labios. Sus frentes chocaron y Mikasa cerró sus ojos ante el contacto con su piel, el calor de su suave respiración, la manera en que Eren inclinaba levemente su rostro para alcanzar el suyo porque se había convertido en un hombre extremadamente alto. Durante un breve instante, Eren se vio extremadamente conmocionado. No esperaba algo así, no lo esperaba en lo absoluto. A penas se había atrevido a tomar su mano cuando la arrastró hacia el interior del auto, lo último que esperaba de una noche tan terrible como esa era que Mikasa deseara algo como _esto_ ; porque fue ella quien dio paso a semejante contacto físico, no él, que siempre era impulsivo y atolondrado. Ella, que durante muchos meses intentó poner su distancia, evitando todo tipo de contacto con él.

Eren parpadeó repetidas veces, conteniendo el aliento, notando que sus manos aún seguían a cada lado de su cuerpo, inmóviles, intentando procesar la situación. Deseó inclinarse tan solo un poco más, lo suficiente para atrapar sus labios en un beso completo y terminar aquello que habían empezado meses atrás, cuando Eren finalmente se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso bajo una noche estrellada y una lámpara que parpadeaba en sintonía con su corazón. Deseó rogarle para que no se marchara, proponer algún plan disparatado, esos típicos de un adolescente hormonal e imprudente. Abandonar la Legión, abandonar a sus amigos, abandonar su vida entera dentro de las murallas y escapar lejos, muy lejos. Al mar. A las montañas. A donde fuera, mientras Mikasa escapara con él.

Porque eso era con lo que su mente se había estado torturando durante los últimos años.

Aún continuaba recordando el orfanato destruido entre sus sueños, el sonido de una tormenta que aún no llegaba y el granero, donde todo había terminado. Y esos dos niños dentro del granero, tratando de aferrarse el uno al otro con desesperación con manos ensangrentadas, aferrándose lo más fuerte que podían pero al final todo era simplemente _demasiado._ El tiempo era demasiado fuerte.

Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo.

Eren siempre creyó que tendrían tiempo.

Pero tarde o temprano, esos niños debían separarse, partir por caminos diferentes. Y así creía Eren que era con ambos. Y era una lástima, una verdadera lástima, porque ambos se habían amado el uno al otro durante todas sus vidas y aún así no podían estar juntos. Al final de todo, no podían estar juntos para siempre.

Y ambos parecían extremadamente conscientes de ese hecho.

Por esa misma razón, Mikasa sabía exactamente cuál era el límite a llegar, y Eren creyó que fue cruel.

Cuando se apartó de él con sus párpados cerrados, evitando mirarlo a los ojos; cuando Eren abrió los suyos y la vio con la cabeza gacha, derramando lágrimas para darse la media vuelta y caminar de regreso hacia la okya sin siquiera mirar atrás, sin siquiera decir adiós ni sostener su mirada… Eren creyó que fue cruel.

Cruel y hermosa.

Mikasa no miró hacia atrás, ni siquiera se volteó a verle o a despedirse con su mano y una tierna sonrisa. Si lo hacía, no sabría si podría regresar a la okya otra vez. Y Eren no la siguió, tampoco la detuvo. Supo que era de la misma manera para él. Aún con el calor de Eren impregnado en su piel, Mikasa continuó sus pasos secos hacia la puerta de entrada de la okya, donde la lámpara parpadeaba como todas las noches, reuniendo polillas que le daban la bienvenida a un lugar que jamás se sintió como un hogar.

Su hogar lo acababa de dejar minutos atrás, cuando los brazos de Eren la soltaron.

Con un suspiro abrió la puerta de entrada, esa hecha de madera que chirriaba cada vez que la abrían. La cerró detrás de ella, tomándose unos segundos que utilizó para esconder su rostro entre sus manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza sin importar las lastimaduras sobre su piel. Mientras Mikasa fuera una geisha, mientras estuviera atada a Frieda, a su contrato, a Jean…

Eren y Mikasa nunca podrían estar juntos.

Y esa noche lo supo. Supo que eso era lo que deseaba, lo que realmente quería. La confusión que la acompañó durante meses se había esfumado cuando sus labios confirmaron las sospechas que Eren había dejado en su interior la noche en que la besó.

Mikasa lo amaba.

Siempre lo había amado.

Y aún así, a pesar de sus sentimientos, el destino los había separado durante diez años.

¿Podría esa cruel maldición romperse alguna vez?

Ocultó su rostro en la bufanda roja, intentando calmarse, y luego de unos segundos limpió sus lágrimas, dispuesta a entrar en la casa y enfrentar al resto de sus hermanas, a exponer su rostro injustamente golpeado y a esperar los problemas que sabría dicha golpiza traería consigo. La luz estaba encendida, y cuando entró dentro de la casa y llegó a la sala principal, todas estaban sentadas en el sofá, vestidas con sus batas de dormir. Frieda fumaba un cigarro, su cabello atado en un alto y desordenado moño mientras sintonizaban una radio algo entrecortada. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella cuando llegó, y de alguna extraña manera, era como si estuvieran esperándola.

El rostro de Frieda se tiñó en horror cuando vio las lastimaduras en su rostro.

—¿M-Mikasa…?

* * *

 ***llora***

Quise actualizar antes, lo juro, pero me quedé sin internet por un montón de tiempo. Por suerte aproveché esos días para escribir, y creo que el resultado fue bastante satisfactorio (?) he estado queriendo escribir este capítulo básicamente desde que comencé el fic, y lo escribí y re-escribí muchas veces porque quería que quedara casi perfecto. La verdad no tengo mucho para decir o explicar, espero poder subir el próximo lo más pronto posible, y les agradecería mucho a todos si me regalan un bonito review? -dibuja corazones- a esta pobre escritora que sufrió de aburrimiento por no tener internet.

 **Ahora sí, la pregunta definitiva:** ¿creen que Jean sabía lo que Patrick planeaba hacer con Mikasa?

 _-se va corriendo-_

¡Hasta muy pronto!

 ** _—Mel._**


End file.
